Dexter's Royally Rebellious Romance
by HunterHero416
Summary: Romantic life of Dexter Charming, son of King Charming. Which one of the 2 girls will be chosen for Dexter Charming? C.A. Cupid (the girl who has crush on Dexter) or Raven Queen (the girl who has crush by Dexter)? ***** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High. EAH owned by Mattel. Also, I don't make any profit. AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS FANFICTION AFTER YOU READ EACH CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1: Book to School

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ THE 1ST CHAPTER, PLEASE READ THIS DESCRIPTION OF THIS EVER AFTER HIGH FANFICTION TITLE 'DEXTER'S ROYALLY REBELLIOUS ROMANCE' AND DISCLAIMER... THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Description of Ever After High Fanfiction title 'Dexter's Royally Rebellious Romance': Romantic life of _Dexter Charming_, son of King Charming.

_Dexter_ has a **very huge crush** on _Raven Queen,_ daughter of the Evil Queen. But sometimes he get tongue-tied when he nears her. Sometimes he is staring at her because of Raven's beauty and attitude. _**WILL DEXTER ASK RAVEN OUT?**_

_Raven_ wants to focus her own story since she don't want to follow the footsteps of her mother before she will get someone else. _**WILL RAVEN LIKE DEXTER BACK?**_

_C.A. Cupid_, daughter of Eros has a **huge crush** on _Dexter_. Unfortunately, he sees her as a friend because he is unaware that she likes him. Although, _Cupid_ helps _Dexter_ to ask _Raven_ out. **WILL CUPID GET DEXTER BEFORE HE ASK RAVEN OUT?**

_**Which one of the 2 girls will be chosen for Dexter Charming? C.A. Cupid (the girl who has crush on Dexter) or Raven Queen (the girl who has crush by Dexter)?**_

**PS:** _I DO NOT_ OWN EVER AFTER HIGH. THIS IS JUST EAH FANFICTION MADE BY ME. _EVER AFTER HIGH OWNED BY MATTEL._

**PPS: PLEASE READ, SHARE TO YOUR FRIENDS AND REVIEW MY FANFICTION.**

**Note:** Some chapters in this Dexven(Rexter) and Dexpid fanfiction (especially some of 1st 20 chapters) are _inspired_ by some EAH webisodes and other Dexven/Rexter fanfictions.

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT_ own Ever After High and all EAH characters. Ever After High owned by Mattel. Also, _I DO NOT_ make any profit of this book.

**Author's Note:** PLEASE excuse for some mistakes, grammatical errors and spellings in some chapters on this EAH fanfiction **since English is my ****_3rd language_**** as I'm Filipino (I live in the Philippines).**

_**READERS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING! :-)**  
_

* * *

_Both Narrators: Once upon a time..._

_Female Narrator: In the land of Ever After. The teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairytales, the Royal students who are follow their parents' footsteps..._

_Male Narrator: And the Rebel students who NEVER follow their parents' footsteps... But to rewrite their own destiny are walking to the high school name..._

_Both Narrators: ...Ever After High!_

_Female Narrator: Oh look at her. Look at Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. She is now in Ever After High._

_Male Narrator: With her best friend forever after, Madeline Hatter. Oh, everyone call her 'Maddie'._

* * *

Some students were staring at Raven in few moments and one of the students yelled, "Oh no! The daughter of the Evil Queen is here! Run everyone... RUN!" The students were running and screaming.

"Ugh! I can't believe many students hate me because they believe I'm so evil just like my mother was. It's... not fair!" Raven said.

"Oh don't worry-flurry, it's okay. But... you just talking crazy," Madeline comfort her, giggling and showing the crazy gestures with her hand.

"Ah-huh. Daughter of the Mad Hatter calls me crazy. Anyway, almost 7:30 am. I'm going to the classroom for first class. See ya at castleteria, Maddie," Raven said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter Charming, son of King Charming heard the scream of students and saw the students running. "Huh? Why the hex are they running and screaming?!" he said.

He saw Raven. "Oh, because Raven is here. Nah! I'm not afraid of her. I don't believe she is evil like her mother," he whispered.

He was staring at Raven but she didn't notice that Dexter was staring at her. _"Oh... She looks beautiful I've ever seen. Oh, Raven,"_ he thought.

About 12:00 pm... In the castleteria, Raven sat alone. She was waiting for Madeline. Dexter saw Raven in the castleteria. Then he was walking to Raven's table.

"Uh, hey..." he said nervously.

"Hey, I'm Raven... Raven Queen," she said.

"Yeah. I know who you are," he said.

"Have a seat," she said, offering him a seat.

"T-Thanks... " he said nervously, sitting down next to her.

"You are Daring Charming, right?" she asked.

"What? No, I-I'm not Daring. I'm Dexter... Dexter Charming. Daring is my older brother, by the way," he said. "Nice to meet you, Raven. So what's up?"

"Nice to meet you too, Dex. Well, I just waiting for Maddie," she said.

"You mean Madeline Hatter?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. She is one of my best friends forever after." she said.

"Ah! She is daughter of Mad Hatter from Wonderland. I can't believe she is mad." he said, scratching his hair.

"Yeah... totally," she said.

"So, who is your roommate this year?" he asked.

"Apple... Apple White is my roommate. And I thought Maddie is my roommate this year," she said. "What about you?"

"Well, Hunter Huntsman is my roommate this year," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madeline saw Raven and Dexter in the castleteria. "Oh, Raven. Whatta tea-rrific!" she squealed.

* * *

"Oh, Raven! First Legacy Day rehearsal will be on next week. So I'll join the rehearsal," Dexter said.

"Oh, yeah. Legacy Day rehearsal next week. And I'll join the rehearsal too," Raven said.

"That's gort... I mean, great!" he said nervously. "Well, charm you later," he left her.

* * *

Raven saw Madeline and said, "Oh... Hey, Maddie!" Madeline was walking to Raven's table.

"Oh, Raven. I saw you and Dexter here in the castleteria. How romantic," Madeline giggled slightly.

"Shh... Don't say 'How romantic.' He's my friend. Oh, he's fairy handsome, y'know." Raven said.

"Oh well... Well, let's drink. Yay!" Madeline said.

And so, Raven, Madeline and Earl Grey, pet of Madeline were drinking tea. And they enjoy drinking. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	2. Chapter 2: Rehearsal is ILLEGAL!

A week later, before Dexter going to Legacy Day Plaza for the first Legacy Day rehearsal, he was in the hallway to take deep breath after his class. Then he saw Raven Queen.

"Oh. Hey, Raven," he waved his hand at her.

"Hi, Dex," she waved back.

"So, are you ready for the Legacy Day rehearsal?" he asked.

She said, "Um... um... Yeah," she replied nervously. "What about you?"

"I'm ready, Raven. So, wanna join me for walk to the Legacy Day Plaza?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. How charming," she said sweetly. They walked together to the Legacy Day Plaza.

* * *

While they were walking, she sighed. "Ugh... I don't want to follow my mother's footstep," she whispered.

He noticed that something's terrible happened of Raven. "What's wrong with you, Raven?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dexter," she said sarcastically.

They were in Legacy Day Plaza. "Okay. We're now here in Legacy Day Plaza. So... good luck for the rehearsal, Raven," he said.

"Good luck for the rehearsal too, Dexter." She said sweetly, kissing Dexter's cheek and he blushed.

"Woah! The daughter of the Evil Queen kissed my cheek," he whispered. "Sweet! Good thing, no one saw Raven kissed my cheek."

* * *

Headmaster Milton Grimm, the Headmaster of Ever After High instructed the assembled students. "So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! So... is that clear?" he said.

"Headmaster, but what if—" Raven asked, interrupted by Headmaster Grimm.

"No questions? Good," he smiled. "Now, who will go first?"

Apple White, daughter of Snow White walked to the podium. "I am Apple White," she started. "I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White!"

Headmaster Grimm smiled at Apple. "Perfect!" he clapped.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she thanked him.

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

Daring Charming, son of King Charming, also older brother of Dexter walked to the podium. "Hey, there! Charming. Daring Charming," he started. "I pledge to be just like my old man, King Charming: brave, good-looking, kind, good-looking, thoughtful, and good-looking,"

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

Dexter walked to the podium. "Hey, I... am..." he cleared his throat, looking at Raven in few seconds. "I am Dexter Charming," he continued. "I pledge to follow my destiny as the next King Charming,"

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

Madeline walked to the podium. "I, Madeline Hatter," she started. "Pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad: The Maaaad Hatter of Wonderland!"

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman walked to the podium. "I'm Hunter Huntsman," he started. "And I pledge to follow my destiny as the next huntsman."

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

Raven walked slowly to the podium. "I... am Raven Queen," she started. "I pledge to follow my destiny as... um... I have a question!"

"What... is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge?" she asked nervously.

Many assembled students gasped and Apple's jaw dropped. "What the hex?" Dexter whispered.

"What?! It's just a question!" Raven yelled.

"And here is your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist." Headmaster Grimm answered.

"Ceases to exist? So then... What happens to me?" she asked.

"You... will cease to exist. Poof!" he said, showing the 'poof' gesture with his hand. "Now, Raven, continue..."

"But... Headmaster... I... have to go," she said, leaving in the podium.

Many students and Headmaster Grimm gasped as she left in the Legacy Day Plaza, and Apple was sobbing. She thought that if Raven refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends, Raven will not poison her, then she'll never fall asleep, then she'll never kissed by her prince, and not become a queen, and never have her happily ever after.

"What the hex?! Do you think Raven will not sign the storybook of legends, Daring?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, I don't think so, little bro," Daring replied, nudging Dexter with his arm.

"Sorry, I have to go," Dexter said, leaving to find Raven.

* * *

"I must find Raven, my love—" he said, covering his mouth in few seconds. "What did I say?" he muffled. "Raven, my— Never mind! I must find her," he said as he uncovered his mouth. He tried to find Raven in several minutes inside and outside of Ever After High.

* * *

Finally, he found Raven in the Enchanted Forest. He saw Raven as she sat on the bench alone and feeling depressed.

"H-Hi, Raven," he called her.

"Hey, Dexter," she called him back.

Then he sat on the bench next to her. "Raven, are you all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not fine," she shook her head.

R-Raven, why didn't you finish?" he asked nervously.

"In rehearsal? Look, Dex. You know, I'm daughter of the Evil Queen. I'm NOT evil, actually but—" she said, interrupted by Dexter.

"But I... I believe you are not evil, Raven," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Good. I can't believe many students hates me, 'cause they believe I'm evil my mom. But... but I don't want to sign the storybook of legends. And I don't think my story, your story, story of anyone will go POOF, if I'll not sign it," she said, hugged him. Not a short hug, but a long hug. He softly patted her back while she hugged him.

"I don't... I don't think our stories will go POOF," he said.

"Well, let's go home. I mean, let's go to Ever After High. It's sunset now," she said.

Dexter and Raven left in the Enchanted Forest and walked together to Ever After High.

* * *

They stopped walking. "Well, see ya tomorrow," he said.

"Bye, Dex," she said.

Before Raven enter her dorm, she hugged him about 5 seconds, then she quickly kissed Dexter's lips instead of Dexter's cheek.

"Oops! Sorry, I accidentally kissed your lips, Dex," she said awkwardly.

But he blushed. "It's okay, Raven. Bye," he said, leaving her.

Raven entered her dorm, but Apple, her roommate wasn't in the dorm, probably Apple and her best friends forever after were hanging out, so Raven was alone in her dorm. Then she laid down on her bed while listening the music with her mirrorphone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter said to himself about Raven hugged and kissed him, "Hhmmm... That was odd!" He entered his dorm and his roommate, Hunter was in the dorm. Dexter was so happy about Raven hugged him and kissed his lips. Even though Raven was actually kissed his lips. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	3. Chapter 3: Dexter's Sweet Dream

Few days later after the first Legacy Day rehearsal, Dexter went back to his dorm after his class. But he couldn't stopped thinking about his crush, Raven Queen hugged him and accidentally kissed his lips.

"Hey, Dexter. Why the hex are you so happy?" Hunter asked.

"Oh... Nothing," Dexter replied. "Nothing, Hunter," he stopped smiling.

"Really? Hhmmm... Then you're crazy," Hunter exclaimed.

"Aw! Shut up, Hunter!" Dexter yelled.

He took off his glasses and put it on his table. Then he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dexter's SWEET DREAM..._

_In his dream, Raven was his girlfriend and Dexter was her boyfriend as well._

_He was alone in his dorm. He sat on his bed while he was studying. Dexter heard a knock on the door, then he opened. It was Raven. She was already wore her nightgown._

_ "__Oh, Raven," he said._

_ "__May I come in?" she asked._

_ "__Oh, sure. Come in," he replied._

_She entered his dorm. "What's up, sweetheart?" he asked._

_ "__Um... I can't sleep, sweetheart," she replied._

_ "__Me neither," he said._

_Both of them sat on his bed. "Uh, you're studying, huh?" she said._

_ "__Y-Yeah," he said nervously._

_She touched his head softly. "Oh, you're smart," she smiled, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips. He kissed her back._

_They broke a kiss. "Indeed. But I'm smart enough, sweetheart," he said._

_ "__You didn't study for the quiz tomorrow on Science and Sorcery Class, did you?" he asked as Raven joined him._

_ "__Uh, yeah. Sorry," she said._

_Several minutes later, she stood up and took off her robe while Dexter was studying._

_He looked at her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed._

_ "__I just... take off my robe. It's hot in here," she said._

_He blushed. "Sweetheart, it's cold in here tonight. You know—" he said, interrupted by Raven._

_ "__It's hot in here, because I'm with you. You're with me, sweetheart," she smirked. They kissed each other passionately._

_They broke a passionate kiss. "Yeah, so?" he said._

_ "__So... I love you!" she grinned._

_ "__I love you too. Just the way you are!" he smiled._

_Raven grabbed her mirrorphone, and played some love songs especially Taylor Quick songs. They laid down on his bed and kissed more and more passionately like a make out. How romantic they are... How sweet they are... How royally rebellious they are..._

_After they kissed passionately, Raven wore back her robe and stopped playing the music with her mirrorphone._

_ "__Well?" he said, scratching his head._

_ "__Well, let's sleep," she said._

_ "__Sleep tight, sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you."_

_ "__Thanks, sweetie," she whispered. "I love you too. Mwah..."_

_Dexter took off his glasses and put it on his table. He went back to his bed and kissed Raven's lips. Raven didn't go back to her dorm. Instead, both Dexter and Raven were fall asleep together on his bed._

_Dexter's SWEET DREAM over..._

* * *

Dexter quickly woke up and panted as he had a dream while Hunter was sleeping. He took his glasses and wore it. He checked his clock, "Its 12:30 am!"

He felt something on his stomach. "Oh dear Fairy Godmother, I forgot to eat," he whispered. "I can't believe it... I can't believe I have a dream, a sweet dream," he grinned.

"I hope... I really hope my sweet dream will come true," he whispered. "I love you, Raven, my sweetheart."

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked up himself in the mirror. "I hope Raven loves me. I hope Raven loves me..." he whispered as he repeated the words 'I hope Raven loves me'.

Few minutes later, Hunter woke up and checked Dexter's bed. But Dexter was nothing on his bed. Hunter tried to find Dexter until he heard Dexter's soft voice in the bathroom. Hunter knocked the door of the bathroom. "Dexter? Hello? Are you there?" he said.

Dexter stopped whispering. "Hunter?" he said.

He unlocked and opened the door. "What's going on?" Hunter asked.

Both of them sat on Hunter's bed. "Umm... I just looked myself in the mirror, because... because I had a dream, a sweet dream," Dexter said.

"Say what?! Sweet dream! Weird, huh? Tell me about it," Hunter said.

"Hey, my sweet dream is not weird. But I'm sorry, I'm not telling you about my dream." Dexter said.

Hunter sighed. "Fine. Well, let's sleep," he said, laying down on his bed.

"Okay. Sleep tight, Hunter," Dexter said, laying down on his bed.

"Sleep tight, Dex," Hunter said. Both of them went back to sleep.

* * *

_Female Narrator: Hhmmm... Dexter had a sweet dream? I don't think his sweet dream is fairy weird._

_Male Narrator: So what's with his dream? Is it about him and Raven, his crush?_

_Female Narrator: Well, may be his dream is about him and Raven but I don't think he and Raven will be great together._

_Male Narrator: Because Dexter is a royal while Raven is a rebel._

* * *

Will Dexter's sweet dream come true? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	4. Chapter 4: Study Party

Dexter and Hunter woke up. Dexter took a bath first, next is Hunter. After they cared themselves, they grabbed their bags with books, notebooks, etc. They went to castleteria for breakfast. Dexter grabbed the lots of food including bottle of milk.

"Woah! Why did you grab lots of food, Dex?" Hunter exclaimed.

"For Fairy Godmother's sake, I wasn't eat for dinner last night. Because I slept early. Well, I'm fairy fairy hungry right now," Dexter said.

"Oh, yeah. I was try to wake you up last night. But you didn't wake up, Dex," Hunter said.

After they grabbed their foods for breakfast, they were find the table where they ate. While they were eating, Dexter was staring at Raven in few seconds. Raven didn't notice that Dexter was staring at her while she was eating her breakfast.

* * *

After Dexter and Hunter ate their breakfast, they went to classroom for Science and Sorcery class. Before the class start, Dexter was staring at Raven while she was reading some books.

"Oh, Raven..." Dexter whispered, dreamily staring at her. The bell rang to start the Science and Sorcery class.

After Professor Rumpelstiltskin, the Science and Sorcery teacher discussed, he announced, "Class! You'll have to take a test next week... You must study from Chapter 1 to Chapter... 34!"

Many students gasped as they complained. "Are you crazy, Professor?! You already discuss Chapter 1 and 2 but you didn't discuss Chapter 3 to Chapter 34." Raven exclaimed.

Professor Rumpelstiltskin laughed at his students. "Uh? Professor, this is totally unfair," Apple said sadly.

"You can't test us on Chapter 1 to 34!" Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella exclaimed.

"We've only studied Chapter 2," Dexter said.

"I can't tell a lie, and well, that's just not very nice!" Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio said.

"Ha! You must take a test next week. Or... you... will... fail!" Professor Rumpelstilkskin yelled. "Class... dismissed! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Dexter was in the hallway to take a deep breath and saw Raven.

"Hi, Raven!" he called her.

"Hello, Dex!" she called him back.

"So w-what's up, Raven?" He asked nervously.

"Ugh! I can't believe about the insane test next week for Science and Sorcery class," she replied.

"Oh, yeah. I guess Professor Rumpelstiltskin is a craziest teacher in Ever After High," he said.

"I guess so. Oh, wanna join me with Briar and others for group study tonight?" she asked.

He nodded. "Y-yes, sounds g-gort! I-I mean, sounds g-great," he stuttered.

"Hexcellent!" she winked, cackling at him. "Well, see you at study ball tonight. Bye, Dex," she left.

"Bye, Raven," he said, waving his hand at her.

* * *

At night after their dinner, Dexter, Hunter, Ashlynn, Daring, Apple, Raven, Cedar, Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks went to the Study Ball.

Before they started to study for test, Blondie had to say something to her classmates, "You guys unaware about Professor Rumpelstiltskin? Every year, he gives an insanely hard test. His students have to ask for hextra credit, which is just spinning straw into gold for him!"

Everyone gasped. "What?! I can't believe it," Cedar exclaimed.

"Well, I could tutor you guys. I've been studying on my own, like, forever after!" Briar said happily.

"Woah! That's great, Briar," Ashlynn excited.

Briar was yawning. "Let's start with the basic elements..." She suddenly fell asleep and was snoring at the same time by the curse. And everyone gasped at her.

"Let's try to wake her up, or... we're totally gonna fail the test," Cedar said.

Everyone tried to wake Briar up multiple times but she didn't wake up. As they stopped trying to wake her up, Dexter said, "Hhmmm, if only she took studying as seriously as partying."

"Wow! Great idea, Dex. Let's play the music," Raven said.

She played the music and Briar woke up. "Hexcellent. Briar's up, see?" Dexter said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Briar asked happily.

"You! Finally, but now you have to stay awake and help us," Raven replied.

"Well guys, there's one thing I'm always up for," Briar said. "A party... a Study Party!"

Everyone were exited and started Briar's study party. And so, Briar tutored them, they were dancing and studying at the same time but they were look at each other. Dexter was obviously look at Raven and vice versa.

"This is a good time!" Raven yelled at Dexter.

"Totally!" He yelled at her.

However, every night they joined Briar's study party before the day of take an insane-difficult exam for Professor Rumpelstiltskin on Science and Sorcery class.

* * *

It's the day of test, so the students were taking an insane-difficult exam. While they were take a test, Professor Rumpelstiltskin grinned at his students, he thought all of his students will fail the exam.

Few minutes later, Professor Rumpelstiltskin yelled at his students, "Time is up! Let's see how you failed."

His students stopped answering. He levitated the test papers and passed it to him with his magic and quickly checked the test papers.

"Raven Queen – an 'A'!" he started checking. "Dexter Charming - an 'A'! Ashlynn Ella - an 'A'! Hunter Huntsman - an 'A'...!" He kept checking the test papers.

After he checked the test paper, fortunately, all of his students got 'A' grade instead of 'F' grade. Then his students were laughing at him.

"Congratulations! Class... dismissed!" he yelled.

* * *

Dexter was very happy as he got 'A' grade. "Yes! I can't believe it!" he grinned.

Raven saw him. "Dex, congratulations," she said.

"Same to you, Raven. I can't believe we got 'A'." he smiled.

"Totally," she said, winking at him. "Charm you later," she left.

Dexter saw Hunter. "Hi, Dexter." Hunter called Dexter.

"Hey, Hunter. What's up?" Dexter asked.

"I'm so happy about the exam," Hunter replied. "We all got 'A' grade. Well, let's go."

And so, they went to the next classroom for their next class. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	5. Chapter 5: Cupid is Here!

Students watched the Blondie's mirrorcast 'Just Right' on the jumbo mirror. "Hey, Royals and Rebels! Blondie Lockes here. I have good news," Blondie started. "Headmaster Milton Grimm told me that there's a new student."

Students were gasping and muttering. "Headmaster told me that the name of the new student is... C.A. Cupid aka Chariclo Arganthone Cupid," she continued. "Is she a Royal or a Rebel? Stay tuned, everyone. She'll arrive next week... This is Blondie. Just right!" her mirrorcast ended.

"I hope she's a royal," one of the students said.

"I hope she is a rebel," another one of the students said.

* * *

A week later, C.A. Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros had arrive in school.

* * *

_Female Narrator: Look! It's C.A. Cupid. She's now in Ever After High. Is she a royal..._

_Male Narrator: ...or a rebel?_

* * *

"Welcome to Ever After High, C.A. Cupid!" some students shouted.

"Thank you, guys." Cupid thanked them.

"Are you a royal?!" the royal students asked her.

"Are you a rebel?!" the rebel students asked her.

"I am a... rebel!" she replied.

The rebel students were very happy while the royal students were unhappy. Royal students thought Cupid is a royal.

She entered the school and went to the dorm. Her roommate is Blondie.

"Cupid, this is our dorm," Blondie smiled, showing the dorm for Cupid.

"Oh! Thanks, Blondie," Cupid thanked Blondie, hugging her little tightly.

"You're fairy welcome, Cupid," Blondie said. "Oh, it is... just right."

* * *

Next day, Cupid grabbed her books from her locker for her first class. After that, Cupid was walking to the classroom until... A royal boy accidentally bumped into her and her books were falling into the floor.

"Sorry, girl. Let me help you," he apologized, picking up her books from the floor. He gave it to her and pulled her hand gently so Cupid stood up.

She looked at him. It was Dexter. "Thanks, Dexter," she thanked him.

"Oh, you know my name," he said.

"Yeah, you're one of the prince charmings," she said.

He took off his glasses. She swooned as she saw his baby blue eyes. He wore back his glasses. "Oh, dear Fairy Godmother!" he yelled.

He tried to wake her up. Few seconds later after she fainted, she woke up. "Are you okay, Cupid?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied softly, giggling at him. "I'm fine, Dex," she stood up.

"Wanna join me for walk to the classroom for first class?" she asked.

"Yes, sure," he replied.

"How charming!" she exclaimed.

Both Cupid and Dexter were walking together to the classroom. "Oh, I like him so much," she whispered.

Before they enter the classroom, Dexter said, "After you, my friend."

"Thanks, my gentleman," she said sweetly.

She entered the classroom then Dexter entered the classroom and class started.

* * *

After their class, Cupid called Daring as Dexter already left her, "Hey, Daring!"

He winked at her. "Hey, Cupid," he called her back.

She cleared her throat. "Um... I have to tell you something about your brother, Dexter," she started.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"I... I like Dexter... so much," she said nervously.

"Woah! Seriously?" he exclaimed, winking at her. "Well, charm you later," he left but Cupid blushed.

* * *

Few minutes later, Dexter grabbed his books for his next class. Daring slapped on Dexter's back in surprise. "Ow! Daring, don't do that!" Dexter yelled angrily.

"Sorry, little bro," Daring apologized. "So what's up?" he asked.

"I just grabbing my books for my next class," Dexter replied.

"Oh, okay. I have to tell you something," Daring said.

"Go ahead." Dexter said.

"Cupid likes you." Daring said.

"Nah! She's my friend. Don't friends always like each other? Shut up, Daring!" Dexter said angrily. "I have to go," he left.

Daring was scratching his head. "Really? Don't friends always like each other?" Daring scoffed.

* * *

_Female Narrator: Can you believe it?! Cupid likes Dexter. But Dexter likes Raven since forever after!_

_Male Narrator: Well, Dexter with Raven is better._

_Female Narrator: Duh! I don't think so. Dexter with Cupid is better._

_Male Narrator: We'll see about it soon._

* * *

Which is the better, Dexter with Raven or Dexter with Cupid? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth and the Unfair

It's Friday... in the afternoon. After their classes, they went back to their dorms. Some students were hanging out with their friends for having a good time.

In Apple and Raven's dorm, Apple wrote a letter for Raven and put it on Raven's bed. Then she left in her dorm to go back to her home. Few minutes later, Raven went back to her dorm. She saw a letter from Apple and read it...

* * *

_Dear, Raven._

_I went back to my home because my mom missed me... so much! You can invite your best friends forever after here in our dorm if you're interested. Oh, I'll back in school on Sunday in the afternoon. And I warning you, don't let you and your friends to mess our dorm or I'll call you EVIL ROOMIE._

_Your roommate,_

_Apple White._

* * *

Raven cheered. "Okay! I'm going to invite my best friends forever after for the best activity, slumber party, here in my dorm. I'll hext them later," she said to herself happily.

Later, Raven texted her friends with her mirrorphone.

* * *

_Raven: Hey, Maddie. Slumber party here in my dorm at 8:30 pm. Tell your roommate, Kitty. I don't care she's not one of my best friends forever after._

_Madeline: Tea-rrific! I'll be there. BTW, Kitty can't join slumber party because she have a homework._

_Raven: Hey, Cerise. Slumber party here in my dorm at 8:30 pm. Tell your roommate, Cedar._

_Cerise: I'd love to but I can't join because I have lots of homework. Oh, Cedar can join you the slumber party._

_Raven: Hey, Cupid. Slumber party here in my dorm at 8:30 pm._

_Cupid: Okay. I'll be there, Raven._

* * *

"Okay. So only Cupid, Cedar and Maddie join me the slumber party. Wicked!" Raven said to herself.

* * *

About 8:30 pm, Cedar, Cupid and Madeline arrived and entered Raven's dorm. They already wore their nightgowns and brought their own pillows for pillow fight and blankets, and Madeline brought her tea as well. And the girls including Raven were very excited.

"Yay! This a great time! Let's slumber party," Raven said. "But first... let's play... pillow fight!"

And so, they grabbed their own pillows and played pillow fight. They were shouting and laughing at the same time because pillow fight is a fun slumber party game. But it much disturbing so some students in their dorms might heard the noise from Raven's dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter heard the noise but Hunter didn't hear the noise because he fell asleep.

"What the hex is that sound?" Dexter asked himself. "I'm gonna hex the dorms."

He left his dorm and examined each dorm by putting his ear against the door of the dorm one by one to hear the noise inside the dorm rather than enter each dorm. Until... he examined the dorm of Raven and heard the noise especially shouting and laughing inside her dorm. But he didn't entered Raven's dorm.

"What the...? Why are they shouting?" he asked himself. "I wonder... Never mind! I'm going back to my dorm," he went back to his dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls in Raven's dorm were still shouting and laughing because of pillow fight.

"Okay, girls! That's enough!" Raven yelled as the girls stopped pillow fighting.

"Well, my dorm is already mess up. And now, let's —" she said, interrupted by Madeline.

"Tea time, girls!" Madeline yelled. So the girls were drinking tea.

After they drank tea, Raven said, "Now, let's play... Truth or Fair." Then the girls excited.

"Okay, Maddie," Raven started. "Truth or Fair? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Tell us, Maddie!" the girls except Madeline yelled.

"Truth!" Madeline said. "For Wonderland's sake, I haven't boyfriend... as of now."

"Ha! You're so mad!" Raven laughed.

"Okay, Cupid," Madeline started. "Truth or Fair? Do you have a crush? Then who?"

"Haha! Truth!" Cupid chuckled. "I had crush on... Dexter, Dexter Charming."

"Aawww..." the girls except Cupid awed.

"Tea-rrific! How romantic!" Madeline said madly.

"Okay, Cedar," Cupid started. "Truth or Fair? Are you always cheating during quizzes and hexams?"

"Truth!" Cedar said. "Honestly, no. I can't tell a lie... I never cheating during quizzes and hexams."

"Okay, Raven," Cedar started. "Truth or Fair? If you were to date a boy, who would it be?"

"I... I... can't answer your question, Cedar," Ravens said nervously. "So, I choose... Fair!"

"Yay! She choose fair!" the girls except Raven yelled.

"Okay! I fair you to... take a selfie with kissing especially kissing the boy's cheek. And show us the photo," Cedar said.

Then Raven grabbed her mirrorphone and left in her dorm while the other girls were talking.

_"__Hhmmm... I must take selfie with Dexter,"_ Raven thought. _"Sorry, Cupid."_

* * *

Dexter heard the knock on the door. _"I hope it's Raven. I hope my dream come true,"_ he thought.

Then he opened the door. It was Raven. "Oh, Raven. What's up?" he asked her. "Oh, I heard the noise in your dorm couple of minutes ago,"

"Really? You heard our noise in my dorm?" she said. "Anyway, may I take selfie with you?"

"Yes, sure. No problem," he said. Then Raven took selfie with Dexter with kissing on his cheek but he blushed.

"Okay. That's it. I'm gonna back to my dorm," she said "Bye, Dex," she left.

"Bye, Raven!" he said, waving his hand at her.

"She kissed my cheek but ugh... I thought my dream come true," he sighed, laying down on his bed.

* * *

Raven went back to her dorm. "Girls, here is the photo," she said, showing them the photo to the girls. "Oh! Cupid, I'm fairy sorry I took selfie with your crush, Dexter. Oh, he's my friend, by the way," she apologized to Cupid.

"It's okay, Raven," Cupid said, smiling at Raven.

"Well, I guess that's the end of Truth or Fair game," Raven said. "And now, let's dance."

And so, Raven played the songs of Taylor Quick, Lady Yaga, and Katy Fairy with her mirrorphone. Then the girls started dancing.

* * *

_Male Narrator: Wow! Slumber Party is so much fun, isn't it?_

_Female Narrator: Indeed. But slumber party is for girls only, don't you think?!_

_Male Narrator: Oh, I thought slumber party is also for boys._

_Female Narrator: Duh! Zip it!_

* * *

Madeline looked at the ceiling while dancing. "Quiet, you sillies!" she yelled crazily.

The girls except Madeline were stop dancing and paused the music but she kept dancing.

"Um... are you talking to us even we're just dancing?" Cupid asked Madeline in confusion.

"Oh... No, I'm talking to the narrators," Madeline replied.

"Who?!" Raven yelled.

"The narrators!" Madeline replied. "Oh, you can't hear them, girls. Only I can hear them."

"Okay! Let's dance," Cedar said.

Raven played again the music and the girls continued dancing.

After dancing, the girls were yawning. "Okay, girls. It's almost 12:00 am," Raven said as she stopped playing the music with her mirror phone. "Let's sleep here in my dorm. Sleep tight!"

"Good night, Raven!" The girls except Raven yelled.

"Good night, girls," Raven said.

Cedar and Cupid went to Apple's bed while Madeline went to Raven's bed. But Raven cleaned the mess with her magic in her dorm. She turned off the lights, and went back to her bed. And so, the girls fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Flirtation

Next day after slumber party on Raven's dorm, Raven's friends went back to their dorms but Raven cleaned her dorm again with her magic. Students had fun inside and outside of Ever After High because of no class, of course.

Raven and Madeline hanged out in Village of Book End especially in café. They ordered 2 Hocus Lattes for them. They left and sipped their Hocus Lattes while walking back to Ever After High.

"Can you believe it about last night? I kissed Dexter's cheek. Heh, it's kinda embarrassed, y'know!" Raven said, sipping her Hocus Latte.

"Jijijiji! Yeah! Totally embarrassed. You should upload your photo with Dexter on MyChapter and Hexagram, Raven," Madeline giggled.

Raven spit out her Hocus Latte from her mouth. "What?! No! No way, Maddie! I don't want to upload it," Raven said.

"Very well," Madeline scoffed. "Then... better not to upload!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter was walking in the hallway. Then he fell to the downstairs and his glasses fell as well. He tried to find his glasses but everyone were staring and laughing at him. While he was finding his glasses, he saw one of the female students even his vision was blurred without wearing his glasses. As the girl saw Dexter's baby blue eyes, she swooned in front of him because she thought Dexter's eyes is very adorable without wearing his glasses.

Another girl saw his eyes. She swooned in front of him just like the first girl who swooned. And the bunch of girls saw his eyes and swooned in front of him at the same time. He saw many girls dropped to the floor even his vision was still blurred.

"I don't understand," he whispered. "Why many girls fainted? I don't... I don't understand..." he asked himself.

* * *

_Female Narrator: Well well well... Dexter flirted the girls without wearing his glasses, huh?_

_Male Narrator: Nah! I don't think so. That's not considered as flirtation._

_Female Narrator: Duh! It is. Maybe that's a mysterious flirtation._

_Male Narrator: Well, let's see what happens..._

* * *

Raven and Madeline finally entered to Ever After High. They saw many girls dropped to the floor but they didn't get why many girls dropped to the floor.

"What the kingdom?!" Raven yelled. "What happened to the girls?" she asked Madeline.

"I think because of you, Raven," Madeline replied madly, laughing at Raven.

"Are you fairy mad?" Raven asked.

"Of course, I am mad, Raven," Madeline replied. "Because I'm daughter of Mad Hatter, of course,"

"I don't think the girls dropped to the floor because of me," Raven said.

Raven and Madeline saw Dexter as he kept finding his glasses.

"Hex it out, Maddie. Look at Cupid's crush," Raven pointed Dexter. "I think he's finding his glasses," she said.

"I think so. Help him, Raven!" Madeline said.

"Okay... okay, Maddie," Raven said, walking to his spot to find his glasses.

* * *

Raven found his glasses. As she look at his baby blue eyes, she didn't swoon so she resist to swooning. She gave his glasses to him.

"Thank you, girl..." Dexter said without wearing his glasses. Then he wore back his glasses. He saw Raven as his vision clear and bright.

"Oh! I-I mean... I mean, thank you, R-Raven," he thanked her nervously.

"No problem, Dex," Raven said.

"I-I don't understand. Why many girls dropped into the floor?" he asked. "I was finding my glasses, then most girls before you saw my eyes then they fainted. I-I d-don't understand," he stuttered.

"I don't know. Try to ask Cupid, Dex. Maybe she can answer your question," she said.

"Hexcellent idea, Raven. Gort! I-I mean, great!" he said nervously. "Thanks. I have to go. Bye, Raven," he left.

"Bye, Dexter," she said, blushing as he left.

* * *

Dexter found Cupid in the balcony. "Hey, Cupid!" he called her.

"Hey, Dex!" she called him back.

"Can we talk to your dorm?" he asked her.

"Oh, Sure. Why not?" she replied, blushing in front of him.

Dexter and Cupid entered her dorm. "So what's up?" she asked him.

"Um... I just... ask you a question," he said nervously.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Look... Several minutes ago, my glasses fell to the floor. Then I was finding my glasses. But most girls saw my eyes while I was finding my glasses, then they were fainted and dropped to the floor. I don't understand," he said.

"Why the girls fainted after saw my eyes without wearing my glasses?" he asked.

"Hhmmm... Because you flirted them," she replied.

"What?! No way!" he yelled. "I don't think I flirted them even my vision is blurred without wearing my glasses."

"It is, Dexter. It might be considered as... MYSTERIOUS FLIRTATION," she said.

"Oh, okay. I believe you. Thanks, Cupid," he said, taking off his glasses in front of her.

She look at his eyes dreamily. "Oh... Dexter..." she whispered, swooning in front of him.

He wore back his glasses. "Oh! Not this again!" he scoffed, leaving in her dorm.

* * *

_Female Narrator: See?! I told you that's mysterious flirtation about the girls saw Dexter's blue eyes without wearing his glasses then they swooned in front of him._

_Male Narrator: Okay! Okay! I believe you!_

* * *

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	8. Chapter 8: An Awkward Invitation

Apple went back to the school from her home and entered her dorm.

"Welcome back, Apple," Raven said.

"Ooh... Thanks, Raven," Apple said gladly. "So... How was last Friday night?" she asked Raven.

"Oh, good. I invited my friends here for slumber party," Raven replied.

"Wow! That's nice. But did you and your friends mess up here last Friday night?" Apple asked.

"For fairy's sake, No. No, of course not," Raven replied.

"Hexcellent. So I'll not call you 'Evil Roomie' anymore," Apple said.

Raven was so happy for not call her "Evil Roomie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Briar was running and yelling around the school for the good news, "Hey, guys! Party at my dorm next Friday night! Party at my dorm next Friday night!" Briar repeated that words 'Party at my dorm next Friday night!' inside the school. Then the students cheered up.

Few minutes later, Dexter was in his dorm but he heard Briar's loud voice, so Briar kept yelling for the announcement. He opened the door to ask a question.

"Hexcuse me, Briar? When will your party at your dorm?" he asked as he interrupted her.

"Next Friday night, Dex," she replied as she stopped yelling for a while.

"Oh, Okay. Thanks, Briar," he thanked her.

Then Briar continued yelling and running. Dexter went back to his dorm and sat down on his bed. "I must invite Raven for Briar's party next week," he whispered, laying down on his bed.

* * *

Few days later, after his afternoon class, he opened his locker to put back his things into his locker. He saw Raven and Madeline and was staring at Raven dreamily.

Cupid saw Dexter on his locker. "Hey, Dex. Dexter? Dexter?!" she called him while he was staring at Raven.

He didn't notice that Cupid called him. "Dexter Charming?!" she scared him in surprise.

He accidentally shut his locker's door and stopped staring at Raven. "Cupid! You scared me!" he said.

"Oh, sorry. So what's up?" she asked.

He stared back at Raven but he didn't answered for Cupid. Raven didn't notice that Dexter was staring at her while she was hanging out with Madeline.

"Oh... Raven," she whispered as she felt sad.

He stopped staring at Raven and looked at Cupid. "You know, Briar is having a party at her dorm on Friday," he said.

"So?" she said.

'So... I wanna ask Raven for a date. But I-I'm just afraid I'm gonna mess it up," he said, scratching his head.

"And... Hexcuse me, Cupid? Why are you so sad?" he asked as he saw sad Cupid.

"Oh... Nothing, Dex," she replied sarcastically.

"I know Briar is having party. But there are other girls at this school—" she said, interrupted by Dexter.

"You mean... You'd ask Raven out for me?!" he asked happily.

"No, not what I meant," she replied seriously.

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Look, I just want to invite Raven for Briar's party on Saturday. But—" he said, interrupted by Cupid.

"Dex, just try your 'asking out' skills to your friends," she suggested.

"Hexcellent idea, Cupid," he said happily. "Thank you. Oh, you're the best," he thanked her, leaving her.

Cupid waved her hand at him and felt sad for her crush, Dexter.

* * *

Next day, during Science and Sorcery class, Professor Rumpelstiltskin lectured his students.

Meanwhile, Dexter called Briar, "Hey, Briar."

"Hey, Dex," she called him back.

"Um... You wanna go out with me? Would you?" he asked her.

She suddenly fell asleep and snored by the curse.

"Oh, man!" he said little loudly as he saw sleeping Briar.

* * *

Few hours later, he tried to ask Madeline out in the Village of Book End.

"Hey, Maddie," he called her.

"Hey, Dex," she called him back.

"So... um... Did it hurt?" he asked her little nervously.

"Did what hurt?" she asked him in confusion.

"When you fell from Heaven, 'cause, Maddie, you are an angel." he replied.

Maddie thought Dexter can speak Riddlish and clapped at him. "Yay! You speak Riddlish too? Tea-rrific!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, man!" he yelled.

* * *

In the afternoon, he went to the balcony and sat down in the bench alone. He depressed as he failed to ask out on his friends.

Raven saw him in the balcony. "Hi, Dexter," she called him.

He turned around, seeing her. "Oh... H-Hey, R-Raven," he stuttered. "Have a seat," he offered her a seat.

"Thanks," she thanked him, sitting down next to him.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Um... I'm just watching the sunset," he replied.

"Oh. Okay. It's beautiful sunset," she said.

"Y-yeah. Raven, I was wondering... that um... wanna go out with me... like... like a date?" he asked her nervously.

"What? Date?!" she gasped.

"No... no... I mean—" he replied nervously.

He paused for a while and cleared his throat. "Fairy fairy awkward," he whispered himself.

"I mean... Briar is having a party in her dorm on Friday night," he said, clearing his throat again. "So... wanna go with me to her party on Friday night?

"Oh, yes. I'd love to go out with you to Briar's party," she replied as she nodded.

"That's gort! I-I mean... great, Raven," he said excitedly.

Raven chuckled at him sweetly. "Well, I'll see you on Friday," she said, leaving him.

"Yes! I'm going to a party... with Raven Queen!" he said as he cheered up. "Oh, I must find Cupid," he left in the balcony.

* * *

Later, Cupid heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Dexter.

"Oh, Dexter. Come in," she said.

He entered her dorm. "Oh, you're alone here. By the way, it totally... totally worked, Cupid," he said happily.

"Good job, Dex," she said.

"So... thanks, Cupid," he said. "You're the best!"

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left in her dorm happily.

Cupid giggled as he kissed her cheek. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	9. Chapter 9: Party? Party!

It's the day before the day of Briar's party. Some students were excited for Briar's party tomorrow in the evening. Some students don't want to attend Briar's party because they're not interest in party.

After Dexter's afternoon class, he put back his things into his locker. After that, he saw Raven alone and was staring at her in few moments. Then he took a picture with Raven with his mirrorphone secretly. She didn't notice that he was staring at her and took a picture. He texted her with his mirrorphone.

* * *

_Dexter: Good afternoon, Raven. Don't forget for Briar's party tomorrow night. :-)_

_Raven: Good afternoon, Dex. How charming you are... Okay. See you there! :-*_

* * *

Then he read her message and his eyes opened wider because there was a "kiss" smiley on her messages. "Raven... mwah... I guess she loves me..." he whispered himself.

Dexter went back to his dorm and looked at Raven's picture on his mirrorphone. And he imagined that his phone as Raven and hugged his own mirrorphone crazily.

"Oh, Raven... Oh, Raven..." he whispered.

* * *

Few moments later, Hunter entered his dorm but Dexter didn't notice. Hunter saw Dexter and scratched his head for what Dexter is doing crazily.

"Hey, Dex. What the hex is going on?!" Hunter asked Dexter.

Dexter stopped hugging his own mirrorphone. "Oh. Nothing, Hunter. So what's up?" he replied.

"Briar have a party in her dorm tomorrow night. Wanna join her party?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I know," Dexter replied. "And guess what? I'll go out with Raven to Briar's party tomorrow."

"Woah woah woah!" Hunter exclaimed. "A Prince Charming go out with the daughter of the Evil Queen? Uh, nice but little bit."

"You know, I don't believe she's evil like her mother," Dexter said. "In fact, she's a Rebel because she don't want to follow her mother's footstep. I guess she'll not sign the Storybook of Legends."

"I don't think she'll not sign because she'll POOF," Hunter scoffed, "and we'll POOF as well if she don't sign!"

Dexter scratched his head. "Um... um... yeah!" he said nervously.

* * *

Next day, Dexter entered Briar's dorm even her party didn't start. But few students already entered her dorm. They just hanged out and even socialized each other. But Dexter sat alone for waiting of Raven.

Later, Cupid saw him and walked to his spot. "Hey, Dexter," she called him. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Oh, um... no. Sit down," he said, offering a seat.

She sat down next to him. "Thanks, Dex. So what's up?" she asked happily.

"Briar's party didn't start yet and—" he replied, interrupted by Cupid.

"Yes, I know. Her party will start in couple of minutes," she said.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Raven," he continued.

"Really?" she said sadly.

"Yes," he replied. "You know, I like her since forever after."

She turned around but he didn't notice that she felt sad as he told her he likes Raven. Even though he is unaware that Cupid has crush on him and sees her as a precious friend. He remembered what he said to his older brother, Daring before "Don't friends always like each other?"

"What's wrong, Cupid?" he asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Um... nothing," she replied sarcastically. "I'm fine, Dex. I have to go."

She left him but she didn't left in Briar's dorm and sat another bench.

* * *

Later, the DJ of Briar's party is not DJ N-Chant, but it's Melody Piper, daughter of Pied Piper. Her father is also a Muse-ic teacher in Ever After High.

"Hey, Ever After. Are you ready?!" Melody asked the students who attended Briar's party.

"Yay!" students yelled.

"Let's get this party started. Follow me!" she yelled back.

And so, Briar's party started. Melody played the music as well as deejaying and some students were dancing but facing each other. Others were drinking their punch and eating their grubs. But Dexter still sat alone for waiting of Raven.

* * *

Later, Raven and Madeline entered Briar's dorm. "Can you believe it?! This is tea-rrific!" Madeline yelled.

"Yeah. Totally!" Raven yelled back.

Briar saw Madeline and Raven. "Maddie, Raven. Over here!" Briar called them.

They met her. "Wow, Briar! I can't believe your party, this party is hexcellent," Raven said happily.

Briar patted Raven's shoulder. "Oh, Thank you, Raven," Briar thanked Raven. "So... Raven, are you ready for sign the Storybook of Legends?" she asked Raven while drinking her punch.

Raven gulped twice. "Um... um... yes. I'm ready..." she lied.

"Hexcellent, Raven. Well, let's drink," Briar said happily.

So Raven and Madeline grabbed the punch and drank together.

* * *

Dexter saw Raven. "H-Hi, Raven. There you are," he called her nervously.

"Oh, hey, Dexter," she called him back. "What's up, Dex?"

"Um, I'm just waiting for you," he replied. "I-I mean, you're here for attending Briar's party. So... yeah."

"Oh, ha-ha. Let's drink," Raven laughed.

He grabbed the punch and they drank together. After they drank their punch, he asked her something, "So, Raven. Wanna dance with me?"

But both of them blushed. "Woah! A Prince Charming want to dance with daughter of the Evil Queen?! Hat-tastic! Go go go, Raven!" Madeline squealed at Raven.

"Um... Sure, Dex. Whatever after," Raven replied nervously.

And so, he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently to the dance floor and they were dancing together. Madeline giggled at them.

* * *

Cupid's jaw dropped as she saw Dexter and Raven dancing. _"I thought Dexter want to dance with me,"_ she thought.

She shrugged and dropped her punch. Then she quickly left in Briar's party and cryied.

* * *

Almost 2 hours later, Briar's party almost over. Before the students leave her party, Briar asked them, "Are you ready for sign the Storybook of Legends?!"

"Yes!" everybody except Raven yelled.

"Hexcellent!" Briar yelled. "Okay, the party is over!"

* * *

And so, the students left and went back to their dorms. But Raven, Dexter, Madeline, and Apple were walking together to their dorms.

"Goodnight, Maddie!" Raven said to Madeline.

Then Madeline entered her dorm. Apple entered her dorm but before Raven enter her dorm, Dexter said, "So, Raven. Good luck for Legacy Day. Goodnight, Raven."

She hugged him. "Goodnight, Dexter," she said.

She entered her dorm and he blushed. Finally, he entered his dorm and yawned. Then he changed his clothes to pajamas. He laid down on his bed fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	10. Chapter 10: Raven's Il-legacy

It's the day before the day of legacy and another Legacy Day rehearsal. So it's the second rehearsal. But Raven didn't join the second Legacy Day rehearsal since she joined the first rehearsal. She already know how to pledge.

Next day, it's Legacy Day. So the students are ready to sign the Storybook of Legends then follow their parents' footsteps. But Raven Queen, she don't want to sign the book and not to follow her mother's footsteps as well.

* * *

_Female Narrator: It's Legacy Day! And so the students are ready to sign the Storybook of Legends. And pledging to follow the footsteps of their parents._

_Male Narrator: But Raven Queen don't want to sign the Storybook of Legends. So she can rewrite her own destiny._

_Female Narrator: Oh yeah?! But she'll go poof and all students will go poof if she won't sign the book._

_Male Narrator: She's a rebel, don't you think? I don't think all students including her will disappear._

_Female Narrator: We shall see about it..._

* * *

In the dorm of Raven and Apple, Raven felt sad. Her decision is not to follow the footsteps of her mother so she'll not be the next Evil Queen. Apple felt happy as she is ready to follow the footsteps of her mother so she'll be the next Snow White by signing the Storybook of Legends.

"Hey, Raven! Are you ready to sign the Storybook of Legends?" Apple asked Raven excitedly.

Raven gulped and smiled at Apple sarcastically. "Uh. Yes, I'm ready to sign," she lied.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, roomie." Apple said, hugging Raven little tightly.

Then Raven patted Apple's shoulder. "Okay... Okay," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dorm of Dexter and Hunter, both of them were excited. So they are ready to sign the book.

"Hey, Hunter. Are you ready to sign?" Dexter asked Hunter.

"Yes, Dexter," Hunter replied happily. "Are you ready to sign?"

"Yes, of course, Hunter," Dexter replied. "Oh, I'm worried about Raven."

"So what's with Raven, Dex?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"I fear Raven can't sign the Storybook of Legends," Dexter replied. "If so, everyone including her and us will disappear."

"Oh, she can sign even she is a rebel. Since I'm a rebel, then I can sign the book," Hunter said.

In the evening before the time of ceremony, the students of Ever After High dressed up with their Legacy Day outfits and were going to Legacy Day Plaza for preparation of Legacy Day ceremony.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter saw Raven in the hallway. "H-hey, Raven!" he called her, scratching his head.

"Hi, Dexter!" she called him back.

"Uh... Nice dress, Raven. I... I like it. I-I mean, you look happily ever awesome," he said nervously.

"How charming. Thank you, Dex," she thanked him.

"My pleasure, Raven. But I'm worried about you," he said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Never mind!" he said.

He hugged her but she blushed. No students except Cupid saw Dexter and Raven hugging in the hallway. After hugging, Raven left him.

"Hey, Dexter," Cupid called Dexter.

"Hey, Cupid," he called her back.

"Wow. Nice Legacy Day outfit, Dex," she said nicely.

"Thank you, Cupid, my friend," he thanked her.

"You're welcome," she said.

He left her. _"Why did he call 'Cupid, my friend' at me?"_ she thought. "I wonder... Never mind."

Then she went to Legacy Day Plaza.

* * *

Later, the Legacy Day ceremony began.

"We have Apple White!" Headmaster Grimm said.

The students especially the royal students cheered and clapped at her. Apple walked to the podium.

"I... am Apple White, daughter of Snow White," she started. "I am ready to pledge my destiny!"

Her key appeared. Then she grabbed it and unlock the book. She saw her future in the book that is filled with glamour and fame as well. And the magic mirror showed her as the future Snow White. Then the feather appeared. She grabbed it and signed the book eagerly. And so, the royal students cheered at her. But no rebel students cheered at her, instead, they obviously felt angry and sad at her.

"Next, Raven Queen," Headmaster Grimm said.

Raven walked slowly to the podium. No students cheered at her. Instead, the royal students except Apple and Dexter felt angry at her but Dexter felt sad while the rebel students felt unhappy.

"I hope you will not go poof, Raven," Dexter whispered.

"I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen," she started. "And I pledge... um... I..."

"Come on, Raven. Do it!" Apple excited.

Then Raven's key appeared. She grabbed it and unlock the book. Then she saw her future in the book that is filled with exile, poverty, and captivity. And the magic mirror showed her as the future Evil Queen. Then the feather appeared. She almost grabbed it but she felt angry.

"I am Raven Queen, and I am going to write my own destiny!" she yelled angrily. "My happily ever after... starts... now!"

Raven shut the Storybook of Legends as she forced to not sign it. Then all students including Apple gasped. Fortunately, Raven didn't disappear and students including Apple didn't disappear as well.

"How could you be... so selfish?" Apple asked Raven angrily.

The royal students except Apple booed at Raven while the rebel students were cheered and clapped at her.

"I'm sorry, Apple," Raven replied loudly. "But I... ugh!"

Apple didn't hear the words of Raven. "Hold everything!" she yelled angrily while casting a time-freeze spell at the students including Apple.

* * *

Few seconds later, she unfroze Apple. "I'm sorry Apple, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be. I wanna figure that out on my own," she smiled. "And don't you understand? I'm not the only one who gets to choose their own destiny now. We all do! Even you."

"But, I don't wanna choose a new destiny. I liked the one I had," Apple said as her tears dropped. "And because of you... it might not happen."

"Don't you see, Apple? I... am... a rebel. I don't want to follow my mother's footsteps. But I—" Raven said, interrupted by Apple.

"No... no! Stay away from me!" Apple said angrily. Then she was sobbing and ran away.

* * *

While Apple ran away, Raven unfroze Madeline. Then Madeline ran toward Raven very happily.

"Wow, Raven! I can't believe you didn't disappear. So no poof, poof, poof! Yay!"

"I know, Maddie. It feels good!" Raven chuckled.

* * *

_Male Narrator: I knew it. Raven didn't sign the book but lucky for her, she didn't disappear. Life between the Royals and the Rebels at Ever After High would never be the same after Raven stood up for what she believed._

_Female Narrator: What she believed was wrong! She didn't honor her destiny, she tempted fate._

* * *

"Hey! Listen, Narrators! We are trying to have a nice moment here!" Madeline yelled at narrators crazily.

Raven and Madeline giggled. Then Raven unfroze the rest of her friends and they cheered at Raven.

"Yay! I thought you go poof, Raven," Hunter smiled.

"I can't believe it. You didn't disappear!" Cedar said happily.

"Wow! I know you never deserve to follow the footsteps of your mother. And now, you didn't disappear," Cerise said.

"Just follow your heart, Raven," Cupid said.

"Okay. Thanks, guys! Let's... spellebrate!" Raven yelled.

"Tea-rrific!" Madeline yelled back.

* * *

Before they leave in Legacy Day Plaza, Raven unfroze the rest of the students. Then Raven, Madeline, Hunter, Cedar, Cerise and Cupid ran together. The students in Legacy Day plaza shocked and muttered as Raven left in Legacy Day Plaza. Then the royal students except Dexter were very very angry about Raven.

"I can't believe it... I can't believe Raven didn't disappear," Dexter whispered himself.

He left in Legacy Day Plaza. And the Legacy Day ceremony cancelled officially. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Next day after Legacy Day, many students were staring at Raven while she was walking in school and booing at her violently.

She stopped walking. "Stop it... I said stop it!" she screamed at them.

But students didn't stop booing. "Raven must be going down! Boo! Boo!" one of the students yelled at her.

"Boo! You must... be hexpelled, Raven! You're evil! Boo!" another one of the students yelled.

"Sstttooooppppp iiiiiittttttt!" she yelled very violently like a devil, casting a time-freezing spell to the students around her. And everyone frozen. She ran away to her dorm but Apple wasn't in the dorm.

"What have I done... What have I done?!" she cried out.

She kept crying alone then the frozen students unfrozen by casting the unfreezing spell.

Later, Raven heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" she yelled angrily.

It was Dexter who knocked on the door. He knocked the door again. "It's... It's me, Raven," he said. "May I come in?"

"Yes," she replied, casting a spell to open the door while laying on her bed.

He saw her crying and sat on her bed. "What's wrong, Raven?" he asked.

"Look, Dex. I ruined the Legacy Day last night," she replied. "Everyone hates me... so much. I don't want to become evil like my mom. And—" she said, interrupted by Dexter.

He saw her tears on her eyes and wiped it with his hand. "I can't believe you didn't disappear, Raven," he said. "And... And I am the only royal who don't believe you're evil and don't hate you."

"Wait! What?!" she gasped. "You mean... you like me even I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen?!"

"Uh... Yes. Sort of..." he replied nervously. "But you're my friend, my rebel friend, y'know."

"Okay. I see," she said.

"Just... Just follow your heart, if don't want to follow your mother's footsteps, Raven," he said.

"Thank you for comforting me, Dex," she thanked him. "And I will."

"You're very welcome, Raven," he said, hugging her. But she hugged her back.

After they were hugging each other, he said, "Okay, Raven. I'm going back to my dorm. Bye!" he left in her dorm.

"Bye, Dexter!" she said, waving her hand at him.

Raven felt happy in a little bit. "I can't believe it. A royal guy likes me," she whispered.

Later, Apple opened the door. She saw Raven and ignored her as Apple felt angry because of Raven what she had done for Apple and everyone.

"Apple, we need to talk... now!" she said.

"No! Just shut up. I need to sleep right now, Raven!" Apple said angrily. "I don't want to talk to you because you didn't sign the Storybook of Legends."

"Fine! We... are no longer friends," Raven said. "And everybody especially royals including you hates me," she said "And remember, I'm writing my own destiny not follow the footsteps of my mother because I'm a rebel."

She didn't mention that Dexter is the only royal who likes her. But Apple didn't listen. Then Raven laid down on her bed and listened the music with her mirrorphone.

At night, Raven got up on her bed and texted Madeline with her mirrorphone.

_Raven: Maddie, are you in your dorm?_

_Madeline: Yes, Raven. Why?_

_Raven: Because I just want to sleep with you in your dorm tonight._

_Madeline: Hat-tastic! No problem. Bye!_

_Raven: Bye! Oh, I'm going to your dorm now._

Raven brought her pillows and blankets and left in her dorm but she ignored sleeping Apple. Raven went to Madeline's dorm.

She knocked the door of Madeline's dorm and Madeline opened it.

"Oh, Raven!" Madeline said excitedly while hugging Raven.

Raven entered. "So what's up with Apple?" Madeline asked, putting Raven's pillows and blanket on her bed.

"Nah! Apple hates me," Raven replied.

"That's bad, Raven," Madeline said while sipping her tea.

"I know, right. All royals hates me except a royal guy," Raven said.

Madeline spit out her tea in surprise. "What? A royal guy likes you? Who?" she exclaimed.

"Dexter, Dexter Charming, a royal guy who likes me," Raven replied.

"Yay! Hat-tastic! That's good," Madeline excited.

"I know. Let's sleep, Maddie," Raven said, laying on Madeline's bed.

"Okay! Goodnight, Raven," Madeline said, closing her eyes to sleep.

_Female Narrator: Dexter likes Raven, a rebel who ruined the Legacy Day ceremony?_

_Male Narrator: Of course. Dexter likes her since they were first met, remember?_

_Female Narrator: Yes, I remem—_

"Quiet, narrators! Do not disturb us!" Madeline yelled at the ceiling as she interrupted the narrators. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	12. Chapter 12: Dexter's Love Problem

Few months later, most students of Ever After High still hate Raven just like before. But Dexter still like her. Cupid like him but he was still unaware of that.

In the castleteria, Raven tried to join the female students to eat their grubs on the table. Unfortunately, the female students ran away because they hate Raven, so she ate her grub alone and felt lonely as well. Dexter saw her alone on her table. Dexter had a flowers to give it to his crush, Raven.

Cupid saw him with flowers. "Oh, I hope Dexter give me the flowers," she whispered.

He was walking to Raven's table to give the flowers to Raven. Cupid felt sad as she thought Dexter gave flowers to her.

"Off with the buds!" Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts yelled at him in surprise as she cut the flowers from him.

Unfortunately, he failed to give flowers to Raven because of Lizzie. He shrugged and Cupid tried to call him and place her hand on his shoulders but she failed as Dexter walked away.

He went back to his dorm and laid down on his bed to take rest. Few minutes later, he heard the radio. It was Cupid on radio show. Dexter got up and quickly left in his dorm.

"My love tale-friends, this is the part of the MirrorCast where I try to solve your romantic problems," Cupid said on her show.

Dexter started call her with his mirrorpad. "So, caller, what's in your heart?" she started.

_Dexter: Um. Hey, Cupid. I-I have a problem... a love problem..._

Cupid recognized the male voice. It was Dexter. "What? Dex?" she whispered.

_Dexter: I kind of... I do, I do have a crush on this girl named Raven._

_Cupid: Raven Queen? You have a crush on Raven Queen?_

The students who were listening on Cupid's radio show gasped. "What the hex? A boy have a crush on the daughter of the Evil Queen?" one of the students said.

_Dexter: Uh... Uh... Yes, Cupid. I have a crush on Raven Queen._

_Cupid: Okay. Raven. You like Raven Queen. What's the problem?_

_Dexter: Well, whenever I'm around her I get really tongue-tied._

_Cupid: (sighs) How 'bout putting down your feelings on parchment?_

_Dexter: That's hexellent idea, Cupid. So I'll write her a love poem. Thank you, Cupid. You're the best!_

_Cupid: No problem..._

Meanwhile, Dexter went back to his dorm to start thinking about the love poem alone. "Let me... think about the love poem," he whispered himself.

"Aha! I have an idea!" he yelled as he had an idea for the poem. He started writing the love poem.

After he wrote the poem, he sighed, "Okay. It's done." Then he wrote "To: Raven Queen From: D. Charming" below of the poem.

"Raven, I hope you love this love poem," he whispered himself, leaving in his dorm.

Dexter was walking to the hallway. He noticed the students were gasping. It's not about him, it's about Hunter and Ashlynn. So some students except Dexter were staring at Hunter and Ashlynn.

"Hey, what the hex is going on?" Dexter asked the one of the students.

"I think your roommate, Hunter have a relationship with Ashlynn!" the student replied.

"What?" he gasped. "Hunter and Ashlynn?!"

"Uh... yes," the student replied.

He saw Hunter and Ashlynn holding their hands. "No... I can't believe it. I have a bad feeling about—" he said sarcastically. "Never mind! Whatever after..."

Meanwhile, Apple saw Hunter and Ashlynn holding their hands and upset. Then she ran away to her dorm and cried at the same time.

Dexter left in the hallway and went to Raven's locker to put the love poem.

Few seconds later, Dexter ran away while Raven was walking to her locker. She saw the note on her locker and grabbed it.

"What's this? A poem? A love poem?" she asked herself. "From Raven Queen, to... D. Charming? Wow! Daring made this love poem. I'm gonna read it." And so, Raven read the love poem.

Meanwhile, Dexter saw Raven reading his poem. "I hope you like it, Raven," he whispered.

After Raven read the poem, she left in her locker. "Hey, Maddie!" she called Madeline.

"Hello, Raven. What's up?!" Madeline called Raven back.

"You're not gonna believe this," Raven replied.

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

"Daring made the love poem for me," Raven replied.

"Wow!" Madeline excited. "A Prince Charming made a poem for you? Hat-tastic!"

Meanwhile, Dexter went back to his dorm and saw Hunter alone.

"Hey, pal. Is it true that you have relationship with Ashlynn?" Dexter asked Hunter.

"Uh... uh... yes," Hunter replied nervously.

"I can't believe it. A rebel have relationship with the royal? But... But it's forbidden in Ever After High, don't you think?" Dexter said.

"I know it's forbidden, Dex. But I love her so much!" Hunter said.

"But what about your story? Ashlynn's story?" Dexter asked.

"I don't care about my story and her story," Hunter scoffed.

Dexter patted Hunter's shoulder. "Look, Hunter. Since you have a royal girlfriend, I... I still support you. And—" he said, interrupted by Hunter.

"What? You support me?" Hunter exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes! I support you and I support your girlfriend, Ashlynn as well," Dexter smiled.

"Thank you so much," Hunter thanked Dexter happily.

"No problem, Hunter," Dexter said.

_Female Narrator: Can you believe it? A royal girl have a relationship with a rebel boy. But the problem is their stories, right?!_

_Male Narrator: Right. Can Hunter and Ashlynn keep their relationship especially in their future?_

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	13. Chapter 13: The True Heart

2 days later after Dexter made a love poem for Raven, he went his dorm after his class and saw Hunter alone. "Hunter, what's wrong?" Dexter asked, drinking his water.

"Uh... Ashlynn and I... broke up," Hunter replied.

Dexter spit out the water in his mouth. "What? Break up? When?" he exclaimed.

"It was yesterday, Dex," Hunter replied.

"Explain yourself," Dexter said.

"Okay..." Hunter sighed.

_Flashback... in previous day..._

_In the castleteria, Hunter set the foods in the table for the public dating of Ashlynn and him._

_ "__Hey, Ashlynn!" he called her._

_Then she walked in his spot. Some students were staring at Hunter and Ashlynn._

_ "__Sit down, Ashlynn. So... this is our first public dating," he said happily._

_She didn't sit. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him gently to say something._

_He noticed she felt upset. "What is it, Ash?" he asked._

_ "__I just... I thought this would be a good thing, showing everyone we were dating. I thought it would take the pressure off, but now, everything is worse," she sighed._

_ "__W-What do you mean, pumpkin?" he asked nervously._

_ "__Look, Hunter! My friends are upset, I don't know what's going to happen to our stories," she replied sadly._

_ "__So... what?" he said._

_ "__So Hunter, I don't want anything bad to happen to us. To you," she replied. "I think..." She let go of his hands._

_ "__I think we should break up," she continued. "I'm sorry, Hunter!"_

_She cried and ran away. He upset as they broke up. Some students were feeling upset for Hunter and Ashlynn._

_Flashback over..._

"So that's it, Dex," Hunter said.

"That's so sad, Hunter," Dexter said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Hunter said.

Dexter hugged Hunter. "It's okay. But don't need to sorry," he said. "By the way, Hunter. There is a True Hearts Day dance tonight. Wanna join?"

"Uh... Yes, sure," Hunter replied.

Early that evening, some students sneaked out of their dorms to attend True Hearts Day dance.

Later at the True Hearts Day dance, Melody yelled at the students who joined, "Hey, Ever After! Ready for me to drop some True Hearts tunes?!"

"Yay!" the students yelled back.

"Then follow me!" Melody yelled again, playing the music. And so, the students were dancing while facing each other. The others were drinking their punch, and eating their grubs.

Dexter tried to find Raven until... He saw his brother, Daring and the girls hanging out. He was jealous of his brother and sat on the bench alone as he didn't pursue to find Raven.

Raven saw Daring with the girls. "Hey, Daring. Can we talk for a minute?" he called him.

"Uh... Yes," he replied. "What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you, for that poem you left on my locker?" she said happily.

"Hexcuse me?!" he exclaimed. "I never wrote you a poem, Raven."

"What?" she gasped. "But it says right here, D. Charm—" she was cut off by Daring.

"I think Dexter wrote a poem for you," he said.

"D-Dexter? Oh, sorry. I'm sorry, Daring," she gasped again. "I thought you wrote a poem for me. I-I have to go," she left him.

"I'm gonna find Dexter..." she whispered.

Meanwhile, Cupid saw Dexter. "Hey, Dexter," she called him.

"Hey, Cupid," he called her back.

"What's wrong with you, Dex? Why are you so sad? Don't you like True Hearts Day?" she asked.

"I like True Hearts Day. I mean, look at him. Look at my brother," he replied, pointing at his older brother, Daring with his finger.

"So..." she said in confusion.

"So, why does my brother always get the girl? It's totally unfair!" he asked.

"Just stop thinking about your own brother, and... concentrate on someone else?" she replied.

"Who?" he asked.

She tapped his nose with her finger. "You... yourself!" she replied. "You spend your time comparing yourself to Daring, you forget you're great... Just the way you are."

He grabbed her hand gently. "Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes, Dexter. Cross my heart," she replied happily.

"Thanks... Thank you, Cupid, my friend," he thanked her.

"My pleasure, Dexter," he said happily.

Meanwhile, Raven tried to find Dexter to say "thank you" for the love poem. "Dexter... Dex, where are you?" she said.

Then... she gasped as she saw Cupid and Dexter holding their hands. "I... am too late. I guess... Cupid finally told him that she likes him," she whispered herself.

She kept Dexter's poem by inserting the love poem into her pocket. Then she sat alone but no one even her friends sat beside her in the bench.

Later, Madeline saw Raven sitting on the bench alone. "Hey, Raven," she called Raven.

But Raven felt sad. Madeline sat down next to Raven on the bench. "What's the hatter, Raven? Did you tell Daring about the love poem?" she asked.

"I thought Daring wrote a poem. It was Dexter," Raven replied.

"So... did you say 'thank you' to Dexter?" Madeline asked.

"No, Maddie. Look at him and Cupid," Raven replied, pointing at Dexter and Cupid with her finger.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped. "Cupid finally told him that she had crush on him."

"I guess, Maddie," Raven said.

Cupid went to the stage to stop playing the music and tell the story what True Hearts Day is. The students were stop dancing, eating and drinking. And they were listening to her.

"I wanted to tell everyone what it's all about," she started.

"Once upon a time, there grew a very special tree, the Heart Tree. And even if the winter was harsh, and the other trees failed to bloom, the Heart Tree blossomed no matter what. And so, our fairytale ancestors gave the blossoms to each other on True Hearts Day to show that even though it's not always easy, true love will always find a way," she told the story.

"And so, to encourage all of us to follow our true heart..." she said, whistling to summon the pixies to give the heart blossoms to the students. They were cheering up.

"Make sure to give yours to someone special to you—" Cupid said, interrupted by Ashlynn.

"Hexcuse me, Cupid. Can I?" Ashlynn said, looking at Hunter. "Hunter, when I listen to my true heart, it tells me that you're my prince charming," she smiled.

"Aww, Ashlynn," he muttered, almost going to the stage as Blondie stopped him.

"B-But how can you be a Royal, and date Hunter?" Blondie asked Ashlynn.

"I-I don't know, Blondie," Ashlynn replied nervously. "But if writing our own Happily Ever After means I can't be a Royal, then call me Ashlynn Ella, the Rebel!"

Everyone cheered up for Ashlynn but some royals especially Apple felt sad. Ashlynn walked to Hunter's spot and said, "I have a heart blossom. I'd like to give this to you, Hunter, if you'll have it."

"Of course, Ashlynn!" Hunter smiled.

They cheered up as she gave him a heart blossom and Ashlynn and Hunter hugged each other.

Apple walked to Ashlynn and Hunter's spot slowly. "Apple! I'm so sorry. I just had to do what—" Ashlynn exclaimed, interrupted by Apple as she gave Apple's heart blossom to Ashlynn.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ashlynn asked.

"Look, Ashlynn. I might be worried about you, and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but I want you to know," Apple replied sadly, "that we'll always be friends, no matter what. That's what's in my true heart," she smiled.

"Thank you, Apple. You're the best." Ashlynn thanked Apple.

"I know..." Apple giggled.

Hunter tapped Ashlynn's shoulder. "This is... This is the best day ever," he said happily.

Meanwhile, Dexter tried to find Raven to give the heart blossom to her. But he failed as Lizzie stole some heart blossoms from students including him.

Later, Raven found Apple. "Um... Apple, can we talk?" Raven asked.

"Um... sure," Apple replied.

Raven grabbed Apple's hand and pulled her. Since Raven hadn't talk to Apple from the day of ruin of Legacy Day until present day, she tried to talk to Apple clearly.

"Look, Apple. I haven't heart blossom. No one gave me a heart blossom," she started. "And we haven't talk in a long time. And I'm... I'm sor—" she interrupted by Apple.

"I forgive you, Raven, my roomie," Apple said.

"Really? You forgive me?" Raven said enthusiastically. "Thanks, Apple," she thanked Apple.

Apple rubbed Raven's shoulder while hugging. "It's okay... It's okay, Raven. I forgive you," Apple said happily.

"Thank you, Apple. Later!" Raven said as she left in True Heart Day dance to go back to her dorm.

Raven went back to her dorm alone. But she felt sad, not because of Apple, it's because of Dexter. She read his love poem again. After she read it, she put the poem on her notebook to keep safe.

Meanwhile, the True Hearts Day dance was over. And so, the students left and went back to their dorms. Ashlynn and Hunter were very happy as they went back their relationship.

He hugged her. "Oh, pumpkin. I love you so much," he said.

She hugged him back. "I love you too, Hunter," she said, kissing him.

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	14. Chapter 14: Happiness nor Sadness

Next day after the True Hearts Day, some students were in the classrooms for their classes. Meanwhile, Raven opened her locker to put the love poem. However, she can read the love poem anytime because she liked it.

"Dexter, I know you love Cupid—" she whispered herself sadly, interrupted by Dexter.

"H-h-hey, R-r-raven," he stuttered.

She suddenly shut her locker. "Hi, Dexter. What's up?" she called him back.

"Um... nothing, Raven," he replied. "I mean, you didn't join the True Hearts Day dance yesterday, did you?"

"Actually, I was there," she replied.

"Wait! What?" he exclaimed. "But I didn't see you. So if I saw you, um... I can dance with you in True Hearts Day dance," he said unenthusiastically.

"Oh! Sorry, Dexter," she gasped. "By the way, I read your poem. And—"

He interrupted her. "L-love poem?" he asked, blushing.

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "I like it... so much!"

"Oh! Thank you, Raven," he thanked her. "Oh, I made a love poem for you as a relationship. I-I mean, as a friend," he cleared his throat.

"That's nice, Dexter... My friend," she said happily. "I thought Daring made a love poem for me. Okay... Charm you later!" she left him.

He waved his hand. "Bye, Raven..."

"I love you..." he whispered.

Next day, Raven picked Dexter's love poem from her locker and read it again and again. But Apple saw Raven reading a poem.

"Hey, Raven," Apple called Raven.

Raven stopped reading the poem. "Hey, Apple," she called Apple back.

"What did you read, Raven?" Apple asked.

"Um... It's a poem. A love um... love poem," Raven replied nervously.

Apple read the love poem. "To Raven Queen from D. Charm—"

She gasped as she saw the words 'D. Charming'. "Wait a spell! My prince charming made a love poem for you?!" she asked angrily.

"Hexcuse me?!" Raven exclaimed. "Daring never wrote a poem for me. It was his brother, Dexter."

"Oh! Sorry, Raven," Apple chuckled. "And really? Dexter wrote a love poem for you?"

"Yes. His poem is happily ever awesome," Raven replied.

"Indeed. Maybe he loves you! Ooohh!" Apple smirked.

"I don't think so, Apple," Raven scoffed. "I don't think the prince charming love the daughter of the Evil Queen, so it's me! He is a royal and I'm a rebel. I guess his parents hates me."

"I guess... Come on, let's go," Apple said, going to the classroom together with Raven.

Before the class started, Raven saw Dexter sitting alone. But he felt depressed.

"Hey, Dexter," she called him. "Wanna sit with you?"

"Um... um... sure," he replied nervously.

She sat down next him. "So... how way your day?" he asked.

"Good." she replied. "How about you?"

"Good enough," he smiled.

The bell rang and the class started.

While some students were listening to the teacher, he was looking at side view of Raven's beautiful face.

Cupid noticed her crush, Dexter was staring at Raven, and felt sad. "I thought you like me, Dexter," she whispered herself sadly.

Meanwhile, Dexter was drawing on his notebook. He drew the heart and wrote "D.C. + R.Q." inside the heart. Raven noticed he drew something on his notebook. Her vision was bit blurred but she saw his drawing in few seconds and saw the heart on his notebook but she didn't see the words "D.C. + R.Q" because of her bit terrible vision.

"Dexter?" she said.

He quickly closed his notebook and she rubbed her eyes then her vision cleared. "Did you drawing a heart on your notebook?" she asked.

"Um... um... no. I-I-I mean, I just take down notes," he lied.

"Oh, okay," she said softly.

He scratched his head. "Phew... That was close," he whispered.

After their class, the students left in the classroom and went to another classroom for their next class. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	15. Chapter 15: The Talent Show

Headmaster Grimm posted a poster in the Ever After Bulletin Board. So the students crowded around the bulletin board. In the poster...

_What: Ever After's Got Talent_

_Who: Ever After Students (who interested)_

_When: Next week_

_Where: In the Charmitorium_

_FOR THOSE WHO INTERESTED, YOU CAN SIGN UP STARTING TOMORROW!_

Raven read the poster. _"Hhmmm... I have a talent, guitar playing. But I'm gonna practice more and more,"_ she thought.

"Maddie, over here! Read that poster," she called Madeline.

Madeline walked to the bulletin board and read the poster. After she read it, she asked Raven, "I know that. Well, wanna join the 'Ever After's Got Talent'?"

"Yes, Maddie. My talent is not only cast spells, I'm playing guitar," Raven replied.

"Yay! Hat-tastic, Raven! 'Cause you love muse-ic, aren't you?" Madeline exclaimed.

"Of course," Raven nodded. "What about you? Wanna join?" she asked.

"Um... no, I think I'm the host of 'Ever After's Got Talent'!" Madeline replied.

"Wicked!" Raven smiled. "Well, charm you later." Both of them left in the bulletin board.

Dexter saw the poster in the bulletin board read it. _"I got it! My talent is juggling with small balls, I'll sign tomorrow,"_ he thought. "I hope Raven likes my talent, juggling."

Next day, some students signed up for the talent show. But some students were staring at Raven with her guitar, then they were muttering.

"The daughter of the Evil Queen can play guitar?" one of the students said softly.

They kept muttering about her. Later, Dexter called her before she sign up, "Raven, you... you have a guitar, huh?"

"Yes, Dex. I'm amateur guitar player," she said.

He gasped. "Oh! I thought you're a professional, Raven."

"Well, I have been practicing guitar solo, Dexter," she said.

"Ah! Anyway, I have a talent, Raven. Juggling!" he said.

"Woah! I can't believe it! A prince charming can juggling?" she exclaimed. "That's nice. Would you show me your talent?"

"No, not now, Raven," he replied. "I-I'll show you my talent in Charmitorium later."

"Oh, Okay. I'm gonna sign up now," she said.

After they talking each other, Raven signed up to playing guitar and entered Charmitorium to show her talent for Headmaster Grimm. Then Dexter signed up to perform a juggle and entered Charmitorium.

In the Charmitorium, Headmaster Grimm sat down to show the talent of each student for him.

After, he called the other talented students, he called Raven, "Ah, Miss Queen. You join the 'Ever After's Got Talent', huh? So... What evil act are you going to perform for this year's talent show?" he said.

"Um... playing guitar, Headmaster," She replied, playing her guitar.

But he was angry with her and stopped Raven for a while. "No no, Miss Queen! This is too nice. But I'm discourage you, Raven. Playing guitar is not evil act. I want you to show me your evil talent, otherwise—"

She interrupted him. "Hexcuse me?! My story didn't exactly go 'poof', don't you think?!" she chuckled nervously. "So I show you my good talent, guitar playing."

Headmaster cleared his thought. "Uh-uh! Sparrow has already signed up to playing guitar," he said.

"But Headmaster—" she exclaimed, interrupted by Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood.

Sparrow rushed to the stage and playing his guitar. "Sparrow's gonna show you up big time! Ow!" he rocked rhythmically.

Then he stopped playing. "But Headmaster, I've been practicing my guitar solo for a month—" she said, interrupted by Sparrow again.

"Practice is for the losers, Oh!" he rocked rhythmically.

She was angry with Sparrow and the purple flame appeared around her body. "Bring it on like fairy song!" she yelled angrily with her 'evil' voice.

Then she calmed herself and the purple flame disappeared. "Uh! Uh, I mean—" she said normally.

Headmaster blinked his eyes. "Okay! That's more evil." he smiled. "Next!" Sparrow and Raven left in the stage.

Dexter went to the stage to show his talent. "Okay, Dexter. What is your talent?" Headmaster Grimm asked Dexter.

"Headmaster, my talent is juggling!" Dexter replied.

"Show me!" Headmaster said happily.

Dexter performed a juggling with 2 small balls, then with 3 small balls, then with 4 small balls, and finally with 5 small balls. Some students were watching his talent happily.

Cupid saw him. "Oh, Dexter. My prince charming..." she said softly. Then she dreamily imagined that he show his talent, juggling for her.

"Wow! Wonderful, Dexter!" Headmaster Grimm clapped. "I like it. Next!"

_"__Why Headmaster totally encourage Dexter's talent even that's not part of his story?"_ Raven thought, going back to her dorm to keep practicing.

Dexter stopped juggling and left in the stage. He went back to his dorm to keep practicing.

Meanwhile, in Raven's dorm, Raven was practicing play guitar. She heard a knock on the door and stopped practicing for a while then she opened it. Sparrow quickly rushed to her dorm then he rocked annoyingly.

"Yeah!" he shouted crazily.

"Go away, Sparrow!" She yelled angrily at him, pushing him to get out in her dorm and locked the door. Then she continued practicing.

Meanwhile, in Dexter's dorm, he asked himself, "Did Raven like my talent?"

He reflected himself in the mirror. "Dexter, just enter Raven's dorm," he said to himself.

"I'm going to her dorm. Okay, Dexter. Keep calm. Be cool," he said softly.

He brought his 5 small balls to show his talent again for Raven and left in his dorm.

Later, Raven heard a knock on the door. "Go away, Sparrow!" she yelled angrily.

But it was Dexter who knocked the door. "Raven, it's me, Dexter not Sparrow!" he yelled.

She stopped practicing again and unlocked the door. She opened it.

"Oh, sorry, Dexter. I thought it was Sparrow. Come in!" she said.

He entered her dorm. "It's okay, Raven. So what's up?" he said.

"I just practicing play guitar," she replied. "Show me your talent again... Please!"

"All right!" he excited.

And so, he performed juggling for her with 2 balls, then with 3 small balls, then with 4 small balls, and finally with 5 small balls.

"Wow, Dexter! That's wicked... fairy wicked! I love it!" she yelled happily.

Then he stopped juggling. "Thank you, Raven," he thanked her.

"No problem, Dex. Okay!" she said sweetly. "Okay I'm gonna play guitar for you."

And so, she was playing guitar for him. But he was staring at her dreamily while she was playing guitar.

_"__I can't believe it. Raven is better than Sparrow,"_ he thought.

Later, she stopped playing guitar. "Okay, Raven. Charm you later," he said. "Oh, good luck for talent show next week."

"How charming. Thanks, Dexter," she said happily. He left her and went back to his dorm.

A week later, talent show started. Madeline was the host while Earl Grey, Lizzie and Kitty Cheshire, daughter of Cheshire cat were judges. The talented students performed their talents. Some talented students were singing, dancing, playing musical instruments, and so on.

A talented student preceded Dexter. When it was his turn, he performed juggling with small balls. Some audience were cheering at him. Fortunately, his balls didn't fall. After him, next was Raven.

When it was her turn, she performed playing guitar instead of evil acting. She played it softly and some audience were cheering at her instead of booing at her.

But Sparrow interrupted her by playing his guitar, so the audience were cheering louder at him than they did for Raven. But she was angry with him and the students stop cheering as well.

The purple flame appeared around her body. "Argh! That's it!" she yelled angrily. "I told the headmaster that I didn't want to do anything evil."

Sparrow stopped playing guitar and the audience were gasping and muttering in fear. They thought she performed an evil talent.

She summoned huge speakers with her magic and changed her outfit as well.

"You gotta let your bad side out!" she yelled, playing rock solo.

The audience were cheering louder than they did for Sparrow.

"So... evil!" Headmaster Grimm yelled.

"Yeah!" Raven shouted.

Sparrow tried to beat her but he failed by falling himself in the stage. And everyone including 3 judges loved Raven's talent.

After all talented students performed their talents, the judges chose the winner.

"It's time to announce the winner!" Madeline announced the winner. "And the winner is... Raven Queen!"

The audience were cheering for the winner, Raven Queen. "Yay! Thank you so much!" she yelled excitedly.

The talent show ended and the people left in the Charmitorium.

"H-hey, Raven!" Dexter called her. "I can't believe you won! Congratulations, Raven!"

"Thank you so much, Dexter," she thanked him, hugging him but he blushed.

"You're welcome, Raven," he said happily. "Oh, before I leave, wanna join me to taking selfie with me?"

"Oh, sure!" she replied.

He grabbed his mirrorphone and took selfie with Raven. Cupid saw Dexter and Raven taking selfie and Cupid felt sad and left in Charmitorium.

"Okay. Charm you later, Raven. Bye!" he said, leaving her.

She waved her hand. "Bye, Dex!" she said, leaving in Charmitorium.

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	16. Chapter 16: The Date (Kinda)

No class in Ever After High, so the students had a good time like hanging out with their friends.

Dexter got bored in his dorm and his roommate, Hunter hanged out with his girlfriend, Ashlynn. At moment, Dexter had a plan in the afternoon. So he decided to call Raven with his mirrorphone.

Meanwhile, Raven was alone in her dorm and listened the music with her mirrorphone. That's why her roommate, Apple hanged out with her friends. Raven noticed her mirrorphone buzzed and paused the music. It was Dexter's incoming call in her mirrorphone. Then she click it and called him.

_Raven: Hello, Dexter?_

_Dexter: H-hey, Raven. What's up?_

_Raven: Um... I'm alone here in my dorm. So... what's wicked?_

_Dexter: Look, Raven. I got bored now. That's why I'm alone here in my dorm. D-do you have any plans this afternoon?_

_Raven: Um... no. Why, Dex?_

_Dexter: I was wondering... that... wanna go out with me this afternoon?_

_Raven: Wait a spell... like a date?_

_Dexter: Not like a date. I mean... do you wanna join me for tea in the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe?_

_Raven: Ah! Yes, I'd love to!_

_Dexter: That's gort! I-I mean, great! See ya there at 3:00 pm. Bye!_

_Raven: Bye, Dex!_

"Yes! I'm going to the date with Raven!" Dexter excited. "Oh well, it's not a real date."

He heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Hunter.

"So Dexter, what's up?" Hunter asked Dexter.

"I got bored, dude," Dexter replied.

"Oh! Too bad for you, Dexter!" Hunter exclaimed. "By the way, do you have any plans this afternoon?" he asked.

"Uh... Yeah. I will going to Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe with Raven Queen," Dexter replied.

"Woah!" Hunter gasped. "Are going to date with Raven in Tea Shoppe?"

"What? No! I'm not going to date with her," Dexter replied. "Since I'm a royal and she's a rebel, I don't date with her and I don't want to become a rebel like your girlfriend," he said sarcastically.

"Ah! That's nice of you," Hunter said.

"How were you with Ashlynn?" Dexter asked.

"Great! Royally great. Ash and I were in Multihex Theater by watching movie, of course." Hunter replied.

"So what movie did you watch?" Dexter asked.

"Uh... the title is 'Spelless in Seapple'," Hunter replied.

"Woah! I like that movie!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Indeed, dude. Oh, I'm going to rest now," Hunter said.

"Okay, Hunter," Dexter said.

Then Hunter laid down on his bed and Dexter sat down on his bed and listened the music with his mirrorphone.

About 2:50 pm, Dexter took care himself by cleaning himself and combing his hair as well. Meanwhile, Raven was still alone but she took care herself by cleaning herself and applied makeup on her face and combing her hair. Then she left in her dorm.

Meanwhile, Dexter heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" he yelled.

He opened the door. It was Raven. He looked at her lovely faces.

"Wow! You... you look beautiful, Raven!" he said sweetly.

"Thank you, Dex," she thanked him.

"You're welcome, Raven. Oh, we're supposed to meet us on Tea Shoppe at exactly 3:00 pm," he said. "Oh well, it's almost 3:00 pm. Let's go!"

And so, Raven and Dexter left his dorm and were going to Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe.

Later, they were in front door of Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. Before they enter, Dexter opened the door for Raven.

"After you, milady," he said. But he quickly covered his mouth with his hand awkwardly as he said the word 'milady'.

"You called me 'milady'? How charming... but you're so funny, Dex," she chucked, entering the Tea Shoppe.

He sighed for a moment and entered. They looked around the Tea Shoppe. They saw some objects were flying and animating crazily. Then they saw Madeline in the cashier. She excited crazily as she saw Dexter and Raven.

"Dexter... Raven... You're here in my Tea Shoppe!" she said excitedly. "So what's up, guys?"

"Do you have lemon tea? I mean, hot lemon tea?" Raven said.

"Of course, Raven," Madeline replied. "Oh, just wait."

Then she grabbed teapot with hot lemon tea and 2 teacups and gave it to Raven and Dexter. They placed the teapot and 2 cups on the empty table and sat on the chair.

Dexter poured hot lemon tea into 2 teacups. He and Raven sipped their tea together. Madeline looked at them sweetly and giggled.

"Ah! This... this is the good time with you, Raven. So less boredom here," he sighed.

"Indeed. I-I can't believe I'm sipping the tea with you, Dex," Raven said sweetly.

"Hehe... yeah. So how was your life, Raven?" he chuckled.

"I'm great, Dex. I can't believe some students likes me instead of hate me," she replied.

"Because you have a talent, playing guitar, Raven," he said.

"Oh!" he snapped his fingers to call Madeline.

She was walking to the table of Dexter and Raven. "What is it, Dexter?" she asked.

"Please bring me 5 teacups. I'm going to show Raven my talent, juggling." he replied by whispering into her ear.

"Jijiji... Okay, Dex," Madeline giggled, grabbing 5 empty teacups and gave it to him.

Raven gasped as she saw 5 empty teacups on his side. "Dex, why Maddie give you 5 teacups?" she asked.

"Do you remember my talent, Raven?" he said.

"Yes, Dex. Juggling!" she said.

"Hexactly! I can juggling with not just balls, also I can juggling with other small objects like teacups. So watch this!" he smiled.

"Okay, Dex!" she said.

He performed juggling with 2 teacups, then 3 teacups, then 4 teacups, and lastly 5 teacups in front of her. She clapped and grinned and Madeline cheered madly. Some costumers in the Tea Shopped looked at his talent and cheered at him.

Meanwhile, Cupid opened the front door of Tea Shoppe. As she almost entered Tea Shoppe, she saw Dexter juggling with 5 teacups in front of Raven.

She gasped. "Why he was with Raven? He should with me," Cupid whispered herself.

She cried and left in Tea Shoppe. But the costumers including Raven and Dexter and even Madeline didn't notice Cupid almost entered Tea Shoppe.

After Dexter performed juggling with teacups, he asked Raven, "Well, what do you think?"

"That... is... more spelltacular than ever after before!" she said little loudly, hugging him tightly but he blushed.

"Th-thank you, Raven," he stuttered.

"No problem. Tea time?" she said.

"Tea time!" he excited.

He gently held her hand as she almost grabbed the teapot. "I'm going to pour the tea for you, Raven," he said softly, letting go of her hand.

He grabbed the teapot and poured the tea into her teacup. "Thanks, Dex," she thanked him.

"You're welcome, Raven," He said, pouring the tea into his teacup.

They sipped their tea together. "Hey, Raven. Would you join me for taking a picture with my mirrorphone here while we're sipping the tea?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, Dex!" she said.

"Maddie, come here," he called Madeline to give a favor.

She was walking to the table of Dexter and Raven again. "What now, Dexter?" she asked.

"Um... Kindly take me and Raven a picture with my mirrorphone while we're sipping the tea," he said.

"Oh sure. No problem!" she giggling.

He gave his mirrorphone to Madeline and took a picture of Dexter and Raven while they were sipping their tea. Next pose, Raven and Dexter faced each other while holding their teacups and Madeline took it.

She gave him back his mirrorphone to him. "Thanks, Maddie," he thanked her. She went back to the cashier.

"Oh! One last picture. I'm gonna take selfie with you, Raven," he said.

"Oh, right. Okay!" Raven said.

Then he took selfie with Raven.

"Okay! That's it," he said.

"You're so charming, Dex," she said sweetly.

They were sipping their tea again and finished it. "I'm gonna pay, Raven," he said.

She grabbed her purse to pick her money. "I'm gonna pay too," she said.

But he stopped her. "I'm going to pay the tea not just for me, also for you, Raven. So keep your money," he said.

"Oh! Okay, Dex," she said.

Then he paid it to Madeline in the cashier. "Thanks, Dex," she thanked him.

"You're welcome, Maddie," he said.

"Bye, Maddie!" Raven and Dexter yelled.

"Bye, guys!" Madeline yelled back.

Raven and Dexter left in Tea Shoppe. "Aw... How romantic," Madeline whispered.

They went back to the school. Before she enter her dorm, she thanked him, "Thank you so much for tea and show your talent for me."

"No problem, Raven," he chuckled. "Well, see you at class on Monday."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek and entered her dorm. He blushed as she kissed his cheek and entered his dorm. He saw sleeping Hunter but he didn't wake him up. Dexter laid down on his bed to take rest. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	17. Chapter 17:Raven's going to Sign(Almost)

Raven hanged out with Madeline in the hallway. "Can you believe it, Maddie? It's 3 days to go before Thronecoming," Raven said.

"I know, right. I can't believe you are the one of the 4 Thronecoming Queen candidates," Madeline smiled.

"Just wish me—" Raven said, interrupted by the announcer.

"Raven Queen, please report to the Headmaster's office... Immediately!"

"Charm you later, Maddie," she scoffed, running to Headmaster's office.

Raven knocked on the door of Headmaster's office and entered.

"Miss Queen, please sit," Headmaster Grimm said, offering her a seat.

She sat on the chair in front of him. "So Miss Queen, how is your day?" he asked.

"Good. Fairy good, Headmaster," she replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, my dear," he said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked. "Even I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen. And ever since I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day."

"Well, I had noticed some students were being nice of you. Because you have a talent, playing guitar like Sparrow," he replied. "And as you know, Thronecoming is one of the few days a year the Storybook of Legends is removed from its protective case, and displayed for the public..."

He pointed the Storybook of Legends inside the transparent protective case and she looked at the book. "That's a perfect time for you to reconsider," he continued, "and sign in front of the whole world."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. But I wanna write my own destiny, not follow the footsteps of my mother." she sighed. "That's why I'm a rebel. And look, I didn't disappear after I ruined the Legacy Day. So sorry again, Headmaster... I have to go," she left in his office.

Headmaster Grimm started thinking about Raven. Then he had a plan. "I have an idea..." he whispered himself.

He examined his drawer to find the wishing well coin. Then he found the coin. "Ah! This! I'm gonna put it on her dorm later," he said.

He wrote the letter for Raven but he didn't mention his own name in the letter, so Raven can't expect he wrote a letter for her. He wrapped the wishing well coin with the letter. And finally he left in his office and going to her dorm to put the coin with letter.

Later, Headmaster Grimm opened the unlocked door of Raven's dorm. Then he examined around her dorm, but Raven and even Apple weren't in the dorm. He quickly put the wishing well coin with letter on her bed. He left and went back to his office.

Few moments later, Raven entered her dorm. She almost laid down into her bed. As she checked her bed, she found the wishing well coin. She read the letter...

_Dear Raven,_

_Use this wishing coin to make a wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

"From anonymous?" she gasped. "I'll make a wish later."

She left in her dorm and headed to the wishing well but Headmaster Grimm followed her without being notice.

"What am I supposed to wish for?" she whispered. "Hhmmm... I know. I wish to know, what happens to my friends if I don't sign the Storybook of Legends," she made a wish as she dropped the wishing well coin into the wishing well.

When she dropped it, the huge cloud smoke rose from the well. He saw the huge cloud, then he used his mirrorpad to project a "vision" onto the cloud. And she saw the vision in the cloud.

In the vision, Raven found her friends in distress and being chased by the Evil step-sisters on flying dragons. She didn't expect it was actually a "fake" vision from the well, it was from Headmaster.

"No! No way!" she yelled. "I have no choice. I must sign the Storybook of Legends," she sighed.

She ran away and back to Ever After High. Then Headmaster Grimm was very happy as he wanted Raven to sign the book and left in the wishing well.

Raven found Dexter in the hallway. "Hey, Dexter," she called him.

"Hi, Raven. What's up?" he called her back.

"Do you know where Blondie is?" she asked.

"I think she's in her dorm," he replied.

"Come with me, Dex," she said as she grabbed Dexter's arm and pulled him to Blondie's dorm.

They entered to Blondie's dorm and found Blondie. "Hey, Blondie," Raven called Blondie. "Kindly turn on your mirrorcast."

"Why?" Blondie asked.

"Just do it!" Raven replied.

"Oh! Okay, Raven," Blondie said.

And so, Blondie grabbed her mirrorpad and gave it to Dexter. He started the Blondie's mirrorcast with her mirrorpad so the students watched it on the jumbo mirror.

"Hello, fairytale friends. Blondie Lockes here," she started. "I'm in my dorm, but Raven Queen, winner of the Ever After's Got Talent this year, also daughter of the Evil Queen, has something to say us."

Raven faced Blondie's mirrorpad. "Hello, friends, students of Ever After High," she started. "As you know, I'm daughter of the Evil Queen who never follow the footsteps of my mother. As if, I wanna write my own destiny, as the Rebel. And I refused to sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day as well. But..." she sighed, "but I saw the terrible vision in my mirror few hours ago. So if I don't sign the book, the terrible I saw in my mirror will come true..."

Some students muttered while watching Blondie's mirrorcast on the jumbo mirror. "I will not tell you what terrible vision is. So... so..." Raven continued. "I want to sign the Storybook of Legends!" she yelled.

Everyone including Blondie and Dexter gasped in surprise as Raven decided to sign the Storybook of Legends.

"What? You decide to sign the book?" Blondie asked Raven. "That's spelltacular!"

"Yes. I want to sign the book. That's my final decision," Raven replied.

Blondie faced her mirrorpad. "Can you believe it? Raven is going to sign," she said. "This is Blondie Lockes, and this is... just right!" her mirrorcast ended.

Meanwhile, Apple rushed over to Blondie's dorm. She entered and found Raven. "Raven?! There you are!" Apple yelled.

"Apple..." Raven smiled.

"Come with me," Apple said. "Bye, Blondie! Bye, Dexter!" she grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to Headmaster's Office.

As they entered, Headmaster Grimm saw sad Raven and happy Apple.

"Headmaster Grimm, you're never going to believe it!" Apple excited. "The best thing Ever After has happened!"

"Really? What is that?" he asked unconvincingly.

"I want to sign the Storybook of Legends," Raven sighed.

He was so happy and Apple hugged Raven. "That's nice of you, Miss Queen. Oh, you will sign the book here in my office tomorrow," he said. "And the students will see you to sign the book here via Blondie's mirrorcast. Understand?"

"Yes, Headmaster Grimm." Raven nodded. Apple and Raven left in his office.

Next day, Cedar wore 'revealer rays'. Her revealer rays was actually gift from her father, Pinocchio. It is Cedar's glasses that can scan everywhere that points out things that either aren't true. And even scan through the walls.

At moment, she scanned Headmaster's office without entering the office especially the Storybook of Legends. She knew that Raven is going to sign the book. As she scanned the book from her distance, the blue fairy from her glasses pointed out that Storybook of Legends was fake. Everyone didn't notice it. Cedar gasped about the fake Storybook of Legends, then she went back to her dorm.

Later, Dexter, Raven, Blondie and Apple entered Headmaster's office to sign the book by Raven. Dexter set the Blondie's mirrorpad for her mirrorcast in Headmaster's office.

Dexter tapped Raven's shoulder with his hand. "Raven, good luck..." he said.

"Thanks, Dex," Raven thanked him, hugging him little tightly.

And so, Dexter started the Blondie's mirrorcast with her mirrorpad so the students watched it on the jumbo mirror.

"Hello, fairytale friends. Blondie Lockes here," Blondie started. "Raven Queen is ready sign the Storybook of Legends. So Headmaster..."

Headmaster Grimm faced Blondie's mirrorpad. "As you know, Raven didn't sign the book on Legacy Day," he started. "But... I am happy to report that has now been resolved; Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends!"

The students who watched mirrorcast on jumbo mirror were cheering for Raven. Meanwhile, Cedar ran to the Headmaster's office to tell Raven that Storybook of Legends was fake.

In the office, Raven faced Blondie's mirrorpad. "My name is Raven Queen," she started. "and I—"

As she almost signed the book, she interrupted by Cedar. "Raven!" she yelled at Raven, "that's not the real Storybook of Legends! That's a fake!"

Everyone including Raven, Apple, Blondie, Dexter and even Headmaster Grimm gasped in surprise as Cedar told Raven that the book was fake. The students who watched Blondie mirrorcast were muttering and gasping.

"How did you know that Storybook of Legends is fake?!" Headmaster Grimm asked Cedar angrily.

"Wear this... Wear my revealer rays," Cedar replied.

He wore Cedar's revealer rays. As he scanned carefully the Storybook of Legends with the revealer rays, the blue fairy pointed out that the book was fake just like Cedar did.

"What? Fake?!" he yelled angrily.

Blondie faced her mirrorpad. "Can you believe it? That Storybook of Legends is fake! So Raven don't sign that fake book," she said. "She want to sign the real book. But we never know where the real Storybook of Legends is. This is Blondie, just right," her mirrorcast ended.

"Look, Raven. Sorry about that. I aware now..." Headmaster Grimm said sadly, "this Storybook of Legends is fake. We really don't know where the real is."

"I'm sorry too, Headmaster Grimm," Raven said. "I really sign the real book. But I don't sign this fake book."

"I understand, Raven," he sighed.

Then he look at Cedar. "And you, Cedar. I believe you," he said. "And thank you for telling us this Storybook of Legends is fake. I know you can't tell a lie."

He gave back the revealer rays to Cedar. "No problem, Headmaster," she said.

"I will announce later that the Thonecoming dance will either continue or cancel tomorrow since the Storybook of Legends is fake," he said.

Dexter, Raven, Apple, Blondie and Cedar gasped. "We understand, sir, Raven said. "Let's go, guys," they left in Headmaster's office.

"I-I can't believe it!" Dexter exclaimed. "Fortunately, you're still here, Raven. Apple is still here, Blondie is still here, I'm still here and Everyone's still here," he hugged Raven.

"I just hope Thronecoming Dance will continue tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, Raven. Charm you later," he said, leaving them.

Raven and Apple went back to their dorm and Blondie went back to her dorm.

Later, Headmaster Grimm used the microphone for the announcement in his office. "Students of Ever After High," he started, "as you know, the Storybook of Legends is fake. I will tell you later that the Thronecoming dance will either continue or cancel tomorrow."

The students were muttering as they worried about Headmaster's announcement that Thronecoming dance will continue or cancel.

Later, Headmaster Grimm announced, "Okay! Students of Ever After High. I decided... that the Thronecoming dance..."

The students were worrying. "That the Thronecoming dance..." he continued, "will... continue tomorrow! That's all!"

The students cheered as the Thronecoming dance will continue. So they will ready to wear their Thronecoming outfits for the dance. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	18. Chapter 18: The Thronecoming Dance

Back in time, the students were decorating the Grimmasium for Thronecoming dance on the day before the day of Raven's sign the Storybook of Legends.

Next day, Raven almost sign the Storybook of Legends. Cedar told Raven that Storybook of Legends was fake, so no one knew where the real Storybook of Legends is.

Later that day, Headmaster Grimm announced the students that the Thronecoming dance will either continue or cancel. If the dance will cancel, the students will undo their decorations in Grimmnasium and will become upset. If the dance will continue, all students will attend the dance in the Grimmnasium, plus the time of vote for Thronecoming Queen. The Thronecoming Queen candidates are Apple White, Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid and Raven Queen.

Then Headmaster Grimm was finally decided that the Thronecoming dance will continue. So the students will have a good time for the event, Thronecoming.

Next night before the Thronecoming Dance, the students were dressed up with their Thronecoming outfits. Then the female students were applied makeup that makes them more beautiful than ever after. And the male students were restyled their hair that makes them more handsome than ever after. At moment, some students were walking to the Grimmnasium for attend the dance after they took care themselves.

Meanwhile, after Dexter took care himself by wearing his Thronecoming outfit and restyling his hair. He left in his dorm but his roommate, Hunter was already in the Grimmasium.

As he left in his dorm, he saw his beautiful crush, Raven Queen. "H-hey, Raven!" he called her nervously.

"Hi, Dexter!" she called him back.

He looked at her. "You look fairy beautiful, Raven. And... nice dress," he said.

"Aw! How charming. Thanks, Dex," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome, my dear Raven," he said. "So wanna join me to walk to Grimmnasium?"

"Sure, Dex," she said.

They were holding their hands while walking but both of them blushed. Cupid saw Dexter and Raven. Cupid's jaw dropped as she saw them holding their hands and she thought they were already in relationship. And she ran away to the Grimmnasium.

While they were walking and holding their hands, he said, "So, you are the one of the Thronecoming Queen candidates, huh?"

"I am, Dex," she smiled. "The other candidates are Apple, Blondie and Cupid."

"I know. I just hope you win," he said.

"How charming," she said. "Are already vote for me? Or other candidates?"

He let go of her hand. "Not yet, Raven," he replied.

"Oh! Ah... okay," she said nervously.

And so, they entered Grimmnasium before Thronecoming dance.

Later, the students assembled in the Grimmnasium as Headmaster Grimm leaned forward in the stage.

"Welcome, everyone..." he started, "to Ever After High's Thronecoming dance..."

The students clapped and cheered at the same time. "The school tradition where we spellebrate our stories and those who came before us." he continued.

Then the students awed as they looked at the images in the stage about their fairytale parents.

"We'll get to the big announcement: Thronecoming King and Queen soon!" Melody said loudly. "But now, let's get this party started. Follow me!" she played the music with DJ set.

Some students were dancing. Others were drinking their punch, eating their grubs and socializing each other.

Dexter saw Daring and Cerise dancing on the dance floor. He was little disappointed about his brother with a rebel girl. _"Are they already in relationship?"_ he thought. "Never mind..." he whispered, going to the table to drink a punch.

Cupid saw Dexter in his spot. "Hi, Dexter!" she called him.

"Hello, Cupid!" he called her back.

"So, Dexter, one of the MirrorNet expert. What's up?" he asked.

"I'm good. I mean, I just drinking punch," he replied.

"So you're happy now, huh?" she said happily.

"Of course, I am," he smiled. "It's Thronecoming."

"Eh, wanna dance with me?" she asked.

"Sure, Cupid. Whatever after!" he said.

As he almost grabbed her hand, he saw Raven alone and dreamily stared at her. "Sorry, Cupid. I gotta go," he said and she shrugged as he left her.

Instead of Dexter leave in Grimmnasium and back to his dorm, he was walking to Raven's spot. Cupid saw him and Raven, then Cupid felt depressed.

"H-hey, Raven. T-There you are!" Dexter stuttered, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Dexter," he called him back.

"What's up, Raven?" he asked.

"Um... nothing," she replied nervously. "I mean, I just alone here."

"Oh, okay. So, wanna dance with me?" he said.

"Yes! I'd love to," she grinned.

And so, he grabbed her hand but both of them blushed and pulled her gently to the dance floor and dancing but facing each other. And they enjoyed dancing but Cupid was dancing but she hadn't partner, perhaps she can't find a partner.

Later, some students were stop dancing as Melody paused the music to say something, "Ever After, it's more time to vote in. So, jump on the MirrorNet, log into MyChapter and make it happen! The candidates are Apple White, Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid and Raven Queen. We'll announce the winners soon, stay tuned! Happy Thronecoming, everyone!"

She played the music again and some students were dancing again. Others were log into MyChapter website with their mirrorpads to vote for Thronecoming Queen. Some of them voted for Raven, some of them voted for Apple, some of them voted for Cupid, and some of them voted for Blondie.

Meanwhile, Dexter and Raven stopped dancing as they felt little tired. "Raven, are you really tired?" he asked.

"Yes, Dexter. But little tired," she replied. "So are you going to vote for Thronecoming Queen?"

"Yes, Raven," he said.

Both of them sat on the chair and grabbed their mirrorpads to log into MyChapter website to start voting.

He looked at her mirrorpad. "So Raven, are you vote for yourself?" he asked.

"Um... no," she replied. "I vote for Apple, my roommate."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"Because she voted for me yesterday," she replied.

"Oh, that's nice!" he gasped. "Well then, I vote... for... you, my queen. I-I mean, Raven, my friend."

"Woah! Thank you so much!" she joyfully gasped, hugging him.

"No problem," he said. "So wanna dance with me again?"

"Yes, sure," he smiled.

After they voted, he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to the dance floor and dancing but facing each other again.

After the students voted for Thronecoming Queen, they were dancing again and had fun. So who will win for Thronecoming Queen? Apple White, Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid or Raven Queen? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	19. Chapter 19: The Thronecoming Queen

After the students were dancing, they assembled again as Melody came over the stage to say something. But the voting for Thronecoming Queen ended.

"Okay, Ever After High! It's almost time for the announcement of Thronecoming Queen!" Melody said as the students were excited for waiting the Thronecoming Queen.

However, the Thronecoming Queen candidates, Apple White, Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid and Raven Queen were already in backstage for waiting the Thronecoming Queen short interview by Dexter Charming.

Meanwhile, Dexter and Humphrey Dumpty, son of Humpty Dumpty headed to the backstage to interview the candidates.

"Hey, Humphrey. Let's get some backstage interviews for the Thronecoming app," Dexter said softly.

Dexter leaned forward to the candidates. "Hello, ladies!" he said to the candidates.

"Hi, Dexter!" the candidates said at a time.

"So... it's time for the short interview one by one," he said.

"Raven, come with me," he looked at Raven, going to the corner of the backstage together for the short interview. So the other candidates can't hear Dexter with a Thronecoming Queen candidate in the interview.

"Hi, Raven. It's time for the fairy short interview," he said, start recording the video with his mirrorpad for the interview of Raven.

"Raven, what would life be like if you were Thronecoming Queen?" he asked her.

"I'd encourage people to break out of their spell, write their own destiny!" she said.

He nodded and stopped recording the video. "Wow! Interesting, Raven," he said.

"Thanks, Dex," she thanked him, hugging him.

He hugged her back. "I hope you win, Raven," he whispered into her ear.

Cupid felt upset as she saw Dexter and Raven hugging each other. Dexter and Raven went back to the candidate's spot.

"Apple, come with me," he looked at Apple, going to the corner of the backstage together for the short interview.

"Hey, Apple. It's time for the fairy short interview," he said, start recording the video with his mirrorpad for the interview of Apple.

"Apple, what would life be like if you were Thronecoming Queen?" he asked her.

"If I was Thronecoming Queen, I'd continue the Royal tradition of always helping others," she said.

He nodded and stopped recording the video. "That's nice, Apple," he said.

"Thanks, Dex," she thanked him.

Dexter and Apple went back to the candidate's spot.

"Blondie, come with me," he looked at Blondie, going to the corner of the backstage together for the short interview.

"Hello, Blondie. It's time for the fairy short interview," he said, start recording the video with his mirrorpad for the interview of Blondie.

"Blondie, what would life be like if you were Thronecoming Queen?" he asked her.

"I'd start by making sure the castleteria food was the best ever after!" she said.

He nodded and stopped recording the video. "Ah! That's just right, Blondie," he said.

"Thanks, Dex," she thanked him.

Dexter and Blondie went back to the candidate's spot.

"And finally... Cupid, come with me," he looked at Cupid, going to the corner of the backstage together for the short interview.

"Hey, Cupid. It's time for the fairy short interview," he said, start recording the video with his mirrorpad for the interview of Cupid.

"Cupid, what would life be like if you were Thronecoming Queen?" he asked her.

"Well, if I was Thronecoming Queen, I wouldn't change a thing," she said.

He nodded and stopped recording the video. "That's it, Cupid? Very well," he said.

Dexter and Cupid went back to the candidate's spot.

"Okay, ladies. Thank you. And... Good luck!" he said, leaving in the backstage.

Meanwhile, Melody timed to announce the Thronecoming Queen. "So Ever After, it's time to announce the Thronecoming Queen!" Melody said. The students were cheered.

She opened the short envelope and read the paper from envelope to announce the winner. "This year's Thronecoming Queen is..." she said.

"Please Raven... Please Raven... Please Raven..." Dexter whispered as he hoped that Raven Queen win the Thronecoming Queen.

"...Raven Queen!" Melody yelled.

The students were cheering and clapping together as Raven Queen won the Thronecoming Queen. Raven came over the stage.

"Congratulations, Raven Queen!" Melody said.

"Yes! Thank you, Melody." Raven thanked Melody, handing the flowers from Dexter.

"Thanks, Ever After High! You've made this Rebel wickedly happy!" she said happily.

_Male Narrator: And so, Raven Queen won as Thronecoming Queen this year._

_Female Narrator: As she promised, __she plan on breaking free from destiny and inspiring everyone else to as well._

Apple, Blondie and Cupid went to Raven's spot. Raven saw them as they were happy for her even though they didn't win.

"Wow! Congratulations, Raven," Apple said.

"Congrats, Raven. You're just right," Blondie said.

"You won, Raven. Congratulations," Cupid said.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Raven said. "Group hug?!" she yelled.

"Group hug!" Apple, Blondie and Cupid yelled.

And so, Apple, Blondie, Cupid and Raven were hugging, happy and crying of joy together.

Some students were taking pictures with the winner, Raven Queen with their mirrorphones and mirrorpads, commonly in selfie-style picture taking. They congratulated her and loved her. They knew Raven deserved to win even she's daughter of the Evil Queen and a rebel student. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	20. Chapter 20:The Thronecoming Dance(Again)

Melody timed to announce the Thronecoming Queen. "So Ever After, it's time to announce the Thronecoming Queen!" Melody said. The students were cheered.

She opened the short envelope and read the paper from envelope to announce the winner. "This year's Thronecoming Queen is..." she said.

"Please Raven... Please Raven... Please Raven..." Dexter whispered as he hoped that Raven Queen win the Thronecoming Queen.

"...Raven Queen!" Melody yelled.

The students were cheering and clapping together as Raven Queen won the Thronecoming Queen. Raven came over the stage.

"Congratulations, Raven Queen!" Melody said.

"Yes! Thank you, Melody." Raven thanked Melody, handing the flowers from Dexter.

"Thanks, Ever After High! You've made this Rebel wickedly happy!" she said happily.

_Male Narrator: And so, Raven Queen won as Thronecoming Queen this year._

_Female Narrator: As she promised, __she plan on breaking free from destiny and inspiring everyone else to as well._

Apple, Blondie and Cupid went to Raven's spot. Raven saw them as they were happy for her even though they didn't win.

"Wow! Congratulations, Raven," Apple said.

"Congrats, Raven. You're just right," Blondie said.

"You won, Raven. Congratulations," Cupid said.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Raven said. "Group hug?!" she yelled.

"Group hug!" Apple, Blondie and Cupid yelled.

And so, Apple, Blondie, Cupid and Raven were hugging, happy and crying of joy together.

"We announced the Thronecoming Queen. Let's party!" Melody said, playing slow dance song. "Okay! Find your partner for the slow dance!" she yelled.

Students found each partner for the slow dance and started dancing on the dance floor. But Raven was so confused to find a partner.

"Raven, find your partner for the dance," Apple said.

"Yeah, you're Thronecoming Queen this year. You must find a boy," Cupid said, leaving her.

"Duh! Whatever after," Raven said, turning around to find a boy.

Meanwhile, Cupid found Dexter. "Hi, Dex," she called him.

"Hi, Cupid," he called her back.

"Wanna dance with me? In slow dance," she asked.

"Sorry, I don't want to dance with you," he replied.

She shrugged. "Then who do you want to dance with?" she asked.

"I... I..." he replied nervously, seeing Raven alone in the distance. "I have to go. Sorry, Cupid," he said, leaving her.

Dexter found Raven in the corner of Grimmnasium. He cleared his throat to ready to ask her a dance. _"Be cool, Dexter. Be cool,"_ he thought.

"Hey, Raven. There you are," he called her.

"Hi, Dexter," she called him back.

"Why are you alone here?" he asked. "You're Thronecoming Queen this year. And... And congratulations, Raven!"

"No reason, Dex. And thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Raven. So, care to dance?" he said.

"Um... Don't you want to dance with Cupid?" she asked.

"I don't want to dance with Cupid," he replied. "I mean, I'd rather dance with you."

"Aww! I'd love to, Dex," she smiled. "Oh! Before that..."

"What?" he asked.

Raven didn't replied. Instead, she hugged him tightly but sweetly.

"What is this for?" he asked in confusion.

"For everything with you from ever after," she replied, stop hugging him. "Let's dance, Dex."

"Okay!" he excited.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing.

While they were dancing, he said nervously, "So... R-Raven?"

"What?" she asked.

"I just want to say that..." he started, clearing his throat. "That... you're beautiful. I mean, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever after seen in my life."

"You mean, I am more beautiful than Apple and other girls?" she asked.

"Yes, you are. My true heart said. You are the most beautiful," he replied softly. "And... I like you. Just the way you are, no matter what."

"Aww! You're so sweet," she said sweetly. "Thank you for saying beautiful to me, Dex," she thanked him.

"My pleasure, Raven," he said.

As they were dancing together, they saw Daring and Cerise, Hunter and Ashlynn, Hopper and Briar, and Sparrow and Duchess dancing around them.

After Dexter and Raven dancing, he asked, "Raven, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Dex," she said.

"Before that, let's take a selfie first," he said, grabbing his mirrorphone to take a picture with them. Then he took her a picture.

"That's it. Um... I was wondering that... would you like to—" he asked, interrupted by Melody.

"Hey, Ever After! Since Raven Queen is Thronecoming Queen this year, let Raven show her talent here in the stage!" Melody yelled. "Raven, come here in the stage right now. Show us your talent!" she yelled again and the students were cheering.

"Sorry, Dex. I have to go," Raven said, leaving him.

She leaned forward in the stage. "Hi, guys!" she yelled at students.

"Hey, hail Raven!" they yelled back.

"Are you ready to rock?!" She yelled.

"Yay!" they yelled.

She summoned her guitar with her magic. "Rock and roll! Let's party!" she yelled again.

And so, Raven played her guitar and the background music was playing at the same. The students were dancing, not a slow dance but a disco-like. So they enjoyed the Thronecoming party. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	21. Chapter 21: Asking Out

2 weeks later after the Thronecoming, Dexter wrote a letter for Raven. And he put it on his notebook. He went to the muse-ic room before the Muse-ic class start but he didn't see Raven so far.

Meanwhile, Raven rushed over to the muse-ic room and the bell rang for start class. As she entered the room, her classmates were clapping and cheering at her.

She confused. "Um... what's that for?"

"You are our Thronecoming Queen, of course," Apple said.

"Oh! Thank you so much, guys." Raven thanked them and sat down next to Apple.

"Okay, class! Today, we are performing musical instruments and... sing," Professor Piper said. "Now, find your partner."

The students found their partners. But Dexter was thinking if he want to be partner with Raven.

Cupid sat down next to him. "Dexter, wanna be my partner?" she asked.

"Um... su—" he replied, interrupted by himself as he saw Raven playing guitar alone. "Sorry, Cupid," he left her and Cupid shrugged.

"Raven, wanna be my partner?" He asked her.

"Why don't you want to be partner with Cupid? I saw you and her," she said seriously.

"She... she just asked me to be a partner. But I don't," he said. "So I want you to be my partner rather than any girls."

"Very well. I'm going to play guitar and you... are going to sing," she suggested.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Okay!"

"So what song?" she asked.

"Um... How about 'Blank Spell' by Taylor Quick?" he suggested.

"Aw! I love that song," she awed sweetly. The students were playing musical instruments and singing.

After they performed, muse-ic class ended. "Congratulations! Class dismissed," Professor Piper said and the students left in muse-ic room.

"Hi, Cupid," Raven called Cupid. "We need to talk."

Raven grabbed Cupid's hand and pulled her gently. "Why are you so sad, Cupid?"

"Look, Dexter didn't want me to be a partner," Cupid replied sadly.

"But didn't you tell him your true feelings?" Raven asked.

"I didn't tell him, Raven," Cupid sighed.

"Sad to say, he sees you as his friend. That's why you didn't tell him that you likes him," Raven explained.

"I guess you're right," Cupid guessed. "Charm you later, Raven," she left.

Meanwhile, Dexter walked to Raven's locker. Then he put the letter on her locker and walked silently.

Few minutes later, Raven saw the letter on her letter and read it...

_Dear Raven, my princess,_

_Meet me at the balcony, 4:50 pm._

_Your prince charming,_

_Dexter Charming_

She gasped as she saw the words 'Raven, my princess' and 'Your prince charming, Dexter Charming'.

_"__I'm not his princess," _she thought.

"Anyway, I'll meet him later," she said.

About 4:50 pm, Dexter sat alone in the balcony to watch the sunset. _"I hope Raven is here,"_ he thought.

"Um... Dexter?" the girl said.

He turned around. "Oh... Raven. Please sit," he said, offering her a seat.

She sat down next to him. "Before you ask me something, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Okay. What is it?" he said.

"You did write 'my princess' and 'Your prince charming' on the letter, did you?" she asked.

"Uh... Y-Yes, R-Raven," he stuttered.

"But I'm not your princess and you are not my prince charming, you know," she scoffed.

"Technically, you are my princess. Technically, I am your prince," he said. "Anyway, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead, Dex," she sighed.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was wondering that... would you like to go out with me? A date? Like a date?" he asked nervously.

She shrugged. "Look, Dex. I don't want to date with any boy including you," she said sadly.

He let go of his hand from her shoulder. "What? What do you mean?" he asked sadly.

"I mean... I need to stay single, you know," she said. "I have to hocus focus in my own story. Not an evil story, of course. Since I'm a rebel."

"But I like you, remember?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, I remember," she replied.

"I mean, I... As if I have a crush on you since forever after even we're friends, Raven," he sighed.

_"__What? A prince charming has a crush on me? I can't believe it!"_ she thought.

"What? Really?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. I have to go," he said sadly, almost standing up to leave her.

She grabbed his hand. "Dex, we didn't finish our conversation yet. Sit down!" she said little loudly.

He sat down. "What now?" he sighed.

She let go of his hand. "I like you too, Dex. No matter what," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. Sort of..." she replied. "Well, since we like each other even we are friends since forever after plus you made a love poem for me on True Hearts Day, I'm gonna say... I'm gonna say..."

"Say what?" he said.

"I'm gonna say... Yes," she grinned.

"I'm sorry? What?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you. Like a date!" she said happily.

He gasped in surprise. "What? Are you sure?!"

"Yes, of course," she nodded and smiled.

"Wow! That's gort... I mean great!" he excited.

She laughed at him. "Haha! You're so funny, Dex. Anyway, when and where will our first date?" she asked.

"In Multihex Theater at 8 pm," he said.

She gave him a thumbs up. "Okay! Charm you later," she left him happily.

He jumped up and down in excitation. "Yes... Yes! I'm going to a date... with Raven Queen!"

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	22. Chapter 22: Dexter and Raven's 1st Date

Dexter and Raven were ready for their first date. But he didn't tell the boys and she didn't tell the girls. Dexter was alone in his dorm and cleaned himself and changed his clothes to usual date outfit. However, instead of long pants, he was wearing short pants. Hunter was probably with his girlfriend, Ashlynn.

Meanwhile, Raven cleaned herself and changed her clothes to usual date outfit in the bathroom and brought her purse.

As she almost left, Apple asked, "Raven, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Multihex Theater," Raven replied.

"Watching movie, huh?" Apple said.

"Of course, Apple," Raven said.

"With your date?" Apple asked.

Raven gasped. "What?! No, not a date!" she lied.

"Okay. Take care," Apple said.

"Thanks," Raven thanked Apple. "Bye, Apple!" she waved her hand.

Dexter went to Multihex Theater first before Raven about 7:30 pm and waited for her.

Few minutes later, he saw Raven. "Wow! You're beautiful, Raven," he grinned.

She smiled. "Thank you, Dex," she thanked him. "Uh... but you look little ridiculous when you're wearing short pants. No offense," she said nervously. "But why don't you wear long pants?" she asked. "Even it's for our first date," she whispered into his ear.

"Actually, it's my recommendation of wearing my short pants when I'm watching movie here in Multihex Theater. With or without my friends including you, date or not date," he replied. "You're welcome, by the way. Let's fall in line."

They fell in line. "Raven, I'm going to pay our tickets and snacks," he said softly.

She nodded. "Okay, Dex. How charming," she smiled. "Anyway, what movie will we watch?"

He places his finger on the side his head. "How about 'Spelless in Seapple'? Didn't you watch it before?"

"I didn't watch it. So... let's watch 'Spelless in Seapple'," she replied.

"That's gort... I-I mean g-great," he stuttered, scratching his head. "What about our snacks?" he asked.

"Uh... popcorn," she said.

"Okay!" he said little loudly.

And so, he paid the two tickets first and gave the one ticket to Raven. Then he paid popcorn and gave it to her. As they were in the theater, they were finding the seats.

They sat down at exactly 8:00 pm and the movie started. As they watched the movie, they enjoyed and were eating their popcorn.

Few minutes later, Dexter grabbed and held her hand gently as they stopped eating for a while but Raven blushed. _"What the hex are you doing, Dex?"_ she thought.

"Kindly let go of my hand, Dexter Charming," she whispered sarcastically.

"Sorry..." he said seriously, letting go of her hand.

Few seconds later, she grabbed and held his hand but Dexter greatly blushed. _"You held my hand back? What a first date,"_ he thought.

"You held my hand back, Raven," he whispered.

"You're my prince charming... Technically," she whispered back and he smiled.

One hour later, the movie ended and the watchers left in the theater. "So, Raven. Let's go..." he said.

As they were holding their hands and walking to Ever After High, he asked, "So, Raven. What do you think about the 'Spelless in Seapple'?"

"That was... happily ever awesome," she smiled.

"Well indeed..." he grinned.

They were in Ever After High and walking to her dorm. Before she entered her dorm, he said, "Okay. That's it. Goodnight, Raven," he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Dex," she smiled, kissing his lips.

She broke a kiss. "Isn't that accident about kissed my lips, Raven?" he grinned.

"What? Accident?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Several months ago, after you left in Legacy Day Plaza for the first Legacy Day rehearsal and ran away. Then I found you in the Enchanted Forest and sat on the bench next to you. And then we went back here and you kissed my lips but in accident before..." he explained.

"Uhhh..." she hummed in confusion.

_Flashback..._

_They stopped walking. "Well, see ya tomorrow," he said._

_ "__Bye, Dex," she said._

_Before Raven enter her dorm, she hugged him about 5 seconds, then she quickly kissed Dexter's lips instead of Dexter's cheek._

_ "__Oops! Sorry, I accidentally kissed your lips, Dex," she said awkwardly._

_But he blushed. "It's okay, Raven. Bye," he said, leaving her._

_Flashback over..._

"Uh... Yes, Dex. I remember. Oh, this is not an accident tonight... about kissing your lips, of course. It's actually real," she said seriously.

"And you kissed my lips for the second time," he smiled, kissing her lips back.

He broke a kiss and Raven chuckled. "Of course, Dex. Goodnight again," she said.

"Goodnight, Raven," he said, kissing her lips again.

As he broke a kiss, she entered her dorm and waved her at him and closed the door. Raven saw Apple sleeping on her bed. Raven changed her clothes to nightgown. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dexter was very happy. He entered his dorm and saw Hunter sleeping on his bed. Dexter changed his clothes to pajamas. He laid down on her bed and fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	23. Chapter 23: Dexter and Raven's 2nd Date

Three days later after Dexter and Raven's first date, it was Saturday. So no class in Ever After High. And the students were having a good time with their friends.

Dexter got bored alone in his dorm. Hunter was with Ashlynn in the Shoe Store. Dexter decided to call Raven with his mirrorphone.

_Raven: Hello?_

_Dexter: H-Hello, Raven? What's up?_

_Raven: I'm doing homework, Dex!_

_Dexter: Oh! Sorry for disturbing you._

_Raven: It's okay. I'm alone here in my dorm, by the way._

_Dexter: Ah! But do you have plans tonight?_

_Raven: No. Why, Dex? Another date?_

_Dexter: Yes, another date. I mean, our second date. We'll have dinner in the 'Enchanted Hextaurant' at 7 pm._

_Raven: Sound hexcellent, Dex._

_Dexter: That's gort! I mean, great!_

_Raven: Haha! Charm you later. Bye, Dexter!_

_Dexter: Bye, Raven!_

"Yes!" he excited.

About 6:30 pm, Dexter took care himself and changed his clothes to very usual date outfit. But the color of his entire outfit is black. So he wore black long pants instead of short pants like their first date. And he was waiting for Raven.

Meanwhile, Raven's homework was already done but she was still alone in her dorm. She took care herself and applied makeup and changed her clothes to usual date outfit. Then she left her dorm.

Almost 6:45 pm, Dexter heard the knock on the door and opened it. It was Raven.

She entered his dorm. "Wow! You look more beautiful than ever after, Raven!" he said little loudly.

"Thanks, Dex," she thanked him. "You look handsome, but fairy charming," she said.

"You're welcome, Raven," he said. "And thank you, Raven."

"My pleasure, Dex. Where's Hunter?" she asked.

"I think he was with Ashlynn," he replied.

"Ah. Anyway, let's go," she said.

As they left, they looked each other and were chuckling while walking.

About 7:00 pm, they were in the restaurant at the Book End called 'Enchanted Hextaurant'. Dexter opened the door for Raven. "After you, milady," he said gently.

"Thank you, my prince," she thanked him, entering the restaurant.

Then he entered the restaurant. "Wow! Enchanted Hextaurant is fairy nice," he smiled.

"I know, Dex," she chuckled. "Let's find the seat."

As they reached the table with two chairs, Dexter pulled the chair gently and Raven almost sat down the chair which it was pulled by him. He pushed the chair with her very gently and sat on other chair.

Few seconds later, he called the waiter, "Waiter!" he snapped his finger.

"Here's the menus," the waiter said.

"Thanks," Raven and Dexter said at the same time. And the waiter left them.

"Hhmmm... which food?" she whispered, choosing the foods from menu.

He chose the foods from menu. "Ah... I choose... 'Hexpaghetti delight'," he said. "How about you, Raven?"

"Same... 'Hexpagetti delight' for me," she said.

"Okay. What about drinks?" he asked.

"Orange juice, Dexter," she said.

"Same, Raven. Orange juice," he smiled.

Few seconds later, the waiter walked to Dexter and Raven's table. "So, what foods and drinks you want?"

"For me, Hexpagetti Delight and Orange juice," Dexter said.

"Same. Hexpagetti Delight and Orange juice," Raven said.

"Okay! Two Hexpagetti Delights and two Orange juices. Just wait," the waiter said, leaving them.

While they were waiting, they were talking. "So... how are you, Raven?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dex," she smiled. "How about you, Dexter?"

"Good. Fairy good," he said. "I'm so glad we're having dinner for our second date," he whispered. So no one could hear their conversation especially mentioning their date.

"I'm fairy glad too, Dex. Did you tell your friends especially Hunter and Daring about our dating?" she asked softly.

"No, I didn't tell them, Raven," he replied. "You? Did you tell your friends especially Maddie and Cerise?"

She held his hand. "No, I didn't, Dex," she replied.

He smiled. "Good. But is it okay to tell Hunter not Daring and other boys?" he said.

"Yes, I think it's okay. Is it okay to tell Maddie and other Rebel girls not Royal girls?" she said.

"Yes, Raven," he said. They were kept talking about anything within few minutes until the waiter placed the foods and drinks on their table.

"Thanks," Dexter thanked the waiter.

"Enjoy!" the waiter said, leaving them.

And so, Dexter and Raven enjoyed eating their spaghetti.

"Wow!" she smiled. "Hexpaghetti is fairy spellicious."

"I know," he chuckled, eating his spaghetti.

As she was drinking her orange juice, he grabbed and held her other hand gently. "You are my princess, Raven," he whispered.

She stopped drinking. "Technically, I am, Dex," she smiled.

They chuckled cutely and continued eating their grubs.

After they were eating, he said, "I'm going to pay, Raven," he finished his orange juice.

"Thank you fairy fairy much, Dexter," she thanked him.

"No problem," he smiled and the waiter walked to their table.

"Here you go," Dexter said as he paid it.

"Thank you, sir," the waiter said, leaving them.

"Okay let's go," Raven said as they left the restaurant.

They were walking back to Ever After High while holding their hands. "That was fun, Dex," she smiled.

"I know, Raven. That was a great time for my life—" he said, interrupted by her.

"And my life," she giggled.

They were in front of the door of her dorm. "Okay... Thank you so much for the dinner," she thanked him. "And... you are fairy charming, Dex."

"You're fairy welcome," he said, placing his hand on her cheek. He leaned his lips against her lips to kiss passionately and she kissed him back.

They broke a kiss. "That's so sweet, Dex," she said, hugging him.

He hugged her back. "Fairy sweet, my princess," he said. "Okay! Goodnight, Raven," he let go of her gently and left.

"Goodnight, Dexter," she said, waving her hand at him.

As she entered her dorm, she saw Apple laying on her bed.

"Where have you been, Raven?" Apple asked.

"Oh, I was dinner with Dexter in Enchanted Hextaurant," Raven replied. "As friends not a date, by the way..." she lied.

"Wow! You got yourself a prince charming, huh?" Apple smirked.

"Yes. Sort of..." Raven chuckled.

"Anyway, goodnight, Raven," Apple said, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Apple," Raven said.

She changed her clothes to nightgown and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dexter was in his dorm but Hunter was already fell asleep. Dexter changed his clothes to pajamas and laid down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven within few minutes. Then he fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	24. Chapter 24: Dexter and Raven's 3rd Date

Two days later after Dexter and Raven's second date, he wrote a letter for her. He went to her locker to put the letter and left.

Raven went to her locker and saw the letter. She read it...

_Dear Raven,_

_Meet me at the Enchanted Forest after class. In case I'm not there, just wait, okay?_

_Your prince charming,_

_Dexter Charming_

She sighed. _"I wonder... another date,"_ she thought.

After her class, she went to the Enchanted Forest. As she saw around the forest, Dexter wasn't there. She sat on the bench alone and waited for Dexter.

"Where's Dexter?" she asked herself. "I guess I wait..."

Few minutes later, a boy was walking slowly without being noticed to the bench with Raven in the Enchanted Forest. As he quickly poked Raven's shoulder with his fingers, she jumped and screamed in surprise. She turned around. It was Dexter.

"Dexter Charming!" she yelled angrily. "You scared me!"

He laughed. "Haha! Just for fun, Raven Queen."

"But don't do that again," she sighed.

"Fine!" he scoffed. "Oh, I got mocha hocus lattes. This one is for you."

He brought out 2 hocus lattes and gave the one latte to her. "Gee! Thanks, Dex," she thanked him.

They sipped their lattes together. "This is our third date now, Raven," he said softly.

"Oh, yes," she smiled.

As they almost finished their lattes, Dexter said, "Um... Raven?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have to say something for you," he said.

"Go ahead," she said, facing him.

"Raven Queen, when I look in your eyes, I feel awkward with my mind not my heart all the way just like before. And when I look around you, I feel stronger and weaker at the same," he said seriously. "You are beautiful not just outside yourself, also inside with your heart. But my heart said that I can love you no matter who you are. And... You are just right."

_"__Oh my... Wow!"_ she thought.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And I'll take it," she said softly.

He turned around. "And here is the final question," he said.

"What is it, Dex?" she smiled.

He faced her and held her hand. "Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my Fairy Godmother," she whispered. "Dexter Charming, son of King Charming. Yes!"

"Really?" he gasped.

"Of course. I love you... just the way you are," she said, hugging and kissing him.

"I love you too," he smiled, hugging and kissing her back.

They broke a hug and kiss. "You are mine, nothing more," he said.

"Totally," she said.

"Oh, let's finish our lattes," he smiled. "But before that, let's take a picture."

He took a picture with Raven and their lattes using his mirrorphone and finished their lattes.

"Okay, let's go," she said as they left in the Enchanted Forest and walked back to Ever After High.

As they entered his dorm, Hunter wasn't in the dorm. "Let's just hang here for a moment," he said.

They sat on his bed in few minutes. "Let's dance, Raven," he said.

Dexter played the slow song with his mirrorphone and they started dancing as he placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"You are my love for the infinity, Raven," he said softly.

Then he extended his arm with her arm while his other arm was still on her waist and her other arm was still on his shoulder to start dancing by twirling and swaying back and forth as the music track changed.

"I love you more, Raven Queen," he said.

"I love you most, Dexter Charming," she said.

They stopped dancing and look at each other. Then they kissed passionately.

After they kissed, Dexter stopped playing the music with his mirrorphone.

"I guess I have to go. Bye!" Raven said, leaving him.

"Bye!" he yelled. "I love you!" he mouthed.

She waved her hand at him. "I love you too!" she mouthed.

He jumped up and down in excitation. "Yes! I can't believe it. I have a rebel girlfriend!"

_Female Narrator: And so, the royally rebellious students, Dexter and Raven are in love just like Hunter and Ashlynn._

_Male Narrator: Will Dexter become a rebel?_

_Female Narrator: He can't become a rebel since he is one of the prince charmings!_

_Male Narrator: But he is in love with Raven, don't you think? It doesn't matter he is a royal while she is a rebel!_

_Female Narrator: Hey! Zip it!_

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	25. Chapter 25: Tell the Rebel Friends

Dexter and Raven were in relationship even he was a royal while she was a rebel. But he was no longer saying 'Gort... I mean great', so he can say 'great' directly around her.

A week later, Raven's friends noticed her and Dexter hanging out anytime. They were confusing as they thought Dexter and Raven were in relationship or close friends.

After school, she went to her dorm and noticed her phone was ringing. It was Madeline's incoming call in her phone. Raven click it and called Madeline.

_Raven: Hi, Maddie._

_Madeline: Hello, Raven. I've notice you and Dexter hanging out anytime. Are you and Dexter close friends?_

_Raven: Oh. I'll not answer your question right now. Let's meet in Cedar and Cerise's dorm. Okay? Because I have good news._

_Madeline: Fine. Bye._

Raven called Dexter with her mirrorphone.

_Raven: Hello, Dexter. Are you in your dorm?_

_Dexter: Yes. I'm not busy. Why?_

_Raven: Meet me in my dorm. It's important._

_Dexter: I'll be there. Bye._

_Raven: Bye. Mwah..._

Few minutes later, Raven heard a knock on the door. She opened it and it was Dexter.

"Raven, what's up?" he asked, kissing her lips.

"Dex, let's go to Cedar and Cerise's dorm. Okay?" she said, kissing his lips back.

"To tell your friends about our relationship? Fine, Raven. Let's go," he said.

They went to Cedar and Cerise's dorm to tell the good news. Before they enter, Raven asked, "So Dexter. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dex," whispered back.

She knocked the door and opened it. They entered the dorm and saw Madeline, Cerise, Cedar, Hunter and even Ashlynn.

"Um... Hi, guys," Dexter and Raven said at the time.

"Hi!" Madeline, Cerise, Cedar, Hunter and Ashlynn said loudly.

"Okay. Before I tell you the good news, did you guys notice me and Dexter hanging out?" Raven asked.

Everyone except Raven and Dexter nodded seriously.

"All right. I have good news. A royally rebellious news. But promise us not to tell some royals. Okay?" Dexter said.

Everyone except Raven and Dexter nodded again.

"Dexter and I... are... dating!" Raven said little loudly.

Everyone except Raven and Dexter gasped in surprise and were looking at each other and said at the same time, "Really?!"

Dexter nodded. "Yes."

The girls were cheering and hugging Raven and Hunter patted Dexter's shoulder.

"Yay! Congratulations, Raven and Dexter!" Madeline squealed.

"So... How many dates...?" Hunter asked.

"Dexter and I have three dates, Hunter," Raven replied.

"And I'm her boyfriend and Raven is my girlfriend, of course," Dexter said, kissing her cheek.

The girls squealed in happiness and hugged Raven again.

"But would you become a rebel just like me, Dex?" Ashlynn asked.

"Since I don't have a story, plus the real Storybook of Legends is still missing. I'm... I'm not sure, Ash," he replied.

"Okay. Congratulations again," she said.

"Thanks, Ashlynn," he said.

While Madeline, Cerise and Cedar were talking, Hunter and Ashlynn were talking with Raven and Dexter.

"Guys, Ashlynn and I will going to the date this Saturday noon. Will you join us? If so, then we'll have a first double date," Hunter asked.

Raven and Dexter stared each other. "Well, let's join them, Dex." she said.

"Okay," he smiled.

They faced Hunter and Ashlynn. "Okay, Hunter. We'll join you. But where?" Dexter said.

"Enchanted Forest, guys," Ashlynn replied.

"Great!" Dexter excited.

"So we'll have a double date," Raven said.

"Indeed. Let's go," Hunter said.

"Bye, guys!" everyone except Cedar and Cerise said, leaving them.

Madeline, Hunter, Dexter, Raven and Ashlynn went back to their dorms. Dexter texted Raven with his mirrorphone.

_Dexter: Hi, Raven._

_Raven: Hi, Dex._

_Dexter: How are you?_

_Raven: I'm fine, Dexter. You?_

_Dexter: I'm great, Raven. Is Apple in your dorm?_

_Raven: No, Apple is with Briar I guess. Why?_

_Dexter: No reason. Bye. I love you more, Raven Queen. Mwah... :3 3_

_Raven: Bye. I love you most, Dexter Charming. Mwah... Mwah... 3 3 3_

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	26. Chapter 26: Double Date Double Fun

It was Saturday in Ever After High, so no class and the students were having a good time with their friends inside and outside the school.

In Dexter and Hunter's Dorm, Dexter was listening the music with his mirrorphone while laying down on his bed. But Hunter was with Ashlynn in the Book End.

Meanwhile, Raven was alone in her dorm while Apple was with her friends. Raven decided to call Dexter with her mirrorphone.

_Raven: Hi, Dex._

_Dexter: Hello, Raven. How are you?_

_Raven: Fine, Dexter. I can't wait for double date with Hunter and Ashlynn at noon._

_Dexter: Ah! Yes... Double date._

_Raven: Where is your roommate?_

_Dexter: Hunter? He is with Ashlynn in the Book End._

_Raven: Well, are they buying foods?_

_Dexter: I guess..._

_Raven: Oh! Okay. Bye. I love you, Dexter Charming._

_Dexter: I love you too, Raven Queen. Bye._

One hour later, Dexter heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Raven.

"Wow! Raven, you look hot. I-I mean..." he said.

She laughed at him. "Ha! You're so funny, Dex," she said. "And you... You look cool. Thank you, by the way."

"Thank you," he thanked her. "And you're welcome, Raven," he kissed her lips.

She kissed him back. "Let's wait for Hunter and Ashlynn, Dex," she said.

"Of course," he said, playing the music with his mirrorphone.

Then they kissed each other passionately on his bed in few minutes. But the door was suddenly opened.

"Dexter? Raven?" the boy said.

They stopped kissing and Dexter stopped playing the music with his mirrorphone and looked at the boy and the girl. "Hunter? Ashlynn? Phew! I thought it was Daring," he exclaimed.

Hunter and Ashlynn entered the dorm. "Oh! Now, ready for our double date?" he said.

"Yes," Raven said. "But what are you bringing, guys?"

"Ah! Two picnic baskets with foods and large picnic blanket," Ashlynn replied.

Dexter thumbs up. "Okay! Let's go, guys," he excited. "I'll carry the one of the two picnic baskets, Hunter."

Hunter gave a picnic basket to Dexter.

"What time is it?" Ashlynn said, checking her mirrorphone. "It's 12:30 pm. Let's go."

Dexter, Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn left the dorm and were going to Enchanted Forest for their double date.

In the Enchanted Forest, Hunter and Dexter unfolded the picnic blanket together and placed it in the ground. Ashlynn and Raven brought out the foods from two picnic baskets.

"Okay. All set. Let's eat, shall we?" Ashlynn said.

And so, they grabbed the foods and ate it. "I can't believe you, guys!" Hunter muffled while eating.

"What?!" Dexter and Raven said at the same time.

"I said I can't believe you, guys," Hunter said clearly.

"For what?" Dexter asked in confusion.

"Dexter, you and Raven are in relationship, of course," Hunter replied.

"Oh! That..." Dexter said. "Of course. I love Raven so much," he kissed Raven's cheek.

"So... explain yourself, Dex," Hunter said.

Dexter stopped eating and cleared his throat. "Ahem! You know, guys, I love Raven because I believe she is not evil. As if, she never being evil at all."

"Wow!" Hunter and Ashlynn said softly at the same time, looking at each other.

"But before, when I met her, I felt nervous. That's why I got tongue-tied when I talk to her before."

Raven chuckled and Hunter and Ashlynn laughed loudly.

Dexter scratched his head. "What's so funny, guys?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, you are a nervous prince charming, dude," Hunter said.

"Yeah. Sort of..." Raven said.

"Yep. I guess," Dexter said. "Well, I'm not fairy good to charm any girls except by taking off my glasses."

"Huh? No way!" Hunter said.

"Yes. When I take off my glasses, then the girls look at my enchanted eyes, they swoon in front of me," Dexter said seriously.

"That is so charming, Dex," Ashlynn said.

"Totally. But unlike me, Daring have lot of ways to charm any girls—" Dexter said, interrupted by Raven.

"Especially shining his teeth that it makes people blind temporarily," she said.

"Yes. That's the most of all, Raven," he said. "Well, my teeth never shine anytime, of course."

"Anyway, Dexter," Hunter said, pointing Dexter with his finger. "You are Raven's prince."

"And Raven," Ashlynn said, pointing Raven with her finger. "You are Dexter's prince."

Dexter and Raven look at each other and faced Hunter and Ashlynn. Then they laughed.

"Oh, yes! But technically," Raven said.

"Yes... Totally. I mean, technically," Dexter said, chuckling at her.

"Oh! Let's take picture, guys," Ashlynn said.

"All right!" Raven smiled.

Ashlynn grabbed her mirrorphone and took them a picture in selfie-style. Next, Hunter grabbed his mirrorphone and took them a picture in selfie-style again just like Ashlynn. Next, Dexter grabbed his mirrorphone and took them a picture in selfie-style again. And lastly, Raven grabbed her mirrorphone and took them a picture in selfie-style again. Then they continued eating their foods.

Few minutes later, they heard a burp. It was Dexter.

"Dexter!" Raven exclaimed.

_"__Awkward..."_ Dexter thought.

"Funny, but I'm just full. Sorry," he said.

They laughed loudly at him. "You're so funny, dude. Haha..." Hunter said.

They stood up as they finished their picnic and Hunter looked at Ashlynn and Dexter looked at Raven.

"I love you, Hunter," Ashlynn whispered.

"I love you too, pumpkin," Hunter whispered back, kissing her. And she kissed him back.

"I love you, Dex," Raven whispered.

"I love you too, Raven," Dexter whispered back, kissing her. She kissed him back.

They stopped kissing. "Wow... That's great, guys," Hunter said.

Dexter and Hunter folded the picnic blanket and Ashlynn and Raven carried the picnic baskets.

"Let's go, guys," Ashlynn said.

And so, after their double date, they went back to Ever After High. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	27. Chap 27:Dexter's Sweet Dream Comes True

Few days later after class, Raven was on her locker to return her things. Dexter saw her and called up.

"Hi, Raven," he said.

"Hello, Dexter. How was your day?" she asked him.

"Great. Totally great, sweetheart. And—" he replied, interrupted by her.

She noticed he called her 'sweetheart' and decided to place her finger on his lips. "Sshhh!" she shushed him. "Don't call me 'sweetheart' here in public, Dex."

He chuckled. "Hehe. Sorry, Raven."

"Anyway, charm you later, Dexter," she said, winking at him.

"Charm you later, Raven," he said and they left each other.

That night after dinner, he was alone in his dorm while Hunter was with Ashlynn. He sat on his bed while studying. Dexter heard a knock on the door, then he opened it. It was Raven. She was already wore her nightgown.

"Oh, Raven," he said.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course, come in," he replied.

She entered his dorm. "What's up, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Um... I can't sleep, sweetheart," she replied.

"Me neither," he said.

Both of them sat on his bed. "Uh, you're studying, huh?" she said.

"Y-Yeah," he said nervously.

She touched his head softly. "Oh, you're smart," she smiled, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips. He kissed her back.

They broke a kiss. "I know. But I'm smart enough, sweetheart," he said.

"You didn't study for the quiz tomorrow on Science and Sorcery Class, did you?" he asked as Raven joined him.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," she said.

Several minutes later, she stood up and took off her robe while Dexter was studying.

He looked at her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

_"__Oh no! Don't tell yourself that your dream comes true, Dexter,"_ he thought himself as he remembered about his sweet dream.

"I just... take off my robe. It's hot in here," she said.

He blushed. "Sweetheart, it's cold in here tonight. You know—" he said, interrupted by her.

"It's hot in here, because I'm with you. You're with me, sweetheart," she smirked. They kissed each other passionately.

They broke a passionate kiss. "Yeah, so?" he said.

"So... I love you!" she grinned.

"Yeah, I love you too. Just the way you are!" he smiled.

Raven grabbed her mirrorphone, and played some love songs especially Taylor Quick songs. They laid down on his bed and kissed more and more passionately like make out. How romantic they are... How sweet they are... How royally rebellious they are...

After they kissed passionately, Raven wore back her robe and stopped playing the music with her mirrorphone.

"Let's sleep, Dex," she said.

"B-but... Is Apple in her and your dorm?" he asked nervously.

"No, she was in Blondie and Cupid's dorm," she replied.

"Okay. Sleep tight, sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you."

"Thanks, sweetie," she whispered. "I love you too. Mwah..."

Dexter took off his glasses and put it on his table. He went back to his bed and kissed Raven's lips. Raven didn't go back to her dorm. Instead, both Dexter and Raven were fall asleep together on his bed.

Several minutes later, the door suddenly opened. So they forgot to lock the door.

"Hey, Dexter. Are you—" the male voice said, then interrupted by himself as he saw 2 figures on Dexter's bed.

"What the hex, Dex?! Don't tell me Raven want to sleep here in our dorm," the male voice said.

Dexter and Raven woke up and giggled slightly. He got up and put his glasses on.

"Hunter? What else I should say to you?" he chuckled.

"Um... well... never mind!" Hunter said, scratching his head.

"Anyway, Raven joined me for studying Science and Sorcery here about 2 hours ago," Dexter said.

"That's great, guys!" Hunter smiled.

Raven got up and asked Hunter, "So, what were you doing with Ashlynn?"

"Well, we were study date at Study Ball," Hunter replied.

"Wow! Study date, huh?" Dexter said. "Okay. Goodnight, Hunter."

Hunter locked the door. "Goodnight, Dexter," Hunter said. "And goodnight, Raven."

He turned off the light and went to his bed. And they fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	28. Chap 28: Romance in the Ground (Curses!)

Few days later, it was Sunday. Dexter got bored in his dorm alone. He decided to call Raven with his mirrorphone.

_Dexter: Hello, Raven._

_Raven: Hi Dex. What's up?_

_Dexter: I got bored, Raven. Are you busy?_

_Raven: Not really. Why?_

_Dexter: I was wondering that um... hangout in the Enchanted Forest._

_Raven: Sure, I'd love to. I'll meet you in your dorm first, okay?_

_Dexter: Okay. That's great. Bye. I love you, Raven Queen._

_Raven: I love you too, Dexter Charming. Mwah..._

Few minutes later, Dexter heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Raven.

"Oh, Raven. Ready to go?" he said.

"Let's go, Dex," she smiled, kissing his lips.

They left in his dorm and went to Enchanted Forest. As they reached in the forest they felt tired.

"Raven, I think you are tired. Have a water," he said giving water bottle to her.

"Thanks, Dexter," she thanked him and drank the water.

He wiped her forehead with his bare hand as she sweated and she smiled.

"So, Raven. Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Sure. What game?" she asked back.

"Let's race like running, of course," he said.

"Okay. If you win, you'll kiss me. If I win, I'll tickle you. Deal?" she said.

"Deal!" he shouted, giving her a thumbs up. "So, the finish part is in nearby Enchanted Lake."

Raven nodded. "Ready?" she said as they prepared to run.

"And... Go!" Dexter yelled and they started running.

As they were running, Dexter ran faster than Raven.

"Haha! You can't defeat me!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah?! Watch your mouth, prince!" she yelled, then running faster than him.

"What?!" he exclaimed as she ran faster than him. _"I got this..." _he thought.

As they almost reached the finish part, Dexter pushed Raven with his bare hands and she fell into the ground.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily.

And so, he reached the finish part in nearby Enchanted Lake. "I win! I win!" he shouted as he won even he cheated.

"Ggrrr... Gggrrrr!" she snarled. "You! How dare you, cheater?!" she yelled at him angrily.

"Well then, kiss me, Raven," he said.

"Fine. Whatever after!" she smiled sarcastically.

As she almost leaned him to kiss, she pushed him instead and he fell into the ground.

"I thought you kiss me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm mad at you. Mad as my best friend forever after, Madeline Hatter. You pushed me, cheater!" she said madly and started tickling him with her magic.

As Raven tickled him with her magic, Dexter laughed very loudly. "Hahahaaaa! That's fairy ticklish, Raven! Hahaaaa!"

She smirked evilly. "Please stop, Raven. Please!" he begged.

"No! Until you forgive me what you had done to me," she said literally.

She kept tickling him within few minutes. "Haha! Okay... Okay. Stop and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Raven," he yelled and she stopped tickling him.

"So... how was that?" she asked.

"Funny. Really funny," he replied.

Then he placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her passionately. They fell into the ground while grasping each other and rolled over in the ground. They laughed at the same time while rolling. After rolling, they kissed each other. Then they stood up but they already mess themselves.

"Oh, Raven. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Dexter," she said sweetly.

As they kissed again, they heard a female voice, "Aha! Gotcha!"

Then the girl walked to their spot while recording the video with her mirrorphone.

Dexter and Raven looked at the girl who had white fairy wings and platinum hair with teal and mint streak high ponytail on her left side. It was Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy.

"Well well well... My mortal enemy, Raven Queen. You got a royal boyfriend, huh?" Faybelle smirked.

"Don't tell anyone about my relationship with Dexter. Please..." Raven begged.

"Ha! I'll tell anyone tomorrow. Sorry. Buh-bye!" Faybelle said.

"You... wicked!" Raven shouted angrily and readied to striking Faybelle with her magic.

Unfortunately, Raven missed it as Faybelle flew away.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Dexter asked.

"I don't know, Dex. But I'm scared," she said.

"Me too. Let's go back to Ever After High," he said.

They went back to Ever After High after they cleaned themselves with her magic.

Will Faybelle tell the students about the royally rebellious relationship of Dexter and Raven? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	29. Chap 29: The Secret Relationship Reveals

That night, Dexter and Raven went to his dorm after dinner. They felt worry as they thought Faybelle will spread the news about Dexter and Raven's relationship.

"Um... Raven?" he said

"Yes?" Raven said.

"Let's call Hunter and Ashlynn since they are not here," he said.

"Okay, Dex," she said, kissing his cheek.

He started call Hunter with his mirrorphone.

_Dexter: Hello, Hunter?_

_Hunter: Dex, what's up?_

_Dexter: Where are you?_

_Hunter: I'm in the hallway with Ashlynn. Why?_

_Dexter: You two, please meet me and Raven in our dorm. It's fairy important._

_Hunter: Okay, Dex. We'll be there. Bye!_

Few minutes later, Dexter and Raven heard a knock on the door. He opened it and it was Hunter and Ashlynn.

"Dexter, Raven, what's wrong?" Ashlynn asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, guys," Raven said.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Faybelle knows our relationship," Dexter replied, holding Raven's hand.

Hunter and Ashlynn gasped in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. And she'll tell anyone about it tomorrow," Raven said. "What are we going to do?"

"Um... I don't know," Hunter said. "But let me tell you the tale, okay?"

Dexter and Raven nodded. "You noticed, guys about me and Ashlynn holding our hands before?" Hunter said.

"Yes, Hunter," Raven said.

"Duchess knew our secret relationship before everyone including you, guys. And she was supposed to spread the news about our secret especially through Blondie's mirrorcast. And then Ashlynn and I revealed our secret in public before Duchess was—" Hunter explained, interrupted by Ashlynn.

"By holding our hands," she said and Hunter nodded.

"So... you're saying Raven and I must to do like you and Ashlynn like holding our hands to reveal our secret before Faybelle tell anyone," Dexter asked.

"Hexactly!" Hunter said.

"Thank you, Hunter," Raven thanked him.

"You're welcome," he said. "And good luck, both of you."

Next day before noon, Faybelle found Blondie in the hallway.

"Hey, Blondie," Faybelle called.

"Um, Faybelle?" Blondie called back.

"You must report this video," Faybelle said.

She played the video with her mirrorphone about kissing scene of Dexter and Raven for Blondie.

"What?! It can't be..." Blondie exclaimed. "My cameraman have a girlfriend, a rebel girlfriend?!"

Meanwhile, Raven and Dexter felt scare about reveal their secret relationship by either Faybelle or themselves. They were in the entrance but they were not holding their hands yet.

"So Raven, are you ready?" he sighed.

"Yes, Dex," she whispered.

Meanwhile, Blondie complained about the video. "No! But it is a bombspell, Faybelle!"

"You must report it... or else—" Faybelle said, interrupted by some students shocking.

Everyone in the hallway including Faybelle and Blondie were gasped in surprise as they saw Dexter and Raven holding their hands, looking at each other and then looking at everyone. Some students' jaws dropped, some royals were irritating and some rebels were cheering silently.

Will everyone especially Apple and Daring share their reactions through Blondie's mirrorcast about the royally rebellious relationship of Dexter and Raven? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	30. Chapter 30: The Critical Relationship

Later, the students were back to their business. Some of them were share their reactions about Dexter and Raven's relationship to Blondie. So Blondie started her mirrorcast but her cameraman was Humphrey instead of Dexter.

"Hello fairytales friends, Blondie Lockes here," she started. "What do you think about Dexter's royally rebellious romance with Raven? Do you support them dating? Will Dexter become a rebel?"

The reactions of the students on the mirrorcast...

_Madeline: I think it's hat-tastic couple. Dexter should be a rebel just like Ashlynn before and I hat-tastically support them. Well, what's the hatter with that?_

_Ashlynn: I support Raven and Dexter because I believe he love her so much just the way she is. So Dexter should be her prince charming while Raven is his princess. I'm not fairy sure Dexter will become a rebel like me._

_Hunter: Like my girlfriend, Ashlynn said, I support them. And I think it's the perfect couple in Ever After._

_Briar: It can't be. But I support them... a little. I just don't want Dexter become a rebel since he is one of the prince charmings in Ever After._

_Cupid: Huntlynn, the first royally rebellious couple... Then Raven and Dexter, a.k.a. Rexter, the second royally rebellious couple. But I like De— I mean, I support them. Well, they always follow their true hearts._

_Apple: No way! I don't think the prince charming like Dexter love a villain girl. I'm sick now about the new royally rebellious couple._

_Cedar: Dexter and Raven are always love each other but hard as a wood. I can't tell a lie._

_Lizzie: Ha! I'm not impressed about the new royally rebellious couple, Dexter and Raven. Off with their heads!_

"So friends, here is the final question," Blondie continued. "Is Dexter and Raven couple just right or not just right? This is Blondie Lockes in Just Right!" her mirrorcast ended.

Meanwhile, in Dexter and Hunter's dorm, Dexter was alone in his dorm. He feared his brother, Daring may not happy because of Raven and Dexter. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw angry Daring.

"You!" Daring yelled.

"Me what?!" Dexter yelled back.

Daring punched Dexter's stomach with his bare hand. "You are dating with a rebel girl, Raven Queen! I'm hextremely disappointed in you, Dexter!" he said angrily.

"So what? Raven is the only one girl, the only princess I loved, nothing more!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Well, did she cursed you? Did she hypnotized you?" Daring asked randomly.

"Hexcuse me? No and no!" Dexter replied.

"Well, I'm not impressed," Daring said.

"Hey, Raven is the Thronecoming Queen this year. Plus she have a talent like playing guitar. She is a good girl... obviously," Dexter said seriously. "And she's fairy beautiful just the way she is, don't you think?! That's why I love her so much. Maybe I'll become a rebel."

"I don't care, Dex! I... don't... want you become a rebel like Ashlynn!" Daring yelled. "You are not supposed to love with the evil princess like Raven. You are a prince charming like me, prince charming don't love with the evil princess. Well then, from now on, stay away from me. You are no longer my brother!" he left Dexter and slammed the door.

Dexter cried endlessly as he was thinking about Daring said 'You are no longer my brother!'

Few hours later, he heard another knock on the door. Then the door opened by Raven.

"Hey, Dex," she called him.

"Hey, Raven," he called her back, sobbing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked sadly.

"Not really, Raven," he replied as he stopped sobbing.

"Did Daring know our relationship?" she said.

"Yes, of course," he said as he nodded. "And he was disappoint in me."

She hugged Dexter. "Well, Apple was fairy angry with me. She said that we are in critical," she said seriously, crying in front of him.

"Critical? Critical relationship?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Dex. No matter the real Storybook of Legends is still missing and soon we may forget our stories," she said, streaming down her tears on her face.

"I guess. Even I haven't story either," he said sadly, wiping off the tears on her face. "Daring don't want me becoming a rebel like Ashlynn."

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, since I am a prince charming," he replied. "And Raven?"

"Yes?" she said.

"I think... I think... we should—" he said nervously, interrupted by Raven.

"Break up?" she said.

He nodded. "Yes, Raven. And my brother and Apple will happy for us. So I'm fairy sorry."

"Fine. Let's break up. And I'm sorry too," she said sadly. "By the way, let's kiss for our final relationship."

"Okay, Raven," he nodded.

Then they kissed with each other's lips. "So Raven, we are going to friends from now," he said as they broke the kiss.

"Yes, Dexter. Friends!" she said little loudly.

"Okay. Bye, Raven Queen. I like you," he said.

"Bye, Dexter Charming. I like you too," she said, leaving him.

As Raven left, their hearts sank down badly but felt like the glass shattering.

Dexter decided to go to Daring's dorm to tell him. He knocked the door of Daring's dorm and opened it.

"Dexter, what do you want?!" Daring asked angrily. "I told you stay away—" he interrupted by Dexter.

"Raven and I broke up," Dexter said seriously. "And I hope you happy."

As he almost left, Daring hugged Dexter happily but tightly. "Good! And I'm sorry, little brother. I'm fairy proud of you."

"Thank you, big brother," Dexter thanked him sarcastically.

"My pleasure, little bro," Dexter said. "Bye, Dexter."

As Dexter left in Daring's dorm, Daring gave himself an evil smirk.

Several minutes later, Dexter called Raven with his mirrorphone on his dorm.

_Dexter: Hello, Raven, my friend._

_Raven: Hi, Dexter, my friend. How are you?_

_Dexter: I'm fine. I told Daring and he was so happy. You?_

_Raven: I'm good, Dex. I told Apple and she was fairy happy. But my best friends forever after were pretty upset after I told them._

_Dexter: Your BFFAs are so dramatic, huh?_

_Raven: I guess. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Bye, Dexter. I like you._

_Dexter: Bye, Raven. I like you too._

He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and it was Hunter.

"Hey, pal," Dexter said.

"Hi, pal," Hunter said. "So, how were you with Raven?"

"Not good, Hunter," Dexter replied. "I mean, Raven and I broke up."

Hunter's jaw dropped in shock. "What? Really?!" he exclaimed.

Dexter nodded. "Yes," he said. "Daring and Apple were happy."

"And you're upset," Hunter said.

"Yes. Sort of..." Dexter said seriously.

"Sorry, pal. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight," Hunter said, going to his bed.

"Goodnight," Dexter said, going to his bed.

As he laid down on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend, Raven Queen.

Will Dexter find another girl especially the good princess? Or... stay single? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	31. Chapter 31: The Spy in the Forest

Poor Dexter...

Two months later after the breakup of Dexter and Raven, Dexter was still single, so he spent his time to be singleness on his own life. But everyone knew Dexter and Raven broke up.

Within his two-month singleness until present, he couldn't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend, Raven Queen. Apparently, he hadn't talk to his own friends, even his own roommate, Hunter Huntsman and his own brother, Daring Charming. But Daring was very confused what with his little brother was. Not to mention because of Dexter and Raven broke up. During their breakfast, lunch and dinner in the castleteria, Dexter was sitting and eating his foods alone. However, when someone asked him to join them at their table, he always ignored them.

Back to the present, after class, Dexter went back to his dorm as he was walking slowly and sadly. As he entered to his dorm, Hunter wasn't there. Dexter sat on his bed, placed his both hands on his head and closed his eyes.

_"__Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about Raven?"_ he thought annoyingly.

Meanwhile, Raven was walking to the Enchanted Forest while listening the music with her mirrorphone.

Few minutes later, she heard the male and female voices as she stopped walking and stopped listening the music.

"What the...? Are those Cerise and Daring?" she asked herself.

As she turned around, she saw Cerise and Daring holding their hands in the distance. "What? It can't be?" Raven said in shock.

She climbed the tree and jumped over from other tree to another until she was in above of Daring and Cerise secretly. _"I must record the video,"_ Raven thought, readying her mirrorphone to record the video over them.

"Cerise, I can't believe we have several dates," Daring said happily, letting go of Cerise's hand.

"Yeah, totally. And I thought you are dating with Apple. But did she know about us?" she said.

"Apple and I are not an item yet. She didn't know about us," he replied. "So Cerise. Here is the final question."

"Yes, Daring?" she said.

"Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked charmingly.

"What?" Raven mouthed.

"Oh my Grimm. Yes, Daring. Yes!" Cerise replied excitedly.

_"__What? No! No way!"_ Raven thought.

"Yes! I love you, Cerise!" he said very excitedly.

"I love you too, Daring," Cerise smiled.

Then they kissed each other passionately.

_"__I must tell Dexter about this,"_ Raven thought, stop recording the video.

As Cerise and Daring stopped kissing, they looked around to check if somebody was there. "Since I am your boyfriend and... you are my girlfriend, let's keep our secret. So let's not tell our friends including my poor little brother, Dexter. Okay?" he said.

"Okay, Daring," Cerise said as she nodded.

"Okay, Cerise let's go back to Ever After High," he said.

"Let's go," she said as they left.

Later, Raven climbed down from the tree and rushed over to the school to find her ex-boyfriend, Dexter Charming.

She knock on the door of Dexter's dorm and opened it by herself. She saw lonely Dexter and called him, "Hey, Dex..."

"Hey, my friend," he called her back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, entering his dorm and closing the door.

"I guess," he replied nervously. "So what's up, Raven?"

"You won't believe this, Dexter!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Watch this video," she said, playing the video about the proposal of Daring and Cerise on her mirrorphone.

As they watched the video, Dexter got mad when he saw the video about Daring asking Cerise to be his girlfriend and kissing scene.

"What?! Trraaaiiiitttttoooooorrrrrrr!" Dexter yelled very angrily.

"Calm down, Dex. Calm down," Raven said, trying to calm him down as she patted his back.

He sighed deeply. "I must find the traitor."

"Go ahead and beat him, Dex," she said bravely, hugging him. "And by the way, I'll send this video to your mirrorphone via fairytooth."

Then she sent the video to his mirrorphone. "Thank you, Raven. And I have to go," he thanked her.

Then they left his dorm. She went back to her dorm and Dexter was finding his brother.

What will Dexter going to do with Daring? Beat him? Tell the truth? Will Dexter and Raven back to their relationship? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	32. Chapter 32: Traitor

Dexter knocked on the door of Daring's dorm and opened it. He saw Daring alone sitting on his bed.

"Hey, little bro. What's up?" Daring asked Dexter.

Dexter turned his face from serious to angry. "Don't call me 'little bro', you traitor!" he yelled angrily.

"You finally talk to me but... What is wrong with you?!" Daring asked loudly.

Dexter leaned forward and punched Daring's stomach for revenge. "What is wrong with me?! I broke up with Raven two months ago and now... you got yourself a not-the-princess girlfriend!" he said loudly.

"What?" Daring asked in confusion.

"Hexcuse me! Cerise Hood is your girlfriend now," Dexter said seriously.

"Ha! I don't know what you are talking about," Daring chuckled then groaned in pain as he touched his stomach.

"Oh yeah?!" Dexter said sarcastically. "What about this?" he said, playing and showing the video to Daring.

As Daring watched the video of him and Cerise on Dexter's mirrorphone, his jaw dropped.

"Who did record this video?" he asked.

"My ex-girlfriend, Raven Queen," Dexter replied seriously.

_"__No way! Raven spied me and Cerise?!"_ Daring thought.

"Uh... I don't know what to say, little bro. I-I mean—" he said nervously, interrupted by Dexter.

"Shut up!" Dexter yelled. "I told you not to call me 'little bro'!"

"Uh, Dexter—" Daring said, interrupted again by Dexter.

"Shut your mouth! And stay away from me, traitor!" Dexter yelled angrily, almost leaving. "Oh, and one more thing... I'll show this video to your future princess, Apple White tomorrow... or I will get Raven back."

Then he slammed the door.

Daring put his hands on his head. "No! What have I done? What have I done?!" he asked himself.

He called Cerise with his mirrorphone.

_Daring: Hey, Cerise._

_Cerise: Hey, my prince. What's up?_

_Daring: You are not gonna believe this, my princess._

_Cerise: What's wrong? What is it?_

_Daring: Dexter and Raven knew our relationship._

_Cerise: What?! How did they know about us?_

_Daring: I think Raven spy on us in the Enchanted Forest by recording the video with her mirrorphone. Then she sent the video to my brother's mirrorphone and he showed me the video of us._

_Cerise: What? No way!_

_Daring: And Dexter will show the video to Apple tomorrow._

_Cerise: No! What are we going to do?!_

_Daring: I don't know. I'll think about it. Bye, Cerise! I love you..._

_Cerise: Bye, Daring! I love you too..._

What will Daring choose for Dexter: Show the Daring and Cerise's video to Apple by Dexter or Dexter get Raven back? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	33. Chapter 33: Daring's Final Choice

Dexter went back to his dorm. He punched the wall with his bare hand and screamed very loudly in pain and anger. Hunter heard Dexter's scream as he almost entered his dorm. Then he entered his dorm and saw Dexter crying.

"Dexter, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you believe it?" Dexter finally replied at Hunter. "I broke up with Raven in two months. Then—"

Hunter interrupted Dexter. "Then... what?" he said.

"Then my brother got a girlfriend but not Apple," Dexter said.

"What?! Who?!" Hunter asked in shock.

"Cerise... Cerise Hood," Dexter replied.

Hunter's jaw dropped. "That's not fair. He can't date with Cerise. He is a prince charming," he said.

"Yeah, but watch this video," Dexter said, giving his mirrorphone to Hunter.

As they watched the video of Daring and Cerise together, Hunter was shock.

"Woah! Secret?" he exclaimed. "Did you record it?"

"No," Dexter replied. "My ex-girlfriend did record this video with her mirrorphone. Then she sent this video to me. And I showed it to my brother."

"Good. So what will you going to do with Daring?" Hunter asked.

"I made him the one of the two choices: I'll show this video to Apple... or I'll get Raven back," Dexter replied.

"Wow!" Hunter exclaimed. "I think it's better to keep Daring and Cerise's relationship and—"

Dexter interrupted Hunter. "Then I'll get Raven back and not to show the video to Apple?" he asked.

"Hexactly!" Hunter said.

"Oh, okay..." Dexter sighed.

That night after dinner, Dexter went back to his dorm but his roommate was already in the dorm.

Few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Hunter said and Dexter nodded.

Hunter opened the door. It was Daring. "Is my brother there?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Come in," Hunter replied, then Daring entered.

"Dexter, are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm mad at you," Dexter replied angrily. "Now... Get out!"

"Relax, Dex. Relax!" Daring said, trying to calm Dexter down. "I have make a decision."

"Good!" Dexter said. "So, will I get Raven back or show this video to Apple?"

Daring sighed. "Dexter, I know you need the one and only one girl, Raven Queen for your life. No matter who she is. So... You can get her back," he said seriously.

Suddenly, Dexter burst out crying. "Thank you, Daring. Thank you!" he said, hugging Daring.

"But... on one condition," Daring said as they broke a hug. "Since Briar will throw the party tomorrow night at Red Shoes Dance Club, you'll have to propose Raven in there, okay?"

"But that's kinda unhexpected," Dexter said. "But fine," he nodded.

"Good. And I'm sorry, little bro," Daring said.

"It's all right. And I'm sorry too, big bro," Dexter said. "So, since you made a decision, therefore, you can keep your relationship with Cerise."

"Thanks," Daring said. "Wait a spell! Did Hunter know about me and Cerise?" he asked Dexter in shock.

"Of course, Daring," Dexter replied as he nodded and Hunter smiled.

"By the way, Daring. I won't tell anyone," Hunter said, giving Daring a thumbs up.

Daring and Dexter nodded at Hunter and hugged each other. "I guess I have to go," Daring said as they broke a hug.

"Bye... and thank you," Dexter said, waving his hand at Daring.

Daring smiled at Dexter and left.

"So... Dexter, are you happy now?" Hunter asked.

"Of course I am, Hunter," Dexter replied happily.

"Good!" Hunter said, giving Dexter a thumbs up.

Will Dexter and Raven back to their relationship? Will Apple still against them beside Hunter and Ashlynn? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	34. 34 Dexter and Raven'sUNHEXPECTEDProposal

Next day after school, Dexter was walking to the Book End to buy something for Raven until he found out there was a store called 'Enchanted Jewel Store'. Before he entered the store, he looked the accessories through the glass window. There are rings, earrings, necklaces, lockets, tiara, etc. Then he entered Enchanted Jewel Store. But what will he buy?

"Wow! Those jewels are brilliant, but what will I choose?" he said to himself.

He examined each jewels but not all until he examined the silver locket.

"_I'm gonna choose this locket. Wait!_" he thought. "_I will put the picture of me and Raven on this locket._"

After he examined it, he paid the locket, left the store and went back to the school. He entered his dorm to find the picture of him and Raven from his photo album. Hunter saw Dexter choosing the picture.

"Hey, Dex. Whacha doing?" Hunter asked.

"Um... choosing the pictures," Dexter replied.

"What for?" Hunter asked again.

"For putting the picture on this locket I bought," Dexter said, showing the silver locket to Hunter.

"Pretty cool! But let me guess," Hunter said. "Are you putting the picture of... you and Raven on that locket?"

Dexter blushed. "Uh... Yes... Yes, of course," he said chuckled.

"That's nice of you," Hunter smiled. "And you will give it to Raven tonight at the party?"

"Yes, Hunter. I can't wait for me and Raven's proposal tonight," Dexter said.

"Good luck, pal," Hunter smiled.

Few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Dexter opened it and it was Daring and Cerise.

"Oh, guys! Come in," Dexter said happily.

Cerise and Daring entered. "Hey, little bro. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I bought this silver locket," Dexter replied, showing the locked to them.

"How charming. So you will give it to—" Daring said, interrupted by his girlfriend, Cerise.

"Hold on, Daring," she smirked, placing her fingers to Daring's lips. "Daring, told me that you can get Raven back tonight at the party. Is that true?"

"Yes, Cerise," Dexter said as he blushed. "That's why I'll give this locket to Raven tonight."

"Wicked!" she smiled. "Isn't that charming, Daring?"

"Fairy charming, Cerise," Daring replied, kissing Cerise's cheek.

"Hey, guys," Hunter greeted Daring and Cerise. "I just can't believe you and Cerise are royally rebellious together."

"I know, right. Apple still didn't know about us," Daring smiled. "Anyway, Cerise and I will attend party tonight."

"Wait a spell!" Dexter exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" Daring, Cerise and Hunter said little loudly at Dexter in confusion.

"You guys will attend party. But..." Dexter said. "But what if Apple will ask you, Daring to the dance?"

"Oh! Fairy good question," Daring said. "Any ideas?"

They were thinking about Dexter's question in few seconds.

"Um... How about..." Hunter said. "You will dance with Apple, Daring. But you pretend Apple is Cerise. Apple will jealous of you if you won't dance with her."

"I think its good idea, Hunter," Daring said. "How about it, Cerise?" he looked at Cerise.

"Uh... It's okay for me, Daring," she said little sadly.

"Just promise not to jealous at me, okay?" he said, kissing her lips in front of them.

She blushed. "Yes, Daring. As long as we keep our secret relationship," she said, kissing his cheek.

Dexter gave them a thumbs up. "Anyway, I can't wait for the party tonight," he smiled.

"So... charm you later," Daring winked at Dexter and Hunter.

Then Cerise and Daring left Dexter and Hunter's dorm.

That night, some students went to Red Shoe Dance Club to attend Briar's party. Dexter entered the club and saw some students socializing each other, dancing on the dance floor, drinking their punches and eating their grubs. He saw Raven but then he ignored her for a while.

Few minutes later, Cupid saw Dexter drinking his punch. "Hey, Dex," she called him.

"Hey, Cupid," he called her back, waving his hand at her.

She walked at his spot and started talking with him. "So, Dexter. How are your night?"

"Tonight is the big night, Cupid," he replied happily.

"Of course, it's party here. That's why you are so happy," she grinned.

"Not only that," he said. "There will something unhexpected for myself."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll see about it, Cupid. Okay?" he said seriously.

"Um... Okay," she frowned.

"_I wonder... Dexter will get Raven back,_" Cupid thought sadly.

About two and a half hours later, it was almost 11:30 pm. The students were not leaving at the party, so they were not tired what they were doing.

"Hey, little bro," Daring said. "Are you ready for your proposal?"

"Yes," Dexter said as he nodded.

"Then go now," Daring said, pushing Dexter gently.

Dexter went to the stage to say something. "Good evening, everyone. May I have attention please?" he said loudly with the microphone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Um... As you know, I am Dexter Charming, son of King Charming, brother of Daring and... ex-boyfriend of Raven Queen," he started. "I just want to say... this party is hexcellent, Briar."

Briar smiled. "Thank you, Dex!" she said little loudly.

He nodded at her. "Anyway, may I call Raven? Raven, are you there? Please step forward!" he said little loudly.

Everyone were muttering and looked at each other. Raven was walking slowly to the stage where Dexter was standing.

"Um... Dex?" she said nervously.

He cleared his throat and looked at her seriously. Also everyone looked at them.

"Raven, we broke up two months ago," he started. "But... I couldn't stop thinking about you," he sighed. Everyone were muttering again and looked at them again.

"Really?" Raven said.

"Yes," he replied as he nodded. "And I just... don't know. I mean, I'm a rebel now."

Everyone gasped. "But I feel... I feel I'm still a royal, since I am one of the prince charmings in this world," he sighed. "Even I still don't have a story yet."

"And I have something special for you," he said, inserting his hand through his pocket to get the locket from his pocket. "This is for you," he said, giving the locket to her.

She gasped. "A locket?!" she said little loudly.

"Yes, Raven," he said as he nodded. "Now, open it."

Raven opened the locket and her jaw dropped. "What? The picture of me... and... you?" she said nervously in surprise.

Everyone were muttering again and looked at them. "Yes, Raven," Dexter said. "You are the one and only girl I have... Nothing more."

"Really?" she said.

"Yes," he smiled. "And here is the final question."

"Um okay..." she said nervously.

He cleared his throat and held her hands for ready of the proposal. "Raven Queen... daughter of the Evil Queen. Will you be my girlfriend... again?"

Everyone shocked. "_Please say no... Please say no... Please say no... Please say no..._" Cupid thought.

"Oh my Grimm... Yes," Raven said softly. "Yes!" she blurted.

Everyone except Cupid and Apple cheered up. Then Dexter and Raven hugged each other. Cupid ran away while crying to leave the party and Apple went to the stage but everyone stopped cheering as Apple upset in front of Raven and Dexter.

"Apple. I'm sorry," Dexter said sadly. "I just love your roommate. Raven is my only girl, no matter who she is."

Apple placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Dex. I understand."

Then she looked at Raven. "Raven, I'm fairy sorry," she said.

"For what?" Raven said.

"For... Never mind!" Apple said.

"Oh! Okay..." Raven said.

"And you guys are... great couple!" Apple said happily but not in sarcastic way.

"Really? Thanks, Apple," Raven and Dexter said at the same time.

Then Daring walked to the stage and Apple, Raven Daring and Dexter hugged together.

Few minutes later, students were leaving and going back to their dorms. Apple left first before Daring.

"So, guys. Congratulations," Daring said very happily to Dexter and Raven, hugging them.

"Thank you so much, Daring," Dexter smiled.

"No problem. And again I'm fairy sorry," Daring said.

"It's all right," Dexter said. "But where is Cerise, anyway?"

"She left me," Daring replied. "Good thing, she didn't jealous at me when I danced with Apple."

"Wow! That's nice, Daring," Raven chuckled.

"I guess we have to go," Daring said.

Then they were walking to Ever After High.

While they were walking, they yawned but mostly Raven.

"Raven, are you sleepy?" Dexter chuckled.

"Of course, Dex," Raven replied. "Can you carry me to my dorm? Please..."

He blushed. "Okay. Anything for you, girl," he said, carrying her and walking moderately.

"I love you so much, Raven Queen," he said softly.

"I love you too, Dexter Charming," she said softly.

Then he opened the door of Apple and Raven's dorm and placed her on her bed but her eyes closed. He ran his hand on her forehead gently and kissed her lips very sweetly. Then he put her blanket on her and kissed her lips again.

"Goodnight, Raven. I love you," he said.

As he stand up, he heard Raven's soft and sweet voice, "Goodnight, Dex. I love you too."

He smiled widely and left her to go back to his dorm. As he entered his dorm, he saw Hunter sleeping. Dexter changed his clothes to pajamas. And he laid down on his bed and fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	35. Chapter 35: Dexter and Raven's Memories

Next day after Dexter and Raven's proposal, it was Saturday. As he finished his breakfast in the castleteria, he went to his girlfriend's dorm to hangout but he brought the food for her, just in case she didn't have a breakfast.

He knocked on the door of Raven and Apple's dorm. Then it opened by Apple.

"Oh, Dexter," Apple smiled.

"Is Raven here?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, then turning her head and yelled, "Raven, your boyfriend's here!"

"Coming!" Raven mumbled loudly as she was in the bathroom.

"Oh, she was in the bathroom," he said. "May I come in, Apple?"

"Sure, come in," Apple said and Dexter entered the dorm.

Few minutes later, Raven left the bathroom and Dexter's eyes suddenly widened but blushed as he saw her still wearing her robe instead of her regular clothes.

"Raven?" he said.

"Dexter?" Raven said.

They squealed in happiness and hugged at each other.

"Aw, my princess," he said sweetly.

"My sweetheart," she said happily.

Apple looked at them and smiled. "Aww... You guys are totally cute and sweet," she said in awe.

Dexter and Raven broke a hug and looked at Apple. "Thanks, roomie," Raven said.

"Anyway, I'm going to the castleteria," Apple said.

"I'm hungry!" she sang sweetly, leaving them.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Good morning, handsome," Raven said sweetly.

"So... Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Of course, Dex," she replied. "Oops. I'm going to change my clothes. Just a minute," she went back to the bathroom to change her clothes to regular.

"Okay," he said as he nodded.

A minute later, Raven left the bathroom and Dexter smiled at her as she wore her regular clothes.

"I'm going to the castleteria," she said, almost leaving.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently. "Raven, you don't need to go to castleteria."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "I'm fairy hungry, Dex. Hello!"

"I mean, I brought the grub for you," he said.

"Oh. Really? What is it?" she asked calmly.

"Bread and caramel," he replied, giving the food to her.

"Wait! Is this salted caramel?" she said, looking at the caramel.

"Uh... Yes," he replied as he nodded.

"Aw! You shouldn't have," she said, then giggling at him. "Salted caramel is my favorite. Thank you so much, Dex."

"You're welcome," Dexter smiled, kissing her lips.

After Raven ate her breakfast what Dexter brought, she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth while he was listening the music his mirrorphone. Then she left the bathroom and sat on her bed next to him.

"So, wanna hangout with me outside the school?" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Um... I think later, Raven. I just want to hang out here in your dorm."

"Oh... okay," she sighed, hugging him.

"I can't believe that we are back in relationship," he said happily.

"I know, right. I can't believe I am your girl in your life," she smiled. "Anyway, let's talk about anything. Are you still jealous of your brother being popular?"

He sighed. "Yes, but little secretly jealous," he replied seriously. "I still want to be like my brother since I'm one of the prince charmings."

She suddenly slap his hand. "Ow! What was that for?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Don't remember what I said before?!" Raven said little angrily. "I said 'You're so much better than Daring!'"

_Flashback..._

_ Dexter always felt awkward in Advanced Wooing. He read every book by Prince Passion Charming, but his father's books kind of made him uncomfortable. Then he smelled something like the scent of cinnamon clove.  
"I think Raven is here. Oh my Grimm..." he thought._

_ Raven was always smell like cinnamon clove from the potion lab. Then as he turned around, he saw her._

_ "Hey Dex, what's up?" she asked._

_ He didn't answer as his heart was pounding. But she glanced at the book what he read._

_ "The Art of Wooing? Dexter Charming! Are you trying to sweep some girl off her feet?" she said seriously, blinking and smiling at the same time. _

_ "I wish," he said as he slumped in his chair. "I'm studying for Advanced Wooing, but it's hopeless. I wish I was as good as my brother." _

_ "As good as your brother?" Raven said as she slammed the table and turned it to ice. "You're so much better than Daring! He should wish he could be as good as you."_

_ "Thanks, Raven. You're swell," he said embarrassingly._

_Flashback over..._

"Sorry, Raven. But I think I remember that," Dexter said seriously. "But fine! I'll take it."

"Good... good," Raven giggled as she was pinching his cheeks. "That's my boy."

"Thanks, Raven," he giggled back. "You're the best."

Then they kissed each other passionately and laid down on her bed.

"So, Dexter. Why are you choosing me as your girlfriend? Not Cupid, Blondie, Briar and others?" she asked as they broke the kiss and got up together.

"You know, Raven. You are my everything," he replied. "I had a dream that you are my girl. Then my dream came true. See?" he continued. "Anyway, I really really liked you since—" he interrupted by her.

"Since you are in high school, of course," she said, nudging him.

"No. I-I," he stuttered.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she asked in confusion.

"I... I liked you since... since..." he replied nervously.

"Since what?! Since when?!" she said little loudly.

"I liked you since... since we were nursery rhyme," he sighed.

Wait! Did he actually like Raven when they were in young age?

"Wh-what?!" Raven said in shock and surprise.

"Yes, Raven. I liked you since we were in nursery rhyme," he said.

"But how could you liked me before?!" she asked as she pulled his blazer and faced him.

"A long time ago..." he said.

_Flashback..._

_ The young girl with purple hair named Raven Queen didn't have friends. But everyone hated her because she was the Evil Queen's daughter._

_ But during class, the young boy with brown hair and glasses named Dexter Charming was staring at her, so he had a chance to not paying attention to the teacher. But couldn't he like her even everyone thought she was evil?_

_ At the time of snacks, he saw her alone in the table but she ate nothing. She was just being lonely and depress._

_ As Dexter was walking to Raven's table, he tapped her shoulder and she suddenly jumped silently._

_ "H-hey, g-girl," he stuttered. He didn't mention Raven's name._

_ "You're so lonely so," he said nervously. "H-have a cookie."_

_ Her tears dropped and grabbed the cookie from his hands. "Um... T-thank you..." she said very nervously. Then she ate the cookie._

_ "Ahem!" Dexter heard the sound of throat clearing._

_ He looked around and saw the young boy with blonde hair named Daring Charming._

_ Daring put his fists on his hips and shook his head at Dexter. "Sorry. I-I have to go," Dexter said, leaving her._

_Flashback over..._

"Wow! Daring was being mean at you," Raven said. "And I didn't know your and your brother's name before."

"Indeed. He always wanted me to stay away from you," Dexter said. "Oh, I wasn't introduced myself to you and my brother didn't introduced himself as well, so you didn't know our names."

"Yeah. I thought your name was Daring when we were first meet here in high school during Legacy Year," she said.

"Anyway, when I was young, I didn't believe that you are not evil like your mother. You were just wicked cute and nice at all."

She nudged him and chuckled. "Hehe! Thanks, Dex. And also thanks for the cookie you gave me in a fairy long time ago."

"No problem, Raven," he smiled.

"Anyway, I thought you and Cupid were in together especially in True Hearts Day," she said sadly.

"What?! What do you mean?" he asked in shock.

"Look, Dex..." she said.

_Flashback..._

_ Raven tried to find Dexter to say 'thank you' for the love poem. "Dexter... Dex, where are you?" she said._

_ Then she gasped as she saw Cupid and Dexter holding their hands. "I... am too late. I guess... Cupid finally told him that she likes him," she whispered herself._

_ She kept his poem by inserting the love poem into her pocket. Then she sat alone but no one even her friends sat next to her in the bench._

_ Later, Madeline saw Raven sitting on the bench alone. "Hey, Raven," she called Raven._

_ But Raven felt sad, Madeline sat down next to her. "What's the hatter, Raven? Did you tell Daring about the poem?" she asked._

_ "I thought Daring wrote a poem. It was Dexter," Raven replied._

_ "So... did you say 'thank you' to Dexter?" Madeline asked._

_ "No, Maddie. Look at him and Cupid," Raven said, pointing at Dexter and Cupid with her finger._

_ "Oh no!" Madeline gasped. "Cupid finally told him that she has crush on him."_

_ "I guess, Maddie," Raven said._

_Flashback over..._

"No!" Dexter exclaimed. "Cupid can't like me. I mean, Daring told me before that she likes me. But Cupid is my friend, Raven. Don't friends always like each other?!"

"Oh yeah?!" Raven said sarcastically. "Then why were you holding her hands?" she asked.

"I thanked her for cheering me up, of course," he replied. "I didn't date with her, okay?"

"Oh good," she smiled.

"That's why I needed her help to ask you out since she is a romantic problem fixer," he said.

"Oh. Okay..." she said calmly.

"Look, Raven. Cupid is belong to the myth not the fairytale like us. There are no prince charmings in the myth world. So... I do not date with any girl or demigoddess including Cupid who live in the myth world," he said seriously.

"I guess you're right, Dex. You're a charming, a prince charming," she said.

"I only need a girl who belong to the fairytale especially the princess like you," he said.

"But I'm not a princess, Dex," she said.

"Hello?! You are, Raven," he scoffed. "You are the princess. You're daughter of the Evil Queen. After all, you live in the royal family."

"Speaking of the love poem, why did you write 'D. Charming' instead of your full name? I was very confused about it. And... I thought Daring wrote it," Raven asked.

"Because... because I was very afraid to tell you about my true feelings," Dexter replied.

Suddenly she walked and opened her vanity case to examine something.

"Um... what are you doing, Raven?" he asked.

She grabbed the note from the vanity case. It was actually the love poem made by him. She showed and gave it to him.

"A love poem by me?" he said in surprise. "Just keep it, Raven."

He gave the note to her back. "No, I mean. Kindly read this for me. Please..." she begged even she already read it to herself before.

"Fine," he said as he blushed. Then she gave the love poem to him. He cleared his throat and started reading the poem...

_Raven Queen,  
You are my future Queen,  
I like you,  
Just the way you are._

_Your attitude makes me inspire,  
I do nothing to you but to admire,  
You are cute, sweet and beautiful,  
You are kind, wise and powerful._

_I feel you like me so much,  
But not love me very much,  
Your powers makes me shock,  
But I feel nothing but to block._

_Oh Raven,  
You are my everything,  
I am nothing,  
Without you._

Raven and Dexter looked and slowly leaned toward at each other.

"I love you, Raven Queen," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dexter Charming," she whispered back.

Then they hugged and kissed each other passionately.

"So Raven, let's hangout outside the school," he said as they broke the hug and kiss.

"Okay. Let's go!" she said excitingly.

He gave her the love poem to her and she put it back to her vanity case and they left her dorm. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	36. Bonus: Dexter's Love Poem for Raven

**Love Poem for Raven Queen **by _Dexter Charming, son of King Charming_

Raven Queen,  
You are my future Queen,  
I like you,  
Just the way you are.

Your attitude makes me inspire,  
I do nothing to you but to admire,  
You are cute, sweet and beautiful,  
You are kind, wise and powerful.

I feel you like me so much,  
But not love me very much,  
Your powers makes me shock,  
But I feel nothing but to block.

Oh Raven,  
You are my everything,  
I am nothing,  
Without you.

**Author's Note: What do you think about Dexter's Love Poem for Raven? ****_Please review this poem. _****Also PLEASE review the old chapters. **

**PS: PLEASE PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS (about your reaction in chapters) THIS FANFICTION, SO I'LL ADD THE NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	37. Chapter 36: Double Date Double Charming

After Dexter and Raven were hangout, they went back to her dorm.

"Wow! That was fun," he said happily.

"I know, right," she smiled.

A minute later, they heard a knock. "Oh! I'll get it," she said.

Then she opened the door. It was Daring and Cerise. "Oh guys, what are you...?" Raven asked but interrupted by Daring whispering at her, "Is Apple there?"

"No, but Dexter is here," she replied. "Come in, by the way."

"So, guys. What's up?" he asked as he and Cerise entered Raven's dorm.

"Well, Dexter and I were having fun: Hanging out, talking flashbacks..." Raven replied.

"Wow! That's nice of you, guys," Cerise said. "Anyway, do you have plans tonight? Daring and I will date at the Hocus Latte. Will you join us?"

"Wait... what? Date? I think that sounds great," Dexter said.

"Oh yeah. Two prince charmings will date with two rebel girls at the Hocus Latte," Raven said.

"Yes, we'll join you," Dexter and Raven said at the same time.

"Okay! Great. So see ya at 8 pm," Daring said. "Charm you later," he and Cerise left.

Few hours later, it was 7:50 pm. Dexter heard a knock on the door. He opened it and it was his girlfriend.

"Oh, Raven. Where's my brother and his girlfriend?" he asked her.

"I think they are already in Hocus Latte," she replied. "And look at you."

"What?" he said in confusion.

"You're still wearing your regular clothes—" she said.

"As usual, of course," he said as he interrupted her. "Anyway, let's go."

Then they walk away to Hocus Latte and saw Daring and Cerise waiting for them but only very few people inside.

"Guys, over here," Daring said, waving his hand at Dexter and Raven.

Then they walk to Daring and Cerise's table and Raven sat next to Cerise and Dexter sat next to Daring.

"Since Daring and I have already own hocus lattes, here's your hocus latte. Caramel hocus latte for Raven..." Cerise said, giving the latte to Raven. "And triple mint hocus latte for Dexter."

She gave it to him. "Thanks, Cerise," Raven and Dexter said at the same time then Cerise nodded.

Four of them started sipping their Lattes in silence. Then Dexter started talking.

"Daring, I just can't believe you and Cerise together. I thought you are dating with Apple," he said softly.

"Little bro, Apple and I are actually not dating. Everyone believes it, of course," Daring said seriously. "Because I'll end up with Apple... getting married, but... doesn't mean we are an item, okay? Yet, the real Storybook of Legends is still missing."

"Right. When did you start dating with Cerise?" Raven asked.

"It's a secret, Raven. I started dating with her a week after you and Dexter broke up," he replied.

Suddenly, Dexter sputtered himself with his hocus latte while sipping in surprise and Daring, Cerise and Raven shocked at him.

"What? Really, Daring?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Yes. Sorry, little bro to hear it," Daring said.

"It's okay, big bro," Dexter smiled, wiping his lips with his bare hand. "Anyway, when did you like Cerise?"

Daring blushed. "I started like her since Thronecoming Dance. That's why I asked her to dance," he replied. "Right Cerise?" he grinned, shining his white teeth in front of his girlfriend.

Cerise suddenly snarled at her own boyfriend and then cleared her throat. "Ahem! I mean yes," she said as she blushed.

"Aw! How charming," Raven said in awe.

"I know, right. Well, I saw you and Cerise dancing together in Thronecoming dance, Daring," Dexter said. "But I was secretly mad at you when you were dancing with her instead of Apple."

"Well, I saw you and Raven dancing," Daring said seriously. "And I was secretly mad at you either."

"Relax, prince charmings," Cerise said, trying to calm them down. "So, Dexter. When did you like my best friend forever after?"

"You mean my girlfriend, Raven?" Dexter said in confusion.

"Raven Queen, of course," she said.

"Tell them, Dex. Tell them," Raven whispered at him as he blushed.

"I liked her in... a fairy long time ago," Dexter replied nervously. But Raven suddenly nudged at him.

"I mean, I liked her... since... since we were in nursery rhyme," he said seriously.

Daring and Cerise shocked. "Woah! Really, little bro? That was unhexpected," Daring exclaimed.

"Yeah. I didn't tell her in a long time ago," Dexter replied. "But I told her few hours ago. Right, Raven?" he said, taking off his glasses in front of his girlfriend.

Raven stopped looking at her boyfriend's baby blue eyes as she didn't replied but she didn't swoon, and Cerise didn't swoon as well while wiping his glasses then he put his glasses back.

"Wow! How charming," Cerise said in awe.

Few minutes later, they finished their lattes. "Wow! That was fun... and charming," Daring said as they leave Hocus Latte.

Cerise kissed him. "I know, right," she said.

"I love you, Cerise," he said.

"I love you too, Daring," she said.

"Tonight was a big night," Dexter said, holding Raven's hand.

"Yeah. I love you, Dex," Raven said.

He kissed her. "I love you too, Raven," he said back.

Then they went back to Ever After High and start walking to their dorms.

After Daring, Cerise and Dexter went back to their dorms, Raven entered her dorm and saw Apple listening the music with her mirrorphone and wearing her nightgown.

"Hi, Apple," Raven said.

"Oh! Hi, Raven," Apple smiled. "You were having a good time with your prince, huh?"

"Yeah, I know," Raven said as she blushed.

Then Raven went to the bathroom to change her clothes to nightgown and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Apple," she said.

"Sleep tight, Raven," Apple said.

Then Raven turned off the lights with her magic and they fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	38. 37:Dexter, The Raven's Caregiver (Kinda)

Few days later, it was Friday in the afternoon. After the classes, some students went back to their dorms, some of them with their friends were hanging out inside and outside the school.

As Raven entered the dorm, she saw Apple packing her things. But Raven was confused.

"Um... Apple, why are you packing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving right now, Raven," Apple replied. "I'm going back to my home."

"Right. There's no class until Tuesday," Raven said. "Is it okay I can sleep with my friends or Dexter here?"

"Yes. As long as not to mess up our dorm," Apple replied.

"Thanks, Apple. And goodbye," Raven said.

"Bye," Apple said, almost leaving. "By the way, I'll back here on Tuesday in the afternoon."

Then Raven winked at Apple.

Next day, about 2:45 in the morning, Raven woke up. Yet, she was still alone in her dorm but she felt something bad on herself.

"Oh no! Am I sick?" she ask herself softly, placing her hand on her forehead.

Then she sneezed little loudly. _"Oh my Grimm! Don't tell me I'm totally sick,"_ she thought to herself.

And then she coughed loudly. "Ugh!" she groaned. "No no no!"

Few hours later, it was 7:30 am. Dexter walked alone to Apple and Raven's dorm. Before he knock on the door, he sighed loudly.

"I hope Raven is there," he said.

Then he knocked. "Hello? Raven, are you there?" he said.

But Raven didn't answer.

He knocked again. "Raven? Raven?" he said little loudly.

She still didn't answer, maybe she still fell asleep.

He looked at the doorknob and grasped it. "I hope it's unlock," he said.

He twisted the doorknob and it worked. He opened the door as it was already unlocked and entered the dorm. And he looked around the room until he saw his girlfriend sleeping on her bed. But he blushed as he looked at his beautiful girl.

Then he walked to her bed and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

Her eyes opened slowly and looked at her boyfriend's handsome face. "Dexter," she said.

"It's me. It's 7:30 in the morning," he said.

"I... I-I think I can't get up," Raven said softly.

Dexter was confused. "But why?" he asked.

"I... I think I'm sick, Dex," she replied.

"Oh no!" he said little loudly, touching her forehead. "Maybe you have fever, Raven."

"Aaccchhooo!" she sneezed. "And cold," she said, then coughing.

"And cough—Oh my!" he gasped. "You got a flu!"

"I know, Dex," she said, coughing. "I have a very bad day."

"Anyway, where's Apple?" he asked. "Don't she want to take care of you?"

"She left yesterday before I got sick," Raven replied. "She went back to her home."

"And where's Maddie? Did you call her?" he asked.

"She was in teashop," she replied. "You know, having business."

"So... are you saying... you want me to take care of you," he said.

"I guess," she said as she nodded.

"Well, I'd love to... but I have homework today," he said.

"Oohhh..." she groaned very sadly.

"Okay. But don't worry, I'll take care of you after my homework," he said.

"Really? Thank you, Dexter," she whispered as she smiled.

"No problem, Raven," he said. "First things first, are you hungry?"

"Yes, Dex. I'm fairy hungry," she said. "Wanna buy some foods in the castleteria?"

"Okay, sure," he said, then he left her.

Few minutes later, Dexter went back to Raven's dorm with the foods for her.

"Here it is, Raven," he said, giving foods to her.

"Thank you so much, Dexter," she thanked him.

"Okay. I'm going back to my dorm. I'll do my homework. I love you, Raven," he said as he kissed her, and leaving her.

"I love you too, Dex," she said, then she started eating.

As Dexter went back to his dorm, Hunter asked, "Dex, where have you been?"

"I was in Apple and Raven's dorm. Raven is sick," Dexter replied.

"Oh man! So Apple is taking care of Raven," Hunter said.

"No. Apple wasn't there. I'm the one who take care of my girlfriend," Dexter said.

"Aw! That's sweet!" Hunter said in awe. "But you have homework today."

"I know but I'm doing my homework now," Dexter said. "Um... Is it okay I can sleep with Raven tonight?"

"Yes, no problem," Hunter replied.

"Thanks, Hunter. You're the best," Dexter smiled. "By the way, you can sleep with Ashlynn here tonight if you want to."

"All right. Thanks, Dex," Hunter said and went back to his business and Dexter was started doing his homework.

An hour later, after his homework, Dexter went back to Apple and Raven's dorm. As he opened the door, he saw Raven standing and looking at the sky sadly on the window.

"Hey, Raven. I'm back," he said.

She turned around and saw him. "So... how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Not okay, Dex. I can't hang out with my friends today. I'm stay here all day," she replied sadly.

"It's okay, Raven," he said, running his hand though her hair.

"Can you carry me to my bed?" she asked. "I can walk but very slowly."

"Sure. No problem," he said, then carrying her to her bed.

"Hhmmm... You're so hot, Raven," Dexter said.

"What?! Are you saying I am look hexy?" Raven said annoyingly.

"No, of course not. I mean," he replied. "I mean, your body is so hot... as if your body temperature is rising."

"Oh! I see... Sorry," she said.

"Anyway, do you have thermometer?" he asked. "I'm gonna check your temperature."

"I have it... in my vanity case," she said.

Then he opened some vanity cases to find the thermometer. Suddenly, he froze himself as he looked at the photo album named 'Dexter+Raven' with heart-shaped drawing. He grabbed it and put it on the table. Then he continued to find the thermometer.

"Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed as he found the thermometer.

Dexter walked to her bed. "I'm gonna check your temperature, okay?"

"Okay, Dex," Raven said.

He put the thermometer on her underarm. While waiting the result, he asked her after he grabbed the photo album with name 'Dexter+Raven', "Um... Raven? In this album, are there only pictures of me and you?"

"Of course, Dex," she replied as she blushed.

"I have mine too, Raven. But the cover of mine is no heart-shaped drawing and with our names, of course. May I opened your album later?"

"Sure," she said.

Then they heard a beep. It was thermometer.

"Oh! Let's see the result," he said, grabbing the thermometer from her underarm and looking at it.

"Oh... my... Grimm!" he exclaimed. "You're body temperature is 44°C, Raven."

He showed it to her. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Aw... I have a high fever."

"Sorry, Raven," he said. "I hope you'll be better soon."

"Thanks, Dex," she thanked him sadly.

Later, he laid down on her bed next to her and opened her photo album. His eyes widened as they looked at the pictures of them but he flipped the pages to see more pictures. In the pictures, there were hanging out, dating, kissing, holding their hands, studying, etc.

As he flipped another page, there was a sentence 'Dexter Charming, my prince charming! –Raven Queen' but his eyes widened again. And then they looked at the pictures of him alone.

Raven looked at him, touched his cheek and said, "Dexter, my prince..."

He touched her cheek back. "Raven, my princess," he said, then kissing her warm lips.

He looked back at the pictures then he flipped the last page. It was pictures of her alone with the sentence on the page 'Raven Queen, the good princess' and he smiled widely.

He looked at her. "I believe you are a good princess, Raven. You are a good good good princess, no matter what. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Dex," she said.

Later, they kissed each other and he closed her photo album.

"Anyway, I'm gonna call Maddie. Kindly get my mirrorphone," she said.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"On the table. Please," she replied.

He picked her mirrorphone and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Dex," she thanked him.

"Anytime..." he said. "I'm going back to my dorm. Be right back."

She nodded and he left her. Then she called Madeline with her mirrorphone.

_Raven: Hello..._

_Madeline: Oh! Hello, Raven._

_Raven: Are you in your teashop?_

_Madeline: Of course. What's up?_

_Raven: Um... I was wondering... I mean, what tea that makes me feel better? I'm sick today, Maddie._

_Madeline: Oh... poor girl. I have herbal tea. So do you need it?_

_Raven: Yes, of course. Can you bring me the tea here in my dorm?_

_Madeline: No problem. Anyway, my dad is here in my teashop._

_Raven: Thanks. Bye!_

Few minutes later, the door was opened by Madeline alone.

"Hey, Raven," she called Raven.

Raven turned around and saw her best friend bringing nothing. "Maddie!" she exclaimed. "I thought you bring me the tea."

"Oh! Silly girl!" Madeline yelled madly. "I already have herbal tea in my hat!" She grabbed the teapot and teacups from her hat.

"Oh! Right. Right!" Raven chuckled nervously.

"So... Tea time!" Madeline yelled.

She gave the teacup with hot herbal tea to Raven and they sipped it together.

"So, Raven. Where's Apple? Does she take care of you?" Madeline asked.

"No. She left yesterday before I got sick," Raven replied. "She went back to her home."

"Oh! So if Apple left," Madeline said. "Then who does take care of you?"

"My boyfriend, of course," Raven said as she blushed.

"Dexter? Oh! Wow! That's hat-tastic!" Madeline exclaimed madly.

"I know, right," Raven chuckled and suddenly coughed.

"Oh! You have cough. More tea," Madeline said. "Anyway, where is Dexter now?"

Raven sipped her herbal tea. "I think he is in his dorm. He'll back her later," she replied.

"Right. I hope you'll be better soon," Madeline said.

"Thanks, Maddie. You're the best," Raven said.

After they finished their tea, Madeline said, "Tea is over. I'm going back to my teashop."

"Thank you so much for the herbal tea," Raven said.

"Bye! And take care," Madeline said, leaving Raven.

An hour later, Dexter went back to Raven's dorm. Raven was still wearing her nightgown with her robe instead of her regular clothes.

"I'm back!" he said. "Can't you change your clothes?"

"When I'm sick like this, I don't change my clothes, Dex," she replied.

"Oh, why did you call Maddie?" he asked.

"I told her to bring me the herbal tea. So she did," she said.

"Wow! That's nice," he said. "Anyway, I brought liniment oil."

He brought out the liniment oil from his pocket but Raven was very confused.

"Um... Dex, what is that for?" she asked.

"It's pain-relieving liquid rub, of course," he replied.

"Oh, don't tell me you'll massage me, Dex," she said seriously.

"That's what I'm going to do now," he said.

"Okay. Fine. So you have skills in massaging and rubbing, huh?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"I started when I was spellementary student when my dad, King Charming got sick," he said. "And I thought he asked his servants to massage him. Instead, he'd been massaged by myself."

"Wow! That's fairy charming," Raven said.

"I know, right," Dexter said. "Okay. I'm going to massage you right now."

"Thanks, Dex. I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Raven," he said.

He started massaging her arms gently, then her shoulder, then the back of her neck and then her forehead within a minute but she closed her eyes.

"Ugh! Wow! This is good, Dex. I like it," she said and groaned at the same time.

"So do you feel cool, Raven?" he asked.

"Of course. Because of the liniment oil you rubbed," she replied.

"Oh, good," he said. "May I massage your back or chest? It may your cough will gone."

Suddenly, she slapped his hands. "Hexcuse me! Don't massage my chest, Dex," she exclaimed.

He scoffed. "It's just a question. Hello?!" he said. "Is it okay I can massage your back?"

"Yes. Go on," she said.

He started massaging her back gently within few minutes. "Wow! This is better, Dex," Raven said. "It's makes me feel good and relax."

"Great!" he said. "Okay. I'm gonna massage your legs."

"Sure. Go ahead," she said.

Then he started massaging her legs more gently than before.

"Ugh!" she suddenly groaned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Is something wrong with your legs?"

"Massaging my legs is fine," she replied. "But it feel something pain in my toes."

"Oh! Maybe there are muscle cramps in your toes," he said.

"I think so," she said.

He applied more liniment oil around her toes and started massaging her with a pressure.

"Ugh!" she groaned in pain. "Be gentle, Dex. It's painful."

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to," he said.

Then he finished massaging her. "Okay! It's done, Raven," Dexter said.

"Thank you so much, Dex," Raven thanked him.

"You're welcome," he said. "Anyway, we'll have dinner here. So I'll buy foods tonight for our first dinner date here even you are sick. Is it okay?"

"Yes, Dexter," she said, kissing his lips.

"And is it okay I can sleep here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. No problem," she replied.

"Great. I love you, Raven," he said. "I'm going back to my dorm."

"Thanks. I love you too, Dexter," she said.

Then he left her and she started listening Taylor Quick songs with her mirrorphone.

Few hours later, it was about 7:30 in the evening. Dexter went back to Raven and Apple's dorm with food for dinner.

"Hey, Raven. I'm back," he said.

Raven got up from her bed and said, "Oh! Good evening, Dex."

"Good evening. So how are you?" he said.

"Still sick, y'know," she replied. "Still I'm not feel good now."

"Oh! Anyway, I brought chicken soup and bread for our dinner," he said.

"Dinner date, right?" she said.

"Yes, dinner date," he said.

He set the table and placed their foods on the table.

"So... let's eat," he said.

While they were eating their dinner, she thought, _"I can't believe my boyfriend! He is the best prince I've ever had!"_

After their dinner, she said, "Wow! Thank you sooo much for the dinner, Dex. You are the best prince I've ever had."

"You're very welcome, dear Raven," he chuckled. "I always be with you. I care about you. And I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"So wanna check your body temperature now?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

He grabbed the thermometer and placed it on her underarm. Few seconds later, he looked at the thermometer.

"Ah! Your body temperature is 40°C," he said. "Yet, still not good."

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "I hope I'll be better soon."

"I hope so..." he said sadly. "Anyway, do you want to watch the movies on my mirrorpad?"

"Okay. Sure," she said. "Do you have 'The Fault In Our Stars' movie?"

"Um..." he said as he was checking the videos on his mirrorpad. "Ah! Here it is. So you like this movie?"

"I guess. I just want to watch it again. I watched it before, by the way," Raven said.

"Oh! I want to watch it again either. So let's watch it now," Dexter said.

They laid down on her bed together and started watching 'The Fault In Our Stars' movie on his mirrorpad.

About an hour later, they ended watching the movie and he placed his mirrorpad on the table. Suddenly, her tears streamed down on her cheek. He wiped it and kissed her lips.

"Don't cry, Raven," he said. "I'm here for you. Always..."

"Yeah... You're always in my true heart," she said sadly, placing her hand on her chest. "I always love you... And you are mine, Dex."

He hugged her and she hugged him back. Then he kissed her cheek.

"Hhmmm... Your body is warm," he said while hugging her.

"Warm enough, Dex," she chuckled.

They broke a hug and he said, "I'm gonna change my clothes. Be right back," he said leaving her.

Few minutes later, he went back to her dorm but already wearing his pajamas. He saw her looking at the twinkle stars and full shiny moon on the window. She turned around and saw him back and he walk to her and looking at the night sky together.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" he said.

"Beautiful... but charming," she said as she nodded slowly.

"What do you mean 'beautiful but charming', Raven?" he asked in confusion.

"You know, Dex, the night sky with shiny moon and stars looks beautiful," she said. "But those twinkle stars looks charming like your eyes."

"Oh! I see..." he chuckled.

She yawned as she felt sleepy and he watched his watch.

"It's about 9 o'clock, Raven. May I carry you?" he said.

"Sure. Thanks," she said.

Then he carried her to her bed and she laid down.

"Thank you so much, Dexter. For taking care of me," Raven said.

"Anytime..." Dexter said. "Goodnight, Raven Queen. I love you so much."

Then he kissed her warm purple lips and she smiled. "Goodnight, Dexter Charming. I love you too."

Her eyes closed as she fell asleep. He turned off the lights and laid down on Apple's bed, then he fell asleep.

Will Raven recover from sickness on next day? THE END... IS THE JUST THE BEGINNING.


	39. Chapter 38: A Funny Punishment

Next day, it was Sunday. Dexter woke up first before Raven. He saw her still sleeping. He went back to his dorm to take a bath.

Meanwhile, Raven woke up. But she was still sick at all. As she turned around, she was confused: Dexter wasn't there.

"Where is he?" she said to herself. "I wonder he is back to his dorm. Oh well, I hope he'll back here soon."

Then she started listening the music with her mirrorphone.

Several minutes later, he went back to her dorm to check her up.

"Hey. So how are you feeling, Raven?" he asked her.

"Still I'm sick, Dex. But I feel good... a little bit," she replied.

Within whole day, he took care of her, as if the same as yesterday like checking her body temperature and massaging her. Yet, she still can't hang out with her friends. He also fed her during lunch, pretended Dexter was a caregiver and Raven was a disabled woman. And also he applied enough medicines to her to recover from sickness. And at night, they ate their dinner together and were watching another movie on his mirrorpad just like last night. But he can still sleep on Apple's dorm at her dorm.

Next day, it was Monday. But all students already know that no class until Tuesday.

Dexter woke up and looked at his girlfriend sleeping.

"I hope you'll okay, Raven," he said, then leaving her.

Few minutes later, Raven woke up. She felt something good, then she got up from her bed and looked herself in the big mirror.

"Do I look okay?" she asked herself.

She checked herself by touching her forehead with her hand.

"Yes! I'm okay now," she said excitedly.

And so, Raven had been recovered from sickness. But... she got a crazy idea since her boyfriend wasn't in her dorm.

"I have an idea!" she said as she smirked. "I have to stay here for this whole day. So I let myself pretend I'm still sick today."

Then, she heard a noise from the door. She ran back to her bed, laid down and closed her eyes as she pretended she fell asleep. The door was opened by her boyfriend. Dexter looked at her sleeping on her bed.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, bringing the breakfast for her. "Your breakfast is ready."

She opened her eyes in sarcastic way. "Good morning, handsome," she said. "Oh! Thanks for the breakfast, Dex."

Then she started eating her breakfast. "So, are you okay now, Raven?" he asked.

She shook her head sarcastically. "No, not really, Dex," she lied.

"Oh! I thought you are okay," he said. "If you need me, just call or text me anytime, okay?"

"Okay, Dex," she said.

"I'm going back to my dorm, Raven. I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said.

Then he left her.

About an hour later after her breakfast, she started text him with her mirrorphone.

_Raven: Dex, are you in your dorm?_

_Dexter: Yeah, alone. So what's up?_

_Raven: If you are not busy, will you massage me?_

Even though she wasn't sick at all, she needed him to massage her one more time.

_Dexter: Sure, no problem._

_Raven: Thanks. Just don't bring the liniment oil, by the way. Love you, Dex._

_Dexter: I love you too, Raven._

Few minutes later, the door opened by Dexter. And he saw her laying on her bed.

"Oh! Girl, you need me to massage you," he said.

"Yes. Just one more time. That make me feel better," she said.

He sighed sadly. "I just hope you'll recover soon, Raven."

"I hope so," she said sarcastically.

He started massaging her back, next was her arms, next was her legs and finally was her forehead with in few minutes.

"Thanks, Dex. You're the best," she said as he finished massaging her.

"Anytime," he said. "Anyway, I have to get something. I'll be back in few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay," she said then he left her.

A half hour later, he brought his mirrorpad and walk back to her dorm.

Then he opened the door. "Hey, Rav— Huh?!" he suddenly gasped and shock in surprise.

Dexter saw Raven dancing alone with her mirrorphone but she didn't notice her boyfriend was already in her dorm. Then she turned around while dancing and closing her eyes, and then she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped as he saw him folding his arms in anger.

_"__Curses!"_ she thought.

"What is this, Raven?!" he asked madly. "Are you actually sick?"

"Uh... D-D-D-Dex," she stuttered.

"I can't believe you, Raven!" he said little loudly. "Tell me the truth... Please!"

"First, let's sit, Dex," she said, then they sat together on her bed.

"Look, Dex. Last Saturday, I was actually sick. Yesterday, I was still sick. And this morning... I was recovered," she said.

"But why didn't you tell me you weren't sick this morning?" he said. "I thought you are sick today. Well, I massaged you this morning as if spending my time by taking care of you. Good thing, there's no class today and tomorrow."

"Okay! Okay! It's... it's just been so nice having you take care of me, Dex," she said seriously.

He sighed. "I believe you, Raven. But... I'm kinda mad at you. It hurts that you would lie to me, Raven," he said. "And I'm supposed to hanging out with my friends rather than taking care of you this day. But it might no one help you someday. And I feel I'm angry now... inside my heart."

"Hold it, Dex," she said, her tears streaming. "Are you saying you'll break up with me again?"

"What?! No! Of course not," he exclaimed. "I never break up with you, Raven. I always love you, okay?"

"Good. Thank you, Dex," she said. "So... are you going to punish me for my inappropriate behavior just like this morning?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "What? Before that, let me tell you my story... a fairy short story," he said then she nodded.

"A fairy long time ago, when I was young, my father was a strict man," he sighed sadly. "He rarely proud of me even I'm not fairy good to charming because I always felt awkward and coward. And sometimes... he let me punish by spanking me."

"So... are you saying you want to spank me?" she asked.

"But I don't want to! I guess it looks like you left me no choice," he replied seriously.

"That's true," she said. "I've been a very bad girl."

"Technically, you are, Raven," he said. "Well, you're The Evil Queen's daughter, of course."

After few seconds of silence, Dexter decided to punish her. "So Raven, are you prepared to receive your punishment?" he asked her.

Raven nodded slowly and smirked at the same time. "Yes. But before that, I want to put on some music."

She grabbed her mirrorphone but he confused. "But why?" he said.

"I don't want to disturb the students while you discipline me," she replied, then playing the music with her mirrorphone in high volume.

"Okay, then. Get over my knees. Let's begin," he said.

She flipped herself over his knees to ready her punishment. Then... he spanked her with his bare hand.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, chuckling.

Dexter was confused. "Hexcuse me! You are not supposed to be enjoying this," he said.

"Then maybe you should spank me harder," she said, smirking.

"I think I will," he said.

Then he spanked her harder than before. "Woo hoo!" she exclaimed in pain, still chuckling.

"Ah! You love this, huh?" he said, spanking her more.

"Woo hoo hoo!" she exclaimed again, laughing.

"And here is the worst!" he said.

Then she closed her eyes as she thought he'll spank her in the hardest way. He flipped her to face her but he saw her closing her eyes. But instead of spanking her more, he grabbed her by her head and her lips pressed by his lips with a passion kiss for fun.

Raven was shocked and her eyes widened but she blushed, then she slapped his face playfully.

"Is kiss the worst punishment for me?" she asked madly.

"Technically it is," he replied, blushing. "But it's the funny punishment."

He kissed her more but she didn't kissed him back. Then she pushed him on her bed to step away from him.

"Haha! Better to get me," she said, laughing.

Then she run away around the dorm but she didn't leave her room.

"Hey! I'm going to get you, Raven," he exclaimed.

She giggled like a child while running and he chased her. Moments later, he grabbed her by her waist as he stopped her. Then he carried and placed her on his shoulder for fun.

"Dexter! Put me down... put me down!" she yelled.

"Ha! No!" he said, laughing and spanking her at the same time.

"Dexterous Charming! Put me down!" she yelled again.

Then he placed her on her bed and tickled her with his fingers for fun.

"Hahahaha... Dex!" she laughed harder. "Stop tickling me!"

"No, Raven!" he said. "I punish you more."

He was still tickling her. "Please! Stop!" she yelled.

A minute later, he stopped tickling her. "So how was your first punishment?" he asked her.

"It was funny... fairy funny, Dex," she replied sarcastically, laughing at him.

"Good... good!" he said. "Any final words, Raven?"

"Thank you so much for taking care of me," she said, giggling. "And also thank you for making me funny."

"Anytime, Raven," he giggled back.

They laid on her bed together, faced each other and kissed passionately.

Few hours later after dinner, it was about nine in the evening. They went to the balcony to look at the night sky with stars and full moon.

"It's so beautiful..." Dexter said.

"... And charming," Raven said.

He already know what she did mean 'charming' about the night sky.

"I know, Raven," he said, pointing at the twinkle stars. "And those twinkle stars looks charming like my eyes."

She kissed his cheeks. "Hexactly, Dex," she said.

After few minutes of silence, he asked her, "Can I sleep with you in your dorm tonight?"

"Yes, sure," she replied. "By the way, Apple will back tomorrow."

He nodded. "Thanks. So I'll no longer sleep with you tomorrow," he said.

"Of course!" she said, chuckling at him.

They stood up and walk back to their dorms.

"Raven, I'm gonna change my clothes," he said and she nodded.

He entered his dorm, changed his clothes to pajamas and left his dorm. Then he entered her dorm but she already wore her night gown.

"So Raven... goodnight," he said, walking to Apple's bed.

She stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Don't you sleep with me together in my bed?" she asked.

"Oh! Okay, I'd love that," he replied as he blushed.

They walked together to her bed, laid down together and faced each other.

"Raven Queen, I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too, Dexter Charming," she said.

They kissed each other's lips and said at the same time, "Goodnight!" And they fell asleep together.

Few minutes later, Dexter woke up and smiled as he looked at his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. But he forgot to take off his glass.

Then he took off his glasses and placed it on the table. He cuddled her and closed his eyes as he fell asleep again. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	40. Chapter39:Dexter and Raven's Humiliation

Next day, it was Tuesday. Yet, there was no class in Ever After High. About 7:30 in the morning, Raven and Dexter were still falling asleep in her bed.

Later, the door was opened by someone, so they forgot to lock the door. It was Apple but she told Raven that she'll back in school on Tuesday in the afternoon, but she is back in school now instead.

"Hey, Raven. Ra—" she said, then covering her mouth in shock.

She saw Raven and Dexter sleeping and cuddling at the same time on Raven's bed.

_"__Oh my Grimm! They're so cute,"_ she thought. _"I'm gonna call their BFFAs."_

She left the dorm and called Raven and Dexter's friends as she knocked each door of the dorm but they already awake. She told them to go to her and Raven's dorm to see the surprise.

Apple, Blondie, Briar, Cedar, Cerise, Daring, Hunter and Madeline walked together to the door of Apple and Raven's dorm. Before they entered, Apple said, "Guys, when we enter our dorm, please keep quiet, okay?"

Everyone nodded, then they entered the dorm. As they look around, the jaws of them except Apple dropped and shock silently. They finally saw Raven and Dexter still sleeping and cuddling on Raven's bed. Then each of them except Apple had reactions in their minds as they look at sleeping Raven and Dexter.

_"__I can't tell a lie, Raven and Dexter,"_ Cedar thought. _"You guys look sweet when you're sleeping together."_

_"__Wow! Little bro,"_ Daring thought. _"That's so charming."_

_"__Hmmm..."_ Cerise thought. _"Something's look big and bad, guys."_

_"__My my! I can't believe you, Dex. You and Raven sleep together?"_ Hunter thought. _"I wish Ashlynn would sleep with me on my bed together like that."_

_"__Peas and crackers compiled together,"_ Madeline thought in Riddlish. _"But sweet and bitter from time to time."_

_"__You guys sleeping together..."_ Briar thought. _"like a hundred years?"_

_"__I'm gonna say, you guys are look..."_ Blondie thought. _"Just right."_

"Hey, guys," Apple said softly. "I have an idea."

They looked at her. "Are we going to wake them up, Apple?" Daring asked softly.

"Yes, Daring," she said softly. "In a surprise way."

"I can't tell a lie," Cedar said softly. "That's the great idea, Apple."

"I know," Apple said softly. "So in way to wake them up, we must yell 'Surprise!' in front of them. Once they wake up then they do something weird like screaming randomly in surprise, we take the pictures of them with our mirrorphones. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Good," she whispered. "Let's... begin."

They walked slowly and silently surround the Raven's bed. Apple gave them a thumbs up to ready their mirrorphones. However, she took a picture of lovebirds before yelled.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Ready!" everyone except Apple mouthed.

"1..." she mouthed.

"2..." she mouthed again.

"3!" she said little loudly.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled at sleeping Dexter and Raven.

And so, the lovebirds woke up crazily with annoying noise. And their pictures were taken by their friends.

"What's going on?!" Raven yelled angrily, rubbing her eyes. Dexter put his glasses on.

As their visions cleared, suddenly, they blushed and their jaws dropped in embarrassment as they saw Apple, Blondie, Briar, Cedar, Cerise, Daring, Hunter and Madeline smirking and giggling at the lovebirds while hiding their mirrorphones. But Raven and Dexter didn't notice that their friends were handing their mirrorphones.

"What are you guys doing here around my bed?" Raven said, glaring at Apple. "And Apple, I thought you'll back here this afternoon."

"Sorry, Raven," Apple said. "I was back here early."

"Who did make that crazy idea?!" Dexter asked madly.

"Is that your idea, Apple?" he asked, looking at Apple.

"No, of course not," she lied.

"Cedar, tell us the truth," Raven said, looking at Cedar.

However, Apple felt blush and her heart was racing.

"I... I can't tell a lie, guys," Cedar said. "It was... it was Apple's idea."

Apple felt embarrassed and Dexter and Raven glared at her.

"Apple..." Raven said madly.

"Sorry, Raven," Apple said seriously.

"How could you?" Raven and Dexter asked Apple at the same time.

"It's just... It's just for fun, you know..." Apple replied.

"But that's humiliate, don't you think?!" Raven said angrily.

"I know. I know. Sorry," Apple said. "We're so sorry, guys."

Everyone except Dexter and Raven were nodding in front of the lovebirds in agreement.

Raven sighed. "Thank you, guys. But don't do that next time. Or else... we'll no longer friends. Deal?"

"Deal!" Everyone except Dexter and Raven said loudly, giving them the thumbs up.

Later, Blondie, Briar, Cedar, Cerise, Daring, Hunter and Madeline left Raven and Apple's dorm and went back to their dorms.

Meanwhile, Apple, Dexter and Raven were talking after Raven changed her clothes to regular.

"So... what was up with you around weekend and yesterday?" Apple asked.

"Well, I was supposed to hanging out with friends, but I got sick from Saturday," Raven replied.

"Oh! So Dexter was take care of you," Apple said.

"Yes, of course," Raven replied as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Aw! That's so charming," Apple said, looking at Dexter. "So... you spent your time here by taking care of her, Dexter."

"Yeah," Dexter said. "But I punished her yesterday."

Raven slapped him as he told Apple about Raven. "Dexter!" she yelled angrily and blushed.

"W-what? But how could...?" Apple asked in shock.

"It's a long story," he replied, trying not to tell her.

"Oh come on! Please tell me why you did punish your girlfriend," Apple said.

"All right..." he said after he sighed.

After he told her about Raven punished by him, Apple laughed. But the lovebirds confused.

"What's funny?" Dexter asked.

"Nothing," Apple said, still laughing. "I mean, that's the funniest story I've ever heard, Dexter."

"Right," Dexter said. "Well, spanking, chasing and tickling my girlfriend like yesterday is really fun."

Then three of them laughed together.

"Anyway, let's go to castleteria. I'm hungry," Raven said.

And so, they left the dorm and went to castleteria for breakfast. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	41. Chapter 40: Darise has being Curse!

Dexter, Raven, Daring and Cerise were having second double date in the Enchanted Forest after their classes. After their date, they were walking back to Ever After High.

"Wow! That was fun," Dexter said.

"Yeah yeah. I know, right," Raven said, kissing his cheek.

Later, Apple saw them as the two lovebirds were in the bridge but she confused. Her prince charming was with Cerise. Then she walked them and asked Daring, "Um... Daring, what up with you and Cerise?"

Cerise was speechless. "You mean, me with Cerise, Raven and Dexter?" he said.

"I guess," Apple said.

"Well, you know, my little bro, Raven, Cerise and I were having da— I mean, were hanging out in the Enchanted forest," he replied.

Then Dexter, Raven and Cerise nodded.

"Oh okay... Charm you later, guys," Apple said, then leaving them.

They sighed in relief as she was gone. "That was close, Daring," Cerise said, slapping his face playfully.

"I know," Daring said, chuckling.

Next day after class, Daring was sitting on the bench in the balcony while watching the sunset but he waiting for his girlfriend.

Few minutes later, Cerise saw his boyfriend in the balcony.

"Oh! Hey, Daring," she called him.

He turned around and saw her. "Hi, Cerise," he called her back.

Then she sat on the bench next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she said as they looking at the sunset together.

"I know," he said. "And Cerise?"

"Yes?" Cerise said.

"I just want to say that..." Daring said. "I love you, just the way you are. Even you are not a princess and even you are not in my real story."

"I know," she said.

"But look, when I look in your eyes like your golden eyes," he continued. "I always thinking that... you look charming like mine. Even if... your eyes turns into gold that makes you rage like a wolf, you are adorable but very little miserable. And that is, you are not very big bad girl... no matter what with you is."

"That's nice, Daring," she said. "I love you."

They faced each other. "I love you too, Cerise," he said.

Then they leaned each other and kissed passionately.

Moments later, they heard a gasp. They stopped kissing and looked around... then they saw Apple.

"Daring?" Apple said in shock.

"A-A-Apple?" Daring stuttered.

_"__Curses!"_ Cerise and Daring thought at the same time.

"What is this, Daring?!" she asked angrily. "What's with you?! You guys are dating?"

Cerise and Daring nodded together and suddenly, Apple burst out crying.

"How could you? You can't date with the hooded girl. You are prince, Daring! Cerise is not princess!" Apple yelled, but no students noticed. Then she ran away.

"Apple!" he yelled.

"What have I done?" he asked sadly.

"If we didn't kiss here, this would never happened," she said, sighing.

"I must find Apple. I'll explain her about us. Wanna join me?" he said.

She held his hand and nodded at him. "Yes," she said.

Then they joined and ran together to find Apple.

Few minutes later, suddenly, the announcer spoke up over the speakers. "Daring Charming and Cerise Hood. Please report to the Headmaster's office... Immediately!"

"Oh no!" Daring exclaimed. "I think Apple told Headmaster Grimm about us."

"I don't know, Daring," Cerise said. "Let's go."

Instead of finding Apple, they went to Headmaster's office.

Was Apple already in the office? Will Daring and Cerise explain to Apple and Headmaster Grimm clearly? Will they mention the other royally rebellious couples like Dexter and Raven, and Hunter and Ashlynn? If so, will three royally rebellious couples expel from Ever After High? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	42. Chapter 41: In the Headmaster's Office

As Cerise and Daring entered the Headmaster's office, they saw serious Headmaster Grimm and upset Apple.

"Cerise, Daring, take your seat," he said, offering them the seats.

As the two lovebirds sat down, he asked, "Apple told me that both of you are dating. Is that true?"

Daring took a deep breath. "Yes, Headmaster Milton Grimm!" he said bravely. "Not to mention my little brother and Raven are dating and Hunter and Ashlynn as well."

He suddenly covered his mouth with his both hands as he mentioned the other two royally rebellious couples.

"What?!" Headmaster Grimm yelled.

Then he turned on his microphone. "Dexter Charming, Raven Queen, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella. Please report to the Headmaster's office... Immediately!" he said loudly.

While they were waiting the four mentioned students, Cerise whispered to Daring, "Daring! How dare you mentioned them?"

"Sorry, Cerise! I didn't mean to," Daring whispered back.

"Um... Headmaster, I already know those two other couples too," Apple said. "Sorry I didn't told you about them before Daring and Cerise entered here."

Headmaster was just nodded at Apple seriously.

Few minutes later, Dexter, Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn entered the Headmaster's office.

"What's going—" Dexter said, then he paused as he, Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn saw Apple, Daring, Cerise, and Headmaster Grimm.

"Students, take your seat," Headmaster Grimm, offering them the seats.

Then four of them sat down.

"Apple told me Daring and Cerise are dating," he started. "And Daring told me the truth. So it's true. But Daring told me you, Dexter and Raven... and you, Hunter and Ashlynn are dating. Is that true?"

They gasped in surprise and glared at Daring. "Daring! You told him?!" they yelled.

"Silence!" Headmaster Grimm yelled back as he slammed the table with anger.

"Sorry, guys. It was an accident!" Daring said.

Then they looked at the headmaster.

"Yes, it's true," Dexter said. "But Hunter and Ashlynn are the first royally rebellious couple."

Headmaster Grimm looked at Hunter and Ashlynn. "Is that true, Mr. Huntsman and Ms. Ella?" he said.

"Yes," Hunter and Ashlynn replied at the same time as they nodded together.

"I know they are the first royally rebellious couple, Headmaster," Apple said. "Sorry, I didn't report them here before."

As Headmaster Grimm ignored her, he looked at Dexter and Raven. "And you, Mr. Charming and Ms. Queen are second royally rebellious couple?" he said.

"Yes," Dexter and Raven replied at the same time.

"I didn't report them here either," Apple said as she sighed.

Headmaster Grimm still ignored her. "Daring, Cerise, Dexter, Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn, I'm sorta disappoint in you!" he said seriously. "You already know the rules about the dating."

"Headmaster, are you saying... six of them are going to hexpel from here in Ever After High?" Apple asked with gasp.

"I didn't say that, Ms. White," he replied.

"What?!" the three couples said loudly at the same time.

"Students, look... the EAH faculty and staff had secretly meeting after Thronecoming," Headmaster started. "Since the real Storybook of Legend is missing, we updated some Ever After High rules and regulations."

The seven students' eyes widened. "Really?!" they said at the same time.

"Yes, and I'll tell you the one of the new rules," he continued. "Instead of the students who are dating with the different alliance like royal and rebel will hexpelled, the new rule is... the students can keep their relationships no matter what."

"What?!" the three couples said at the same time in surprise.

"I'm gonna say, you can keep your relationship with your girlfriend or boyfriend," he said seriously.

The three couples sighed in relief. "Thank you... thank you, Headmaster!" they said happily.

"But Headmaster—" Apple said, but interrupted by Headmaster Grimm.

"On one condition," he continues as he stopped them. "You can keep your relationship until you'll sign the Storybook of Legends on Graduation Day instead of Legacy Day."

Dexter raised his hand. "Headmaster Grimm, what if I found out that my girlfriend, Raven Queen is in my story?" he asked.

"Good question, Mr. Charming," Headmaster Grimm said as he smiled. "In that case, you can still keep your relationship."

"Thank you so much, sir," Dexter said happily.

"And I have some questions," Headmaster Grimm said.

"Hunter and Ashlynn, the first royally rebellious couple. Why are you dating?" he asked as he looked at Hunter and Ashlynn.

"Because I met Ashlynn in the Enchanted Forest," Hunter said.

"And we had first date in the Enchanted Forest. But we kept our secret until we had public date and everyone knows," Ashlynn said.

"Dexter and Raven, the second royally rebellious couple. Why are you dating?" he asked as he looked at Dexter and Raven.

"Because I liked Raven when we were young and I finally asked her out here in this school, and I love Raven Queen... so much no matter who she is!" Dexter said.

"Sometimes Dexter was getting nervous around me until we are in relationship, and I'm not supposed to date with someone," Raven said. "Well, I'm The Evil Queen's daughter, of course. Dexter always wanted me to be his girl. He is a prince and I'm technically a princess. And he wrote a love poem for me in a fairy long time ago, and I liked his poem. But I sorta liked Dexter back."

Headmaster Grimm didn't asked Daring and Cerise a question for no reason. Then he looked at Apple.

"Ms. White, you know, Daring is your future prince. But..." he said. "Is it okay that your future prince can keep his relationship with Cerise?"

Apple sighed. "Yes, sir. Yes!" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she said in relief. Then she smiled at Daring and Cerise.

"Okay! Students, you are now dismissed!" he said.

Then the seven students left the Headmaster's office.

"Wow! That was close," Dexter said.

"Yeah..." Raven said, kissing his cheek.

"Um... Apple," Daring said, looking at Apple. "Sorry I'm dating with Cerise."

She hugged him. "It's okay, Daring. I understand," she said as she broke a hug. "But here is the deal, Daring."

"What is it, Apple?" he asked.

"If we'll find out that you are in my story, you'll have to break up with Cerise, okay?" she said.

"Um... Okay..." Daring said nervously. "Is that okay, Cerise?"

"Uh... Yes, Daring," Cerise said with small sad.

"Apple, many people believed that we are dating, but—" he said.

"We are not an item yet, Daring," Apple said as he interrupted him.

"Yes, Apple. You can find another prince someday," he said.

"I think I can," she said. "Okay... I have to go."

Then they left and went back to their dorms. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	43. Chapter 42: Spring Break

It was now the spring break in Ever After High. So many students can enjoy and spend with their friends and relatives. They could live in their friend's dorm, go to beach, explore around the town... or live in some castles in the Ever After.

One day, Daring called his father, King Charming, the king of the Ever After with his mirrorphone.

_Daring: Hey, Dad._

_King Charming: Hey, son! How are you and your brother?_

_Daring: We're fine, dad. Anyway, Dexter and I will back to your castle, is it okay?_

_King Charming: Sure. Well, it's spring break now._

_Daring: I know. Is it okay I can bring my friends as well as Dexter's to spend at the castle?_

Although, Daring didn't told his father that he had a girlfriend but not Apple.

_King Charming: Yes, no problem._

_Daring: Thanks, dad. How is my sister?_

_King Charming: Well, same old... same old! Your mother is still teach your sister._

_Daring: Oh, good! I think she can meet my friends soon. Okay, goodbye, dad._

_King Charming: Bye, son!_

Later, Daring entered Dexter and Hunter's dorm,

"Hey, Dexter. Do you have plans on spring break especially with Raven?" he asked.

"No, not really," Dexter said.

"I have good news," Daring said. "I called our dad and asked him if we can spend at dad's castle, he said yes! So can back to the castle with our girlfriends."

Dexter's eyes widened. "Really? But you told him we have girlfriends?" he asked in shock.

"Not exactly. I mean, I mentioned 'friends' not 'our girlfriends' when I was calling him," Daring replied.

"What if the servants are afraid of Raven?" Dexter asked nervously.

"I don't think so, little bro," Daring said. "But we'll explain them, okay?"

"Okay," Dexter said, nodding at his brother.

"Come on, let's go to Raven and Apple's dorm, little bro," Daring said, pulling his brother's hand.

Later, Dexter knocked on the door of Raven and Apple's dorm. Then Raven opened it and the two boys entered.

"Oh! Hey, guys," Raven said happily.

"Hi, Raven. Is Apple here?" Dexter asked.

"No," she replied. "I think she's in Briar and Ashlynn's dorm. What's up?"

"Before that, kindly call my girlfriend, please. I have good news," Daring said.

"Okay. Sure," she said, starting dialing with her mirrorphone to call Cerise.

_Raven: Hello, Cerise?_

_Cerise: Hi, Raven. What's up?_

_Raven: Are you in your dorm?_

_Cerise: Yeah, alone. Why?_

_Raven: Please go to here in my dorm right now. Your boyfriend have good news for us._

_Cerise: Sure, bye!_

Few minutes later, Cerise entered Raven and Apple's dorm.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Cerise said, looking at Raven, Dexter and Daring happily.

"Before I'll tell you the good news, girls... I have a question," Daring said. "Do you have plans this spring break?"

The girls shook their heads silently.

"Good. I have good news," he said. "Dexter and I will back to our dad's castle. Also... we recommend to join us, girls!"

The two girls' eyes widened in surprise. "Really?!" they said at the same time.

"Yes!" Dexter said. "So we can spend there until the end of spring break."

"That's wicked!" Raven exclaimed happily.

"Wait a spell!" Cerise said loudly. "Daring, did you mention me and Raven when you called your dad?"

"Not really, Cerise," Daring said. "I didn't mention your names, girls."

Later, the door was opened. It was Apple entering the dorm. She froze herself as she saw the four teenagers and they saw her as well.

"Uh... hey, guys?" Apple greeted them awkwardly, then looking at her roommate. "Raven, what are they doing here in our dorm?"

"Oh! Four of us have plan this spring break," Raven said. "We'll spend together at the Charming Castle. Wanna join us?"

Suddenly, Cerise and the boys were staring at Raven. She was confused. "What?! It's just a question. Hello..." Raven said to them.

"Ah... I'd love to," Apple said. "But... I promised my BFFAs I'd spend at Ashlynn and Briar's dorm this spring break. Y'know, having a good time especially sleepover every night."

"Oh. That's nice," Cerise said. "Just enjoy, Apple."

"Thanks, Cerise," Apple said.

Then the four teenagers backed to their meeting.

"Where were we?" Dexter said. "Oh yes! So girls, will you start packing later?"

"By the way, the carriage will arrive here by about one o'clock," Daring said.

"Right! I'm gonna start packing right now!" Raven said, then started working.

"Charm you later!" Cerise and two boys said to Raven, then leaving her.

Hours later, it was 12:50 noon. However, the Charming brothers were already on the entrance of Ever After High with their suitcases and were waiting the carriage.

Later, Raven and Cerise walked to the Charming brothers' spot as they saw them while dragging their suitcases.

"Oh... hexcellent, girls!" Dexter said. "The carriage will arrive here in few minutes."

Raven looked at her boyfriend worriedly, holding his hands. "Uh Dex," she said nervously.

"What is it, Raven?" Dexter asked. "Are you scared? Are you nervous?"

"What if your parents will kick me out? Since I'm The Evil Queen's daughter," she said.

"Relax, Raven," he said. "You'll be fine, okay?"

"Thanks, Dex," she said. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he said, then kissing her.

Few minutes later, the carriage had arrived.

"Okay! Ladies first!" Daring said, gesturing the two girls to the carriage in a charming way. "Dex and I will place our suitcases on the back of the carriage first, okay?"

The two girls nodded and entered the carriage. The boys were carrying and placing their suitcases on the back of the carriage as well as Cerise and Raven's. Then the two boys entered the carriage and they all started riding.

"Yay! I can't wait for meet your parents, boys," Cerise said happily. "Right, Raven?" she said, looking at her best friend forever after.

"Yeah, I know..." Raven said nervously.

Will the two girls welcome in the Charming castle? Will King and Queen Charming be nice of them especially The Evil Queen's daughter? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	44. Chapter 43: At the Charming Castle

And so, Dexter, Daring, Raven and Cerise got out from the carriage and carried their suitcase. Then they looked at the Charming Castle. It was big, bit-old and gray castle.

"So, here we are!" Daring said, then looking at the two girls. "The Charming Castle, ladies!"

The two girls' jaws dropped and Cerise said, "Wow! That's so cool."

"Wicked!" Raven said as she smiled.

"Okay, guys," Dexter said. "Let's go inside."

While they were walking, the two guards saw the four teens.

"Hold!" one of the two guards said, raising his hand up as the teens stopped in front of the guards.

"Let us in!" Daring said little loudly.

"Is that The Evil Queen's daughter, Prince Daring?" the guard said as he pointed at Raven, but startling a little.

"Yes, but it's okay," Daring.

"She's good not evil like her mother," Dexter said. "Please let us in."

Daring, Cerise and Raven nodded at the guards.

"As you wish," the guards said at the same time, then opening the main castle door.

As the teens entered the castle, they looked around the large room. They saw the lots of servants working. However, some servants were muttering at each other as they recognized Raven.

Later, the servants tried to scream as they startled but Daring raised his hand to say something to the servants.

"Servants, don't be afraid! If you're recognize this girl," Daring said, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Raven Queen, daughter of The Evil Queen is a nice girl. She don't want to be evil. She'll not hurt you all, okay? So please don't make the scream in front of her."

All servants who looked at the four teens nodded and backed to work.

"Oh... by the way," Daring said, "I need four servants to help us to take our suitcases."

The four of all servants walked to the teen's spot and took their suitcases.

"Okay, guys. Follow me," Daring and Dexter said at the same time, then the two girls and the four servants following the two princes.

They walked up to the stairs and then the two of four servants entered Dexter and Daring's different room to put their suitcases.

"Okay, thank you," Dexter thanked the two servants.

"So girls, let's go to the guest room," Daring said. "And by the way, servants, please leave us."

The servants nodded and left the teens as they put the girls' suitcases on the floor.

"Raven, follow Dexter to show you your room," he said. "And Cerise, follow me to show you your room."

Then Dexter took Raven's suitcase and Raven followed her.

Daring took Cerise's suitcase and Cerise followed him. They walked until they were in front of the door of one of the guest rooms.

"So Cerise," he said, grasping the doorknob. "This is your room."

Then he opened the door and they entered the room.

"What do you think, Cerise?" he asked her.

She turned around happily as she saw the white bed, white lamp, red chair, brown table, black television and other things. The color of walls of Cerise's room were gray.

"Wow," Cerise whispered as she grinned. "This room is beautiful, Daring. I like it!"

"I'm glad you like it," Daring said happily.

"Aww! I love you, Daring Charming," she said, wrapping his neck.

"I love you too, Cerise Hood," he said, wrapping her waist.

Then they kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile, Dexter and Raven were in front of the door of one of the guest rooms.

"Raven," he said, grasping the doorknob. "This is your room."

Then he opened the door and they entered the room.

"So... what do you think, Raven?" he asked her.

She turned around as she saw the light purple bed, white lamp, brown chair, brown table and other things just like in Cerise's except in different colors. The color of walls of Raven's room were white.

"This room is wicked beautiful, Dex. I love it!" Raven said excitedly.

"I'm so glad you love it, Raven," Dexter said happily.

"I love you, Dexter Charming," she said, wrapping his neck.

"I love you too, Raven Queen," he said, wrapping her waist.

Then they kissed each other passionately.

Later, Daring and Cerise got out from her room while Dexter and Raven got out from her room. They met together in the middle of the second floor.

"So ladies, are you ready to meet my young sister?" Daring said to the two girls.

"Yes, Daring," the girls said at the same time as they nodded.

"Okay! Let's go," Dexter said.

Then they walked to the front of the room of Dexter and Daring's sister.

"Girls, my little bro and I enter her room first," Daring said. "When I snap my fingers, then you girls enter her room, okay?"

"Yes," the girls said at the same time.

Then the girls hid nowhere but not too far from the room of Dexter and Daring's sister.

Dexter opened the door and he and Daring entered. They saw the platinum-blonde-haired girl who was wearing pale blue and purple dress with black lace. Her name was Darling Charming, daughter of King Charming, younger sister of Daring and twin sister of Dexter Charming.

"Daring? Dexter?" Darling said in surprise as her eyes widened.

"Darling!" the boys said loudly at the same time.

She squealed in happiness and hugged her brothers. Then they hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you back here," she said while crying of joy.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, we have two guests, Darling," Daring said.

"You have?" Darling asked, smiling.

"Yes," her twin brother said as he nodded.

"Girls!" Daring yelled, then snapping his fingers.

Raven and Cerise entered Darling's room and looked at Daring and Dexter's sister.

However, Darling recognized the purple-haired girl as she remembered she was her BFFA in a long time.

"So girls, this my sis—" Daring said, gesturing at Darling.

"R-Raven?" Darling said as she interrupted her older brother, looking at Raven. "Is that you?"

Raven was looking at Darling. Then she remembered Darling was her BFFA as well. Apparently, both Darling and Raven are best friends in secret, so now, they meet each other.

"Darling Charming?" Raven said.

Suddenly, Darling and Raven squealed in excitement and ran towards each other. Then they hugged together tightly.

But Daring, Dexter and Cerise looked at the two girls in confusion.

Instead of continuing to introduce, Dexter asked the two girls, still confusing, "Um guys, you already know each other?"

Then Darling and Raven stopped hugging and looked at Daring, Dexter and Cerise.

"Oh! I didn't tell you guys in a fairy long time ago," Darling said. "But Raven and I are best friends."

Then the Charming brothers' jaws dropped. "BFFA?" they said.

Darling and Raven nodded together.

"Why didn't you tell us, little sis?" Daring asked.

"Well, it's a secret, guys," Darling replied.

"And you believe my girlfr— I mean, Raven she's not evil?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, of course I believe in Raven. We're best friends when we were in spellementary," Darling said.

"Okay," Daring said. "And by the way, you already know Raven, this is Cerise Hood, little sis."

He placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"And Cerise, this is Darling, my sister," Daring said, placing his hand on Darling's shoulder.

"Ah! Red Riding Hood's daughter, right?" Darling said.

"I am," Cerise said as she nodded. "Nice to meet you, Darling. I'm also Raven's best friend forever after."

"Oh! Nice to meet you too, Cerise," Darling said.

Then they shook their hands.

"So my twin sis, how was your training?" Dexter said.

"Pretty boring, Dex," Darling replied.

"Wait!" Raven exclaimed. "Where did you study, Darling?"

"Just here in this castle, Raven," Darling said. "My mother is my damsel-in-distressing instructor."

"Woah! I didn't hexpect a princess like you being trained by the queen like your mom," Raven said. "So that's why you didn't attend Ever After High."

"I know, right. But being damsel-in-distress is cliché for me," Darling sighed.

"Little sis, don't say that word," Daring said. "You are a princess... you are a damsel. A damsel don't being save by herself."

Suddenly, Cerise nudged her boyfriend.

"Hey! What was that for, Cerise?" Daring asked in confusion.

"Oh! Sorry. Never mind," Cerise said sarcastically.

Cerise didn't believe what Daring said 'A damsel don't being save by herself.' However, she believed not all damsels can be save by the prince or the hero, it was obvious Cerise just can rescue herself.

"Anyway, I'm gonna back to my room," Raven said.

"Me too," Cerise said.

"Me three," Dexter said.

"Me four," Daring said. "Charm you later."

Dexter, Raven, Daring and Cerise left Darling's room and went back to their rooms.

Later, about 5:30 pm, Cerise and Raven entered Darling's room again to say something.

"Oh... Hey, girls. What's up?" Darling said.

"Um... Cerise and I have tell you something," Raven said nervously.

"Yeah. Just relax. Okay?" Cerise said.

Then Darling nodded.

"Look, your brothers didn't tell you more details about us," Raven said. "But actually, I am Dexter's girlfriend."

Darling eyes widened in shock.

"And I am Daring's girlfriend," Cerise said.

Darling's jaw dropped in even more shock.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Cerise said. "Sorry we told this to you, Darling."

"I'm gonna off to my brothers right now," Darling said in anger, quickly rushing to find her brothers.

Later, Darling pounded the door of her twin brother's door and opened it. She saw her brothers sitting on Dexter's bed while watching videos on Dexter's mirrorpad. Meanwhile, Cerise and Raven had eavesdropped nowhere as they were trying to listen the Charming siblings' conversation.

In Dexter's room, the two boys saw their sister.

"Hey, twin sis. What's up?" Dexter asked.

Darling glared at her brothers as she walking towards his bed. Surprisingly, she slapped his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Dexter exclaimed.

Daring laughed. "Hahaha! I can't believe you slap your—"

Then she slapped his face. "Ow! What the hex is wrong with you, little sis?" Daring exclaimed.

She crossed her arms. "My idiot brothers! I can't believe you!" Darling said in anger. "Why didn't you tell me you're dating with two guests?!"

"What?" her brothers said in confusion.

"You, Dexter!" she said, pointing at her twin brother. "You're dating with Raven.

"And you, Daring!" she said, pointing at her older brother. "You're dating with Cerise."

"Wait... what?!" her boys exclaimed as they blushed.

"Did the girls told you?!" Dexter said.

"Of course, they told me, my idiot twin brother," she said.

Unexpectedly, she pulled her brothers' ears to hurt them while smirking for fun. Then the boys whined in pain like the babies fighting each other.

"Darling Charming, stop it!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Yeah! Stop it!" Daring yelled.

"Never! Until your girlfriends will enter here," she said, still smirking.

Suddenly, they heard the laugh from nowhere.

"Girls!" Darling said.

Raven and Cerise entered the room while giggling and Darling stopped hurting her brothers.

"Wow! Darling Charming, the punisher," Raven said sarcastically, clapping.

"Aw, stop!" Darling said, chuckling. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's okay, Darling," Cerise said. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's almost 6 o'clock," Daring replied.

"So what time for our dinner?" Raven asked.

"It's 6:30, Raven," Dexter replied.

Suddenly, Raven sighed in fear.

"What's wrong, my love?" Dexter asked.

She looked at them. "Look, guys. I fear... I fear King and Queen Charming will not be nice of me," Raven said sadly. "And maybe they'll kick me out, just because they think I'm evil... just because I'm daughter of The Evil Queen—"

"Oh! Come on, Raven," Dexter said, hugging his girlfriend as he interrupted her. "Just relax! You'll be fine, okay?"

"Yeah. You'll be fine, Raven," Darling said.

"Mom and dad will understand you're not evil, Raven," Daring said.

"And they'll not hurt you like something big and bad, Raven," Cerise said.

"Thanks, guys," Raven said. "Group hug?!" she opened her arms, readying to hug them.

Then the five teens hugged together. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	45. Chapter 44: Meet King and Queen Charming

It was about 6:30 pm at the Charming castle. It was also the time of dinner of Charming family including the guests.

Before the five teens entered dining room, Daring said to Cerise and Raven, "Girls, Darling, Dexter and I will enter dining room first. I think our parents are already there."

Cerise and Raven nodded.

"When I snap my fingers just what I did hours ago, then you can enter and join our dinner. So you'll meet our parents," he said.

"Got it," the two girls said softly as they nodded again.

"And by the way, Cerise, I know you love eat meat," Daring said. "But just be proper when you eat in front of our parents, okay? And just in a formal way like using spoon, fork and small knife. Oh, don't make also growling sounds while eating."

"I understand, Daring," Cerise said, then kissing his cheek.

Then the Charming siblings entered dining room. They saw their parents waiting for them.

"Oh kids, you're here," King Charming, the king of Ever After said.

"My beloved sons, we're so glad you're back here," Queen Charming, wife of King Charming, the queen of Ever After said.

"Yeah, we know," the Charming brothers said, hugging their mother.

"Why don't you hug your father, my sons?" King Charming said, opening his arms.

Daring and Dexter ran towards their father's spot and hugged him tightly.

"And by the way, where are your friends?" he said.

"Oh right! They'll here, dad," Daring said, then snapping his fingers to let Cerise and Raven enter dining room.

King Charming was looking at the two girls. Then his eyes widened as he recognized The Evil Queen's daughter.

"Wait a minute. Did you sons just bring daughter of The Evil Queen as one of our guests?" he said, glaring at his sons.

"Of course, Dad," Dexter replied. "So what?! Raven is not totally evil."

"Yeah. And by the way," Daring said, placing his hand on Cerise's shoulder. "This is Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood."

"And also I'm Raven's best friend," Cerise said.

"Mom, Dad, we'll talk about Raven and Cerise later, okay?" Darling said. "So let's eat, shall we?"

Then the Charming family, Cerise and Raven started eating silently. However, just because Cerise always love meat-type foods, she was using spoon and fork instead of her bare hand to grab some meat as what his boyfriend told her. And also, when she was chewing eating her food, her growl sounds didn't let out.

After their dinner, they didn't leave in dining room. King Charming had to say something.

"I have to say something," he said, looking at his two sons. "I'm mad at you... both of you!"

"What?!" his sons exclaimed in confusion.

"I'm mad at you, sons!" King Charming said. "Because you brought The Evil Queen's daughter. Why did you bring her here?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, dad," Dexter replied bravely, standing and facing his father's face. "And I love her so much!"

Suddenly, Queen Charming's jaw dropped and she placed her hand against her chest like she felt heart attack and King Charming's eyes widened.

"What?! How could you?!" King Charming asked very angrily. "How dare you love Raven?! How dare you're not to be like Daring?!"

"I'm not Daring, dad!" Dexter yelled. "I am Dexter Charming, your second son. I'm least popular prince in this world. But I'm brave enough..."

"I love Raven Queen because she's my everything... my future wife... and the one and only love, nothing more!" Dexter added. "And you don't understand, dad. Raven don't want to be evil like her mother. She don't want to poison Apple White. She want to be good and write her destiny, not follow the footsteps of her mother."

"Dexter!" his father yelled, slamming his fist against table.

"You know what," Dexter lastly said. "I'm done with this. And thanks for the dinner, by the way."

Then he left them.

Later, the remained teens left dining room silently instead of Daring will confess to his parents.

Will King and Queen Charming kick out Raven? Or will Raven herself leave the castle and go home? Or will the king and queen accept Raven and Dexter are dating? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	46. Ch 45:King and Queen Charming's Decision

In Raven's dorm, Raven wasn't sleeping. She couldn't stop think what Dexter said after dinner. Later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened by Queen Charming.

Raven's eyes widened. "W-what do you want, Queen Charming?" she asked, startling when she was thinking Queen Charming will hurt her.

"Don't be afraid, Raven. And sorry about my husband," Queen Charming said. "I understand what Dexter said earlier. And by the way, my husband need to talk to you."

"But what if he'll hurt me?" Raven asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Raven," Queen Charming said. "He won't hurt you. So come with me."

She stood up and Raven followed her to go to King Charming's room. As they entered his room, he saw her wife and Raven with his serious face.

"Raven Queen, daughter of The Evil Queen. Please take a seat," King Charming said seriously as he offered Raven a seat.

Then Raven sat down. "Your majesty, sorry that Dexter and I are dating," she said. "Of course, he loves me so much. And I love him with all my heart and soul."

"You don't need to sorry to me, Princess Raven," he said. "I mean, sorry about me and your boyfriend after dinner. I just want my sons to be real charming like me. I mean, he'll woo the good damsel to fall in love and protect her from evil like a villain. But I always notice that unlike Daring, Dexter is not very attractive or popular prince. I just want to be like him."

"I know that, your majesty," she said.

"I just have some questions," he said.

"Go ahead," Raven said as she nodded.

"Before you and Dexter are dating, did he have crush on you? Or did you have crush on him?" he asked.

"Actually, he liked me first," she replied. "And I thought he liked me since we're in high school."

"So when did he start to like you, my dear?" Queen Charming asked.

"Since we were in nursery rhyme, your majesty," Raven replied.

"What?!" King and Queen Charming exclaimed at the same time in shock.

"Yes! He liked me when we were in nursery rhyme," Raven said.

"Just lucky you, my dear Raven," Queen Charming said, smiling. "A prince charming liked daughter of The Evil Queen."

King Charming cleared his throat. "Ahem! Anyway, another question..."

Meanwhile, in Dexter's room, Dexter laid on his bed but he couldn't fall sleep because he couldn't stopped thinking what he said on dining room in front of his parents and sibling, Raven and Cerise.

Later, he heard a knock on the door. Then it opened by Daring.

"Hey, little bro," Daring said, then closing the door. "Are you okay?"

"Sort of," Dexter replied. "What do you want?"

Daring sat on Dexter's bed. "Look, Dex. I just want to say... I'm sorry."

Dexter was confused. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry for what I had done to you like insulting, hurting and messing you up. And I promise I'll not do it again."

Dexter didn't say the words.

"You know, Dex. When I looked at you what you did to our dad, you're so brave," Daring said. "But I was supposed to confess to dad that I have a girlfriend but you left us immediately. So... just forget it."

"You think I'm braver than you, Daring?" Dexter asked.

"Of course you are, little bro... but with your heart not your whole body," Daring replied. "Not to mention you're less tough than me."

"Then thank you, big bro!" Dexter said sarcastically.

Later, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Daring said, then opening the door.

"Oh, mom, dad... and Raven?" Daring said, scratching of his head. "What's up, guys?"

"Is your brother sleeping?" King Charming asked.

"No, I think he thought that you're still mad at him, dad," Daring replied.

"Raven explained everything to me and your mom, Daring," King Charming said.

"Are you saying you accept Dexter and Raven are dating?" Daring whispered.

Raven placed her index finger to shush Daring to let not hear to Dexter what Daring asked even Daring just asked his father softly.

"You'll see, my son," King Charming said, placing his hand on Daring's shoulder. "I need to talk to your brother."

Then King and Queen Charming, Daring and Raven entered Dexter's room.

"What do you want, dad?" Dexter said, glaring at his own father. "I know you're mad at me, so leave me alone."

"Dex, calm down," Raven said.

"I'm not mad at you now, Dexter Charming," King Charming said seriously. "Sorry about me at dining room. You know, Raven explained everything to me and your mom. And I believe your girlfriend is not evil."

"Also," he added. "Your mother and I accept you and Raven are dating."

Suddenly, Dexter's tears streamed down on his cheek. "Really?!" he said.

"Yes," King Charming said. "As long as you're happy."

Then Dexter hugged his father. "Thank you... thank you so much, dad. And I'm sorry," Dexter said happily.

"No problem, my son," King Charming said, then looking at Raven. "And Raven, you can call 'Dad' to me and 'Mom' to my wife. So welcome to Charming Castle, by the way."

Raven smiled at King and Queen Charming. "Thank you, mom... dad," she said, hugging them.

"Guys, it's almost 9:30 pm," Daring said, watching the time on his mirrorphone.

"Oh! Bed time!" King Charming said. "So... goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight, guys," Dexter said, smiling. "And thank you again, dad."

His father nodded and smiled at Dexter then they left his dorm. Then Dexter fell asleep while smiling. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	47. 46: Slumber Party at the Charming Castle

Next day, Raven entered her boyfriend's dorm after breakfast. She saw him listening the music with his mirrorpad but Dexter didn't notice as he wore his headphone. When she tapped his shoulder, he jumped in surprise.

"Aaggh!" he yelled. "Raven, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Dex," she said, chuckling.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist. Then he lifted her up in the air.

"Aaahhhh!" she yelled. "Dexter, put me down!"

He spun her and his tongue appeared in front of her for fun.

"Bleeeehhh!" he said mockingly, still appearing his tongue.

"Dexter!" she yelled angrily.

Then he put her down on his bed and started tickling her.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed. "Stop it, Dex... stop it!"

Then he stopped tickling her. "How was it?" he asked her.

"That was fun," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. Really funny," he said, smirking. "I love you, Raven."

"I love you too," she said.

Then they kissed each other passionately. After that, they laid down on his bed.

"Raven," he said.

"Yes?" she said.

"You told mom and dad about us, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"So please tell me what you did tell them," he said.

Then she sighed. "I told them that you liked me since we were in nursery rhyme," she said.

"Ah! But were they shock or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, they shocked. And mom... I mean, your mom said to me 'Just lucky you, my dear Raven. A prince charming liked daughter of The Evil Queen.'"

"Wow! Tell me more about us," he said.

"I told them that you wrote a love poem for me on the day before True Hearts Day," she said.

Dexter just kept quiet.

"I also told them that we started dating two weeks later after Thronecoming. Then, I told them that we were break up in few weeks after dating," Raven continued.

"So did you tell mom and dad about we broke up because of Daring and Apple?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she said. "Then, I told them that we were back in relationship two months later after we broke up... and—"

"But did you tell them that Apple and Daring was okay?" he asked as he interrupted her.

"Of course, Dex," she replied.

"Did you tell them that Daring and Cerise are dating?" he asked.

"What? No! Of course not," she said.

"Anyway, and lastly, I told them that you took care of me when I was sick," she continued, smirking and pinching his cheek.

"Yeah... I always take care of you," he said. "Not to mention I punished you for something uncomfortable for me."

"I know," Raven said.

That night after dinner, Darling texted Cerise and Raven with her mirrorphone as it said in message 'Meet me at my room by 8:30 pm.'

Was it about a secret meeting, so the Charming brothers won't know or just girls talk?

About 8:30 pm, Raven and Cerise entered Darling's room. However, they already wearing their nightgowns with own robs.

"Hey, Darling. What's up?" Raven asked.

"Are my brothers sleeping?" Darling asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Cerise replied. "What's going on?"

"Okay," Darling said. "Had you experience slumber party with your friends?"

"Of course," Raven said. "It's so much fun!"

"Well, since we're three of us, we have slumber party here in my room," Darling said, smiling.

"Really?" Cerise said excitedly. "Cool!"

"Can we get some stuffs for our sleepover in our rooms?" Raven asked.

"Sure, and hurry," Darling said.

Then Raven and Cerise left Darling's room to get their stuffs.

Later, the two girls entered Darling's room with their pillows for pillow fight, and makeup supplies and accessories for makeover.

"Okay! So let the party started," Darling said excitedly. "First, let's play pillow fight."

She was about to play with them but Raven asked Darling something, "Wait a spell, Darling! What if we get caught when mom and dad hear us like yelling?"

"You mean King and Queen Charming?" Darling said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I can call 'mom' and 'dad' to them," Raven said.

"Really?" Darling said.

"Of course, they insisted, Darling," Raven said, smiling.

"Oh... Anyway, don't worry, Raven," Darling replied. "Their bedrooms are far enough from here. So they're rarely hear us."

"And what about your brothers?" Cerise asked Darling.

"Nah! Don't mind them," Darling said, smirking. "Okay, let's play!"

Then they started pillow fighting. In addition, they yelled for fun. So there's a chance of the Charming brothers waking up by hearing the yells from the girls.

Meanwhile, Dexter quickly woke up by having a nightmare or something.

Then he heard the yells. "What the hex is that sound?" he asked himself.

When he left his room, everything silenced.

_"__Nothing, huh?"_ he thought.

As he was about to entered his room, he heard the yells from the girls.

_"__Oh my Grimm! Don't tell me the girls are having sleepover!"_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to follow the sound of yell. Then he stopped in front of the door of Darling's room.

_"__They must be in my little sis' room!"_ he thought again.

He tried to look at them through the key hole of the doorknob of the door of his twin sister's room. His eyes widened as he saw the girls pillow fighting. Then another yells from Darling's room.

While he was looking at them, he remembered in a long time ago...

_Flashback..._

_ "__What the hex is that sound?" Dexter asked himself. "I'm gonna hex the dorms."_

_He left his dorm and examined each dorm by placing his ear against the door of the dorm one by one to trying to hear the noise inside the dorm rather than enter each dorm. Until... he examined the dorm of Raven and heard the noise especially shouting and laughing inside her dorm. But he didn't entered Raven's dorm._

_ "__What the...? Why are they shouting?" he asked himself. "I wonder... Never mind! I'm going back to my dorm," he went back to his dorm._

_Flashback over..._

_"__I'm going back to my room,"_ he thought while yawning.

Then he entered his room and grabbed his noise-cancelling headphone to let not hear the disturbing sounds like yells from Darling's room. So he could sleep comfortably.

Meanwhile, the three girls exhausted after pillow fighting.

"Wow! That was fun," Darling said, grinning.

"Yeah! Pillow fight is fun!" Cerise said happily.

"Anyway, let's play truth or fair!" Raven said excitedly. "Okay, Darling. Truth or Fair? Do you have any secret?"

Darling's eyes widened then sighed.

"Truth! Yes, I have," she said. "By the way, don't tell anyone especially my brothers and parents. My secret is... I'm adventurer."

Both Raven and Cerise blinked together in confusion.

"You know what it means?" Darling said, smirking. "I can attack the enemies especially dragons and defend myself by using sword and shield."

Both Raven and Cerise's jaw dropped together in shock. "Really?!" they exclaimed.

"So you're probably a knight," Raven said, grinning.

"Yes," Darling said. "Being rescued is pretty boring."

"We won't tell anyone," Raven said.

"Yeah. We promise," Cerise said.

"Thanks, guys," Darling said. "Okay, Raven. Truth or fair? Is your mom still alive?"

Raven's jaw dropped.

Her father, the Good King don't want Raven to tell anyone about her mother, The Evil Queen. However, she promised him to not tell anyone. Apparently, only the Brother Grimm knows about The Evil Queen as they trapped her in the Mirror Prison.

"Um... I don't want to answer about it," Raven said sadly.

"So... Fair!" Darling said, grinning.

"Fine. Fair!" Raven said.

"Okay. I fair you to... apply some make up to your boyfriend," Darling said, smirking.

Raven gasped. "What?! I can't do that to your own twin brother!" she exclaimed.

"Aw! Come on," Darling said, nudging Raven. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah! Just do it what Darling said," Cerise said.

"Fine!" Raven said. "But do you guys mind if you come with me?"

Cerise and Darling nodded.

"Wait!" Cerise suddenly exclaimed. "What if Dexter's room locked?"

"I can unlock the door with bobby pin, Cerise," Darling said.

"Really?" Raven said, raising her eyebrow. "Did you do that at all time?"

"No. I mean," Darling said. "There's a chance to unlock the door by me."

"Okay. Let's go," Raven said.

They left Darling's room and went to the front of the door of Dexter's room. Then Darling inserted her bobby pin to try to unlock the door.

Few seconds later, the door unlocked and she opened the door. Dexter's room was dark as the lights already turn off. Cerise switched on the light to let the light around his room. Then they saw Dexter sleeping on his bed while giggling quietly.

"I think he heard our yells when we had pillow fight," Raven said. "That's why he's wearing noise-cancelling headphone."

"I think so," Darling said, smirking. "Raven, now... do it."

And so, Raven did the dare what Darling told as Raven applied the make up to her own boyfriend's face within several seconds while Darling and Cerise were giggling softly. And finally she applied purple lipstick on Dexter's lips.

"Done," Raven said, smiling.

"Let's go, girls," Darling said.

Raven turned off the lights. Then they left his room and went back to Darling room.

"Wow! He looks funny," Cerise said.

They laughed together.

"I know, right," Darling said. "I wonder what will he react about his face when he look at the mirror."

"Yeah. Let's continue..." Cerise said.

They played Truth or Fair game again within few minutes. However, when each of them did the dare, they didn't do anything to King and Queen Charming, Charming bothers and even servants but just girls themselves.

"I guess that's the end of Truth or Fair game," Raven said as they finished. "And now, let's do makeover."

And so, the picked their own makeup supplies and started applying. After that, they wore their own accessories like necklaces and bracelets and grabbed their mirrorphones to take pictures of them.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Raven," Darling said happily.

"Thanks, Darling," Raven said, then looking at Cerise. "And Cerise, you look... big and bad... Whatever after."

"I know, right. Thanks, Raven," Cerise said, then looking at Darling. "Darling, you look cute."

"Aw! Thanks, Cerise," Darling said. "Now, let's dance, girls."

Then Darling played Taylor Quick, Lady Yaga, and Katy Fairy songs with her mirrorphone. Then the girls started dancing.

After dancing within few minutes, they felt tired.

"Guys, it's almost 11:30," Raven said, yawning as she watched her mirrorphone.

"Yeah," Cerise said. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too," Darling said. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight!" Raven and Cerise said at the same time.

Both of them grabbed their stuffs and went back to their different rooms, then fell asleep.

Next day, Dexter woke up. Before he went out from his room, he checked up himself with the large mirror. Then he suddenly froze himself as he saw his own face with makeup including purple color on his lips in surprise.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he suddenly screamed in horror, almost everyone inside the castle waking up by hearing the noise from him.

"What happened to my face?!" he yelled in anger.

Suddenly, Daring barged in as Dexter quickly hid his face with his blanket.

"What happened, little bro?" Daring exclaimed. "And why are you hiding your face?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Daring," Dexter replied in fear.

"Oh, come on, Dex," Daring said. "Remember what I had said to you before?"

"Ugh! Fine," Dexter groaned, then slowly dropping his blanket to let Daring see Dexter's face.

Suddenly, Daring covered his mouth in shock as what he saw.

"Oh no!" Daring mumbled.

"I just don't understand, big bro," Dexter said. "Why are there makeup on my face?"

"I don't know, little bro," Daring said. "Maybe the ghost did it to you."

Moments later, the Charming brothers heard the laughs. They turned around and saw the three girls standing and still laughing as they saw horrible Dexter. Then Daring hid his little brother to let not the girls see Dexter.

"Ladies, that's not funny!" Daring exclaimed, glaring at the girls.

"What happened to you, Dexter Charming?!" Darling asked mockingly.

"That's enough!" Daring exclaimed again.

"Please don't tell me you girls did this to me while I was sleeping!" Dexter mumbled.

"Actually..." Darling said. "Your girlfriend did it, Dex."

Raven and Cerise's eyes widened. "Darling?!" they exclaimed, glaring at Darling.

"What?!" the Charming brothers exclaimed in shock.

"Is that true, Raven?!" Daring said angrily. "Why did you mess my little bro?!"

"Why did you do this to me, Raven?!" Dexter asked very angrily.

"It was just a dare..." Raven said sadly. "From your sister last night, boys!"

Darling was just smirking. _"If I told the girls about my mother, this would never happen,"_ Raven thought.

"Wait... what?!" the boys exclaimed as their eyes widened. "Darling?!" they glared at their own sister.

"Sorry, guys. Raven, Cerise and I had slumber party last night. We played Truth or Fair game, then I dared Raven to apply the makeup to you, twin brother. So we entered here and Raven applied makeup to you while Cerise and I were watching her with you sleeping, Dex," Darling explained.

Then the girls sat down on Dexter's bed and faced the two brothers.

"Dexter, I'm so sorry," Raven said to her boyfriend. "But I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I'm so... so sorry, my twin brother," Darling said.

Cerise gave the handkerchief to Dexter. Then he wiped his face until makeup disappeared on his face.

"Okay. I accept your apologies, girls," Dexter said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dex," Darling and Raven said at the same time.

Then Daring patted Dexter's shoulder. Suddenly, Dexter hit Raven and Darling's faces with his pillow.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Darling and Raven exclaimed, glaring at Dexter.

"That's for what you had done to me, girls!" Dexter replied, hitting their faces again. "Pillow fight?!"

Daring, Cerise, Raven and Darling looked at each other, then grabbed each Dexter's pillows since he had five pillows on his bed.

"Pillow fight!" they yelled together.

Then they started pillow fighting for fun. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	48. Ch 47:The Day of the End of Spring Break

Few days later, it was the day of the end of spring break. The Charming brothers, Cerise and Raven were start packing their stuff, so they'll go back to Ever After High.

Before the four teenagers went out to the castle waiting for the carriage, they went to the throne room to say something. They saw King and Queen Charming sitting on their thrones and Darling standing next to her mother.

Suddenly, Darling's tear streamed down on her cheek and the Queen saw her daughter.

"Why are you crying, my little Darling?" Queen Charming asked sadly.

"I'm gonna miss them, of course," Darling replied.

"You're right," her father said.

Then the four teenagers faced the king, queen and princess.

"Mom, dad, Darling, we're gonna miss you so much," Dexter said, crying.

"I know, my son," King Charming said, hugging his second son.

"Darling, my best friend, I just want so say that..." Raven said, facing Darling. "Thank you for being friend for a long time."

"I know," Darling said, wiping her tears. "You're just a great girl I've ever met. Just lucky for you, Raven. You got yourself a boyfriend... my twin brother is your boyfriend," she chuckled. "He loves you, you love him no matter what. So Raven, I love you as a best friend."

"Thanks, Darling," Raven said. "We're best friends..."

"...Forever after," Darling finished, then hugging her best friend.

Few minutes after talking each other, Daring said, "Mom, Dad, Darling, we have to go."

"Your majesties, thank you for everything especially having good time with Darling, your daughter together with Raven, my best friend," Cerise said.

"Mom, dad," Raven said. "And thank you again for accepting me and Dexter."

Darling, King and Queen Charming nodded happily.

"Good bye!" the four teens said, leaving King and Queen Charming, and Darling.

"Good bye, guys!" Darling said, waving her hand. "I hope we'll see you again."

"We will," Raven said.

As the four teens got out from the castle, one of the guards said, "The carriage is ready."

"All right!" Daring said. "Come on, guys. Let's put our suitcases."

Then the Charming brothers put their suitcases on the back of the carriage as well as Cerise and Raven's. Dexter opened the door of carriage and said like a gentleman, "Ladies first!"

Cerise entered the carriage, next was Raven, Daring and lastly Dexter. Then they started riding with the carriage.

Inside the carriage, the four teens had conversation.

"Wow! I can't believe it," Raven exclaimed. "I can't believe King and Queen Charming accepted me and Dexter."

"Yeah, I know right," Dexter said very happily, then looking at his older brother. "But Daring, why didn't tell them you're dating with Cerise? Good thing, only our sister knows."

"Little bro, Cerise and I are keeping our secret, of course," Daring replied.

"I mean, I'm a main-prince charming now. The main-prince charming must not dating with a girl who live in the village like Cerise, so only a princess can date with me or vice versa. That's one of the known-main-prince charming rules. Not to mention I always flirting each girl... princess or not," Daring explained, then looking at his little brother. "You're second prince, little bro. Just lucky for you, you're dating with a princess like Raven."

"So flirting each girl is not against the rule, Daring?" Cerise asked.

"Of course, as long as I don't date with each girl like serial dating. Well, that's stupid but crazy," Daring replied.

"Yeah. The player is just break each girl's heart," Raven said.

"Guys, do you think Darling will tell the king and queen about you and Cerise are dating?" Raven asked.

"Of course not," Daring said. "Darling promised us that she keep Cerise and my secret."

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Raven said nervously.

Hours later, they were in the entrance of Ever After High. The four teens got out from the carriage and grabbed their suitcases.

"At last!" Daring exclaimed. "We're back in Ever After High!"

Then they entered the high school and walked to their dorms.

As Raven opened the door without knocking on it, she saw Apple reading her books while listening her music with her mirrorphones and headphones.

"Hey, Apple. I'm back," Raven exclaimed.

But Apple didn't noticed. After Raven placed her suitcase on her room, she tapped Apple's shoulder. Suddenly, Apple jumped in surprise.

"Agghhh!" Apple screamed, then turning around. "Raven! You're so evil. You scared me!"

"What?!" Raven said in confusion.

"I said you're so evil!" Apple exclaimed. "Sorry, just kidding."

"Oh, okay," Raven said.

"Anyway, how was your summer break with Dexter, Daring and Cerise?" Apple asked.

"Great. Really great!" Raven replied happily.

"Really?" Apple said, raising her eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Not to mention King and Queen Charming hate you."

"No, I'm not. But they hated me first, Apple," Raven said. "I mean..."

Raven told Apple anything about spending time in the Charming castle during spring break with Cerise and Charming Family. Also, she told her that Raven explained to the king and queen about the relationship between her and Dexter.

"Wow! So King and Queen Charming accepted you and Dexter?" Apple exclaimed. "Congratulations, Raven!" Then she hugged Raven.

"Thanks, Apple," Raven said happily as they broke a hug. "And by the way, I called 'mom' and 'dad' to them."

Apple's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Um... Apple?" Raven said, confusing about Apple's expression.

"You can't call them like that, Raven. Hello!" Apple exclaimed.

"Hexcuse me! They insisted after they accepted me and Dexter," Raven explained.

"Oh! I understand, Raven," Apple said. "Speaking of Darise, did Daring told his parents about him and Cerise?"

"No," Raven replied.

"Why?" Apple asked.

"It's a long story," Raven replied. "Anyway, how was your spring break?"

"It was really awesome," Apple said happily. "My bffas and I had sleepover, shopping and exploring around the school, village and Enchanted Forest."

After few minutes of talking each other, Raven said, "I'm gonna find Maddie. Charm you later!"

Then she left Apple and found Madeline.

Raven saw Madeline having tea party with Earl Grey in the hallway.

"Maddie, I'm back!" Raven said loudly.

Madeline turned her head and saw her best friend. "Raven!" she squealed in happiness, hugging Raven tightly.

"Oh, wanna join me with my little pet? Madeline asked Raven.

"Sure, thanks," Raven said.

Madeline poured the tea for Raven and they sipped together.

"So Maddie, how was your spring break?" Raven asked.

"Hat-tastic, Raven," Maddie said. "Super hat-tastic!"

"So you spent time with your father at the tea shop, right?" Raven said, then sipping her tea.

"Of course," Madeline said. "There were lots of costumers in the tea shop like a full of madness in Wonderland. And guess what?"

"What?" Raven said, raising her eyebrow.

"You know Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, right?" Madeline said.

"Yeah?" Raven said, almost confusing.

Then she remembered that Madeline called her with her mirrorphone days ago while the Charming siblings and Cerise were watching movies together in the castle as Madeline told Raven that Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice and Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit getting out from Wonderland.

"Alistair and Bunny are dating!" Madeline said little loudly.

"What?! That's wonderlandiful," Raven said as her eyes widened. "Wait! I thought you have crush on Alistair."

"Huh?! No, of course not!" Madeline exclaimed madly, almost smashing her teacup. "I mean, Alistair is not mad like me."

"Are you saying that you like a boy who love madness as much as you?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Raven," Madeline said. "I love mad people. But I can choose one mad person to be my love in the future."

"Anyway, how was your spring break with your prince charming?" Madeline asked.

"It was really great, Maddie," Raven replied.

Then she told Madeline anything about spending time in the Charming castle during spring break with Cerise and Charming Family. She also told her that Raven explained to the king and queen about the relationship between her and Dexter. And finally, Raven told Madeline that she called 'dad' and 'mom' to King and Queen Charming.

"Wow! That was hat-tastic, Raven," Madeline exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I know, right. Thanks, Maddie," Raven said happily.

After the tea party with Madeline, Raven and Earl Grey, Raven went back to her dorm to take a rest. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: ****_YOU HAVE TO BE WARNED, Readers! _****Next chapter is problably shocker (or worse) than you hexpected. But I'll not tell you the title of the next chapter is. Also, next chapter will release next week, so stay tuned!**


	49. Chapter 48: Dexter Loves Cupid?

C.A. Cupid wanted her crush, Dexter Charming to be her boy, but she couldn't. She already know that he had a girlfriend, a rebellious girl named Raven Queen. Yet, he was still see Cupid as a friend, because she couldn't tell him her true feelings.

Cupid placed her hands on her head and groaned in pain, jealous and frustration over herself, not just because she couldn't stop thinking about him, it was because of hard to choose what she wanted or not wanted a prince charming like Dexter.

_"I'm C.A. Cupid, I'm a cupid!"_ she thought to herself annoyingly, closing her eyes. _"I'm belong to the myth, not the fairytale! I must help the people who have trouble of love, not fall in love with a prince or a hero. I'm a demigoddess, not a princess! I want Dexter... to be more than a friend, but I can't! I must tell him my true feelings, but I can't! I'm not supposed to have a prince charming, I'm a just a demigoddess..."_

_"I'm Cupid, just a girl!"_ she thought to herself again, even more annoyingly. _"I have tell him my feelings, but I must not be nervous around him! I have to hurt his girl—"_

Suddenly, she yelled in rage, "That's it!"

She walked to her dorm and searched something on her drawer. She had many love potions on her drawer, but her roommate, Blondie didn't know about it. Then Cupid grabbed one of the love potions.

_"Dexter, I want you, but I love you, no matter what,"_ she thought, looking at the pink-fluid love potion.

She put it in her pocket and left her dorm. She walked around the school, looking for her crush alone.

Few minutes later, she saw Dexter alone in the hallway.

"Hi, Dexter," she called him.

He turned around and saw her. "Oh, hey, Cupid," he said. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You know, just hanging out here alone," he replied.

"But are you just waiting for your girlfriend?" she asked sadly.

"No, Raven is with her BFFAs now. Why?" he said.

"Um... Dexter, I need to talk to you in private. Can we go to your dorm?" she said.

"Okay, sure. Why not?" he said as he nodded.

Then they walked together to his dorm.

He looked at his friend with her sad face and they sat together on his bed.

"Okay, Cupid. What is it?" Dexter asked.

"Look, Dex. I have something..." Cupid said sadly but bit nervously.

"What—" he said, then interrupting by her.

She grabbed him by the head and pulled him to press her lips against his. Surprising, he shocked as his eyes widened what Cupid did to him. Plus, his heart was racing like adrenaline rush.

"Woah woah woah!" he exclaimed as he pushed her to stop her. "What the hex with you, Cupid?! Why are you kissing me?!" he yelled in anger.

"Dexter, I love you... no matter what," she said seductively.

He confused. "What?!" he exclaimed again. "You don't love me! I am your friend. I already have a girlfriend, don't you th—" Cupid interrupted him by pulling him again and kissing him passionately.

He moaned very loudly as he was trying to stop her. With all her strength, she wrapped him tightly and kissed him even more and more passionately. Since he didn't kiss her back, however, he tried to stop her again by pushing her but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, the door opened by someone.

"Dexter?!" the female voice yelled in disbelief.

Cupid stopped kissing him and turned around. They saw a purple-haired girl, glaring at them with tears.

"Raven?" Dexter said in fear. "This is not what you think. I'm sorry!"

Raven didn't say anything at least a word. Instead, she ran away, crying over.

He looked at Cupid, glaring at her.

"This is your fault, Cupid!" he exclaimed very angrily. "You made my girlfriend cry!"

"Dexter—" Cupid said, then interrupting.

"Leave me alone, you psycho!" he yelled angrily as he pushed her outside his dorm forcefully and slammed the door.

Moments later, he couldn't stop thinking what his friend did to him.

"Ugh!" he groaned in anger.

_"What are you thinking, Cupid?!"_ he thought in annoyance.

"I have to find my girlfriend!" he said loudly, then leaving his dorm to find Raven.

He explored around the school but he didn't find Raven within few minutes. Then luckily, as he opened Raven and Apple's dorm, he found Raven crying alone.

"Um... Raven?" he said.

"What are you doing here, you jerk?!" Raven asked angrily, glaring at her boyfriend. "How dare you kiss Cupid? How dare you cheat on me? I thought you love me!"

"Do you think I'm jerk?" he said. "I didn't kiss Cupid, okay? I never cheat on you. But of course, I love you... nothing more."

"Oh yeah?!" Raven yelled. "Then prove it!"

"She kissed me first, Raven. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't," Dexter proved. "You see, she's just a random girl. I mean, what's with her—"

"I don't believe you!" she yelled in rage. "I saw you and her with my own eyes."

"You're not listen to me!" he yelled back. "I said she kissed me first... but... but I didn't kiss her back."

"Oh really?" she scoffed, her tears streaming down on her face. "Then why didn't you stop her?!"

"I said I tried, but... but it wouldn't budge," he said sadly.

"Well then," she laughed sarcastically, her tears still streaming down on her face. "You're the weakest prince here on land!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's me... that's your boyfriend you're talking about!"

"You know what? I'm done with this..." Raven said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Dexter said.

"No! Just leave me alone, okay?" she said.

"Raven—" he said, then interrupting by her.

"I said leave me alone!" she yelled with her deep and evil voice after slapping him on the face.

Without saying anything, he left her silently.

Next day, he was alone on his dorm since it was Sunday. He couldn't hanging out with Raven since she was mad at you. Yet, she still didn't believe him what he explained to his girlfriend.

Later, he heard a knock on the door. The door opened by Cupid. Then he glared at her.

"What do you want, Cupid?" he asked. "Will you kiss me again?"

"No. I'm very very sorry what I did to you for Raven," she said sarcastically. "But I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean?" he said in disbelief. "No, you actually meant it. You kissed me very hard... You ruined me with Raven. And look, Raven's still mad at me."

"No!" she exclaimed, then sighing. "I just... I just don't know."

As Cupid turned around, she saw the empty glass on the table. She grabbed it without noticing by Dexter. Then she picked up the love potion from her pocket and transferred it to the glass.

Later, he looked at her holding the glass with pink-fluid. But he was bit confused what in the glass is.

"What the hex is that?" he asked, looking at the glass.

"Um... it's... it's light strawberry juice, Dex," she lied nervously. "This makes you feel better. Wanna drink?"

Then she gave it to him. "Thanks, Cupid," he said.

As he was about to drink, Dexter said, "By the way, I forgive you. And please don't do it again just like yesterday."

"Thank you," Cupid said sarcastically. "And I won't, Dex."

Then he drank the pink-fluid while Cupid was smirking mischievously but he didn't know it was actually a love potion.

_"I hope it'll work,"_ she thought, crossing her fingers for luck.

As he almost drank it completely, he felt sick. Then he dropped the glass and it shattered over the floor. Suddenly, he choked and coughed while grasping his neck with his hands and closing his eyes.

"Oh no! I don't understand. What's happening?!" Cupid exclaimed mockingly, rubbing Dexter's back to relief.

Moments later, he opened his eyes. However, he felt being hypnotized, out of control or something weird because of love potion he drunk.

"Cupid? Sweet Cupid?" he said, looking at her sweetly while touching her cheeks.

"Dexter?" she said, smiling at him.

"You... you look sweet... you look cute... you look beautiful," he said.

"Aw! Thanks, Dex," she said as she blushed in awe.

"And I just want to say that..." he said.

"Say what?" she said in confusion.

"I... I LOVE YOU!" he blurted out.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. "Really?!" she said loudly as she blushed even more.

"Of course," he said, then leaning forward to her.

"Oh! I love you too," she said happily.

Then he touched her cheek again and kissed her passionately. She felt his kiss was magical like Raven's. Then she kissed him back even more passionately.

After they kissed each other, Dexter asked, "So Cupid, will go out with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Cupid replied.

_"Yes! It worked. Mission complete,"_ she thought very happily.

As they left his dorm to go somewhere, a voice in his quiet dorm suddenly said little loudly, "OH NO!"

Will Dexter and Cupid stay together and forget Raven? Will someone find the solution to recover Dexter from being love with Cupid and get Raven back? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: Oh no! Cupid is OUT OF CONTROL and Dexter has fall in love with her by the love potion? WHAT THE HEX?! -_- XD _ :-(**

**Anyway, this book is ACTUALLY not only Dexven/Rexter fanfiction, it's also Dexpid fanfic, hence this is Dexven/Rexter vs. Dexpid fanfiction. That's why the title of this book is "Dexter's Royally Rebellious Romance" not "Dexter and Raven's Royally Rebellious Romance". I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND ME.**

_**PS: Next chapter will be on next week. So stay tuned! ;-)**_


	50. Chapter 49: Dexter's Un-encounter

Next day, Raven was now calm down over herself. But she was worried about her boyfriend as he didn't meet her during vacant time and lunch.

After class, she went Dexter's dorm. As she opened it, there was nothing there.

"Where's Dexter?" she asked herself worriedly.

Then she explored around the school within few minutes.

"I wonder he's still mad at me," she said sadly. "I'm gonna go to the Enchanted Forest."

She headed to the Enchanted Forest to find Dexter.

Meanwhile, Dexter and Cupid went to the Enchanted Lake while holding their hands. She was so happy that he was in love with her even he drank the love potion like yesterday to make him love her not his own girlfriend, but she never realized that he wasn't actually fall in love with her.

"This is beautiful, isn't it?" he said to not-his-real-girlfriend, Cupid, looking at the lake.

"Yeah, Dexie," she said as she smiled. "I can't believe we've been in love each other since yesterday."

"I know, right," he said. "I choose you to be my girl. I mean, I always knew you were someone special. You're smart and caring; beautiful and brave. You're strong, and more than that, you give people strength. You give me strength. You're my inspiration. You make me want to be a better hero."

Suddenly, Cupid blushed as she heard what Dexter had said. She placed her hand against her chest as she felt her heart was racing and felt fainting as well.

"D-Dex," she stuttered. "T-That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. How charming!"

"Well, that's my last name, of course," he chuckled, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Dexie," she said.

"I love you too, Cupie," he said.

Then they kissed each other.

Moments later, they walked through the Enchanted Forest to go back to Ever After High. Suddenly, they heard the rustle sound from nowhere. Then the purple haired-girl jumped out in front of them.

"Oh, Dexter. There you are. I'm so worried about you," Raven said. "Wait! What are you doing here? And why Cupid is here?"

"Well, I'm going back to EAH with my girlfriend, of course," Dexter said.

Raven blinked in confusion. "You mean me? You're my girlfriend," she said.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You're not my girlfriend. Cupid is my girlfriend," he said, wrapping Cupid's shoulder.

Raven's jaw dropped in surprise. "I... I don't understand!" she said, her tears streaming down. "I thought you love me!"

"What's with you, Raven?!" he said angrily. "You are not my girlfriend, don't you think? But why are you crying in front of me and Cupid?"

"Sorry, I have to go," Raven said, wiping her tears and running away.

"Can't you believe it, Cupie?!" he said, looking at Cupid.

Few minutes later, in Ever After High, Madeline found Raven in the hallway while crying.

"Raven, what's wrong?" She asked Raven.

Raven just ignored Madeline's question. Instead, she ran away.

"Raven!" Madeline yelled.

Then she ran after her. However, when Raven reached her dorm, she shut and lock the door, so Madeline couldn't enter Raven's dorm.

"Raven, open up!" she yelled, knocking on the door. "I just have a question. What's wrong with you?!"

In Raven's dorm, Raven was crying alone but her roommate wasn't there. She was still ignoring Madeline's question. She didn't want to talk.

Suddenly, a smile appeared nowhere. Then Kitty appeared in front of Raven.

"Kitty?! Why are you here?" Raven yelled angrily. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Raven, you won't belie—" Kitty said seriously.

"Get out!" Raven yelled, dragging Kitty as she interrupted her.

As Raven opened the door and threw Kitty away, Madeline saw her hitting against the wall.

"S-Sorry, Kitty," Raven said nervously. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Just leave me alone."

Then Raven closed and locked the door.

Madeline ran to Kitty's spot.

"Kitty, are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Kitty replied.

"But what were you supposed to do in her room? Pulling pranks?" Madeline asked madly.

"No, I was about to tell about her—" Kitty said, interrupting.

They heard the scream of anger from Raven's dorm.

"Okay. What's going on?" Madeline said in confusion.

"We'll talk about it in our dorm," Kitty said.

"Okay! Let's go," Madeline said.

Then they went to their dorms.

"Maddie, you're not gonna believe this," Kitty said.

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

"Dexter hate his own girlfriend, your best friend," Kitty replied.

"What?!" Madeline exclaimed as she gasp. "Please tell me it's a joke! You're a Cheshire."

"Hello?! I'm serious, Maddie. I mean, being a Cheshire, it doesn't mean I always tell some jokes to everyone at all time."

"Okay. I believe you, Kitty," Madeline said, crossing her arms.

"And you know, Dexter didn't mean to hate Raven," Kitty said.

"What?!" Madeline yelled in confusion. "What do you mean?!"

"Sshhh!" Kitty shushed her. "Not so loud, daughter of the Mad Hatter."

"Oh, sorry," Madeline said.

"Look, yesterday, I teleported to Dexter's dorm. I was about to pulling pranks on his room but I saw Cupid entering his room. She apologized to him something. Then I saw her getting something kind of pink bottle from her pocket. Then she transferred it to the glass. She told him it was 'light strawberry juice'. I didn't think it was juice, but I believe it was sort of 'love potion'," Kitty explained. "Then he drank it and moments later, he fell in love with Cupid. And finally, Dexter asked Cupid out."

"No way!" Madeline exclaimed. "Cupid can't do that for him. That's why Raven was so upset minutes ago."

"I think so," Kitty said. "Well, Cupid is a cupid, not a princess. Demigoddess like her don't need a prince. But I don't get! Why Cupid want Dexter even he already have a girlfriend?"

Madeline thought about it within seconds. She remembered about slumber party with Raven, Cupid and Cedar in a very long time. In their 'Truth or Fair' game, Madeline asked Cupid who her crush is. As Cupid said 'Truth', she told them that her crush was Dexter.

"I think Cupid has kinda crush on him. But he didn't know about her feelings," Madeline said.

"Yeah! But I have no idea there's something to stop him from encountered with love potion he drunk," Kitty said.

Suddenly, Madeline's mind popped up.

"Wait! I got it!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

Instead of Madeline answering Kitty's question, she took off her teacup-shape hat and inserted her hand through it to find something. Moments later, she pulled the vial from her hat.

"Is that a vial?" Kitty asked, looking at the blue vial. "But what's inside?"

"Kitty, I got this vial from my dad in a long time. But actually, this is antidote."

"Hexcuse me?!" Kitty exclaimed. "Dexter has encountered with love potion not poison, Maddie."

"No! This is universal antidote," Madeline said. "I mean, this antidote can counteract the effects of the poison and other effects."

"Do you think it'll work for Dexter?" Kitty asked.

"I think so," Madeline said.

"So what is your plan with that antidote?" Kitty said.

"Hhmmm..." Madeline hummed, tapping her chin to make a plan. "I have a madly idea!"

"Please don't tell me not to help you, Maddie," Kitty said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. But that's one of my plans," Madeline said. "My plan is I'll call Dexter and Cupid to my tea party here. And then... I'll pour the antidote on Dexter's teacup before they enter here."

"But do you think it'll work when mixing the tea and antidote?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Madeline said. "Oh, and by the way, please don't join us in my tea party, okay? As long as you don't disturb me, Dexter and Cupid, and even Raven on her room."

"Ugh! Fine!" Kitty shrugged. "But when will you call them?"

"Right now, Kitty," Madeline replied.

"Okay! Later!" Kitty said, then vanishing.

Later, Madeline dialed Dexter's number to call him.

_Madeline: Hello?_

_Dexter: Dexie's here! What's up?_

_Madeline: Is Cupid with you?_

_Dexter: You mean, my girlfriend?_

_Madeline: Yes?_

_Dexter: Yeah, she and I are in my room, having fun._

_Madeline: Oh, okay. I was wondering if you join me and Cupid to my tea party in my dorm._

_Dexter: I'll ask Cupid. Hang on..._

Few seconds later, Dexter called Madeline back after he asked Cupid.

_Dexter: Okay! We'd love to join you, Maddie. We'll be there in few minutes._

_Madeline: Great. Bye!_

"Yes!" she yelled happily, her fist bumping into the air.

Few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Dexter and Cupid.

"Oh! Come in! Welcome to Wonderland!" Madeline yelled madly.

Dexter and Cupid laughed together.

"Really, Maddie?!" Cupid said, smirking. "We're here in your dorm, not in Wonderland."

"Oh, silly! I'm mad, remember?" Madeline exclaimed.

"Of course," Cupid scoffed.

"So, guys," Madeline said, gesturing to her tea set. "Let's have some tea!"

Then three of them sat together on their chairs.

Minutes ago, before Dexter and Cupid entered Madeline's room, she set her tea set and filled the blueberry tea on three teacups. And finally, Madeline added two drops of blue antidote on Dexter's cup but the color of the tea on his cup didn't change. She just hope that it'll work when he'll sip his tea and recover.

Before they sip their teas, Madeline said, "Oh, you guys are great together, huh?"

"Yeah, of course," Dexter said, smiling. "I love Cupid... She love me so much!"

"And I just want to say that... since you too already made a couple, you guys are the greatest couple in the world," Madeline said sarcastically. "So I'm gonna call you 'Dexpid'."

"Dexpid?" Dexter said, raising his eyebrow. "Isn't that cute couple name, Cupie?"

"Of course, it is, Dexie," Cupid said happily. "Dexpid! Thanks, Maddie. You're the best."

"Don't mention it," Madeline said. "Well, tea time!"

Then three of them sipped their teas together. However, Dexter just partially sipped his tea as he thought that something was wrong with his tea.

"Um... Maddie, is something wrong with the tea?" he asked.

"No, all of my teas are fine," Madeline said. "Although, some teas taste like funny, sweet and sorta madness."

"You're right," he said.

They sipped their teas again.

As he completely sipped his tea, he said, "Thanks for the tea, Maddie. And also thanks for supporting u—"

Suddenly, he felt something weird as he placed his hand against his chest.

"Dexie, what's wrong?" Cupid asked him worriedly.

"I don't know... I j-j-just..." he said, stuttering. "D-Don't know!"

Then he dropped his head to the table while shaking himself.

"Maddie!" Cupid yelled angrily. "What did you do?!"

"What?! I didn't do anything," Madeline said innocently. "Tea was just fine."

Moments later, Dexter stopped shaking himself.

"Dex, are you all right?" Cupid asked.

_"__Did it work?"_ Madeline thought.

"Ugh! What happened?" he groaned as he got himself up.

"Are you okay?" Cupid asked him.

"Where... where is she?" he said.

"'She' who?" Cupid said in confusion. "You mean 'me'?"

"Not you, silly!" Dexter yelled at her. "Where is R—?"

Then he ran away. Meanwhile, Cupid looked at Madeline angrily while crossing her arms.

"What?!" Madeline exclaimed innocently.

"Really, Maddie?!" Cupid said in rage. "Did you just messed my boyfriend? Why did you do that?"

"Ha! Really, Cupid? Your boyfriend?!" Maddie yelled madly as she ignored Cupid's question. "Why did you steal him from Raven?"

"What?! Where did it come from?!" Cupid exclaimed after she gasped.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared nowhere. Then Kitty appeared in front of them.

"What the hex, Cupid?!" Kitty said, crossing her arms. "Yesterday, I saw you giving Dexter a love potion. But you told him it was strawberry juice."

Cupid was just dropping her jaw.

"But you lied to him, then he loved you even he didn't actually love you. He love Raven so much but you stole him from her," Kitty continued. "I can't believe you, Cupid! What the ever after a kind of demigoddess are you?! You're not a princess, don't you think?!"

Instead of Cupid said something, she ran away to stay away from the two wonderlandians.

"Did it work, Maddie?" Kitty asked Madeline.

Meanwhile, Dexter knocked on the door of Apple and Raven's dorm. But no one answered on the dorm. Then he entered the dorm and saw Raven sleeping alone.

"Oh good," he said softly. "She's here."

He sat to the Raven's bed and ran his hand though her purple hair.

"Raven. Wake up..." he whispered.

Later, Raven opened her eyes saw him in shock.

"Dexter!" she yelled in rage, slapping him as she got up from her bed.

"Ow!" he whined in pain. "What was that for?! Why did you slapped your boyfriend? I didn't hurt you."

"My boyfriend?" she said in confusion. "You're no longer my boyfriend. I hate you!"

He confused. "What?!" he said. "I am, Raven. I love you. I was so worried about you."

"Worried?" Raven said. "You love Cupid not me. So I hate you."

"I don't love Cupid," Dexter said. "I love you, Raven!"

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"I love you so much!" he said.

"No, I hate you so much!" she yelled again.

"I love you!" he said loudly.

"One more time..." she said. "I hate—"

"Stop it, Raven. He loves you not Cupid!" someone yelled as Raven interrupted.

Dexter and Raven turned around and saw Madeline standing on the door.

"What?!" Raven exclaimed.

Then Kitty appeared beside Madeline. "Yes. Please believe us, Raven," she said.

"Uh... I don't..." Raven said nervously.

"Please listen to me, Raven..." Madeline said.

The two wonderlandians explained about Dexter and Cupid what Kitty saw on his dorm yesterday. They also explained about Madeline's plans to recover him.

"No way! Cupid gave me the love potion?" Dexter said in disbelief. "I thought it was strawberry juice I drunk yesterday!"

"Dex, again she lied to you," Kitty said seriously.

"I can't believe it! I thought Cupid is a good friend," Raven said.

"Yeah, I thought that too," he said. "But what's with Cupid? Why she want me to be her love?"

"So Raven, do you believe us now?" Madeline asked as she ignored his question.

"Yes, Maddie," Raven said as she nodded. "I believe you, guys."

Then four of them made a group hug.

"And I'm sorry, guys... for hurting you," she said.

"It was nothing," Kitty said.

"It's all right, Raven," Dexter said.

Later, the two wonderlandians left the lovebirds.

"Raven," he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I love you, Raven Queen," he said, kissing her.

"I love you too, Dexter Charming," she said, kissing him back.

Will Dexter and Raven stay away from Cupid? Will Cupid make another plan to get him back? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: Wow! Dexven/Rexter is back! :-D**

**Anyway, starting next week (4th week of December 2015) to 1st week of January 2016, I'll not update this fanfic because of ****_Christmas Break _****in my country, Philippines. So sorry, guys but the next chapter will be on next year. And stay tuned, readers! ;-)**


	51. Chapter 50: Cupid as the Evil Queen?

Cupid suddenly whined in pain. "Ugh! What's happening?!"

_"Well well well. You have failed for me, Cupid,"_ her dark side said, hurting Cupid inside her head.

Cupid didn't actually mean to steal Dexter from Raven. Her dark side obeyed her what she wanted. Her dark side wanted her to get Dexter just like Cupid stole him from Raven by kissing him passionately and giving him the love potion days ago, even though Cupid didn't want to ruin Dexter and Raven's relationship.

"What?!" she said loudly. "I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to ruin their relationship."

_"Ha! Really?"_ her dark side said. _"You want Dexter with all your heart ever since when you first saw him. If you're still want him, then go ahead... and I won't hurt you!"_

"I... um... I-I-I..." Cupid stuttered. "N-No, I can't..."

_"You can't?!"_ her dark side spat, unleashing her power to hurt Cupid.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed in pain. "Stop it! It hurts!"

Her dark side kept hurting her. Then, she controlled her when her pain was gone and Cupid's eyes color turned from pink to dark pink, but she looked like an evil demigoddess.

_"So Cupid,"_ her dark side began to talk. _"Will you get your crush to be your boyfriend for me?"_

"Yes," Cupid said quietly.

_"Good,"_ her dark side said happily.

"But what do you want me to do?" she asked.

_"You must be like The Evil Queen, Raven's mother,"_ her dark side said.

"You mean, poison his girlfriend with poison apple?" she said. "But I think it isn't enough. He'll get her back by kissing her, don't you think?"

_"Yes, I know, Cupid,"_ her dark side said. _"But you have to find the stronger poison that Raven will never wake no matter Dexter will try to kiss her many times. So... will you obey me?"_

"Yes, I will," Cupid said.

_"Hexcellent!"_ her dark side said eagerly.

Then her eyes turned back to normal color.

Next day during lunch, Dexter saw his girlfriend in the hallway.

"Hi, Raven," he called her.

"Hey, Dex. What's up?" she said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I forgot for our lunch date," she said.

"Right! So let's go," he said happily.

As they about to leave in the hallway, they saw Cupid with smile. But they just glared at her and continued walking to the castleteria.

"Guys, wait up!" Cupid yelled at them.

They turned around and faced her. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"I just want to say sorry," she said.

"Sorry?!" Dexter spat at Cupid. "Then why did you steal me from my girlfriend?! Why did you lie to me about drink that 'pink' liquid you gave me days ago?! Please don't tell me you have crush on me, Cupid!"

Cupid gasped as she heard what Dexter said about 'crush'. "What are you talking about?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, please!" Dexter scoffed. "Daring told me that you like me, then Raven did the same thing in a fairy long time. Don't tell me you never told me your feelings because you were afraid to confess right in front of me. I can't be like you back, I mean, you were my friend. But now, you're no longer our friend because of you ruined my relationship with Raven. I liked Raven in a fairy fairy long time ago before you were here. Then I love her, not you, Cupid."

Cupid and Raven just kept quiet.

"You like me so much, maybe I don't like you back, because you were my friend, Cupid. So what?! Don't friends always like each other?!" he spat again.

"Come on, Raven," he said to his girlfriend. "Let's go!"

Before they left her, Dexter said once more as he turned around to face Cupid, "And by the way, sorry for hurting you, but don't sorry at us, Cupid."

As they walked to the castleteria, Raven said, "That was wicked, Dex!"

"No, not really, Raven. But thanks," he said seriously. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she said, then kissing his lips.

Suddenly, Cupid's eyes turned to color dark pink.

_"What are you waiting for? Do it!"_ her dark side said.

Later, Cupid borrowed the 'poison book' from the library, bought red apple from the castleteria and went to the secret room underneath the school. She put some ingredients in the cauldron to make a 'strongest poison' after she read the book again. Then she tied the apple with long thread and dipped in the poison fluid within a minute. As she pull the thread with apple up, there was a dark skull in the surface of the apple just like The Evil Queen did before. When the skull on the apple surface disappeared, the apple was now poisoned.

_"Well done, Cupid,"_ her dark side said. _"You'll give it to Raven tomorrow." _

Next day, Cupid was about to knock on the door of Raven and Apple's dorm, she overheard Apple and Raven's conversation, they were talking anything including relationship status of Raven and Dexter. An hour ago after school, Cupid already put the poisoned apple on gift box.

Later, Cupid heard the noise from the doorknob, then she ran away but not far from Apple and Raven's dorm. As the door opened, Apple got out from the dorm and walked away but Cupid saw her in short distance.

About three minutes later, Cupid walked to the door of the dorm, then she put the gift on the floor and knocked on the door little loudly so Raven will hear the knock from the dorm. Cupid ran away and hid the corner in distance and the color of her eyes were back to pink.

Raven opened the door and saw nothing. As she was about to close the door, she saw small pink gift box on the floor. She grabbed it, closed the door and opened the gift box.

"Huh? An apple?!" she said to herself as she grabbed the red apple. "This apple must be for Apple."

As she was about to put the apple on the Apple's table, she saw the letter inside the gift box. She grabbed it and started reading.

_Dear Raven,_

_I'm fairy fairy sorry for ruining your relationship with Dexter. I just don't know... I mean, I'm just kinda crazy demigoddess. I promise I'll not do it again._

_Your rebel friend,  
C.A. Cupid_

_PS: This apple is for you not for your roommate as a gift. This is NOT poison, by the way._

Raven put the letter on her security-lock drawer. Then she grabbed the apple and felt her stomach growling.

"Ah! Oh well. I'm hungry," she said to herself, looking at the apple. "I accept this gift, so I forgive you, Cupid."

Then she opened her mouth and started chewing the apple.

Meanwhile, Apple entered Hocus Latte and ordered two lattes: apple cinnamon hocus latte for Apple and salt caramel hocus latte for Raven.

While she was waiting for the lattes, she sat down and looked around. She saw the group of students having conversation. Then she saw a couple having date.

_"Huuhhh... they're so romantic,"_ Apple thought as she sighed happily.

Later, she paid for her and Raven's hocus latte and left the shop. She walked back to Ever After High to give the hocus latte to her roommate.

As Apple entered her and Raven's dorm, she said, "Hey, Raven. Here's your—"

Suddenly, Apple froze, shocked and dropped the hocus lattes and they spilled over the floor as what she saw on Raven's room: Raven was laying on the floor while holding the poisoned apple. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the sad chapter, readers. :-(**

**Anyway, next chapter will be next week but prepare for controlling your emotions! So stay tuned!**


	52. Chapter 51: Will Raven Wake Up?

Apple froze, shocked and dropped the hocus lattes and they spilled over the floor as what she saw on Raven's room: Raven was laying on the floor while holding the poisoned apple.

"Raven?" Apple whispered, her tears streaming down.

"HEELLLPPPP!" she screamed for help. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Moments later, Madeline, Cerise, Cupid, Daring, Dexter and others barged in. Then they froze as what they saw.

"Apple? What have you done to my girlfriend?!" Dexter yelled angrily.

"What?! I didn't do anything to her!" Apple exclaimed.

"Then who did it?!" he asked angrily, crying.

"I don't know. But when I entered here, I saw her already laying here on the floor," she explained.

"Guys," he said, looking at his friends while crying. "Who did give the poisoned apple to my girlfriend?!"

None of his friends didn't answer. However, Cupid was just looking at each other, pretending she wasn't the one who gave the apple.

_"__Don't answer, Cupid,"_ her dark side said as her eyes turned to dark pink, then turned back to pink.

"I'll show this to my mirrorcast. Dex, here," Blondie said, giving her mirrorpad to Dexter.

"And... action!" he said.

When he started recording, everyone inside the high school watch Blondie's mirrorcast show on the jumbo mirror.

"Hello, fairytale friends. Blondie Lockes here," Blondie started, her tears streaming down. "I'm here in Apple and Raven's room with my friends. But I have a bad news! As you know, Apple's roommate and future villain, and Dexter's girlfriend, Raven Queen... IS DEAD!"

Many gasps and murmurs spread over inside the high school in horror while watching her mirrorcast.

"Yes! Raven is dead," she continued as Dexter pointed at Raven's dead body with poisoned apple. "As you can see about her, she's dead because of poison apple she'd eaten."

Another gasps from students.

"But Apple didn't poison her roommate," Blondie explained.

As Dexter pointed on her mirrorpad, Apple said while crying, "Yes! Blondie's right. Few minutes ago, Raven asked me to buy hocus latte for her. But when I was back here, I was fairy shocked: I saw her laying on the floor while holding the apple. I thought she's dead... maybe she falls asleep like my mother before. I... I don't know who gave Raven the poisoned apple. Well, if we'll find out the person who poisoned her, maybe that person is my future villain instead of Raven. And... and..."

Apple didn't finish as she sobbed loudly while Daring patted her.

Blondie faced on her mirrorpad. "Sorry about that, fairytale friends," she said. "Anyway, this is Blondie Lockes, and this is... just right!" her mirrorcast ended.

"Guys, let's carry her!" Daring said. "We'll see if Raven will wake by Dexter kiss her."

"Oh, yeah! Come on, guys," Dexter said, smiling.

Then everyone lifted Raven up and placed her on her bed.

"Now, Dex. Kiss her," Apple said.

Dexter walked to the side of her bed, faced his girlfriend and said, "Raven, you are my girlfriend... you are my princess. So... I love you!"

Before he leaned to kiss her, he looked at them giving him the thumbs up and others mouthing 'kiss her!' to him.

_"__I hope it'll work!"_ he thought.

_"__I hope it won't work!"_ Cupid's dark side said.

Then he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

Moments later, Raven didn't wake up.

"No!" Dexter yelled.

He kissed her again. But she didn't still wake up. He did it again and again until six kisses, and she didn't wake up.

"No!" he yelled again. "It can't be!"

"Little bro, please calm down," Daring said, trying to calm his brother down.

"No!" Dexter exclaimed, pushing his old brother while crying. "Sorry, Daring. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Um... guys," Daring said, getting up. "This is ridiculous. No offense, but... What about me?"

Everyone confused what he said.

"I mean. I'll... try... to kiss Raven," he said nervously.

Everyone's eyes widened, then they glared at him.

"You can't do that, Daring!" Cerise said angrily. "You are my boyfriend!"

"I know, I know, Cerise!" Daring said. "I'll just try to kiss Raven to wake her up. Look, it didn't work when my little bro kissed her. So it's my turn to kiss her since I'm a prince but I'm not Raven's boyfriend. And Cerise, I still love you, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Daring," she said as she sighed.

Before Daring kissed Raven as he faced her, he said, "Raven, I'm sorry but my little bro kissed you but you didn't wake up. Even I am not your boyfriend, I'll try to kiss you. Well, Dexter is still love you, okay?"

Then he took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

Moments later, Raven didn't wake up just like before.

"No way!" Daring whispered.

He kissed her again, but Raven didn't still wake up.

"Well?" Dexter said.

Daring looked at his friends and shook his head slowly.

Raven's friends were very sad: Raven didn't wake up, so she was probably dead.

Later, Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga entered Raven and Apple's dorm and saw the students while they were crying.

"Students, please back off! Baba Yaga will levitate Raven," he said.

Everyone did what he said and she started levitating Raven's body.

"We'll take her to the infirmary to examine her. And by the way, where's the poisoned apple?" Headmaster Grimm said.

Apple picked the apple from the floor and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Miss White," he said. "We'll also check this apple if it's very poisonous. And students except Miss White, please go back to your dorm. I'll tell you tomorrow if Raven is dead or not."

Everyone except Apple nodded and went back to their dorm. Headmaster and Baba Yaga walked away while levitating Raven's body.

When Apple was alone on her dorm, she's crying... Her future villain was gone.

In middle of the night, Dexter couldn't sleep because her girlfriend was gone. He always changed his sleeping position. Yet, he still couldn't sleep. However, Hunter fell asleep peacefully. Of course, he didn't notice Dexter getting annoy.

Next day, Dexter was barely eating his breakfast and even his lunch. Even during classes, he barely listened to the teacher. Also, he didn't join his friends spending time during vacant time. He was distracted by not stop thinking of Raven, even she was gone.

"Ms. Blondie Lockes, please report to my office immediately!" Headmaster Grimm said over the speakers.

Blondie entered his office.

"What is it, Headmaster?" she asked.

"Set your mirrorpad. So everyone will see me via mirrorcast. I'll tell everyone about Raven," he said.

Then she started recording. And everyone watched the mirrorcast with Headmaster Grimm on jumbo mirror.

"Students of Ever After High," he started. "As you know, Miss Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, Miss Apple White's future villain and Mr. Dexter Charming's girlfriend had been poisoned by the poisoned apple yesterday. We have the results about her after examine her body in infirmary and the poisoned apple she'd eaten as well yesterday."

"I'm fairy sorry, especially for Miss White and Mr. Charming," he said very sadly, looking at the paper. "Miss Queen... is actually dead!"

Everyone gasped and muttered each other in horror as what they heard his words. Also, someone especially female students were crying.

"Yes! Raven Queen is dead!" he continued. "That means, she won't wake no matter the male student like Mr. Dexter Charming will kiss her many times. Yesterday, Mr. Charming did kiss her but she didn't wake up, so that's true. And lastly, speaking of poisoned apple Raven had eaten, Baba Yaga analyzed it and said that poisoned apple is very poisonous, but more poisonous than poisoned apple in Apple's mother story. Unfortunately, we actually don't know who was responsible for poisoning Miss Queen. And as of now, Baba Yaga placed Raven's dead body on her and Apple's room, so you can see her anytime but do not touch her. Dismiss!"

Blondie's mirrorcast ended.

As she left his office, she was crying because Raven was gone and saw Dexter walking on the hallway.

"Hey, Blondie," he said sadly.

"Hey, Dex. I'm sorry," she said, hugging him.

"I know," he said, hugging her back while crying. "I just can't believe Raven is gone!"

"Yeah," she said, still crying. "Anyway, I'm going back to my dorm."

"Me too. Charm you later," he said.

Hours later before sunset, Cupid knocked on the door of Dexter and Hunter's dorm. Then she entered the dorm and saw Dexter alone sitting on his bed while crying.

"Hey, Dexter," she said.

He just glanced at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He shook his head while wiping his tears.

She sat on his bed next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Dex about yesterday," she said, hugging him.

Then he hugged her back.

"Look, I'm sorry too, Cupid," he said. "But I just have a question."

"What is it?" Cupid said.

"Why do you have crush on me?" Dexter asked her. "Why didn't you tell me that you like me?"

"You know, Dex," she said, blushing. "I like you because not just you're a prince, it's because your eyes... your charming eyes. Look, when I look at your eyes even you're wearing your glasses, they warms my heart. Well, honestly, your eyes are look so enchanted..."

"Thank you, Cupid," he said, smiling but blushing. "Continue..."

"Also, you are awesome, kind, smart and handsome. Sorry again but... I know you're always see me as friend. That's why I didn't tell you my true feelings in a long time. You know why, because I already know you had crush on Raven in a fairy long time."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes," she said as she sighed. "I always helped you how to asked her out, right? Well, I wasn't able to tell you my feelings, of course. Remember you kissed me on the cheek on the other day before Briar's party and held my hand on True Hearts Day Dance?"

"Yeah? What about them?" he said, trying to remember about those events.

"Look, I loved it when you kissed me on the cheek. But..." she said sadly. "I thought you kissed me because you loved me. I guess I was wrong."

"Cupid," Dexter said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That was actually a reward after I successfully asked Raven out. I don't love you as a relationship and well, you're my friend... you're a demigoddess who can solve any romantic problems. I remember about True Hearts Day Dance. I held your hand with mine... as a friend because you cheered me up."

Cupid nodded.

She couldn't confess to him that she was the one who poisoned his girlfriend, so Dexter wasn't aware about it.

"Look, I have to say something..." he said.

"Go ahead," she said.

"You know, I love Raven Queen so much. But now, she is gone... I can't believe she's gone," he said sadly. "Thank you for liking me, Cupid. I don't know if I like you back or not, even you are my precious friend. I don't forget about you ruined my relationship with Raven and stole me from her. But now, I forgive you for what you had done."

"Thank you, Dex," she said, smiling.

"Even I still love Raven no matter she is gone, I have a final question to you," he said seriously.

"Go ahead," she said.

"C.A. Cupid," he said, holding her hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Cupid's eyes widened, her heart was racing and she blushed as what she heard a question from him.

"Yes, Dex... Yes!" she said happily.

"I love you, Cupid," he said, hugging her.

"I love you too, Dexter," she said, hugging him back.

While hugging each other, she smirked like an evil and the color of her eyes turned from pink to dark pink.

_"__Well done, Cupid!"_ her dark side said.

_"__Thank you,"_ she thought, then her eyes color turned back to pink.

"Dex," she said as they broke their hug. "I have to go. I'll have do something on my dorm. Bye!"

"Charm you later!" he said, waving his hand at her.

Then she left in his dorm.

Few days later, it was Saturday, so students would like to see dead Raven on her and Apple's dorm. However, Apple couldn't sleep on her dorm because Headmaster Grimm said to her not to sleep there since Raven's funeral was there. But Apple could sleep in Briar and Ashlynn's dorm instead.

That night, Dexter entered Apple and Raven's dorm to see his old girlfriend. He saw Raven's friends crying silently and sat on the chair next to them. Some students were having conversation. There were talking about life of Raven, and Dexter might join them. That's why they were support Raven even she was The Evil Queen's daughter.

Raven's funeral was already decorated as the purple flower petals spread around her bed and four purple candles lighted up on each bed corner. However, Raven's dead body didn't place on coffin. Instead, she placed on her bed. Her skin color was paler than normal and she wore her usual regular dress.

About two hours later, students except Dexter left Raven's funeral but Apple noticed him still looking at Raven.

"Um... Dex," Apple said. "It's ten o'clock now. We have to go!"

"Apple, mind if you leave, please? Just few minutes," he said.

"All right," she said as she sighed and nodded. "Goodnight, Dex," then she looked sadly at dead Raven. "Goodnight, Raven."

As Apple left and went back to Briar and Ashlynn's dorm, he looked back at his old girlfriend.

"Raven..." he said quietly, his tears streaming down. "I can't believe you... I can't believe you're gone! Why did you have to die? I can't leave without you. I mean, you won't wake, just because of poison was too strong? You didn't wake when I tried to kiss you!"

He stood up and sat on Raven's bed where her body placed while touching her cold, pale skin.

"Raven, I'm so sorry, but I have a new love... I have a new girl... C.A. Cupid is my new love. But I still love you even you are gone," he said. "I'll never forget about you."

"I don't know but... I think it doesn't matter you're gone. But you're still with me and your friends... in here," he said, placing his right hand against his chest.

"I know you didn't died in vain," he sighed. "I know you don't deserve to die."

"But did you just poison yourself?" he asked even she couldn't answer. "Or did actually someone poison you?"

"But listen to me," he said, even dead Raven couldn't hear him. "I had a dream about me and you: I saved you from the most evil creature after you poisoned the fairest one of them all, and then we lived together. That means you're in my story... and I'm in yours. But... but since you're gone so my dream won't come true, I decide to write my own destiny."

"Your friends especially Maddie and even Apple will miss you," he said sadly. "And I will also miss you."

"And Raven," he said, crying. "I love you... I love you so much!"

"And I always will!" he said before he kissed her cold, purple lips.

While he was kissing her one more time but a long kiss, his tears streamed down on his cheeks and landed on hers twice. And his tears quickly dried out on her cheek.

"I have to go, Raven. Goodnight," he said, wiping his tears.

Then Dexter was leaving the room quietly. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: *tears streams down on my cheeks* Sorry for the bad chapter. THIS IS THE ONE OF THE SADDEST CHAPTER EVER AFTER ON THIS FANFIC. :'(**

**Anyway, 52nd chapter is still in progress but I got WRITER'S BLOCK. And I hope that it'll finish this week and 52nd chapter will release next week, so stay tuned!**


	53. 52: Raven's Recovery and Cupid's Guilty

_Previously..._

_ "__Raven..." Dexter said quietly, his tears streaming down. "I can't believe you... I can't believe you're gone! Why did you have to die? I can't leave without you. I mean, you won't wake, just because of poison was too strong? You didn't wake when I tried to kiss you!"_

_He stood up and sat on Raven's bed where her body placed while touching her cold, pale skin._

_ "__Raven, I'm so sorry, but I have a new love... I have a new girl... C.A. Cupid is my new love. But I still love you even you are gone," he said. "I'll never forget about you."_

_ "__I don't know but... I think it doesn't matter you're gone. But you're still with me and your friends... in here," he said, placing his right hand against his chest._

_ "__I know you didn't died in vain," he sighed. "I know you don't deserve to die."_

_ "__But did you just poison yourself?" he asked even she couldn't answer. "Or did actually someone poison you?"_

_ "__But listen to me," he said, even dead Raven couldn't hear him. "I had a dream about me and you: I saved you from the most evil creature after you poisoned the fairest one of them all, and then we lived together. That means you're in my story... and I'm in yours. But... but since you're gone so my dream won't come true, I decide to write my own destiny."_

_ "__Your friends especially Maddie and even Apple will miss you," he said sadly. "And I will also miss you."_

_ "__And Raven," he said, crying. "I love you... I love you so much!"_

_ "__And I always will!" he said before he kissed her cold, purple lips._

_While he was kissing her one more time but a long kiss, his tears streamed down on his cheeks and landed on hers twice. And his tears quickly dried out on her cheek._

_ "__I have to go, Raven. Goodnight," he said, wiping his tears._

_Then Dexter was leaving the room quietly._

Back to the present...

Dexter was about to get out from Raven and Apple's room to go back to his and Hunter's, he heard a small groan from nowhere.

He turned around and noticed Raven's skin color became less pale. Surprisingly, he saw her stirring in her sleep. His jaw dropped in disbelief and he smiled and rushed over her bed.

"Raven?" he said, smiling. "Raven, can you hear me? Can you hear me?!"

She groaned again.

"Dex..." she said very softly while rubbing her eyes.

"Raven, you're alive!" he said very happily as he hugged her.

"But where am I?" she asked him, hugging him back while closing her eyes.

"You're here in your room, of course," he replied as they broke a hug.

"But where is Apple?" she asked.

"She's in Briar and Ashlynn's dorm," he said. "Are you okay, Raven?"

"I think so," she said, smiling. "I love you, Dexter Charming."

He paused as what he heard her, thinking Cupid was his new girlfriend.

"I... I..." he said nervously.

"What's wrong? Don't you love me?" she said little sadly.

"Oh, I love you too, Raven Queen," he said, ignoring Cupid inside his mind.

And they started kissing each other passionately.

Then they pulled away each other. She felt tired as she quickly laid on her bed.

"Raven, what's the matter? Are you all right?" he said worriedly.

"I'm just tired, Dex. I... I think I feel uncomfortable here," Raven said softly.

"Don't worry, Raven. I'll take you to the infirmary," Dexter said.

She nodded and he carried her in bridal style.

However, no one noticed him carrying her while walking to the infirmary. When he reached the door of infirmary, he knocked on it little loudly.

"Open up! Please open up," he said.

Moments later, the door opened by the nurse. She gasped in disbelief as she saw Dexter carrying Raven while closing her eyes.

"Mr. Charming?" the nurse said. "Is she alive?"

"Yes," he replied. "But you need to check her now."

The nurse nodded and Dexter placed Raven on the bed. Then the nurse started checking her.

"Thank you, Dex," Raven said softly as she opened her eyes.

"You're welcome, Raven," he said, then kissing her cheek.

Next day, Apple got out from Briar and Ashlynn's dorm and walk to her and Raven's. She noticed that the door was opened a little. Dexter probably forgot to close the door.

"What the...?" she said in confusion.

She entered the dorm to get her stuffs. She was about to get her stuff, she noticed on Raven's room that Raven wasn't there. Apple's jaw dropped and started screaming very loudly in horror, so anyone could hear Apple's scream.

Later, somebody barged in Apple and Raven's dorm.

"What's going on, Apple?!" Briar asked.

"Raven is missing!" Apple exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Raven's room in disbelief.

"No way!" Ashlynn exclaimed.

"No!" Madeline yelled madly.

"Oh no! This is big and bad..." Cerise said in fear.

"This is not just right," Blondie said.

"I cannot tell a lie. Someone stole her body," Cedar said.

"Um... Dexter didn't go back to our dorm last night," Hunter said.

Then everyone was looking at him scratching his head.

"Yeah. Maybe he's missing too," he said.

"Then we have to find them," Apple said.

Everyone got out from the dorm to find Raven and Dexter.

About half an hour later, Dexter and Raven woke up in the infirmary as they heard the yells from nowhere.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I think they noticed we weren't there," Dexter said.

Raven was about to say, they heard the knock on the door.

"Stay here. I'll get it," he said.

He opened the door and saw Hunter, Madeline, Cerise, Cedar, Apple, Blondie, Briar, Daring and Ashlynn.

"Dexter, why didn't you go back to our dorm?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"And what are you doing here in infirmary? Are you sick, little bro?" Daring asked.

"Do you know where Raven is?" Apple asked.

Dexter didn't answer their questions. Instead, he gestured to Raven with his hand. Then everyone except Dexter looked at her smiling. As a surprise, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Everyone except Dexter squealed loudly in happiness with their cries of joy and hugged her.

"Raven, you're back!" Madeline said happily.

"Raven, you're alive!" Ashlynn said.

"I thought you lost forever after, Raven!" Apple said.

"I thought you were sleeping like a hundred years, Raven!" Briar said, chuckling.

"You're alive, Raven! I think your life now is just right!" Blondie said.

"I can't tell a lie, but you're safe now, Raven!" Cedar.

"Yeah! I'm okay, guys. I'm okay," Raven said to them happily.

"Little bro, how could Raven back from the dead?" Daring asked Dexter.

"Um... I don't know but..." Dexter said nervously. "I mean, last night, when everyone left Raven's funeral in the dorm, I was alone with Raven. Then I was saying the final words to her even she couldn't hear me. Next, I kissed her... but a long kiss while I was crying, of course," he explained. "I was about to leave, then I heard a groan, obviously a groan from Raven. So yeah... she's alive! And finally, I brought her to here."

"Wow!" Apple exclaimed. "But I don't get it. Isn't that long kiss with tears the cure for the victim like her who got strongest poison?"

"Maybe," Dexter said.

Apple was about to say, the nurse walked to Raven.

"Miss Queen, you're alive and well. But it's time to go," the nurse said. "By the way, you need to rest from now until Tuesday."

"Thank you," Raven said, smiling.

The students left the infirmary and were going back to their dorms. However, instead of Dexter going back to his and Hunter's dorm, he joined Apple and Raven going to theirs since none of the other students were there.

Then Apple laid down and fell asleep on her bed as she missed her dorm room. On the other hand, Raven and Dexter went to hers.

"Raven, do you remember who poisoned you?" he asked her.

"I don't remember, Dex. But..." she said. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" he said in confusion.

Raven didn't answer his question. Instead, she went to her security-lock drawer to find the letter. Then she remembered that Cupid was the one who poisoned her as she found the letter.

"What is this?" he said as she gave him the letter.

"Just read it, Dex," she said.

He read the letter but he was confused.

"I don't understand, Raven," Dexter said. "Did Cupid poison you?"

"I think she was," Raven replied. "I thought the apple I'd eaten wasn't poisoned, so I ate it."

Moments later, Dexter became red as he was angry.

"Cupid destroyed our relationship again!" he yelled in rage.

Luckily, Apple didn't woke up but Raven shushed him.

"I guess, Dex," she said. "Just find her."

He nodded and was leaving her.

He was about to get out from the dorm, he went to Raven's spot to say something.

"Um... Raven," he said nervously.

"Dexter, just go and find her," she said.

"I have something to tell you," he said. "But promise me not to mad at me, okay?"

"I promise. So what up?" Raven said.

"Raven, when you were gone. I asked Cupid to be my girlfriend and she said 'yes'," he said seriously.

"No! I thought you love me," she said sadly, her tears streaming on her cheeks.

"Please, Raven! Even you were gone, I still loved you. Since you told me that Cupid was the one who poisoned you, I'm going to break up with her, okay?" he said, wiping her tears then holding her hands. "So Raven Queen, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes, Dexter," she said.

"Good," he said as he kissed her. "I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Dex," she said as she kissed him back. "Now find and bring Cupid to Headmaster's office, Dex. And I'm going to his office."

He nodded and got out from the dorm to find Cupid.

Later, Raven got out and looked around if someone was there. She walked to the Headmaster's office quietly and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Headmaster Grimm said from his office.

She opened the door and saw him writing something.

"Um... Headmaster," she said quietly.

Then he looked up and suddenly jumped from his seat and was startling in front of her.

"M-Miss Q-Q-Queen?!" he stuttered as he was scared. "P-Please tell me you're a ghost! Please tell me this is a dream"

"I'm not a ghost, sir. This is not a dream," she said seriously. "It's me! I'm the real... I'm alive. Please believe me, Headmaster!"

"All right. I believe you, Miss Queen," he said as he sighed in relief. "Please take a seat."

Then she sat down.

"Raven Queen, how could you?! How did you back from the dead even you ate the apple with strongest poison?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean..." she said. "I mean, I think the only way was Dexter kissed me while he was crying."

_"__Dexter kissed Raven even the poison was too strong? Impossible!"_ Headmaster Grimm thought.

"But who did poison you, Miss Queen?" he asked.

"Actually, it was..." Raven said.

Meanwhile, Dexter knocked on the door of Blondie and Cupid's dorm loudly.

"Come in," Cupid said from the dorm.

He opened the door and saw Cupid alone sitting on her bed. Blondie probably didn't tell Cupid that Raven was back.

"Hi, Dexie. What's up?" she said happily as she hugged him tightly.

He didn't hugged her back as he pushed her to the floor while glaring at her.

"Don't 'Dexie' me!" he said very angrily.

Then he grabbed her by the sleeves.

"What is your problem?!" Dexter yelled in rage.

Cupid was confused. She thought there was something randomness of him.

"What?!" she yelled back in confusion. "I don't have a problem. Maybe you have. What is wrong with you?!"

"You're the one who gave Raven a poisoned apple. Is that true?!" he said very loudly.

_"__What?! How did he know?!"_ her dark side said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dex," she said sarcastically.

"Tell me the truth, you witch!" he yelled at her, raising his right hand readying to smack her.

He was about to smack her, he heard the loud voice from nowhere.

"Miss Chariclo Arganthone Cupid and Miss Blondie Lockes," Headmaster Grimm said over the speaker. "Please report to my office immediately!"

Dexter dragged Cupid as he grasped her arm tightly.

"By the way," he said. "I'm going to break up with you, Cupid. I'm sorry but I hate you!"

Then her tears streamed down on her cheek.

He knocked and opened the door of the office and both of them entered. Cupid shocked as she saw Raven glaring at her.

"Raven?" Cupid gasped.

_"__Whaaatttt?!"_ her dark side exclaimed. _"Raven is alive?!"_

They saw Blondie as her tears were streaming down on her face.

"Is that true, Cupid?" she said sadly.

Cupid was still confused.

"Mr. Charming and Ms. Cupid, please sit down," Headmaster Grimm said.

Then both of them sat down next to Raven.

"Ms. Cupid, is that true that you ruined Mr. Charming and Ms. Queen's relationship before she'd been poisoned? And is that true that you're the one who was responsible for poisoning Ms. Queen?" he asked.

"No and no!" she lied.

"Don't lie to him, Cupid!" Dexter yelled in anger.

"Silence!" Headmaster Grimm yelled back.

"Sir, read this letter," Dexter said softly, giving the letter to him.

_"__The letter? No!"_ her dark side said.

"Tell me the truth, Ms. Cupid," he said seriously after he read the letter.

"Yes, sir," she finally said.

"Why did you poison Ms. Queen? Don't tell me when Raven died, you have Mr. Dexter Charming!" he said angrily, glaring at her.

"Because—Ugh!" she said, interrupting as she touched her head with her hand when she felt the pain.

"What happened?" Blondie said in confusion.

"Something wrong with her," Headmaster Grimm said.

Then Cupid screamed in pain.

"Headmaster, do something!" Raven exclaimed.

"Mr. Charming and Ms. Queen, put her in the couch. I'm going to summon Baba Yaga," he said.

Dexter and Raven lift Cupid up and placed her in the couch. Headmaster Grimm opened the door and Baba Yaga entered.

"Madam Yaga, please check Ms. Cupid!" he said.

Baba Yaga nodded and touch Cupid's body with her both hands to analyze her with her magic.

While analyzing her, Cupid's dark side yelled in rage, _"How dare you, Cupid?!"_

Madam Yaga gasped in disbelief. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think Ms. Cupid has a dark side," she said.

Blondie, Raven and Dexter gasped in disbelief.

"No way! This is gonna be not just right!" Blondie exclaimed.

"I think Cupid didn't mean to, Dex," Raven said to Dexter.

"What do you mean?" Dexter said in confusion.

"Look, every demigoddesses, demigods, and gods and goddesses have dark sides. The real one could obey his or her dark side like Cupid now," Raven explained.

"Are you sure, Ms. Queen?" Headmaster Grimm said.

"Pretty sure, sir," she said. "Let you ask Cupid some questions."

He nodded and looked back at Cupid who was whined in pain. He was about to ask her a question, as Cupid opened her eyes, suddenly her eyes color turned to dark pink. And everyone shocked in disbelief.

_"__Her dark side!"_ Dexter thought.

"Madam Yaga, bind her!" Headmaster Grimm said.

Baba Yaga nodded and cast the spell to summon the rope and tied Cupid.

"Well, Ms. Cupid," he said, crossing his arms. "Why did you destroy Mr. Charming and Ms. Queen's relationship?! And why did you poison Ms. Queen?"

Blondie grabbed her mirrorpad to take some photos of her dark roommate.

"Because I love Dexter so much! And I want to have a prince charming like him! Raven must be eliminated!" Cupid yelled in rage with her deep, evil tone.

Dexter was confused what she had said.

"Really?! You are not my girlfriend, you witch!" he exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Headmaster Grimm said to Dexter, then looking back at Cupid. "Ms. Cupid, you are supposed to help the people who have love problems, not having a prince. You are not a princess, Ms. Cupid!"

"I don't care! I must have him to be my love!" she said in anger.

"No! I am not yours, Cupid," Dexter said loudly, looking at her dark pink eyes. "I'm Raven's!"

Then she kept screaming in rage.

"Headmaster, Madam Yaga, can you get rid of the dark side of my roommate?" Blondie said, crying.

"Madam Yaga?" Headmaster Grimm said, looking at Baba Yaga.

She thought for a moment if there was a way to get rid of Cupid's dark side.

"I'm sorry, dear Ms. Lockes," she said sadly. "I'm afraid there's no way to get rid of her dark side."

"But what are guys going to do? Punish her?" Blondie said.

Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga was thinking together if they will punish Cupid.

"Wait! I remember the rule," he said.

"What rule?" Blondie, Dexter and Raven said at the same time in confusion.

"The one of the rules is..." Baba Yaga said.

"The rule is 'If a none-future-villain student poison the future-villain student with poison apple, he or she must be punished by trapping him or her in the mirror prison within a year.' That's one of the new rules after Thronecoming Event," Headmaster Grimm said.

_"__Mirror prison?! Just like my mother!"_ Raven thought.

"You can't be serious!" Blondie exclaimed. "You can't do that for my roommate, sir!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lockes. But that's the rule," he said sadly. "Now, back off, you three!"

Blondie, Dexter and Raven did what their headmaster told as Baba Yaga levitated screaming dark Cupid while Headmaster Grimm was reading the babbling words from spell book.

As the processed of Cupid entering the mirror prison, Blondie was crying while taking the pictures of Cupid, and Dexter and Raven felt bad... really bad. Later, Cupid was now in the mirror prison but the rope she tied was disappear.

In the Headmaster's office, Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga sighed in relief while the three students were very sad.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lockes," he said sadly. "But Baba Yaga and I had already no choice. Cupid's trap in mirror prison for one year from now, okay?"

"But who will be my roommate, sir?" Blondie said.

"I don't know," he said. "But you can sleep in your friends' dorm if you want."

Then she nodded.

"You may have to go. Dismiss!" he said.

Blondie, Dexter, Raven and Baba Yaga left his office.

Hours later, it was lunch. As Raven and Dexter entered castleteria, everyone looked at her in disbelief.

An hour ago, while Raven, Dexter, Blondie and Cupid was in Headmaster's office, Apple told everyone that Raven was back from the dead. However, some students didn't believe what Apple said.

But now, they cheered up for Raven, then they believed what Apple had said.

Later, Apple and her royal friends except Blondie went to Dexter and Raven's table as they were having lunch date.

"Hi, guys," Apple said. "Sorry for disturbing."

"It's okay," Dexter said. "So what's up?"

"I just have a question," Ashlynn said. "Raven, do you know who did poison you?"

"Um... actually it was—" Raven said.

She was about to answer, they heard the ring from Apple's mirrorphone.

"Hold on, guys," Apple said, checking her mirrorphone. "Oh! It's myChapter from Blondie. I wonder what the latest news is."

She opened the myChapter but moments later, she gasped and froze in disbelief. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"Apple, what's wrong?" Briar said in confusion.

"You're not gonna believe this, guys!" Apple said, showing her mirrorphone screen with myChapter page to Ashlynn and Briar.

"Cupid poisoned Raven? No way!" Ashlynn exclaimed in disbelief.

They saw the picture of dark Cupid entering the mirror prison by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga from Blondie's myChapter account.

"And she entered the mirror prison as a punishment at least one year? I can't believe it!" Briar exclaimed. "Why would Cupid do?!"

"I don't know, guys," Raven said sadly. "I mean, she eliminated me to have Dexter. Before that, she ruined our relationship, so she stole him from me. Well, she had a crush on him, of course."

The eyes of three royal girls widened in disbelief. "Cupid have a crush on you, Dex?" they said together.

"Yes," he said as he nodded. "But she didn't tell me before, but I didn't like her back. Cupid was my friend. But now, she's no longer my friend. She already know that I liked Raven in a long time before she was here in our school."

"You're right," Apple said.

Few hours later, Raven was alone in Apple and her dorm while Apple was in Blondie and Cupid's to comfort Blondie while crying. Raven opened her mirrorpad to log her myChapter account to read Blondie's post. Her eyes widened as she saw the number of comments on Blondie's post about Cupid. Then she started reading some comments.

_Daring: I can't believe it! I thought Cupid is a great demigoddess, but prince stealer._

_Madeline: I'm hextremely mad at Cupid! She poisoned my BFFA in order to get Dexter? Not hattastic! _ I'm glad that Raven is back, of course. ^_^_

_Lizzie: Off with Cupid's head! XD_

_Cerise: Wow! *sarcasm* Cupid is a big... bad demigoddess!_

_Sparrow: Cupid is prince stealer... OOWWW!_

_Duchess: Ha! Cupid will be villain instead of Raven in Apple's story._

_Apple: Don't be ridiculous, Duchess! I don't think Cupid will be my villain. But I still believe Raven will be in my story._

_Cedar: I can't tell a lie! Cupid didn't mean to!_

Raven didn't continue reading as she sighed and felt she stressed.

Later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened by Dexter.

"Hi, Raven. Flowers for you," he said, showing the purple flowers to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Dex. Just put them in the vase," she said, pointing at the empty vase on her table. "They might be wilt when I touch them."

"You're right," he said, placing the flowers on the vase.

He looked at her feeling horrible as she placed her right hand against her forehead.

"Raven, are you okay?" he said worriedly.

"No," she said, sighing. "It just... just that I feel bad for Cupid."

"Yeah? What about her?" he said, frowning.

"She's now trap in the mirror prison," she said sadly, her tears streaming down on her cheeks. "Just like my mother."

"Wait! Your mother is still alive? I thought she's dead," he said in disbelief.

"Yes. Nobody except brothers Grimm and my father knows that my mother is still alive and trapped in the mirror prison in a long time. Can you keep this secret about my mother?" she said.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone," he said, hugging her after wiping her tears.

"Look, I fear Cupid would be hurt by my mother when they're meet each other since they're in the mirror prison now, Dex," she said, hugging her back. "That's why I feel bad for her."

"Oh," Dexter said sadly. "I think I feel bad for her now."

"You do?" Raven said as they broke a hug.

"Yeah," he said. "But I believe now that she didn't mean to ruin our relationship and poison you. Of course, because of her dark side we saw her."

"Yeah," she said. "We'll have to forgive her once she'll free from mirror prison next year, okay?"

"No problem. But I'll apologize to her for hurting her," he said as he nodded. "And Raven?"

"Yeah," she said, looking at her boyfriend's baby blue eyes.

"I love you," he said, kissing her.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him back.

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's note: *pants* Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so this chapter contains more than 3,900 words. But I started writing this after 51st chapter I written last week of December 2015 but I finished this yesterday since I got writer's block few days ago. Now, it's time to celebrate Raven-back-from-the-dead! :-D**

**By the way, this fanfic is almost done, it'll complete this fanfiction posibbly 3rd week of March 2016 since I already made the title of each chapter until 60th chapter. And next chapter will be on next 2 weeks instead of next week, so stay tuned, readers! ;-)**


	54. Chapter 53: Grad-Legacy Day

Years later, it was Graduation Day in Ever After High. But not only the day of Graduation, it was also the Legacy Day since the real Storybook of Legends had been found year ago.

In the dorms in EAH, the graduating students like Raven, Dexter, Apple Daring, Hunter, Ashlynn and others were wearing graduation gown. However, the color of the gowns they worn are different as the royal students like Apple, Dexter, Daring, Briar and others were wearing red gown while the rebel students like Raven, Hunter, Sparrow, Madeline and others were wearing violet gown.

Later, Dexter found Raven in the balcony.

"Hi, Raven," he said.

"Hey, Dex," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dexter, I'm worried about us. What if you're not in my story? Or what if I'm not in yours?" she said, sighing.

"I don't know, Raven. But I know only one prince in your and Apple's story," he said.

"Yeah. But no villain like me will be saved by the hero or prince like you," she said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again," he said.

"I guess you're right," she said. "Anyway, I'm going to find my father. Charm you later, Dex."

He nodded and was finding his parents and his brother.

Later, in Grimmnasium, the Legacy Day ceremony had begun before the Graduation Day ceremony. However, the parents of graduating students weren't in Grimmnasium. They were waiting until Legacy Day Ceremony will end. But the students were still wearing their graduation gowns during Legacy Day ceremony.

_Flashback..._

_Dexter and Raven entered Headmaster's office._

_ "__Ah! Ms. Queen and Mr. Charming," he said. "Please take a seat."_

_Then the couple sat down._

_ "__As you know, Ms. Cupid will be free from the mirror prison in—"he said, interrupting._

_They heard a strange noise from nowhere. They looked around until they saw the medium-sized mirror where Cupid trapped had been cracking and glowing._

_ "__Back off, you two," he said._

_Dexter and Raven backed off._

_Later, the mirror burst out with hissing noise. Then the purple smoke appeared from the broken mirror and quickly disappear. Three of them saw unconscious Cupid laying on the floor and the couple shocked as what they saw her having bruise on her skin and messy pink hair._

_Headmaster Grimm rushed her body to check her._

_ "__Okay. Ms. Cupid is free, But she's still breathing." he said. "You have to take her to the infirmary, Mr. Charming."_

_Dexter nodded and carried Cupid's body in bridal style._

_ "__Headmaster, may I go with him?" Raven asked._

_ "__It's up to you, Raven Queen," Headmaster Grimm said. "Dismiss, by the way!"_

_Headmaster Grimm repaired the broken mirror with magic as Raven and Dexter left his office with unconscious Cupid and were walking to infirmary._

_ "__Poor Cupid," Raven said sadly. "I think my mother hurt her."_

_ "__Maybe Cupid and your mother met each other, Raven," Dexter said._

_ "__I guess," she said._

_Hours later, in infirmary, Raven noticed Cupid on the bed stirring her sleep._

_ "__Dex," she whispered to Dexter, shaking him gently from his sleep. "I think Cupid is okay."_

_Then they heard a groan from her._

_ "__Cupid, wake up," she said, shaking Cupid gently._

_Cupid opened her eyes but not smiling at her._

_ "__Raven? What are you..." she said, then looking at Dexter._

_ "__It's okay. You're safe now, Cupid," he said, smiling._

_Suddenly, she ran way as fast as she could to stay away from them._

_ "__Cupid, wait!" Raven yelled._

_Then the couple ran after her._

_Cupid entered her and Blondie's dorm and locked the door to avoid Dexter and Raven. Unexpectedly, she turned around and saw her roommate freezing._

_ "__Cupid?" Blondie said, her jaw dropping._

_ "__Blondie?" Cupid said._

_Blondie was about to say, Cupid rushed to the bathroom to take a shower._

_ "__Okay. Cupid is free..." she said to herself happily._

_Few minutes later, Blondie sat on Cupid's bed next to her._

_ "__Cupid, I'm so glad you're free from mirror prison," she said, hugging her._

_ "__I know. But thank you, roomie," Cupid said, hugging her back while crying._

_ "__But why did you have a bruise on your skin? Did someone know you're free?" Blondie asked._

_ "__Someone hurt me constantly when I was in a mirror prison like torture. And Headmaster Grimm, Dexter and Raven only know I'm free," Cupid explained._

_ "__That's terrible!" Blondie exclaimed. "But who did hurt you?"_

_ "__I won't tell the name who hurt me, Blondie. I'm sorry," Cupid replied._

_Blondie was about to say, somebody barged in on their dorm._

_ "__Cupid, there you are!" Dexter and Raven said at the same time._

_ "__Don't come closer, you two!" Cupid exclaimed angrily, stepping back._

_ "__We won't hurt you, Cupid. Okay?" he said._

_ "__Yeah. They won't hurt you, Cupid," Blondie said._

_Cupid nodded._

_ "__Um... Blondie, would you please leave me, Dexter and Cupid? We'll talk something private," Raven said._

_ "__Sure, no problem," Blondie said._

_ "__Thanks..." Raven said._

_Then Blondie left them._

_ "__Um... what's up you, guys?" Cupid said nervously. "I mean, you never forgive me. But I blame my... myself."_

_ "__Listen to me, Cupid," Dexter said. "Raven and I believe you didn't mean to. You obeyed your dark side to destroy us."_

_ "__You know I have dark side?" Cupid said._

_ "__Yes," Raven said, sighing._

_ "__Raven... Dex, even I didn't mean to ruin your relationship, I just want to say... sorry. I'm sorry," Cupid said._

_ "__We forgive you," Dexter said. "I'm sorry too, Cupid."_

_ "__Sorry for what?" she said in confusion._

_ "__I'm sorry for hurting you," he said._

_ "__I forgive you, Dex," Cupid said._

_ "__So friends?" he said, taking out his right hand._

_ "__Friends," she said, shaking his hand._

_Then he and Raven hugged Cupid and she hugged them back. However, Raven's hands were glowing to heal Cupid and Cupid's bruises were disappeared._

_A week later, after school, the students of Ever After High went to the Grimmasium for assembly. Dexter sat down next to Cupid and Raven sat down next to him._

_ "__Cupid, do you know why we're here?" he asked._

_ "__I have no idea, Dex," she said._

_Raven was about say, Headmaster Grimm walked to the stage._

_ "__Students of Ever After High," he started. "As you know, Ms. Cedar Wood found out that the Storybook of Legends was fake on Thronecoming week. I have good news: The real Storybook of Legends... had been found!"_

_Many students especially Dexter, Raven and Cupid gasped in disbelief._

_ "__Yes, the Storybook of Legends had been found by Ms. Wood this morning," he said, raising the Storybook of Legends with his both hands._

_Another gasps from students. Then they were chanting each other. However, Dexter was just freezing while looking at the book._

_ "__No! It can't be. That means I won't belong in Raven's story?" he thought._

_ "__Dex, are you okay?" Cupid asked._

_He didn't answer._

_ "__Dexter Charming, are you okay?!" Raven asked loudly._

_ "__Oh! No, sorry," he finally said, snapping out of his thoughts._

_ "__What's wrong?" Raven and Cupid said together in confusion._

_ "__I have bad feeling about this, ladies," he said sadly._

_ "__Which is?" Raven said, still confusing._

_ "__Maybe I'll not belong to your story, Raven," he said._

_Her eyes widened. "Maybe you're right," she said sadly._

_Flashback over..._

Dexter snapped out of this thoughts as Headmaster Grimm called Raven to go to the stage on Grimmnasium for signing the Storybook of Legends.

When Raven was walking to the stage, the students gave her a clap and cheer unlike before. Then she faced them in the stage. However, they wore a positive expression like happy on their faces.

"I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen," she started. "I am ready to pledge my destiny as the next Evil Queen."

Her key appeared. She grabbed it and unlocked the book. Then book opened and she saw the unsigned page. As the quill appeared, she grabbed it and signed at the bottom of the page seriously. And everyone cheered very loudly.

_"__Oh, Raven. I'm glad you signed the book,"_ Apple thought happily. _"I thought you didn't just like before."_

Raven was actually first student who signed the book during the day, that was why Headmaster Grimm insisted her to be first sign the book before everyone else.

Next was Apple and she signed the book. Everyone cheered at her. Next was Cedar, then Ashlynn, then Daring, then Dexter... it was Dexter's turn!

"I am Dexterous Charming, second son of King Charming" he started, facing them. "I am ready to pledge my destiny as the next Prince Charming."

His key appeared. He grabbed it and unlocked the book. Then book opened and he saw the unsigned page. As the quill appeared, he grabbed it but he was about to sign the page, he saw something strange images on the page for his future. But he was confused. Then he signed at the bottom of the page and everyone cheered loudly.

An hour later, the Legacy Day ceremony ended. Headmaster Grimm was so happy that everyone especially Raven signed the book, so the graduating students were ready for facing their happily-ever-afters in the future.

About half an hour later, the graduating students met their parents for preparing for the Graduation ceremony.

Dexter was about to meet his parents, he saw Raven and her father, the Good King. He smiled at them and she smiled him back.

Later, as the Graduation ceremony was already started, Apple gave a valedictory address to everyone. She was actually a valedictorian while Raven was a salutatorian.

After the Apple's speech, Headmaster Grimm gave the diplomas each students. However, it wasn't alphabetical order to give the diploma from him. Instead, the honor students first. First was Apple since she was a valedictorian. Next was Raven since she was a salutatorian. Next was Daring, the third honor. Next was Cedar, the forth honor. Next was Briar, the fifth honor. Next was Ashlynn, the sixth honor. Next was Blondie, the seventh honor. Next was Lizzie, the eighth honor. Next was Madeline, the ninth honor. And lastly was Dexter, the tenth honor. After Dexter's, the rest of graduating student's diplomas had been given.

Later, after the faculty and staffs gave the awards to some graduating students, everybody were singing the Ever After High theme song. After they sang, the graduated students threw their hats up in the air as they yelled in excitement as the Graduation ceremony ended.

The Charming family members were walking to the carriage. As they were about to enter, they saw Raven and the Good King.

"Hey, Raven," Dexter said, hugging his girlfriend then looking at her father. "Is this your father?"

"Oh yes," Raven said. "Dexter, this is the Good King. Father, this is Dexter Charming."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Dexter said, taking out his right hand.

"You too, Dexter," the Good King said, shaking Dexter's hand. "You and my daughter are dating, right? Raven told me everything about you, Dexter."

"Um... yeah," Dexter said nervously, blushing while adjusting his glasses. "My parents and my brother already know."

"By the way, sir. This is my brother and my parents," he said, gesturing to his family. "This is Daring Charming, my older brother. And these are King and Queen Charming, my parents," then he gestured to Raven's father. "Guys, this is Good King, Raven's father."

"Nice to meet you, Daring, King and Queen Charming," Raven's father said.

"Nice to meet you too, Good King," King and Queen Charming said together.

"Nice to meet you, your highness," Daring said politely.

"Mom, dad, Daring," Dexter said. "Can I have to talk to Raven? Just a minute... in private."

"Sure, son," his father said.

"Thanks, dad," Dexter said. "Be right back!"

He was pulling his girlfriend by the arm while their parents and Daring were having conversation.

"Dex, what is it?" Raven said.

"Raven Queen, daughter of The Evil Queen and The Good King," he said, smiling. "I just want to say that... congratulations to you! And I can't believe that you're salutatorian."

"Thank you, Dexter Charming, son of King and Queen Charming," she said, smiling back. "And I'm so glad that you're tenth honor."

"You're welcome and thank you," he said, then changing the subject. "Look, we have to talk about Legacy Day."

"Yeah, what about it?" she said.

"I thought you didn't sign the Storybook of Legends," he said. "But you actually did."

"Of course, I did. So..." she said.

"So... um..." he said nervously. "Well, you'll not belong with me... and I'll not belong with you."

"What?!" she exclaimed in confusion. "Are you saying that you're going to break up with me?"

"I didn't say that," he said.

"I don't understand, Dex," she said, still confusing.

"I think I'm not belong to your story, Raven. Maybe we'll meet each other again," he said.

Raven was about to say, someone call her boyfriend.

"Dexterous Charming!" King Charming said loudly. "It's time to go now!"

"Sorry, Raven," Dexter said, kissing her. "I love you so much, Raven. And remember: Maybe we'll meet each other again."

"I'll take it, Dex," she said, kissing him back. "And I love you too. Oh, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said. "Goodbye, Raven Queen."

"Goodbye, Dexter Charming," she said, waving her hands.

As her boyfriend left, she found her father waiting for her and they went back their home.

In the future, will Raven poison Apple with the poison apple? Will Raven trap somewhere or be saved by someone? Will Dexter and Raven meet each other once their destinies are over? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: Yay! They're graduated. Plus they signed the real Storybook of Legends on 'redo' Legacy Day, so they are ready to face their different destinies!**

**I noticed in 51st (Will Raven Wake Up?) and 52nd (Raven's Recovery and Cupid's Guilty) chapter has many reviews (specifically moderate reviews) after I posted Author's Note (about my madness for not posting the reviews from readers). Well, I can't believe you readers are lazy to post reviews. I mean, why you guys are RARELY posting your reviews?**

I recently read some moderate reviews especially 51st and 52nd chapter that someone said that I'm female (lady). Actually, I'm man, well even I'm male, I love Ever After High so much (it's my favorite cartoon at all time). Plus, they said that I'm best writer. Honestly, I'm not a best writer, because of course I'm good enough in English since English is my 3rd language. That's why I'm trilingual.

**_Not to mention there are some mistakes (like gramattical error) in some chapters on this EAH fanfic._**

I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS EVER AFTER HIGH FANFICTION.

**PS: Next chapter will be on next week, so stay tuned! ;-)**


	55. Ch54: The Time of Poison the Fairest One

About two years later, the former students of Ever After High like Apple White, Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Daring Charming, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman and others were facing their destinies.

In the Evil Queen and Good King castle, the new Evil Queen, Raven Queen was alone the castle. In the past, she and her father, The Good King were having a good relationship. But now, sadly, her father died a year ago because of unknown royal disease, so she took over the castle now. Since she signed the Storybook of Legends years ago, she readied to follow the footsteps of her mother. Also, she forgot anything in her past memories with her high school friends.

Raven looked at herself in the large mirror. In her own image in the mirror, she had violet eyes, pale skin and black-purple-and-maroon streak hair. Yet, she had bit-young-and-good looking.

She felt she was the fairest woman.

"Am I the fairest of them all?" she said to herself.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," she asked. "Who is the fairest of them all?"

_"Oh Raven Queen,"_ the mirror answered. _"Apple White... is the fairest of them all."_

She was shock that she was not actually the fairest. Apple was always the fairest of them all.

The mirror showed the image of the woman who was the fairest as Apple had blonde curled hair, red lips, blue eyes and white skin just like in high school. However, she was wearing red-and-white dress.

"That's it!" Raven exclaimed.

She walked to the kitchen to do something. She had basket with full of apples. She grabbed the book of poisons from the cabinet and read the ingredients.

She put some ingredients in the cauldron to make a poison. Then she picked one of the apples from the basket, tied it with long thread and dipped in the well-boiled poison fluid within a minute. There was a dark skull in the surface of the apple after she pulled the thread with apple up. As the skull on the apple surface disappeared, it was now poisoned.

"You'll lose your beauty and fair, Apple White," she said, smirking while raising the poisoned apple.

Then she disappeared herself with basket full with apples into thin air and teleported nowhere.

She was in the peaceful forest to find Apple. However, her outfit changed after teleported as she was wearing a silver collar that was swept upwards in huge spikes. Like her mother, The Evil Queen, she had large bird skull and wing headpiece and ornate bird skull necklace, which covered the top half of her bodice. And she was wearing layered translucent dag sleeves which flowed down to the ground with a black feather print and the sleeves were a mixture of purple and blue colors. But her dress was a mermaid-style ink black with blue and black glitter at the bottom of the dress, from the back of the dress sprout blue, black and purple feathers, imitating wings. And lastly, she was wearing black gloves, so she looked almost like her mother.

She was walking in the forest until she heard somewhere. She heard some deep voices while hiding on the big tree. Then she saw the seven small figures: The Seven Dwarfs.

"Seven dwarfs?" she scoffed. "Oh well..."

The dwarfs walked away and Raven continued walking until she saw the small cottage.

She grabbed the small mirror from her pocket and said, "Mirror mirror on my hand. Is Apple White in that cottage?"

_"Oh Raven Queen,"_ the mirror answered. _"Apple was there."_

Raven grinned evilly and walked away.

In the cottage, the woman who had blue eyes, blonde hair, red lips, white skin was cooking something for her dwarfs. She was about to put some ingredients, she saw the shadow and when she looked up, she saw the dark-violet woman over the window.

She dropped them and yelped in horror and surprise.

"Oh! You scared me to half death," Apple said, placing her hand against her chest while panting.

"Sorry, dear," Raven said. "May I come in? I mean, do you have water? I'm thirsty."

"Sure, come in," Apple said, then opening the door for her.

When Raven was entering the cottage, Apple saw what she brought: The basket with full of apples.

"Thank you," Raven thanked her.

Apple just nodded and filled the water on the glass. Then she gave it to her and Raven drank it.

"Wow! You have apples?" Apple said in awe. "I love them. Well, apple is my first name, of course."

"Oh, yes. You wanna have one?" Raven asked.

"Yes, please," Apple said in excitement.

"Here you go," Raven said, picking the apple and giving it to her.

"Thank you so much," Apple said.

Raven nodded and was waiting for her.

Then Apple bit the apple. Suddenly, she started chocking when she felt something bad. Moments later, she was coughing and gagging at the same time.

Apple was about to scream in agony, she dropped the apple she'd eaten, closed her eyes and was laying down on the floor.

"It worked!" Raven said happily and evilly.

Raven was about leave sleeping Apple, she noticed the sparks on Apple's hair.

"What the..." she said in confusion.

Suddenly, Apple's hair color changed from blonde to black, so she was look like her mother, Snow White completely.

"I don't understand!" Raven said, still confusing.

Then she grabbed the small mirror from her pocket and said, "Mirror mirror on my hand. Who is the fairest of them all?"

_"Oh Raven Queen,"_ the mirror answered. _"You are the fairest of them all."_

"I knew it!" she said excitedly.

She left the cottage and walked away.

She was about to teleport herself, she heard the roar and screech from nowhere. She turned around until she saw the black-but-evil dragon in the air. As she almost attack the dragon with her power, it grabbed her with its large claw and flew away.

While she was in its claw, she screamed for help but felt her power was draining.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, the man who wore white-and-shining armor and helmet was riding his horse. As the white knight stopped his horse, he heard something strange from nowhere.

"What's that sound?" the white knight with his deep voice said.

"HEELLLPPPP!" the high-pitched voice screamed.

He looked up and saw the dragon roaring and screeching.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Raven yelled while she was in dragon's claw.

He shocked as he saw the woman on the dragon.

"I must save her," the white knight said.

Will the white knight save Raven Queen, the new Evil Queen? Or will Raven just save herself? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's note: Sorry, guys but it's a bit short chapter. And I'm also sorry for Dexter isn't in this chapter. Dexter will PROBABLY on next chapter or next next chapter. So yeah...**

**Notice the scene 'However, her outfit changed after teleported as she was wearing a silver collar that was swept upwards...' up to '...purple feathers, imitating wings. And lastly, she was wearing black gloves, so she looked almost like her mother.'? That was actually from "Raven Queen/merchandise - Ever After High Wiki - Wikia" on wiki/Raven_Queen/merchandise**

_**I have good news: Since this is bit short chapter, the next chapter (55th chapter) will publish on this Thursday or Friday instead of next week. Probably 55th chapter will be longer than this. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;-)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_


	56. Chapter 55: Save the New Evil Queen

The white knight with his horse chased the evil dragon to save Raven.

"Let her go!" he yelled to the dragon.

The evil dragon turned around in the air and saw the white knight. It stopped flying and dropped Raven. Then she screamed in the air. The white knight was about to catch her, the dragon was spraying fire towards him. Luckily, he blocked the fire with his shield and unfortunately, Raven landed with loud thud unsafely, becoming unconscious.

"Oh no!" he whispered.

The dragon roared furiously to him and started attacking.

Meanwhile, Raven was stirring on the ground. Her eyes opened slowly but got blurred vision.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "What happened?"

After she rubbed her eyes, her vision was finally cleared. She shocked as she saw the white knight and the dark dragon fighting each other. She couldn't cast the spell to attack the dragon because she still felt her energy was draining.

Back to the white knight and the dark dragon's duel, the dragon's claw was ready to swing at him, but held its attack by holding his sword. He lifted up his sword and swung across one of its claws. Then the dragon roared loudly and furiously in pain as one of its claws had been sliced.

It stopped roaring and became weak as the dragon laid down slowly. The white knight thought that the dragon was dead.

Later, he rushed over to weakened Raven to look if she was fine.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" he asked her.

"Watch out!" she yelled as she ignored his question, noticing the evil dragon rising up and going to swing its other claw.

The white knight turned around and had been knock out as the dragon hit him with its other claw.

"No!" Raven yelled, looking at unconscious white knight.

Then she faced the dragon.

"This ends now!" she spat at the dragon as her eyes were glowing to bright violet.

The dragon roared once again and started fighting her.

She created purple fireballs and threw them to the dragon. However, every throw the fireball from her would blocked by dragon's wings, but there was a rarely chance to knock it out.

Few minutes later, the white knight stood up slowly and noticed Raven and the dragon fighting each other.

"I must help her," he whispered with his deep voice, grabbing his sword.

The dragon sprayed fire towards Raven in short distance. She quickly created the violet barrier around herself with her both hands and the fire reflected.

She was about to create more purple fireballs to hit the dragon, the dragon swung its tail to hit her. She screamed in pain and felt her energy was draining again. She crawled weakly to step away from the dragon, so she wouldn't fight back.

The dragon was about to claw at her, the dragon felt its tail being cut by the sword. Then the dragon roared in pain.

The white knight climbed on dragon's back and stabbed its back with his sword and the dragon roared in pain again. Then he ran to the near dragon's neck.

"Off with your head!" he yelled.

He swung his sword to cut the dragon's head and jumped off. Moments later, the dead dragon turned into fire and disappeared into air.

He dropped his sword and rushed over to Raven.

"It's over, Ma'am," he said.

"Um... thank you for saving me," she said nervously.

He just nodded. Suddenly, he kneeled down as he felt the pain on nowhere.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"No, not really," he replied, then groaning in pain.

"I got this," she said.

As she had been fully recovered, she touched his armored shoulder and her hands were glowing to heal him.

Later, after she healed him, she asked, "How do you feel?"

"Better," he said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she said. "And who are you, by the way?"

"I'm the white knight," he said. "What is your name, lady?"

"I am Raven Queen, the Evil Queen", she said, shrugging.

Suddenly, the white knight jumped off as he heard her name.

"What? Evil Queen?!" the white knight exclaimed.

"No way! I saved the evil queen who healed me?! Please don't hurt me, your evil majesty," he said, raising his hands up in the air mockingly.

"Oh please!" Raven scoffed. "Of course you saved me, white knight. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Thank you," he said seriously, taking out his right armored hand. "By the way, nice to meet you, Raven Queen."

"Nice to meet you too, white knight," she said nicely, shaking his hand.

"Well, I'm not afraid of you, your majesty," he said nervously. "But sorry, I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Good bye, white knight!"

He nodded, turned around and walked slowly.

Moments later, the white knight suddenly stopped walking.

"Um... Raven Queen," he said loudly.

"Yes, white knight?" she said, frowning.

He turned around to face her and said, "Actually, 'white knight' is my alternate name."

"Yeah. So? Who are you? In real," she said, confusing.

"Actually, I am..." he said.

Then he was taking off his helmet slowly to reveal his face.

Raven's jaw dropped in surprise as she saw the white knight's revealed face. Suddenly, she fainted.

Fortunately, he caught her on the ground.

"Oh gort!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! BUT _NO SPOILERS_, BY THE WAY! XD  
**

**Anyway, sorry for short chapter, readers! But seriously, I'm not good in writing in action scenes like "The White Knight and the Evil Dragon" and "The New Evil Queen (Raven Queen)** and the Evil Dragon**" fighting scenes. You're really wonder who the Raven Queen's savior is. You'll find out on next chapter.  
**

**PS: Next chapter will be on next week, so stay tuned! ;-)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_


	57. Ch 56: The New Evil Queen's Savior is

_Previously..._

_ "__Don't mention it," Raven said. "And who are you, by the way?"_

_ "__I'm the white knight," the white knight said. "What is your name, lady?"_

_ "__I am Raven Queen, the Evil Queen", she said, shrugging._

_Suddenly, the white knight jumped off as he heard her name._

_ "__What? Evil Queen?!" the white knight exclaimed._

_ "__No way! I saved the evil queen who healed me?! Please don't hurt me, your evil majesty," he said, raising his hands up in the air mockingly._

_ "__Oh please!" Raven scoffed. "Of course you saved me, white knight. I promise I won't hurt you."_

_ "__Thank you," he said seriously, taking out his right armored hand. "By the way, nice to meet you, Raven Queen."_

_ "__Nice to meet you too, white knight," she said nicely, shaking his hand._

_ "__Well, I'm not afraid of you, your majesty," he said nervously. "But sorry, I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again."_

_ "__Yeah, I guess," she said. "Good bye, white knight!"_

_He nodded, turned around and walked slowly._

_Moments later, the white knight suddenly stopped walking._

_ "__Um... Raven Queen," he said loudly._

_ "__Yes, white knight?" she said, frowning._

_He turned around to face her and said, "Actually, 'white knight' is my alternate name."_

_ "__Yeah. So? Who are you? In real," she said, confusing._

_ "__Actually, I am..." he said._

_Then he was taking off his helmet slowly to reveal his face._

_Raven's jaw dropped in surprise as she saw the white knight's revealed face. Suddenly, she fainted._

_Fortunately, he caught her on the ground._

_ "__Oh gort!" he exclaimed sarcastically._

Back to the present...

Raven slowly opened her eyes but her vision was blurred.

"What happened?" she said softly as she groaned.

"You just fainted," he said.

Then she rubbed her eyes and her vision was finally cleared. But her eyes widened as she saw her savior's face: he had brown hair with a cowlick, baby blue eyes behind his black-framed glasses. He had also brown mustache and beard.

"D... D... De... De-de-de..." she stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me, Raven," he said.

"Dexter?" she said softly.

"I am... Your long-time boyfriend. Long time no see, Raven Queen," Dexter said, smiling.

They stood up together, then she glared at him and slapped his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"You! Come with me!" she said, ignoring his question as she pulled one of his ears.

"Ow ow owwww!" he whined in pain, being dragged by her. "What the hex, Raven?! I am not a child! I'm grown man, so don't pull my ear... oowww!"

She unleased the purple smoke around them to teleport to her home, the Evil-Queen-and-Good-King castle. However, when she was in the castle, her outfit changed to usual dress but he was still wearing his armored suit without his helmet.

Then she slapped him again.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What's with you, Raven? You promised not to hurt me."

"Did you just pretend you're not Dexter?" she said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Yes, of course. So what?" he said.

"So what?! I don't like what you did for me," she said.

"You mean you don't like I saved you?" he said in confusion.

"No, I don't like you pretended you are not yourself, Dex," she said. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it was just for fun, Rae," he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she heard something a name.

"What did you call me?" she said.

"Rae. What else?" he replied. "Isn't that your nickname?"

"Oh! Yeah," she said. "Thanks for calling 'Rae', Dex."

"Don't mention it, Rae," Dexter said.

"But I don't understand," Raven said, changing the subject. "Why are you in my story?"

"Believe me, Raven. Before that, let me ask you a question: Do you remember what the way to follow our different destinies when we were high school is?" he said.

"I think... the way is sign the Storybook of Legends," she said, guessing.

"That's right," he said. "Believe me, Rae. You are in my story."

"You're kidding, right?" she said.

"I'm not," he said seriously. "I saw my future on the book that I saved the damsel from the evil dragon by the white knight, that's me. So I believe that damsel was you."

"I guess you're right, Dex. I mean," she said, sighed. "I mean, I saw my future that after I poisoned the woman who is the fair—"

"Wait... what?!" he exclaimed in disbelief as he interrupted her. "You poisoned Apple... White?"

"Um... Yeah, of course," she said nervously. "After I poisoned her, I was captured by the evil dragon. So I believe the white knight who saved me was you."

"Oh..." he said. "But sorry for not telling you my future, Raven."

"I'm sorry too, Dexter," she said, hugging him.

"I'm sure your mother will proud of you," he said, hugging her back.

"But are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course, not," he said, kissing her.

"Wow! You kiss me!" she said in awe, blushing. "The white knight kiss the new evil queen."

"Of course," he said, chuckling. "You are my girlfriend in a fairy long time. I never forget about you. Oh, won't you kiss me back?"

She finally kissed him back.

"More... wow!" he said, grinning. "It was magical."

"I know," Raven said. "I love you, white knight."

"I love you too, evil queen," Dexter said, taking off his armored suit.

After he took off his armored suit, she saw him wearing a formal charming attire, almost similar to his regular suit when he was a high school student.

"Raven, are you alone here?" he asked as they sat together on the violet sofa.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"But where is your father, the Good King?" he said.

"My... my..." she said very sadly, her tears streaming down on her cheeks. "My father... died!"

"Oh no! But why?" he asked as he shocked.

"It's a long story," she said.

"I'm so sorry, Rae," he said, hugging tightly.

She just nodded while crying.

"Raven," he said, wiping her tears. "May I stay here until dinner tonight?"

"Sure, no problem," she said.

"You can cook, right?" he asked as they stood up together.

"Of course," she said. "Well, I'm using my powers to cook."

"Don't tell me you put some poison on the foods and give them to the poor people," he said jokingly.

She slapped him playfully.

"Hex, no!" she exclaimed. "I never do that, Dexter!"

"Sorry, it's just a joke, Raven," he said, smirking, pinching her cheeks while her eyes were closing.

"I know," she said, pinching his cheeks back.

Few hours later, it was evening. After their dinner alone in her castle, Raven and Dexter walked to the balcony to watch the stars. They saw them twinkling on the sky in just few minutes.

"The sky is so beautiful," Raven said.

"Beautiful but charming," Dexter said.

"Those twinkle stars looks charming..." she said, smiling.

"...like my eyes," he said, smiling back.

Then they looked at each other.

"Wow! I never forget that saying, Dex," she said.

"Me too! I remembered that when I was took care of you, Rae," he said.

"I think it's late now," she said, changing the subject.

"Oh, right!" he said. Suddenly, he frozen. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"My horse," he said worriedly. "I forgot my horse."

"No problem, Dex," she said in 'duh' tone.

Then she snapped her fingers to unleash her power.

Moments later, the horse neighed from nowhere.

"It must be my horse," he said.

They went back inside her castle to find his armored suit and helmet.

"Raven, thank you so much for dinner," he said, wearing back his armored suit.

"Aw! No problem, Dex," she said, kissing him. "And thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her back. "Maybe I'll be back tomorrow or anytime, is it okay?"

"More than okay," she said happily, winking at him.

"I have to go," he said. "Goodbye, Raven Queen. I love you!"

"Goodbye, Dexter Charming," she said. "I love you too!"

While Dexter was walking to the main door, Raven waved her right hand with her power to open the main door for him. She saw him wearing back his helmet and riding his horse, so he left her.

Minutes later, she looked at herself on the mirror and asked, "Mirror mirror on the wall. Who is my future husband?"

_"__Oh Raven Queen,"_ the mirror answered. _"Dexter Charming, the white knight... is your future husband... and the Good King like your father."_

Then she sighed in relief.

An hour later, she changed her clothes to nightgown with her powers. She laid down on her queen-size bed. However, she couldn't sleep as she couldn't stop thinking about her boyfriend. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's note: Here we go! Dexter is Raven's savior! :-D**

**PS: Next chapter will be on next week, so stay tuned! ;-)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_


	58. Chapter 57: Raven meets Queen Apple

About three years later, Raven still didn't know if Apple was alive or not since she didn't use her large magic mirror after she asked it who her future husband was. So she believed she was still the fairest of them all.

She walked to the front of her magic mirror one time. She was about to ask a question, she heard the horse neighing nowhere. Then she walked to the balcony and saw the horse with the knight white.

"It must be Dexter," she said, smiling.

She was walking to the main door to open the door with her magic and then saw him standing.

"Why hello, White Knight," Raven said, grinning.

Then he took off his helmet.

"Hello, Evil Queen," Dexter said, grinning back.

"So Dex, what brings you here?" she asked.

"You know Apple is alive, right?" he said.

Suddenly, she frozen and her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Uh... Raven?" he said in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"A-A-Apple?" she stuttered. "Apple is alive?"

"Yes," he said. "Don't you know?"

"Noooo!" she yelled in anger.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, raising his hands up. "What the matter, Rae? Don't tell me you're jealous of her because she is the fairest now."

Instead of saying something, she pulled him by his armored hands to go somewhere.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my magic mirror," she replied.

"Are you going to ask the mirror?" he said.

"Of course, Dex," she said.

Then they faced her mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

_"__Oh Raven Queen,"_ the mirror answered. _"Apple White is alive and is now the fairest of them all."_

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" she yelled in rage.

"What the hex, Raven?" Dexter yelled back, glaring at her while hugging her very tightly. "Don't kill her!"

"No! I'm gonna kill her. Now, get off me, Dexter!" she said loudly.

She pushed him forcefully and walked away. Raven was about to teleport using her magic, Dexter pulled her by the waist.

"No, you can't kill Apple, Raven," he said, facing her. "But she is now the queen of the land."

"I don't care, Dex," she said, glaring at him. "I want to be a fairest!"

"No! No matter you are not the fairest, I love you, Raven," he said.

"I know!" she said loudly, letting him go.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the head and pressed her lips with his while closing his eyes. Shocking, her eyes opened very wide.

While kissing her passionately, the violet light shone around her body with hissing noise. Once the violet light faded, two of them collapsed on the floor inside her castle.

Few hours later, Raven groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ugh! What happened?" she said softly.

Then Dexter groaned and looked at her on the floor. Surprisingly, he was about to say something, his jaw dropped as he looked at her something different.

"Dex?" she said in confusion.

"Y-Y-You look..." he stuttered. "You look different."

Both of them got up from the floor.

"What?" she said, still confusing.

"You look younger, Rae," he muttered, covering his mouth in shock.

Then she ran away with him to the mirror to look at herself.

Her eyes widened as she noticed her body looking different. But not just her body, her dress changed. Her body was now little bit younger without wrinkles on pale skin including her face. Instead of wearing an Evil-Queen-like dress, she was wearing a formal princess-like dress in violet color. She was also wearing tiara instead of skull-like crown.

"What?!" she said softly. "I don't understand."

"You look like a princess not a queen, Rae," he said, smiling.

"Am I no longer an evil like my mom?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said. "What about your powers?"

Instead of replying to him, she raised her right hand trying to unleash her power. The purple lightning sent anywhere to destroy anything inside her castle.

Surprisingly, they look around as some objects destroyed into pieces.

"Can you fix them?" he asked.

"I'll try," she said, sighing.

Then her both hands were raising and glowing to try to fix objects. The pieces from each objects were back into where they belonged and everything was cleaned.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're still able control your powers."

"Thank Fairy Godmother," she said as she sighed. "Even my life is new, I still have powers like before. But now, my powers are not so evil and..."

"And you can use your powers for good," he said as he finished her sentence.

"Hexactly," she said. "I'm feel good not bad."

"By the way, it's evening now," he said. "But tonight has a Royal Ball in White-Charming castle."

Then she looked at him.

"Really?" she said happily.

"Yeah," he said, then taking out his hand. "So Raven Queen, would you like to join me in there?"

Before she reached his armored hand, she kissed his lips. Then he blushed furiously.

"Yes, I'd love to, Dexter Charming," she said, holding his hand while smiling.

"Great! So let's go," he said, smiling back.

Then they walked together to outside of her castle. But suddenly, Raven paused for something.

"Raven?" Dexter said, looking at her. "Why are you...?"

"You're wearing your armored suit," she said without looking at him.

"So..." he said.

"I'm gonna change your outfit," she said.

"No, thank you. I'll change later," he said.

"No, I insist," she said seriously.

"Fine," he sighed.

She waved her hands slowly with purple glow in front of him to change his armored suit to formal prince attire.

"There! Much better," she said, smiling at him.

Then he looked around himself.

"Ah! Better. Thank you so much, Raven," he said, kissing her.

"You're welcome," she said, kissing him back.

They continued walking to reach his horse. Then they rode with his to go to White-Charming castle.

Several minutes later, Dexter and Raven were arrived in front of the castle.

As they entered the castle, some people were staring at them.

"Dex?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Why are they staring at me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe they do recognize you are... yeah."

"I'm scared," she said worriedly.

"Relax. Just calm down," he said.

"All right," she said calmly.

As they reached in the middle of the room, they saw the couples dancing on the dance floor.

"Raven, care to dance?" he said, taking out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand. They walked together started dancing.

Meanwhile, the king name Daring Charming, brother of Dexter, who had blonde hair and the queen name Apple White, wife of Daring, who had black hair instead of blonde hair were having conversation with old King and Queen Charming, the former king and queen.

Moments later, Apple turned around and saw the one of the couples on the dance floor. However, she seemed familiar the partner of Dexter, then she called Daring.

"Excuse me? May I talk to Daring for a moment?" she asked Daring's parents.

"Sure, no problem," King Charming said.

Then she grabbed Daring by the hand to pull him.

"Daring, do you know that partner of your brother?" she asked him, pointing at the couple.

He looked at his brother with his partner still dancing on the floor.

"No, I have no idea, my queen," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Then we'll have to talk to them," she said.

Meanwhile, after Dexter and Raven were dancing, she pulled him to run together outside the castle.

"Wow! That was fun," he said happily.

"Yeah. Let's get some fresh air here," she said.

Later, he looked at her, then she looked at him back.

"Raven?" he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I love you," he said, smiling.

"I love you too," she said, smiling back.

Then they leaned towards each other to kiss...

"Brother?" someone said in surprise.

They were about to kiss, they head a male voice. They turned around until they saw the king and queen standing.

"Daring? Apple?" Dexter said.

"Dexter, who is that woman?" Daring asked. "I saw you two dancing on the floor."

"Oh! Yeah," Dexter said nervously. "Before I'll answer your question, do you remember when we were in high school?"

Daring and Apple were looking at each other, trying to answer Dexter's question.

"Maybe," they said at the same time.

"Little bro, that was the past," Daring said. "Maybe I forget anything in the past. But who is that woman?"

"Oh please!" Dexter scoffed. "This is Raven Queen."

Suddenly, Daring and Apple's jaws dropped together. Then they remember that Raven was the one who poisoned Apple with a poisoned apple.

"Raven?" Apple said fearfully.

"Queen Apple White," Raven said while smirking and crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Apple said, glaring at her. "Are you going to kill me again?"

"Who the hex do you think I am now, Apple?" Raven said. "A woman who always jealous of you and want to be the fairest of them all?"

Dexter, Apple and Daring were just kept quiet, looking at Raven.

"I am not here to kill you, Apple," she said, holding Dexter's hand. "I am here to join the ball with my boyfriend, Dexter. That's all."

"Boyfriend?" Daring and Apple said in shock.

"What?!" Dexter exclaimed. "Raven is my love... Raven is my destiny."

"Little brother!" Daring said angrily, crossing his arms. "You are not supposed to love the evil queen like her."

"Raven is no longer the evil queen, Daring," Dexter said. "Raven is a good queen, my future queen. She won't hurt anyone now especially you, Apple. My love had already done poisoning you in a long time and you are already the queen, so I hope you happy, Apple."

Suddenly, Apple's tears were streaming down after hearing Dexter's words.

"I'm sorry, Dex. I believe you," she said.

"Thank you, Queen Apple," Dexter said, then looking at his brother. "Daring?"

"I'm sorry too," Daring said as he sighed, then hugging his younger brother.

"Dex, may I have to talk with Raven in private?" Apple said.

"Sure, go ahead," Dexter said.

Then Apple pulled Raven while Dexter and Daring were having conversation.

"Apple," Raven said.

"Raven," Apple said.

"So what's up?" Raven asked.

"I just want to say... thank you so much for poisoning me," Apple said, smiling.

"Oh! You're welcome, Queen Apple," Raven said, smiling back.

"And also, I think I remember about you when we were high school," Apple said.

"Yeah," Raven said. "We were roommates and were friends. And..."

"We are friends now, Raven," Apple said.

"Oh. All right," Raven said, sighing.

"But I don't get it," Apple said bit sadly.

"Don't get what?" Raven asked in confusion.

"My hair is black instead of blonde like before. But I don't know why," Apple said, touching her hair.

"Believe me, Apple," Raven said. "After I poisoned you, the color of your hair suddenly changed from blonde to black... maybe because of the poison. So now, you're look like your mother, Snow White."

"Thanks, Raven. But are you still jealous of me?" Apple said.

"I was jealous when I found out you are the fairest of them all before I poisoned you three years ago. But now, I am no longer jealous of you, so I won't hurt you anymore," Raven said.

"Raven, it doesn't matter you're not a fairest like me, you're still a beautiful woman," Apple said, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I guess you're right, Thanks, Queen Apple," Raven said. "Okay, let's go inside."

Dexter and Daring were already inside the castle. Apple and Raven entered the castle to find the two men.

Then Apple and Raven found Daring and Dexter with their parents. King and Queen Charming looked at Apple and Raven curiously.

"Is that woman you're talking about, son?" King Charming asked his second son.

"Yeah," Dexter said nervously. "Remember about Raven in a long time?"

"I think so," King Charming said, then looking at Raven. "So Raven Queen, the Evil Queen..."

"Dad!" Dexter exclaimed, glaring at his own father. "I told you Raven is no longer the evil queen now."

"Sorry. So Raven," King Charming said, smiling. "You're so lucky that my second son found you. I just want to say... I'm proud of you."

"What?" Raven said in confusion.

"You followed your destiny. You poisoned precious Queen Apple White just like your mother did to Apple's," he said.

"Oh! Thanks, King Charming," she said nervously.

"Just call me 'dad', remember?" he said, chuckling.

She remembered now that when she was high school, she called 'dad' and 'mom' to King and Queen Charming.

"Oh! Right. I mean, thank you, dad," she said.

"So Rae. Care to dance?" Dexter said.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand.

Then they walked to the dance floor and started dancing. Next was Daring and Apple, and lastly King and Queen Charming. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's note: Darise and Dizzie shippers, I'm sorry but in this chapter, Daring and Apple are destined together. Of course, I know in real EAH, they are actually not together because it found out that Daring is the next beast instead of Apple's prince! Oh, Raven is no longer evil like her mother.**

**Anyway, in this chapter, I think there is some errors here but I'm not sure. Seriously, I got writer's block in this chapter. :-/**

**PS: Next chapter will be on next week, so stay tuned! ;-)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_


	59. Chapter 58: Dexter and Raven's Good Time

About one year later, Raven became a queen like Queen Apple and Dexter became a king like his brother, King Daring. However, King Dexter and Queen Raven were lived in the Evil Queen-Good King Castle. So there were now two highest kingdoms in Ever After: The White-Charming's kingdom and Queen-Charming's. Also, the four of them were ruling in the Ever After together.

But Dexter and Raven were not just the two of the kings and queens of Ever After, they were also the guest teachers in Ever After High as Dexter was a guest Hero-Training teacher and Raven was a guest Muse-ic teacher.

Like in White-Charming castle, Dexter and Raven hired servants and guards. Their servants were working well and anytime Dexter and Raven told some servants what they do, they would. But yet, Dexter and Raven were not married even they were already the king and queen in their kingdom.

One day, Dexter and Raven left their own castle to have a good time. Moments ago, some guards were supposed to guard Dexter and Raven, but she insisted them not to come with them, at least she could use her powers to protect herself with her boyfriend.

"So, my queen. Do you remember about your best friend forever after before?" he asked her.

"Um..." she said, thinking. "I don't know, my king."

"Oh! We'll go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Shall we?" he said, holding her hands.

"We shall," she said, holding his hands back.

Then the purple smoke appeared around them to teleport.

Moments later, they appeared in front of said Tea Shoppe. He opened the door for her.

"After you, milady," he said.

Before she entered first, she said, "Dex, I think Maddie was my bffa. I'm sure she's here now. But I remember when we had... you know, kind of tea date when we were high school."

Then she entered the Tea Shoppe and next was Dexter. Like before, they saw some objects flying and animating crazily in the Tea Shoppe.

"Oh! I think I remember that too, Rae," he said.

Moments later, almost all customers were staring and smiling at them. Someone were whispering at each other especially saying like 'They are here!', 'King Dexter is here!', 'Queen Raven is here!', 'What are they doing here?' and so on.

Then the couple went to the cashier. Suddenly, the short woman who had turquoise-green-magenta streak hair popped up from the cashier table.

"Hi ya, lovebirds! What's up, king and queen?!" the woman said.

Raven hugged the woman tightly.

"Maddie, you're still here!" she exclaimed.

Madeline hugged Raven back.

"Good to see you, queenie birdie!" Madeline exclaimed. "I'm working here after I did my destiny in my home."

"Hi, Maddie! Long time no see," Dexter said. "You're still mad like your father, huh?"

"Oh oh, you silly man!" she exclaimed. "Of course I am still mad, kingy nerdy!"

"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend like that, Maddie!" Raven said, crossing her arms in front of Madeline.

After the moments of awkward of silence, the two Madeline and Raven were burst out with laughter and giggles.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, your majesties?" Madeline asked. "Wanna have some fun and mad here?"

"Not really. Do you have lemon tea?" Dexter said.

"Yep, just wait," she said.

Later, she grabbed the teapot and two teacups and gave them to Raven and Dexter. They were about to place them on the empty table, Dexter said to Madeline, "Maddie, could you give me five more teacups?"

She was confused. "What for?" she said.

"You'll see," he said, smiling.

Then she gave five teacups to him.

"Thanks!" he said.

The couple placed their teapot and teacups on the empty table and sat on their chairs together. Just Raven noticed having five teacups instead of two, she confused.

"Dex, why do we have seven cups?" she asked. "They must be two, so we two are drinking tea, don't you think?"

"Rae, do you remember what my talent was?" he asked. "When we were in high school."

Then her mind popped out as she remembered what his talent was.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, raising her finger. "You were juggler, right?"

"Yep, that's right!" he said, smiling.

"But can you still juggling those cups or any small objects now?" she said.

"I'll try," he said. "Anyway, it's tea time!"

Dexter poured the lemon tea into the two teacups and they sipped their tea together.

Minutes later after having their conversation and sipping their tea, he stood up and picked those five empty teacups.

"So my queen, are you ready so watch my talent like before?" he said, smiling.

"I'm ready, my king," she said, smiling back.

He took a deep breath and performed juggling with two teacups, then three teacups, then four teacups, and lastly five teacups in front of her. She clapped while grinning and Madeline cheered at him. And some costumers in the Tea Shoppe looked at his talent and applauded at him.

About two hours later after spending in Tea Shoppe, Dexter and Raven were backed to their castle with her powers.

"Wow! That was fun," she said.

"Yeah! I can't believe Maddie is still remember us," he said.

"Of course. And I thought she forgot about me," she said.

"And me," he said. "Hey, my queen."

"Yeah," she said, looking at his blue eyes.

"I love you," he said softly before he kissed her.

"I love you too, my king," she said, kissing him back.

A week later, Dexter and Raven left their own castle again for having picnic date in the Enchanted Forest. They brought their picnic blanket and picnic basket with their foods what their servants cooked.

He unfolded the picnic blanket and placed it on the clean, dry greenish grass. Then Raven placed their foods on the blanket.

"Raven, we never had a picnic date when we were high school. So..." he said.

"So we have our first picnic date now, Dexter," she said, smiling.

"Yeah. So let's eat, shall we?" he said.

Then they started eating their foods like fries, salted caramel that Raven's favorite food and green vegetable salad and even drinking the red wine. While they were eating and drinking a bit, they had the conversation about anything.

After that, they cleaned the mess and laid down on their blanket together watching the not-so-shiny sky with clouds while listening the Taylor Quick songs on Raven's mirrorphone.

"Wow! Taylor Quick is still your favorite singer, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. I always sang those Taylor Quick songs alone before you found me years ago, Dex," she said. `

"I remembered that you noticed me singing the song with my ridiculous voice," Dexter said nervously. "Well, that was very embarrassing."

"I don't think that was," Raven said. "But you had nice voice, Dex."

"Thank you, Rae," he said, smiling at her.

"Don't mention it," she said.

Later, he changed his laying position on the blanket to face her.

"Hey, my queen," he said, smiling.

"Yes, my king," she said, doing the same what he did to face him back.

"You know, you are the special... fairy special," he said, then grinning.

"Oh really?!" she exclaimed mockingly with the 'duh' tone. "Then prove it if I'm a special."

Suddenly, he laughed slightly when she mocked him.

"Look," he said as he calmed down from his laughter, looking at her eyes. "I'm looking at your eyes... your beautiful violet eyes."

"I know," she said, chuckling. "And I look at yours back... your baby blue eyes behind the black-framed glasses."

"Raven, when I look at your eyes, it seems... it seems that you have amethysts on yours that looks glassy, but shiny," he said.

"You think so?" she said.

"Of course," he said. "Like before, I've always look at you because you're the most beautiful I've ever after seen in my life! Not just your beauty, but also your attitude."

"Thank you, Dex," she said, taking a deep breath. "When I look at yours, it seems you have aquamarines on your eyes."

"But aquamarines are greenish blue gems," he said.

"I know, but the point is..." she said. "Like mine, your eyes looks glassy even you're wearing your glasses."

"Oh! Alright," Dexter said.

"Or even better," Raven said, smirking while taking off his glasses. "I see your eyes that looks better without your glasses... glassy but shiny, of course."

"Thanks, Rae," he said, smiling. "Even I still have a bad sight like before, I see your face, your beautiful face."

"Thank you, Dex," she said, smiling back. "I look at yours. You have handsome face. But you look so much better without your glasses."

"You really think so?" he said.

"Yes," she replied. "But listen, I'm not only look at your physical, I also look at your bravery... and your cleverness."

"You think I am brave? You think I am clever?" he said with 'duh' tone.

"Of course," she said. "So what? You are charming like your family. I saw you fighting the evil dragon to save me when I was evil and you were the white knight, so I believe you are brave. Not to mention I fought the dragon back to help you. And..."

"And what?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"You're clever because of your first name, Dexter. You're a most dexterous man ever known for me," Raven said, laughing slightly. "You're quite smart just like before. Not to mention you'd been rarely clumsy, but that was a fairy long time ago."

"I guess you're right, Raven," Dexter said, laughing back running his hand through her hair. "Hey, Rae."

"Yeah?" she said, still looking at him.

"You know, I just couldn't stop thinking about something," he said nervously as he wore back his glasses.

"About what?" she said in confusion.

"When I kissed you every time, I'd sense of taste on your lips," he said. "Your purple lips tasted like... blueberry fruit."

"Of course, my lips always has blueberry flavor," she said, smirking while pinching his cheek playfully.

"Yeah," he said, grinning while pinching her cheek back playfully. "But it was so spellicious!"

"Wanna try to taste again?" she said, still smirking.

"Yes," he whispered.

He leaned towards her face slowly while closing his eyes. Raven closed hers waiting for the kiss. Then he contacted his lips against hers.

Moments later, the king and queen slowly opened their eyes together still kissing each other.

_"__Her lips taste fairy good,"_ he thought. _"And her lips—"_

"That was nice, Dex," she said as she snapped his thoughts after kissing.

"I know," he said, smiling. "But not just spellicious, your lips... was magical."

"Aw! Thank you," she said, smiling back. "And I love you, my king."

"I love you too, my queen," he said.

Then they kissed each other again.

Several minutes later, they got up to clean up the mess. After that, they went back to their castle using her magic.

That night, the king and the queen were in the balcony in their castle gazing at the stars and moon.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, they are," he said, smiling back.

Then she took a deep breath after the few seconds of silence.

"The sky is so beautiful," Raven said.

"Beautiful but charming," Dexter said.

"Those twinkle stars looks charming..." she said, looking at him.

"...like my eyes," he said, looking at her back.

"Oh Grimm! We're still never forget that saying, Dex," she said.

"I know," he said. "I couldn't stop thinking about that, Rae. Every time I look at the night sky, I always say that."

"Love you, my king," she said.

"Love you too, my queen," he said.

Then they kissed each other under the moon.

Few months later, it was True Hearts Day in Ever After. Love is in the air!

People met their love ones for time of love. Men bought flowers and chocolates for their girlfriends in surprise. Some people who had love ones gave the heart blossoms to each other. The heart blossoms were from the heart tree, the rarest tree in Ever After.

Raven and Dexter were in Ever After High as they were the guest teachers just the time. She taught her students how to play the musical instruments on Muse-ic class. On the other hand, he taught his male students how to save the damsel on Hero Training class.

After the class, he saw her walking towards him.

"Hi, Dexter," she said, then kissing him.

"Hey, Raven. How was your teaching?" he asked, kissing her back.

"It was hexcellent," she replied happily. "How about you?"

"Great. Really great!" he said. "But I'm little tired now, Rae."

"Me too, Dex," she said. "So let's go back to our castle now."

Using her magic while holding their hands, they teleported to their castle.

Hours later, it was evening. Raven changed her outfit as she wore the lavender-color dress and small tiara. Even though she was already one of the queens in Ever After, she was still wearing any head accessories like tiara and mini crown just like when she was in high school. And Dexter changed his outfit as he wore the blue tuxedo. But he didn't wear any head accessories even his crown.

"Raven, you look beautiful!" he exclaimed, looking at her.

"You too. I mean, you look handsome," she said, chuckling nervously.

"Thanks. Let's go," he said, taking her hands.

They teleported to the Book End to find the 'Enchanted Hextaurant', the famous restaurant in Ever After.

"After you, my queen," he said as he opened the door of restaurant.

"How charming," she said, chuckling slightly when she entered the restaurant.

"That's my name," he said, smiling as he entered after her.

Like when they were in the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe months ago, the people inside the restaurant were staring at Dexter and Raven while smiling and whispering at each other.

As they reached the empty table with vacant two chairs, he pulled the one of the chairs gently for her and she almost sat down the chair. Then he pushed the chair with her very gently and sat on the other chair.

"Raven," he said, holding her hands. "Remember when we had second date?"

"Yeah," she said, holding his hands back. "We had second date here in this restaurant before."

Moments later, he saw the waiter.

"Waiter!" he said little loudly as he snapped his fingers.

The waiter walked to Dexter and Raven's table.

"Your majesty, here are the menus," he said politely, giving them the menus.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

Then the waiter left them. Dexter and Raven opened the menus to choose the foods and drinks.

"Raven, remember we ordered foods and drinks here before?" he asked her.

"Um... I don't know if I remember, Dexter," she said unsurely.

"Well, I ordered 'Hexpaghetti Delight' and 'Orange Juice' before. Same as yours, remember?" he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, right! I ordered them before," she said, smiling at him back.

"So how about it: We choose 'Hexpaghetti Delight' and 'Orange Juice' for our dinner tonight just like our second date before," he said, holding her hands.

"Okay, then!" she said, grinning.

Seconds later, the waiter walked back to their table.

"Your majesty, which foods and drinks you want?" he said, taking his pen and mini-clipboard.

"Two hexpaghetti delights and two orange juices for us," Raven said.

"Okay! Two hexpaghetti delights and two orange juices," the waiter said, writing on the mini-clipboard. "I'll be back, your majesty."

Then he left them.

"You know, Dex," she said, smiling. "This is gonna be the best True Hearts Night ever after."

"Yeah," he said, smiling back. "But not just our dinner here tonight, there will something surprise for you."

"A surprise?!" she said as her eyes widened. "What is it?"

"You'll see, Raven," he said.

Few minutes later after having their conversation, the waiter walked back with their foods and drinks.

"Here you go. And enjoy, your majesty!" the waiter said, smiling at them.

"Thank you!" Dexter and Raven said at the same time.

As the waiter left them, they started eating and drinking.

"Wow! As what I'd said before, this hexpaghetti is so spellicious!" she said happily.

"Yep! Totally delicious, Rae," he said.

Later, as Dexter almost finished his dinner after wiping his mouth with his napkin, he stood up while Raven was eating.

"Um... Dex," she said as she stopped eating, looking at him. "Where are you going? You didn't finish it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rae," he said. "Okay, here is the surprise."

"What's the surprise?" she said after wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Here it goes," he said, then taking a deep breath while holding her hands, kneeling one of his knees and facing her. "Raven Queen, my girlfriend... my queen..."

What will Dexter do to her? THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's Note: Here we go! I finally update this fanfic. But wait! _There is cliffhanger, so you wonder what happened next._**

**Anyway, _I have bad news_: Starting next week until the end of March 2016, I won't publish the next chapter because I won't active/surfing the internet because of vacation in the university where I'm studying since I'm using my laptop only to publish the fanfiction and access the internet (wifi) in the university. So I'll have time to write more chapters at my home since I RARELY access the internet at my home. Then I'll have chance to publish the next chapter this April 2016.**

**PS: There are two chapters left to complete this EAH fanfiction book.**

**PPS: Next chapter will be on April 2016, so stay tuned! ;-)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_


	60. 59 DexterAndRaven's Proposal and Wedding

"Raven Queen, my girlfriend... my queen..." Dexter said as he held her hands while kneeling one of his knees and facing her.

"Yeah?" Raven said.

"You know, I secretly liked you when we were nursery rhyme school, but I didn't tell you my true feelings before," he said.

"Yes, I know. Anything else?" she said.

"Then, when we were high school, I finally confessed that I liked you more than anything. Then, we were dating, then broke up... and we were dating again until we graduated," he said, sighing.

Raven just nodded.

"I was so happy that I found you being damsel even you were evil because of the evil dragon," Dexter said, chuckling. "So I saved you from it. And we're dating again just like before. Now, we are the two of the kings and queens. So..."

"So..." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I have something for you," he said.

He let his hands go to get something from his pocket. Then he showed the small black box and opened it in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she saw the ring even with very-small-but-shiny purple gem.

"Raven Queen, will you marry me?" he asked, smiling.

Suddenly, she gasped while covering her mouth with her both hands. Then another gasps from people inside the restaurant.

"Dexter..." she said, holding one of his hands.

"Yes?" he said.

"Yes... yes, I will marry you!" Raven yelled happily.

"You will?!" Dexter said loudly as his eyes widened.

"You will?!" someone said loudly.

"Yes, I will... I will marry you, Dexter Charming!" she said very happily.

As he inserted the ring on her ring finger, people inside the restaurant clapped their hands together and were cheering and whistling for Dexter and Raven.

"I love you so much, Rae!" he said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Dex!" she said, hugging her back.

About nine months later, it was the day of wedding of Dexter and Raven.

Raven's old friends like Cerise, Cedar, Madeline, Blondie, Cupid and even Dexter's twin sister Princess-who-will-soon-become-a-queen Darling helped Raven with her dress and her make up. However, Madeline was maid of honor while Cerise, Cedar, Blondie and Cupid were the bridesmaids.

Unlike in most common wedding dress, Raven insisted to wear the dress in violet color instead of white as she believed white wedding dress was not suitable for her. So she changed the color from white to violet with her powers. But the church in Ever After, violet wedding dress was fine, even though white is most recommended.

"Wow! You look wonderlandiful, Queen Raven!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You look just right!" Blondie said.

"You're so lovely but adorable, Raven," Cupid said.

"You're look not so bad, but... you look good," Cerise said.

"I cannot tell a lie, but you're so... so beautiful!" Cedar said.

"Thank you so much, guys," she said, then sighing sadly.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Darling said.

"Look, I'm so nervous, ladies," Raven said sadly.

"Raven," Darling said, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder. "No queens doesn't get nervous, so don't get nervous like when you were high school."

"Yeah, just relax," Cupid said.

"All right. Thanks," Raven said, smiling. "Let's go!"

Later, in near the altar inside the church, Dexter was standing while waiting for Raven. His groomsmen like Humphrey, Hunter, Sparrow and Alistair were also standing next to him. Inside the church decorated everything but flowers, ribbons and some flower petals on the floor but not on aisle. But the color of decorations were mostly blue and violet.

"Hey pal, are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"I think so," Dexter said. "But I'm bit nervous."

"King dude..." Sparrow said, patting Dexter's shoulder. "No kings doesn't get nervous. So don't get nervous like when you were high school."

"Yeah, just calm down," Humphrey said.

"Thanks, guys," Dexter said, smiling at them.

Moments later, the carriage had arrived in front of the church. As Raven who wore a violet wedding dress with purple train, tiara and light purple veil got out from the carriage, the bridesmaids, a flower girl and a ring bearer were ready. They were in the front of opened door while Raven was behind them. Even her father, the Good King was gone, she could imagine her father was on her side.

As the wedding march played, the people inside the church stood up and looked at the flower girl scattering the flowers down the aisle while walking slowly. Then the bridesmaids were walking slowly the aisle after the flower girl, next was the ring bearer and finally the bride, Raven Queen.

_"__Here come the bride!"_ Dexter thought, smiling at Raven in the short distance.

As Raven and Dexter faced the altar with the priest after the wedding march, the wedding ceremony begun...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Raven and Dexter, the two of the kings and queens of Ever After," the priest said. "This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Raven and Dexter together.

After the little moment of silence, the priest continued.

"Raven, do you take Dexter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he said, looking at Raven. "By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, smiling.

"Dexter, do you take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he said, looking at Dexter. "By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, smiling.

"To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings," the priest said. "The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day."

The ring bearer who had two rings were placed on the white pillow stood up and faced Raven and Dexter.

"I, Raven Queen..." she said as she got one of the rings from the ring bearer. "...Give you Dexter this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

Then she inserted the ring into Dexter's ring finger.

"I, Dexter Charming..." he said as he got remaining ring from the ring bearer. "...Give you Raven this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

Then he inserted it into Raven's ring finger.

After that, the priest continued.

"By the power vested in me," he said little loudly. "I now pronounce you, King Dexter and Queen Raven... as husband and wife! Dexter, you may now kiss the bride."

And so, Dexter kissed Raven in front of everyone. And they cheered and applauded at the same time for the now-married couple, Dexter and Raven.

Kissing each other while closing their eyes, Dexter and Raven's past memories flashed inside their minds: _when they were nursery rhyme school, when they were high school, when he saved her from the evil dragon and finally, when he proposed her to marry._

Once their eyes opened to back to reality, he ran moderately the aisle while carrying her in bridal style.

Then the cheers and applauses from people inside the church became louder and louder, and someone taking the pictures of Dexter carrying his now-wife Raven while smiling.

Once the couple were outside the church, another crowd cheered.

"Dex, I have to do something," she said as they stopped for a moment and she grabbed the bouquet.

"Oh, right! Go on," he said, smiling at her.

"Ladies, are you ready?!" she said loudly, looking at the women including the bridesmaids who were single, then turning around to not look at them. "Catch the bouquet!"

As she threw the bouquet, several single women were squealing loudly while rushing to try to grab it.

Moments later, the bouquet disappeared as everyone was in confusion. Until... they noticed the woman who got the bouquet was none other than the one of the bridesmaids, C.A. Cupid.

"You got it, Cupid!" Raven said, winking at Cupid.

Then she winked at Raven back while smiling.

As so, Dexter and Raven entered the carriage and it drove away as everyone waved goodbye happily.

Inside the carriage, the married couple smiled at each other.

"Mr. Dexter Charming, my king," Raven said, still smiling at him.

"Mrs. Raven Queen-Charming, my queen," Dexter said, chuckling.

"I love you," she said, wrapping his neck.

"I love you too," he said, wrapping her waist.

Then they started kissing each other passionately. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

**Author's note: Here we go, readers! Dexter and Raven are now get married! **_*blows up the confetti*_

**Anyway, there is one left chapter on this fanfic, the 60th chapter. So readers, I'm sorry, but this EAH fanfiction will be completed next week. Also, I just want to say... THANK YOU SO MUCH for adding and reading this fanfiction. AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Notice that Wedding-Ceremony scene here in this chapter? I actually searched some Wedding Ceremony Script on the internet and copied some sentences in the script. Seriously, of course, it's hard to make your own script of Wedding Ceremony, so I found some inspirations.**

**PS: Stay tuned for the FINAL chapter next week! ;-)**

**PPS: Hey, TheWickedRebel! It's NOT YET OVER NOW. But this fanfic is ALMOST over, that's why this fanfic will be completed next week.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_


	61. Ch 60: Dexter and Daddy, Raven as Mommy

About one and a half year later after Dexter and Raven got married, in their castle, something was happened with her by feeling bad as she got distracted from her dinner.

"Rae, are you okay?" he asked, holding one of her hands.

"Yeah," she said sadly, lying while sighing.

"Raven, please tell me you're not okay. Tell me the truth," he said. "We promised each other that not to lie."

"All right," she said after wiping her mouth with table napkin. "I'm not okay, Dex. So I'm sorry."

"Then what is your problem, my queen?" he asked, feeling worried.

"D-Dexter... I-I'm..." she stuttered nervously.

"You're what?" he said in confusion.

"I... I'm... pregnant," she said quietly.

"Really?!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she said.

"Then that's amazing!" he said happily, hugging his wife. "So don't be sad, Rae."

"Thanks, Dex. I supposed," she said, hugging her husband back. "But it's just that... I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Queen Raven Charming," he said, looking at her as he broke a hug. "We're married already. I mean, why do you think you're not ready to be a mother? Well, I'm ready to be a father. You can't say you're not ready if you're already married. If you were get pregnant without getting married, then you wouldn't probably ready."

"I guess you're right," she said, smiling at her. "I love you, my king."

"I love you too, my queen," he said, then kissing her passionately.

Almost nine months later, Dexter and Raven went to White-Charming castle to spend time with Queen Apple and King Daring especially their meetings. However, Dexter and Raven's servants and guards were left temporarily until Dexter and Raven will back to their castle.

Apple and Daring noticed Raven having big stomach. Their eyes widened in surprise and they approached her with Dexter.

"Queen Raven and King Dexter, you're finally here. But..." Apple said, then looking at pregnant queen. "But Raven, you're really pregnant?"

"Of course. It's been almost nine months," Raven said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Daring said.

"It was just a surprise, big brother," Dexter said.

"Anyway, how is the baby girl of yours?" Raven asked.

"You mean baby princess Lovely Charming?" Daring said, raising his eyebrow.

Lovely Charming, baby daughter of Queen Apple and King Daring, was born six months ago, that was three months of Queen Raven's pregnancy.

"She's fine. But she's sleeping now," Apple replied.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, looking at his shiny watch. "It's about time for the meeting, guys."

"What are we waiting for?" Dexter said. "Let's go!"

Then they were going to the great hall to start their meeting.

Spending time once after their important doings with Daring and Apple, Dexter and Raven could sleep in the guest room and could see their baby niece anytime.

Few days later, Dexter and Raven were still in White-Charming castle. Apple found Raven in the balcony looking at the sky.

"Hi, Queen Raven," she said.

Suddenly, Raven jumped a bit in surprised as she heard her name.

"Queen Apple, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," Apple giggled.

"It wasn't funny," Raven said with 'duh' tone.

"So how are you?" Apple asked.

"I'm fine... My stomach is fine," Raven said, chuckling.

"I'm sure you'll have a beautiful-but-cute baby," Apple said. "Um... or a handsome-but-cute baby if your baby is male."

"But I had a dream last night: I have twins," Raven said, then sighing. "I don't know if my dream will come true."

"Raven, dreams will come true," Apple said, placing her hands on Raven's shoulder. "So I'm sure you'll have twins either male or female... or maybe fraternal twins."

"I hope so, Apple," Raven said, smiling at Apple.

Later that night after dinner, in Dexter and Raven's temporary bedroom, Dexter and Raven who were wearing their own nightgowns, were watching Blondie Lockes' report in news.

"I can't believe Blondie is very good at reporting," he said.

"I know, right," she said, trying to remember the past. "I remember you were her cameraman when we were high school."

"I remember that too," he said, smiling at her.

After the moments of silence, Raven looked at the wall clock: It was almost nine in the evening.

"I think it's late, Dex. It's almost nine," she said.

"Oh yeah," Dexter said, then turning off the television. "I'm gonna brush my teeth first."

"Okay. Sure," she said.

Then he left her and went to the bathroom.

While he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Raven felt dizzy as she touched her forehead with her hand and felt the pain on her stomach.

Several seconds later, as her husband left the bathroom, her pain and dizziness were gone and she felt better.

"I'm done, sweetheart," he said.

Then she stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. While brushing her teeth, she felt dizzy and pain again just like moments ago. She stopped brushing and brushed her teeth again as her pain and dizziness were gone again.

Moments later, she got out from the bathroom and saw her husband sitting on the bed while watching some videos on his mirrorphone.

"Oh! I thought you're sleeping, Dex," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm waiting for you, Rae," he said. "So we can sleep together."

"Yeah, you're right," she said. "So let's sleep."

Raven was about to lay down on the bed, Dexter stopped her by grasping her wrist.

"Uh... Dex?" she said, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Before we'll sleep together, I have to do something," he said.

"Do what?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he placed one of her hands on her big stomach and he placed his on hers.

"Raven, my queen," he said, looking at her stomach. "I'm ready to be a father like I'd said before... You're ready to be a mother. I'm sure we'll have a beautiful or handsome baby. And..."

"Dex," she said, placing her other hand on his cheek. "I had a dream last night: I have twin babies. I mean, we'll have twins."

"Then I'm okay with them," he said, then kissing her stomach while closing his eyes.

"Aw! You kiss my stomach, sweetheart," she said in awe.

"Of course. I can imagine I kiss each of our babies," he said after kissing her big stomach, then yawning. "Okay. Let's sleep."

Then both of them were finally laid down on their bed.

"Good night, my king," she said, kissing her husband's lips. "I love you!"

"Good night, my queen," he said, kissing hers back. "I love you too!"

He took off his glasses and put them on the mini-table, and Dexter and Raven fell asleep together.

Hours later, she suddenly woke up by gasping loudly but he didn't notice her. She looked at the wall clock: It was three minutes before twelve in the midnight.

Then she carefully rushed herself to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she noticed her face and skin becoming pale, believing her water will broke any minute. And minutes later, she went back to the bedroom.

She was about to lay down on her bed to fall asleep, surprisingly, she noticed herself a pop on her at exactly twelve in the midnight.

"Dexter!" she exclaimed loudly.

Then he woke up by stirring his sleep and looked at her wife having terrible.

"Raven?" he said, widening his eyes.

"My water broke!" she said loudly.

He jumped out from the bed and rushed over her.

"Don't worry, my love," he said, managing her to sit down on the bed. "I'll call the servants."

"Okay, but please hurry!" she said, whining as she felt the pain on her stomach.

He got out from the bedroom and shouted for help.

"Help!" he yelled again. "My queen's water broke!"

He noticed his brother and sister-in-law approaching to him.

"Is something wrong?" Daring said worriedly.

"Raven's water broke!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Oh my fairy godmother," Apple said loudly. "I think it's time!"

"Don't worry, I'll call the servants, bro," Daring said. "Go back to your room. And Apple, come with me."

Then Dexter went back to the room and noticed his wife becoming paler.

"Dex, it hurts," Raven said, whining again in pain.

"Don't worry, my love," he said, squeezing her hands. "The servant will be her any minute. So please stay calm."

Few moments later, Daring, Apple and their two servants who brought some stuffs, barged into Dexter and Raven's bedroom.

"Raven, you'll be fine," Apple said.

Minutes later, the servants put the blanket while Raven was crying in pain.

"Queen Raven, you have to push, got it?" the servant said.

"Okay," she whined, still crying.

"All right..." the servant said. "Okay... Push!"

"I'm trying," Raven yelped, trying to push her stomach with her both hands.

"Come on, your majesty. Push!" the servant said.

"Come on, my love. Come on," Dexter said quietly.

She screamed loudly as she pushed her stomach again and the servants noticed the head of the baby under her.

"I see the head," the servant said. "Keep pushing, your majesty."

Raven screamed again in pain until the baby finally came out under her.

"I got it," the servant said as she got the baby. "It's the boy."

Later, the baby cried as the other servant put baby boy on the blanket. Raven panted in tiredness and noticed her stomach's size reduced slightly, feeling there was another baby inside her womb.

"One more push, Queen Raven," the servant said. "You must have twin babies!"

Raven moaned loudly as she tried to push her stomach. As the servant saw the head under her, she slowly pulled the baby. Finally, the baby came out.

"It's the girl!" the servant said.

Then the other servant put the baby girl on the blanket. The baby cried out loud. But suddenly, Raven passed out.

"Raven... Raven?!" Dexter said, panicking.

"Don't worry, bro," Daring said, placing his hand on Dexter's shoulder. "She was just tired."

"Yeah, just calm down, Dex, She'll be fine." Apple said.

"Oh, okay," Dexter said as he calmed down, then looking at Daring and Apple's servants. "By the way, thank you so much."

The servants nodded and left Apple, Dexter, Daring, Raven and the babies.

"So brother, have you any idea for the names of the babies?" Daring asked.

"No. I'll think about it," Dexter. "Would mind you guys leave me and my wife?"

"Sure, no problem," her brother said as he and Apple nodded.

Then Daring and her queen leave them.

Hours later, Raven woke up and saw her husband looking at her.

"Dex?" she said.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her.

"Where are my babies?" she asked.

"You mean, our babies?" he said, gesturing at her side.

She stirred her sleep to other side and saw her babies sleeping.

"Aw! My precious," she said happily. "What shall we call them?"

"Well, as in Charming tradition, the first name must be from adjective," Dexter said.

"So..." she said.

"So," he said, carrying his baby boy carefully. "This our baby boy, let's call him—"

He was interrupted by knocking on the door from someone.

"Come in," Raven said.

The door opened by Daring with her wife.

"Hey, guys," Raven said, smiling at them.

"Raven, I'm so glad you're okay," Apple said, hugging Raven.

"Yeah. Thanks, Apple," Raven said, hugging Apple back.

"Okay. Where were we? Oh, yes!" Dexter said.

"Brother, are they have names?" Daring asked.

"Daring, Apple, Raven," Dexter said, still carrying the baby boy. "Let's call him... _Marvel_. I mean, _Marvelous 'Marvel' Charming_."

"Ooh! That's perfect name for him, Dex," Daring said.

Then Dexter put his baby boy back on the bed.

"And what about the baby girl?" Apple said.

"This baby girl," he said, then carrying the baby girl. "Let's call her—"

Suddenly, they noticed the purple spark on the baby girl's little hands.

"Woah!" Raven exclaimed. "Did you see that, guys? The spark!"

"That means..." Apple said happily. "Your baby girl is inherited by you, Raven. She has powers just like you."

"I guess," Raven said. "I'll teach her how to use the magic soon."

"Well then," Dexter said. "Let's call her _Magic_. Er... _Magical 'Magic' Charming_."

"Both of their names are perfect, brother," Daring said.

"Welcome to Ever After, Marvel and Magic," Raven said, smiling at the babies.

Few years later, Marvelous and Magical, fraternal twins of Dexter and Raven, were now the teenagers. They were ready for their first day of school during freshman year.

One day, in Marvel's bedroom in Queen-Charming castle, after Marvel packed his stuffs on his luggage, he looked at himself in the mirror. Like his father, he had brown hair but not so messy and baby blue eyes. However, he didn't have glasses since his vision was fine. He was wearing his prince-size crown, of course considering himself as the prince of Queen-Charming kingdom. And he also wore his blue blazer with black sweater and black jeans.

"I am Prince Marvel..." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, in Magic's bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had slightly wavy hair in brown-and-purple streak colors, pale skin and violet eyes. Like her father, she was wearing black-framed glasses since she had unusual vision. She was wearing a purple dress with some dark theme patterns and her silver tiara just like her mother before.

She was about to levitate her stuffs and put them on her luggage with her magic, someone called her and her twin brother's names.

"Marvel, Magic," someone bellowed on downstairs. "The carriage has arrived!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, in the great hall inside their castle, Dexter and Raven were standing next to each other while waiting for their son and daughter.

"Where are they?" Raven asked.

"Maybe they're still in their rooms. Probably they're packing their things," Dexter replied. "I'm sure they'll here in any minute."

About three minutes later, Marvel and Magical got out from their separated rooms and walked down to the downstairs while carrying their luggage.

"Oh. There they are!" Raven said.

"You look great, Marvel," Dexter said, looking at his son.

"Thanks, dad," Marvel said happily, hugging his father.

"You look beautiful, Magic," Raven said, looking at her daughter.

"Thank you, mom," Magic said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"It's time to go," Dexter said as his servants opened the door for them.

Then Marvel and Magic left them. They were about to enter the carriage, Raven called her daughter to say something.

"Magical, I almost forgot," Raven said.

"What is it, mom?" her daughter asked.

"You have to be careful to use your magic," Raven replied. "You're not yet master."

"I will, mom," Magical said, then entering the carriage.

"Goodbye, Marvel! Goodbye, Magic!" Raven and Dexter said together, waving their hands at their son and daughter in the distance. "And behave!"

"Goodbye, mom! Goodbye, dad!" the twins said, waving their hands back.

Then the carriage drove away.

"Hey, Rae," Dexter said.

"Yes?" Raven said.

"Do you think Marvel will be like me?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "But I'm sure he has a good charm. Do you think Magic will be like me?"

"I don't think students will afraid of her," he said, chuckling. "I mean, you're no longer evil. Magic doesn't have evil side. But I'm sure she'll be nice of them."

"Yeah, you're right," she said.

"And Raven," Dexter said, looking at his wife.

"Yeah," Raven said, looking at her husband.

"I love you," he said, smiling at her.

"I love you too," she said, smiling at him back.

Then they kissed each other. And live happily ever after. **THE END...**

**Author's note: HERE WE GO! This the final chapter of this Ever After High Fanfiction.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I'll explain why I choose the names "Marvelous 'Marvel' Charming" and "Magical 'Magic' Charming" as the twin son and daughter of Dexter Charming and Raven Queen-Charming. By the way, forget about "Lovely Charming", daughter of Apple and Daring.**

**The reason why I choose 'Marvel(ous)' and 'Magic(al)'? Because... as you know, based on Dexter's Story in the Ever After High book title "Once Upon a Time: A Story Collection" by Shannon Hale, the names of the numerous cousins and even grandparents of Daring, Dexter and Darling are adjective. Their cousin's names are _Beloved_, _Breathtaking_, _Bountiful_, _Caring_, _Charity_, _Cherished_, _Courageous_, _Elegant_, _Errant_, _Fairest_, _Fearless_, _Fragile_, _Gallant_, _Glorious_, _Good-Enough_, Gorgeous, _Gracious_ and _Gutsy_. And their grandparents' names are _Alluring_ and _Auspicious_. **

**However, ****Beloved, Breathtaking and Bountiful are siblings; Caring, Charity, Cherished and Courageous are siblings; Elegant and Errant are siblings; Fairest, Fearless and Fragile are siblings; And Gallant, Glorious, Good-Enough, Gorgeous, Gracious and Gutsy are siblings. Compare to Daring, Darling and Dexter, of course they are siblings.**

**DO YOU NOTICE EACH NAMES IN EACH OF SIBLING GROUPS HAS THE SAME LETTER AND FIRST LETTER EACH OF THEIR NAMES IN EVERY SIBLING GROUP? It's actually a Charming family style/tradition.  
**

**Just think again about the names of Daring, Darling and Dexter as they are siblings. The first letter of each name is 'D' not other letters, but their names are adjective. So readers, try to find the definition of their names including the names of their cousins and grandparents. FYI, I honestly don't know what the real first names of King and Queen Charming are.**

**Speaking of son and daughter of Dexter and Raven, I imitated the Charming tradition for their names, so Marvelous and Magical are siblings, has the same letter and first letter in each of their names. And their names are adjective. ****BY THE WAY, DON'T TELL ME THAT MARVELOUS AND MAGICAL CHARMING ARE RIDICULOUS NAMES.**

**I HAVE SOME GOOD AND BAD NEWS: The bad news is there's no sequel from this fanfiction, because I'm running out of ideas, plus I always get writer's block; and the good news is I'll make another Ever After fanfiction soon. You'll find out the next EAH fanfiction in the future (of course including Dexven/Rexter scenes/oneshots).**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY... THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS EAH FANFICTION. AND ALSO, I NEED MORE REVIEWS, SO I NEED TO KNOW MORE THE REACTION OF READERS AFTER READ SOME CHAPTERS ON THIS FANFIC.**

**AS WHAT I'D SAID BEFORE, I DO NOT OWN EVER AFTER HIGH. EAH OWNED BY MATTEL. ALSO, I DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT ON THIS EAH FANFICTION.**

**PS: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEW EAH FANFICTION IN THE FUTURE! ;-)**

**PPS: PLEASE DO NOT USE MARVELOUS CHARMING AND MAGICAL CHARMING WITHOUT PERMISSION. THEY ARE MY OCS!  
**

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY!**_

...

...

...

...

**Hey, TheWickedRebel! I didn't found your fanfiction. Could you please show me the link of your fanfictions via DM? PLEASE! Thank you...**


	62. Bonus Chapter: Marvelous' Romance

**Author's note: Before you read the bonus chapter, _I'll give you a warning:_ This bonus chapter contains ****5,900+ words**** (****almost 6,000 words**** EXCLUDING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE IN THIS CHAPTER), so this chapter is very longer than any chapter I'd ever written in this fanfic. In some scenes on this chapter are inspired by Dexter's diary as well as Cupid's.**

**Also, I spent few weeks of thinking and writing this chapter, not to mention I always got super-massive writer's block. And lastly, in this bonus chapter, the main characters are Marvelous Charming and the mysterious character (in other words, my new OC). But don't worry, there are also Dexven/Rexter scenes in this chapter.**

**I almost forgot! REMEMBER: Magic Charming has glasses since she has the terrible vision just like her father Dexter. But Marvel hasn't glasses, so his vision is fine. Just read the previous chapter (Chapter 60: Dexter as Daddy, Raven as Mommy) about them.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS (FINAL) BONUS CHAPTER! ;-)**

* * *

The day before start the class, Marvelous "Marvel" and Magical "Magic" Charming, fraternal twins of Raven and Dexter Charming, were arrived at Ever After High.

The students of Ever After High were now freedom from destiny to all year levels because of new-generation in Ever After. So it was up to them if could follow their parents' footsteps or not. The students could still choose the alliance: Royal or Rebel.

However, Marvel chose a royal while Magic chose a rebel for some of their reasons.

A week ago, there was an orientation in Ever After High. Headmaster Milton Grimm was still the headmaster, even he was very old now. He was fine that some students could choose to follow the parents' footsteps or not, because of the Storybook of Legends was useless now since it had no longer magic, so the students won't vanish if they wouldn't follow their destinies.

After the orientation, students including Marvel and Magic enrolled, but they hadn't class schedule yet as the schedule of distributing of the class schedule by fairy godmother would on the day before the beginning of the class.

Now, the students were prepared for their classes tomorrow. Some of them were aware who their roommates are.

"Hey, twin sis," Marvel said as they were entered inside the high school. "Do you have any idea who your roommate is?"

"I don't know, twin bro," Magic said. "But I hope our cousin Lovely is my roommate."

"If she is," he said. "Then you're lucky."

"I hope so," she said.

Moments later, there were shouts of surprise from nowhere. As the twins turned around, they saw a medium-size-but-intense white orb.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The orb," she replied. "That must be the fairy godmother."

Then the white orb quickly turned into the white fairy godmother with the _poof_. And the intense white light faded away.

"She is!" he exclaimed.

The twins saw the fairy godmother handing out the class schedules and gave them to the students.

"I wonder what my class schedules are," Magic said.

"Yeah. Me too," Marvel said. "Maybe there's name of the roommate."

The fairy godmother suddenly appeared in front of the Charming fraternal twins.

"Mr. and Ms. Charming?" she said.

"We are," the twins said together.

"Here are your class schedules," she said, handing the twins the two papers.

"Thank you, fairy godmother!" they said at the same time.

Then the fairy godmother nodded and teleported to nowhere.

The twins looked at their own class schedules.

"Oh my Grimm!" Magic exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Magic?" Marvel asked.

"My class schedules are not bad," she said, then looking at the bottom part of the paper. "But my roommate is not our cousin Lovely!"

Then her twin brother looked at her class schedule and the name of her roommate.

"Carissa Cupid?" he said. "Do you know who she is?"

"No, but I think I heard her name before, Marvel," she said.

"Come on! I'm sure she is a nice girl," he said.

"If you say so," she said. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm gonna find my dorm."

"Oh, right! Me too," he said, then walking away while dragging his luggage. "Charming you later, sis!"

Next day, it was the beginning of the class. Some students were eating their breakfast in the castleteria before headed to the different classrooms for their first different classes. Some students grabbed their books and some school supplies from their lockers. Some students were having the conversation at each other in the hallway.

Marvel walked into the hallway for his first period while carrying his stuffs including his book. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and his stuffs dropped into the floor.

He was about to reach his book with his hand, he touched the hand of the student who got bumped by him and quickly let his hand go.

"I'm fairy sorry for bumping you and touching your hands," he said.

"No, it's fine. But let me..." the female student said, then picking up his stuffs and giving them to him.

"Thank you..." he said.

When he lift his head up to look at her, he suddenly froze himself. And the girl who had slightly wavy pink hair and pink headband with two pink hearts, pink sleeveless dress with black-mini-bows-and-white-mini-arrows designs on her skirt, white-feathered wings, light pink eyes and light pink lips, also froze herself as he looked at him.

_"__She's so cute... and beautiful,"_ he dreamily thought.

_"__He's so handsome... and... charming,"_ she dreamily thought back.

After the moments of awkward silence, their stares broke down and backed to reality.

"By the way, I am Marvelous... Marvelous Charming, son of King Dexter Charming," he said, taking out his hand. "Just call me 'Marvel'."

"Hi, Marvel. I'm Carissa... Carissa Cupid, daughter of C.A. Cupid" she said, shaking his hand with hers.

Carissa Cupid was a daughter of C.A. Cupid. She didn't have a father, but only have a mother. She wasn't adopted by someone, but genuinely daughter of C.A. Cupid.

_Long ago, Cupid didn't have a boyfriend until now and wanted to have a child. So she asked her old friend Raven trying to cast a spell, the __**pregnancy spell**__. As Raven successfully cast the said spell on Cupid's stomach, Cupid felt her stomach being swollen and believed she was pregnant, only because of Raven's power. Just after the giving birth at her home Mt. Olympus, Cupid called her baby girl 'Carissa', Carissa Cupid._

"Wait a minute," he said as his eyes widened. "You must be my sister's roommate."

"And you must be my roommate's twin brother," she said.

"Um... yeah," he said nervously. "Yes, I am."

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject. "What's your first class, Marvel?"

"Science and Sorcery class," he replied.

"Oh! Me too," she said. "So wanna join me for walk...?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

Then both of them walked together until they were in front of the class room. She was about to reach the door knob, Marvel said, "Allow me, Carissa."

He twisted the door knob and opened the door for her.

"After you," he said like a gentleman.

"Aw! How charming," she said sweetly, then entering the classroom.

"That's what the prince charming do," he said, smiling at her.

Then he entered the classroom and the bell suddenly rang, so the first class began.

After the class in the afternoon, Marvel went back to his dorm, but his roommate wasn't there, probably his roommate had a good time, so he was alone.

Marvel couldn't stop thinking about Carissa. He thought that she was beautiful and cute he'd ever seen. But her beauty and cuteness made his heart flutter and he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

Meanwhile, in Magical Charming and Carissa Cupid's dorm, Magic was doing her homework while Carissa was doing nothing but sitting on her bed while placing her palm under her chin and grinning like in random.

Magic noticed her roommate having weird look, so she tried to approach her.

"Hey, Carissa," she said.

Carissa didn't respond.

"Carissa?" Magic tried to talk to her roommate.

She still didn't respond.

"Carissa Cupid?!" she said loudly, waving her hands rapidly in front of her roommate's face.

"Aah... Blab..." Carissa exclaimed babbly, then looking at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I tried to call you," Magic said. "But what's with you?"

"With me of what?" Carissa asked in confusion.

"You!" Magic said, crossing her arms. "I saw your face with your weird look. Don't tell me you had a daydream."

"Um... yeah," Carissa said awkwardly. "It's just that... I like someone... But... I think he doesn't look at me like that. I can't stop thinking about him."

Carissa couldn't tell her roommate that she had crush on Magic's twin brother.

"Carissa, I'm sure the boy you liked will like you back," Magic said. "Besides, just follow your heart. It's your decision to tell him your feelings."

"I guess you're right," Carissa said, hugging her roommate. "Thank you, roomie."

"You're welcome," Magic said, hugging Carissa back.

Few weeks later, in Hero Training class, the students including Marvel was confused why old Headmaster Grimm was there. They expected that Headmaster Grimm would have announcement.

"Good morning, students," he said. "I'm here because I have an announcement for your Hero Training class today. Your instructor is leaving today."

The students were happy, expecting their class would cancel today.

"But, your class is still continue," he continued.

Then the students groaned in disappointment.

"However, the Hero Training guest teacher today is..." he said.

_"__Who could it be?" _Marvel thought curiously.

"...none other than... King Dexterous Charming!" Headmaster said.

"My father?" Marvel said.

Moments later, his father entered the class and looked at the students.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Dexter said.

The headmaster nodded and left.

"Good morning, class," he greeted them.

"Good morning, King Dexter," the students including Marvel greeted him back.

"Good morning, my son," King Dexter said, looking at his son.

"Morning, dad," Marvel said, looking at his father back.

"Class, the topic today is 'Rescue the damsel from the tower'," Dexter said. "Please keep quiet and listen carefully."

He started lecturing about how-the-hero-or-the-prince-rescue-the-damsel-from-the-tower topic. His students listen to him. But most students understood of his lecture.

After his lecture, he asked his students, "Class, any questions?"

None of them raised their hands.

"Good. Now, it's time for doing your today assignments," Dexter said. "But I already assigned your partners. So listen..."

He called each male student to have a partner. Marvel was waiting for his partner.

_"__I hope Carissa is my partner,"_ he thought.

"And for you, Marvel," his father said. "Your partner is..."

Marvel closed his eyes while crossing his fingers.

"Your partner is Ms. Carissa Cupid," Dexter said.

"Yes!" Marvel said happily but quietly.

The assigned lab damsels were already in each tower, waiting for the rescue.

"Remember class, if the student who got first, who's the fastest, I'll give grade A+," Dexter said. "Okay, be prepared."

Marvel was about to prepare, he felt a hand placing on his shoulder. He turned around and his father looked at him.

"Good luck, Marvel," he said, looking at his son.

Marvel just nodded while smiling. The male students including him were ready to rescue their partners.

"Ready?" he said.

The students put their fists on their hips.

"And... go!" he yelled.

Then his students raced to their assigned towers. Surprisingly, Marvel was the fastest of all, successfully swung over the fake crocodiles and finally climbed his assigned tower.

As he entered the tower, he noticed the pinked-hair girl sitting on the bed.

"Carissa! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Marvel," Carissa said happily.

"Come on, let's get out of her before the evil witch will kill us," he said mockingly.

Finally, he rescued her and they climbed down the tower together. Then he carried her in bridal style. And he raced while carrying her and successfully reached the destination with his father before the other students.

"Wow!" Dexter said, clapping his hands. "That was _marvelous_, my son. I give you an A+."

"That's my first name, dad," Marvel said happily. "And thank you so much."

As the class dismissed, his classmates and the lab damsels including Carissa congratulated him.

"I can't believe you ran so fast," she said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," he said.

Hours later, before Marvel headed to the classroom for the last afternoon class, he picked the folded mini-parchment from his pocket and put it in the front of Carissa's locker. He already knew where her locker was especially when he noticed her opening her locker sometime. After that, headed to the classroom immediately.

One hour later, the students left the classrooms after the final class on that day. Carissa was about to open her locker, she saw the folded paper, grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Carissa,_

_Meet me at the balcony by 5:30 pm._

_From your friend,  
Marvel_

_PS: I'll have to tell you something..._

"Hhmmm... I wonder..." she said to herself in a serious tone. "All right, Marvel."

About one and a half hour later, Marvel was sitting alone, waiting for his crush.

_"__Marvel, you're a prince charming,"_ he thought to himself. _"So don't be afraid to tell Cari—"_

"Hey, Marvel," someone said.

Snapping his thoughts, he turned around and saw his crush standing alone.

"Oh. Hi, Carissa," he said. "Have a seat."

Then Carissa sat down next to him.

"So Marvel," she said. "What's up?"

"Okay…" he said after he sighed. "Look, I have to tell you something."

"About what?" she said.

"I... I just want to say that... I... I..." he said nervously.

"You... what?" she said in confusion.

"Ilikeyou!" he said so fast.

"What?" she said.

"I said I like you," he said in normal speed.

Eyes widening, Carissa couldn't believe what she heard: He liked her. She believed before that he saw her as a friend until she realized that he had crush on her.

But for Marvel, he finally told her his feelings. But he still believed that she saw him as a friend. He could wait for her response. Will she tell him her feelings back?

"Y-You l-like m-me?" she stuttered in disbelief as she blushed.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I mean, I started to like you when we had first meet."

"Um... I don't what to say but—" she said, interrupting.

"Carissa," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder to face her. "If you don't like me, then it's okay. I know that I'm your friend only, nothing more. Sorry, I have to go."

Marvel was about to leave her, he felt Carissa grabbing his hand, so he faced her again.

"Marvel, I... I have the same thing," she said nervously.

"What?" he said.

"I like you too," she said.

"You do?" he said as his eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"Yes," she said. "Just like you'd said, I started to like you when we had first meet."

"Really?" Marvel said.

Carissa nodded.

"Then I have a question," he said.

"Go ahead," she said, smiling.

"Oh, before that, I have something for you," he said before asking her a question.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked.

As he turned around, no one saw them. Instead of answering her question, he suddenly crashed his lips against hers. She was so shocked what he did to her. He really meant what he did to her. Suddenly, she pushed him with her hands to stop kissing her.

"What?!" he exclaimed, laying on the floor. "Don't you like it?"

"I don't like what you did to me, Marvelous Charming!" she exclaimed back angrily, glaring at him and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I meant—"

"No, I really don't like it! But..." she said, then smirking. "But really I love it!"

"What?!" he exclaimed again, still on the floor as his eyes widened. "Then why were you angry?!"

"Nothing," she replied, still smirking. "Just... you know, for fun."

"Is that so?" he said, extending his arms in front of her while raising his eyebrow. "Come on, help me up."

Then she grabbed his arm.

She was about to pull him to let him up, he pulled her instead and their lips contacted each other. She was so surprised that they had a romantic thing like a surprise kiss. But then, she finally kissed him back again.

After kissing, they got up together, but luckily, no one saw them.

"Marvel, that was kind of... nice," she said, blushing furiously.

"Yeah," he said. "Really nice."

"What about your question?" she said as he remembered what he'd said.

"Oh right!" Marvel said, grabbing her hands with his. "Carissa Cupid, I was wondering that would you like to go out with me?"

She gasped as what she heard a question from him. He wanted to go a date with her. Will she say 'yes' to him?

"Marvelous Charming, you have crush on me, I have crush on you, so we have the same feelings. Not to mention we saw each other as friends before," she said, holding his hands back with hers while smiling. "You like me, I like you too... You suddenly kissed me, I kissed you back... I have to say that...Yes... Yes, a date. So I'd love to go out with you."

Then his smile expanded slowly as what he heard.

"Really?" he said little loudly. "That's gort!"

He suddenly stopped himself as he mentioned the word 'gort' just like his father before.

_"__What did I say?!"_ he thought.

"What? What's _gort_?" she asked in confusion.

"No, not gort," Marvel said, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Great! I mean great. I mean, cool!"

_"__Aw! This prince charming is always getting nervous, huh?"_ Carissa thought while smirking.

"Anyway, we'll have to watch the movie at Multihex Theater this Friday for our first date. Is it okay for you?" he said.

"Yes, it's okay if I wouldn't have any throneworks," she said.

"Great," he said happily. "I almost forgot! Don't tell my twin sister for our date this Friday."

"I won't," she said as she nodded, winking at him. "Charm you later."

Before she left him, she kissed him on the cheek. After she disappeared in the distance, he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes... yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to a date... with Carissa Cupid!"

Marvel couldn't believe himself: He would have a first date with Carissa. A prince charming like him could have date with the daughter of demigoddess of love instead of princess in Ever After.

Few months later, it was the first day of winter break in Ever After High. Some students were packing their stuffs to go home, but some of them could stay in boarding school with their friends.

Speaking of Marvel and Carissa's relationship, they were in love, so Marvel was Carissa's boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. They had their several dates as of the present but mostly secret dates since they didn't let anyone but his twin sister to know their relationship.

Marvel knocked on the door of Carissa Cupid and Magical Charming's dorm. Then the door was opened by his girlfriend.

"Hey, Marvel," Carissa said, smiling.

"Is my sister there?" he whispered.

"No, come in," she replied.

Then he entered the dorm and dropped his luggage on the floor.

"Carissa, will you go home today?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, love," she said sadly. "My mother wants me to help her. You know, love-related business."

"Yeah, right," he said. "Is my sister packed her stuffs already? Where is she now, by the way?"

"I think so," she replied. "But I think she's going somewhere. Don't worry, she'll back here in any minute."

"Oh. Haven't you told her our secret relationship?" he asked, then the shiver sending down through his spine.

"No," she said.

Then he sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he said happily. "I just don't want let my twin sis to know about our relationship, Carissa."

"I know," she said, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Before you leave, I have something for you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

He inserted his hand though his pocket to get something and then placed his hand on hers. She felt there was a thing on her hand. Then he let go of his hand from hers and she saw a necklace with a pink crystal heart.

"Necklace?" she said happily after she gasped quietly. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. "I choose that necklace with pink heart since pink is your favorite color."

"I know," Carissa said, smiling back. "Thanks, Marvel."

Marvel grabbed the necklace and wore it around her neck.

"You're welcome," he said, touching the pink heart with his index finger. "And remember, when I wasn't around you, look at this crystal heart anytime, anywhere. And imagine that was me."

She nodded and looked at him silently. And he looked at her back. Then they leaned towards each other slowly while closing their eyes. They were about to kiss each other, someone opened the door.

They flinched away quickly and she sat on her bed, doing a little business while he was standing next to her.

"Carissa, is everyth—" the figure said, then froze herself. "Marvel?"

"Hey, twin sis," he said.

Magic was still aware that her twin brother and her roommate were friends. Yet, she still didn't know that Marvel was dating with Carissa. Not to mention Magic might notice her brother and her roommate joining their lunch together at the castleteria. Furthermore, Magic still believed they were always interacted each other as friends.

"What are you doing here, twin brother?" Magic asked, crossing her arms.

"What else? I was waiting for you, Magic," he replied. "By the way, my luggage is ready."

"Yeah, he was waiting for you, roomie," Carissa said, then looking at her boyfriend and winking at him.

"Oh, right! My luggage is ready too, Marvel," she said, then dragging her luggage.

"So let's go," he said.

"Goodbye, guys," Carissa said. "We'll see each other again."

"Of course, Carissa," Magic said, smiling.

"Goodbye, Carissa," Marvel said.

As his twin sister didn't look at him and was walking through the door, he mouthed at his girlfriend, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Marvel!" Carissa mouthed back.

Later, as the Charming fraternal twins already left her, she looked at herself in the mirror silently. She remembered what her boyfriend had said to her: _"When I wasn't around you, look at this crystal heart anytime, anywhere. And imagine that was me."_

"Hi, Marvelous Charming," she said quietly, looking at her necklace with the pink crystal heart. "I love you so much... I love you more than anything."

Then she kissed the crystal heart quietly.

Hours later, the Charming fraternal twins had arrived at their home. The servant opened the main door of the castle and the twins entered. They saw their parents happily looking at their twins.

"Hi, Mom!" the twins said together. "Hello, Dad!"

They ran towards Queen Raven and King Dexter and hugged them together.

"My lovely daughter," Raven said, then kissing her daughter's forehead.

"My son," Dexter said, hugging his son tightly.

"So guys, how was your school?" she asked.

"It was great, mom," Magic replied.

"Me too," Marvel said.

"That was charming," their father said, chuckling slightly.

"Magic, how was your powers? Did you hurt someone?" their mother asked, smirking like evil.

"Mom!" Magic yelled. "Why would I hurt someone? I'm not evil like you before!"

"Hey," Dexter exclaimed. "Don't yell at your mother like that, Magical Charming! She just asked you a question."

"Sorry, dad," she said, then looking at her mother. "My powers was fine. But they never backfired, of course."

"Had you trying to swoon the boys?" Dexter asked.

Like her father before, Magic swooned the boys by taking off her glasses.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly while blushing.

"Charming..." Dexter said, then looking at his son while smiling. "How about you, Marvel? Did you charm the girls?"

"Yes," Marvel said nervously. "I mean, only one girl I charmed."

"Really?" Dexter said, raising his eyebrow. "Would you like to tell us?"

"Um..." his son said very nervously.

"Marvel..." he said, crossing his arms.

He was so nervous to tell the name of his twin sister's roommate, so Magic might get mad when he would mention Carissa, a lucky girl who got charmed by him and was his girlfriend.

"All right. Fine," Marvel said, then taking a deep breath. "Actually, it's—"

"Your majesty," the one of the servant said as Marvel got interrupted.

They looked at the two servants walking towards their spot.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you all," the servant said.

"It's fine," Raven said, smiling at her servant. "So what is it?"

"The dessert is ready," the servant said.

"And the table is ready, your majesty," the other one said.

"Desserts?" Marvel said, feeling his stomach grumbling. "I'm so hungry!"

"Me too," Magic said.

"Okay, hexcellent," Raven said to the two servants. "By the way, bring these luggages to their different rooms."

"Yes, your majesty," they said together.

"Come on, guys," Dexter said. "Let's go."

Then the royal family walked towards the dining room for their afternoon snack.

Meanwhile, in the top of Mt. Olympus, the demigoddess of love was pacing around her room while waiting for her daughter's arrival. She was about to leave her room, she noticed there was a pink swirl around her large mirror with slight hisses sound. Then the intense light on the mirror was brightened and then faded away and figure revealed.

"Carissa?" Cupid said.

"Mom!" her daughter said.

Then they hugged each other happily.

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're back, my darling Carissa," Cupid said.

"Yeah, I know I'm finally here, mom," Carissa said.

"So, how was your school, my dear?" Cupid asked as they broke a hug.

"It was hexcellent, happily ever awesome," her daughter replied.

"Great! What about your job?" Cupid said.

Like her before, her daughter's job was help the people especially the students who got romantic problem, so they could asked her for advices anytime around her since she was a daughter of the demigoddess of love and was also the granddaughter of Eros.

"It was good," Carissa replied. "Um... mom."

"Yeah?" Cupid said.

"I'm sorry for telling you this, but..." Carissa said sadly.

"But what?" Cupid said in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I... I..." Carissa said nervously. "I have a boyfriend. Please don't mad at me, mom."

Cupid gasped as she couldn't believe about her daughter having a boyfriend. But then, she smiled at her daughter.

"Carissa, why would I mad at you?" she said. "I must say... that's amazing!"

"You really think so?" Carissa asked.

"Of course," her mother said. "It doesn't matter you're daughter of demigoddess of love, my darling."

"Thanks, mom," Carissa said happily, then hugging her mother.

"By the way, can you tell me what the name of your boyfriend is?" Cupid asked.

"Yes," Carissa said. "His name is..."

Few hours later, it was about nine o'clock in the Queen-Charming castle, King Dexter relaxed while watching the videos on his mirrorpad after working. Suddenly, there was incoming video call on the screen of his mirrorpad: It was his old friend, C.A. Cupid.

But how could Cupid communicate to her friends even she was in Mt. Olympus? Well, she rarely called her old friends who lived in Ever After using her mirrorphone-size magic mirror.

After he clicked the 'call' button, Cupid's face revealed on the entire screen and they started communicating at each other.

_Cupid: Hi, King Dexter._

_Dexter: Hey, Cupid. Long time no see!_

_Cupid: Me too, Dex. By the way, where is your wife?_

_Dexter: I think she's in her room. Why do you ask? Do you want me to call her right now?_

_Cupid: Yeah, it's very important._

_Dexter: Okay, I'll be right back._

Dexter left his room to find Raven. He was about to enter her room, he saw her on the hallway.

"Raven! There you are," he said.

"Hello, my king," she said, then kissing him.

"Rae, come with me," he said, then pulling her gently. "I have to show you something."

The king and queen entered his room and her eyes widened as she saw her old friend on his mirrorpad.

_Raven: Cupid, is that you?_

_Cupid: It's me, Queen Raven. Long time no see._

_Raven: Long time no see, Cupid. So what's up?_

_Cupid: Here it is, guys. I just want to tell something... about your son Marvel._

_Dexter: Yeah? What's with my son?_

_Cupid: My daughter Carissa told me that your son is her boyfriend. Is that true?_

Dexter and Raven's eyes widened as what they heard from Cupid. Obviously, Marvel didn't tell his parents and even his twin sister that he had a girlfriend, so that he didn't want to know that he had a girlfriend already.

_Dexter and Raven: (yells) Wait... what?!_

_Cupid: What? Didn't Marvel tell you?_

_Raven: No, he didn't._

_Dexter: Yeah. I mean, seriously, we really don't know Marvel has a girlfriend. (looks at his wife) By the way, Raven. Call Marvel. I think he's in his room._

Raven nodded and then disappeared into the air to teleport to her son's room.

_Cupid: Why do you call your son, Dex?_

_Dexter: We'll have to ask him the truth, of course. By the way, where's your daughter?_

_Cupid: She's here, Dex. (her daughter appears next to her) Dexter, meet my daughter Carissa. (looks at Carissa) Carissa, meet my old friend, one of the kings in Ever After, King Dexter._

_Carissa: Hi, King Dexter. I've heard about you, your majesty. Marvel told be a lot about you. Oh, I think we met at Ever After High when you were a Hero Training guest teacher before._

_Dexter: Hello to you too, Carissa. (smiled) And I think you were my son's partner at the Hero Training class. So... you're my son's girlfriend, huh?_

_Carissa: (blushes) Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry, but he absolutely loves me and I love him so much._

Dexter was about to say, he turned around and saw Raven and Marvel.

"Dad, how did you know I have a girlfriend?!" Marvel exclaimed. "And where did that come—"

He suddenly interrupted himself as he saw his girlfriend on the screen of his father's mirrorpad.

"C-Carissa?!" he said in disbelief. "You told them?!"

Then he sat next to Dexter and Raven to join the video conversation with Cupid and Carissa.

_Carissa: I'm sorry, Marvel. But I told my mom. Then she told them._

_Marvel: Well then, it's fine._

_Dexter: If you say so, then I accept you and Carissa are dating, Marvel._

_Cupid: Yes, (then hugs her daughter) I agreed._

_Raven: Me too._

_Marvel: Thanks you so much, guys. But what about my sister?_

_Dexter: Son, I'm sure Magic will accept._

_Marvel: I hope so._

_Dexter: (looks at Cupid and Carissa) Sorry, it's getting late. I have to go._

_Cupid: Bye, Dex. Bye, Raven. Goodbye, Marvel._

_Carissa: Goodbye, Marvel. I love you!_

_Marvel: Goodbye, Carissa. I love you too!_

After the video chat, Dexter and Raven hugged their son. Marvel was so happy that their parents and his girlfriend's mother accepted his and Carissa's relationship. But he could wait for his sister's reaction about his relationship with Carissa.

Suddenly, they jumped up after their hug as they heard a loud bang from nowhere. They turned around and saw the door opening by angry Magic. She didn't glare at her royal parents, but glared at her twin brother while crossing her arms angrily.

Then she walked towards their spot and surprisingly slapped Marvel on the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating with my roommate, brother?" she asked angrily, still glaring at her brother.

"What?!" Dexter exclaimed. "Carissa is your roommate?"

"Yes, dad," Magic said, then looking back at Marvel. "Tell me why, brother?!"

"Because it was a secret, okay?" Marvel said little loudly. "I mean, I love Carissa because she is beautiful, cute, kind, sweet, smart and anything... but charming."

"Oh please!" she said, crossing her arms. "Carissa is not a charming, Marvel!"

"Of course she's not," he said. "I mean, Carissa is the only girl I chosen for myself, okay? I'm sorry, sis."

"All right," she said, then hugging her brother. "I forgive you, bro. And I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay, sis," he said, hugging his sister back.

"So are you saying that you accept your brother and your roommate's relationship, my darling daughter?" Raven asked Magic.

"Why wouldn't I?" Magic said, smiling. "Yes, of course. I'm sure Marvel and Carissa are cute together."

"Thank you, Magic," Marvel said happily.

Few minutes later, Marvel and Magic went back to their different bedrooms but Raven was still in Dexter's room massaging her husband.

"Wow! It feels better," he said after she massaged him. "Thank you, Rae."

"You're welcome, Dex," she said, smiling at him. "I can't believe our daughter slapped her own twin brother in front of us. It's kinda funny though."

"I know right," he said, chuckling. "I remember that Darling did that thing to me and my big bro Daring. Do you remember that?"

"I think so," she said.

_Flashback..._

_Darling pounded the door of her twin brother's door and opened it. She saw her brothers sitting on Dexter's bed while watching videos on Dexter's mirrorpad. Meanwhile, Cerise and Raven had eavesdropped nowhere as they were trying to listen the Charming siblings' conversation._

_In Dexter's room, the two boys saw their sister._

_ "__Hey, twin sis. What's up?" Dexter asked._

_Darling glared at her brothers as she walking towards his bed. Surprisingly, she slapped his face._

_ "__Hey! What was that for?!" Dexter exclaimed._

_Daring laughed. "Hahaha! I can't believe you slap your—"_

_Then she slapped his face. "Ow! What the hex is wrong with you, little sis?" Daring exclaimed._

_She crossed her arms. "My idiot brothers! I can't believe you!" Darling said in anger. "Why didn't you tell me you're dating with two guests?!"_

_ "__What?" her brothers said in confusion._

_ "__You, Dexter!" she said, pointing at her twin brother. "You're dating with Raven._

_ "__And you, Daring!" she said, pointing at her older brother. "You're dating with Cerise."_

_ "__Wait... what?!" her boys exclaimed as they blushed._

_ "__Did the girls told you?!" Dexter said._

_ "__Of course, they told me, my idiot twin brother," she said._

_Unexpectedly, she pulled her brothers' ears to hurt them while smirking for fun. Then the boys whined in pain like the babies fighting each other._

_ "__Darling Charming, stop it!" Dexter exclaimed._

_ "__Yeah! Stop it!" Daring yelled._

_ "__Never! Until your girlfriends will enter here," she said, still smirking._

_Suddenly, they heard the laugher from nowhere._

_ "__Girls!" Darling said._

_Raven and Cerise entered the room while giggling and Darling stopped hurting her brothers._

_"__Wow! Darling Charming, the punisher," Raven said sarcastically._

_Flashback over..._

"But it was funnier than Magic did slap Marvel," Dexter said.

"Yeah. I feel bad for my old friend Cerise," Raven said, sighing sadly.

"What? What's wrong with her?" he asked in confusion.

"It's just that... she was dating with your brother Daring," she said. "Then it was found out that she wasn't belong to his story. We really don't know where she is now."

"Oh yes," he said. "That's why he broke up with her and got married with Queen Apple."

"Yeah, but it would be great if Cerise and Daring getting together," she said.

"I agree with you, my love," he said, then hugging her.

After the moments of silence, his eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait a minute..." he said in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Our son Marvel has a girlfriend. And his girlfriend isn't a princess and doesn't really live in Ever After," he replied.

"Yeah, so?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"So they shouldn't be together," Dexter said. "Man! We shouldn't tell them accepting their relationship."

"Oh please!" Raven said, crossing her arms. "Students including him and his girlfriend are free from destiny for this generation. That's why the Storybook of Legends is now useless, remember? So they could write their own destiny."

"Oh curses!" he exclaimed. "I forgot about that free-from-destiny thing."

"Told ya!" she said, then punching him playfully. "But I still accept our son and Carissa's relationship. But are you sure you're still accept them?"

"Yeah, of course," he said.

"Oh, it's almost 10:30 in the evening, Dex," she said, looking at her watch. "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight, my queen. I love you," he said, then kissing her on the lips.

"Goodnight, my king. I love you too," she said, then kissing him back.

Raven left him and went back to her room. And Dexter changed his clothes to pajamas and laid down on his bed to fall asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think this bonus chapter?**

**ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS?! MarvelXCarissa couple is similar to Dexpid (DexterXCup**id)** couple****. But do you ship Marvel and Carissa? For me, ****YES of course I do ship Marvel and Carissa****. So what? I made Marvel and Carissa as the official couple already since I owned them as two of my OCs.**

**DON'T TELL ME you don't ship Marvel and Carissa because like I'd said a while ago, they're similar to Dexpid couple. Oh please... Who else the daughter of Raven Queen to be Marvel's girlfriend? Magic Charming is only Raven and Dexter's daughter and twin sister of Marvel.**

**DID YOU KNOW? I chose 'Carissa' as a daughter of C.A. Cupid's ****first name****, because I researched the Greek names for girls in the internet. I found out that the name ****'Carissa' means 'beloved' in Greek****, so I chose that name.**

**Speaking of MarvelXCarissa's couple name, I'm not sure which of the couple names I called them: Could it be 'Marvissa', 'Carivel', 'Carvel' or 'Marissa'? Not to mention 'Marissa' is really woman's name. So I still don't know for the official couple name of MarvelXCarissa.**

**I don't think I would make EAH fanfiction of Marvel and Carissa's love story anymore.**

**Like I'd said before, THERE'S NO SEQUEL TO THIS FANFICTION. But don't worry I'll make Dexven/Rexter oneshots very soon. And I'll make more EAH fanfiction soon.**

**PS: THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFICTION! :-D**

**_PPS:_**_** PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!**_


	63. New DexterXRaven Fanfiction

_**I HAVE GOOD NEWS, READERS! :-D**_

* * *

I published the new Dexven/Rexter fanfiction title **"Ever After High: Dexter and Raven Random and Ridiculous Oneshots"**.

**Description of my new fanfic book:** This Ever After High Fanfiction contains different random and ridiculous (but funny and disturbing-some) oneshots (with my own ideas or with inspiration). But the main characters are obviously Dexter Charming and Raven Queen, my no. 1 favorite EAH couple AT ALL TIME. And the minor characters are rest of EAH characters (except Dexter and Raven).

**Note: The "Dexter and Raven Random and Ridiculous Oneshots" fanfiction is INSPIRED by the EAH fanfiction title 'Random Dapple Drabbles' (owned by UltimateWarriorFan4ever).**

* * *

If you want to read my new Dexven/Rexter fanfic made by me, **PLEASE** add (as follow and/or favorite) and/or read my new fanfic book. JUST CHECK IT OUT ON MY ACCOUNT.

**PS: THANK YOU IN ADVANCE... ;-)**


End file.
